HTTYD - A Serious Question
by Laheara
Summary: Set in Season 6 of Race to the Edge. A question has been bothering Hiccup for years so he finally asks it. Of course, it's Hiccup so things go... well... you know. Lots of Hiccstrid, dragons and angsty stuff. Gets darker from chapter 6 on. Rating changed to M. COMPLETE now.
1. Chapter 1 The Question

Title: A Serious Question

Summary: Set in Season 6 of Race to the Edge. A question has been bothering at Hiccup for years so he finally asks it. Of course it's Hiccup so things go... well... you know. Lots of Hiccstrid, dragons, comedy and angsty stuff.

Tuff threw his hands in the air and said in a low voice, "And then I said... 'But which one was yours?'" Everyone in the Clubhouse laughed and cheered the funny story. Snotlout nearly spilled his drink on Heather, but Dagur pushed her back in time. Ruff threw a fish at her brother and he dramatically dodged it like she had just thrown a battle axe at him. This just made everyone laugh even harder.

Hiccup laughed at the groups antics. He looked over at Astrid sitting beside him laughing also. She really was beautiful, especially when she laughed. He had been in love with her even before he first noticed girls. Of course she was oblivious of him. She was a strong warrior and sure of herself and brave and a real Viking. He was a small, weak, pathetic, awkward talking fishbone. The only reason anyone on Berk even put up with him was because he was the son of the Chief. This has always made him wonder why Astrid suddenly noticed him. He had never been brave enough to ask her... but now. He put his hand on her upper arm and nodded to the door. She smiled and nodded back, rising to follow him.

"Had enough of Tuff's crazy stories for tonight?" she laughed as she walked beside him, giving the Edge a quick look over.

Hiccup smiled and did one of his shrugs, "Nah, I'm glad he's enjoying himself. We've had a very busy few weeks."

"Tell me about it. I haven't had the chance to go up on Stormfly just for fun in so long," she looked longingly over at the stables.

Hiccup perked up at her tone and looked at the pink, purple sky with the stars just coming out and a big full moon shining. "Why... Why don.. don't we go up together now? Toothless would love a nice sunset flight with you and Stormfly. Besides there's something I'd like to ask you."

The biggest smile cut Astrid's face in half, "REALLY? You're not to tired?"

"Nah! I'm never to tired for a flight. I'll meet you at the perch by the Stables in a few minutes, okay?"

Astrid balled her hands into fists in front of her face and shook with glee, nodding so hard he was worried she might hurt her neck. She took off running across the boardwalk, waving at him as she went.

Hiccup turned around smiling and took about three steps and it hit him. 'Oh boy! She's going to ask me what I wanted to ask her! What if I can't do it? What if I freeze? Ahhh the Gods hate me!'

Hiccup found Toothless sitting by their Hut looking up at the stars. Hiccup realized it had been a long time since they had been up together for something other than patrol or damage control or fighting the Hunters.

He walked over beside Toothless and ran his hand along the top of the Night Fury's head. Of course the dragon heard him coming so wasn't startled. He looked at his rider and made a soft 'hello' purr that made Hiccup smile sweetly. "Hey Bud, I just asked Astrid to go on a nice moonlight flight around the Edge. How does that sound?"

Toothless jumped up happily, his eyes huge with joy and let his tongue hang out as he moved around to make it easy for his rider to get on. Hiccup just laughed and slipped his foot and metal leg into the stirrups. "I thought you'd feel that way, Bud! Let's meet them at the Stables."

Toothless crouched low spread his wings and took to the air in a shot. Once a ways up Hiccup opened the tail and they glided softly towards the stables. Once they were pointing the right way they say the other half of their moonlight flight was heading towards them.

Astrid came up along side them smiling, "Sorry Hiccup, but we couldn't wait. Stormfly is so happy to get in the air."

Hiccup shook his head and raised a hand, "No worries, Tootless was the same when I told him. They really haven't been able to have fun lately. This will be good for them and us."

"Agreed! It's so relaxing up here. Just the wind in your hair, the stars shining above you and the beat of your dragon's wings. I could stay up here all day." Astrid spread her arms out wide in air like she was flying herself, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight beside him. She looked so peaceful and content. "I know what you mean. When I finally figured out flying Toothless I would just come up here and lay on his back watching the Aurora all night and petting his side." Toothless made a soft reminiscing sound.

They flew like that for about an hour, both laying down looking up. Astrid decided to steal a glace to her left and was happy to see Hiccup's eyes were closed. He was smiling and his unruly brown hair was waving in the wind. He looked peaceful. She couldn't remember the last time he had looking so calm and carefree. Running the Edge, keeping them all safe from Krogan and his Flyers, protecting all the dragons, it must be such a burden on him. But whatever he was going through he never let it show. He was always confident and sure of his plans when they needed him. He really was the heart that held them all together.

Astrid thinks back to the boy she entered Dragon Training with, just a few short years ago. He was clumsy and unfocused and scared of everything. She thought he didn't take anything seriously and was just riding on his family name to get by. She had to admit she couldn't stand him back then.

Then everything changed when he found Toothless. He hid it well but she could see the sneaky way to moved and couldn't wait to get away from them to get back to Toothless. She didn't like that he was so good so quickly and had to find out how he was doing it. She tried following him a few times, but he was faster then she would have thought.

Finally she caught him in the cove and surprised him. She pressed him for answers and his old stuttering, awkward self tried to cover. She knew now that it was just an act and something was going on, but what... she could never have guessed until Toothless attacked. Seeing them together she felt angry and betrayed by his lies. When Toothless picked her up and threw her into a VERY tall tree over a VERY deep ravine she thought it was over. But, luckily, was she wrong. That first flight was terrifying but also amazing and beautiful. When she was paired with Stormfly and they were heading for their fight with the Red Death she soared a few times like she'd seen Toothless do to feel that thrill again.

When they got back on the ground after escaping the nest she was ready to run home and tell Stoick everything. Hiccup stopped her, fearing for his new best friend. That... was the first time she saw the man he could become. He let her rant about keeping it a secret and then calmly and decisively turned and said 'Yes'. There was no stutter, no second-guessing, just firm belief. THAT was the son of a chief, taking charge and deciding how to handle something.

After his father imprisoned Toothless, she knew something had happened between them. The old unsure, scared boy was back. She knew she had to get the strong boy from that flight back and what better way then to remind him of what changed him in the first place, Toothless.

That all seemed so long ago now. After the Red Death Hiccup stayed that strong and confident boy... except around her. She smiled at how shy and unsure he was talking to her socially. Of course not when he was Head of the Berk Dragon Academy and Leader of the Dragon Riders Hiccup. Then he was every bit their leader... as long as he didn't try to cross her.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't see that Hiccup was now watching her too. "Berk to Astrid. You still in there?"

Astrid turned bright red at being caught off-guard and quickly tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear and looked down at Stormfly. "Yeah, I am, sorry, just thinking."

Hiccup smirked, "Yeah, the air up here is great for thinking."

Still a little perturbed, Astrid adjusted herself in the saddled and looked down at the volcano they were flying over now. "So... looks like the volcano is still settled down. We do NOT need anymore new lava additions to the island."

Hiccup just smiled at her quick topic change, but went along with it. "No, no we do not. Then we'd have to go borrow Mala's new little guy to save us again. Although Fishlegs would love seeing him again."

Hiccup saw her nod nervously not even saying anything about his bad jokes. She was clearly distracted. Then he remembered why he asked her out here. He tried to think of a good way to get on the topic. Or maybe he didn't want to hear the truth. Maybe she was just being what he needed for the good of the group. She was a protector, like his dad and keeping him strong kept them all strong. He shook his head, no, that couldn't be it. But what if it had started that way and then she did start to like him for real, that wouldn't be as bad right? No, she wouldn't lie to me about something like that. But she did lie about Heather being undercover with Dagur and the Hunters and he had no idea. Now doubt had a hold of him. "Astrid... can I ask you a serious question?"

She shifted again looking over at him. This time he was different, unsure again, nervous, looking down at his hands, not at her. Seeing him like this shook her more than she would admit. Her heart went out to him and she had to know what was bothering him. "Of course... you can always ask me anything Hiccup. What's on your mind?"

Hiccup shifted, refusing to look at her, playing with the strap to one of the saddlebags. He decided to just close his eyes and flat out ask her. "I don't know how to ask this... I... need you... to... t..tell me... oh Gods I can't do this."

He turned away and was about to go into a dive to escape. She caught Toothless's eye and shook her head not to go, he nodded back holding his speed and altitude. She dug her feet into her stirrups to hold on and flipped Stormfly on an angle to came in close. She grabbing her boyfriends hand and said, "Hiccup... what is it? What's bothering you? What do you need me to tell you?"

She thought he would procrastinate again but was surprised when he turned and blurted out, "Why do you think you love me now and you hated me before? What changed?"

Astrid was so shocked she nearly fell off her dragon. She ripped her hand out of Hiccups and slid a little to the right. Stormfly quickly righted herself level to help Astrid keep hold. The dragon could tell this question had sent her human friend for a loop. Stormfly had never known an Astrid that didn't care about Hiccup so she looked at Toothless who looked just as surprised. His ears were all up listening to everything he could hear from his rider.

Finally Hiccup hesitantly opened one eye and looked towards Astrid. She was still in shock at the question but was slowly starting to think of likely a polite way to answer. But he didn't want a polite answer he wanted the truth. "I need a real unfiltered answer. Don't try to make me feel better about the truth. You wouldn't give me the time of day before, you criticized me all the time, you always stayed as far away from me as you could get. When I was doing so well in training you where enraged I was doing better than you. I bumped into you once and you yelled and pulled away like I had the Scourge. Did one flight on Toothless really change your mind that much? Or... did you just play the part to keep me on track for the betterment of the team? But if you did at first, when did you start to actually care about me? I do believe you care now but when and why did that start?"

Astrid just looked at him like he had five heads. She narrowed her eyes like she thought he was crazy. "What? Where is this coming from? Why are you asking me this now?"

Hiccup looked away and closed his eyes again. "I need to know Astrid. When we finally kissed, it was one of the best moments of my life. I meant what I said, I love you Astrid. I even have your betrothal gift already. But if we are going to keep going I need to know. I've been wondering it for years but was never brave or strong enough to ask."

"Hiccup don't do that to yourself. You are one of the strongest, bravest, most selfless people I have ever met. You found confidence and became a real leader after you found Toothless. How could I not care about that new better version of you." Astrid immediately regretted her choice of words.

Hiccup's head snapped up like she had just slapped him in the face. She realized it seemed to confirmed his fears and that's not what she meant to do. Gods she said 'care' not 'love' and 'new better version'? Where did that come from? "Wait! No! That's not what I meant."

But it was to late, they were already diving towards the water to get away. Astrid was furious with herself, what in Thor's name had she just done? How could she do that to her Hiccup. She dived to try to catch them but Hiccup looked back and pushed Toothless. They were the fastest of all the dragons teams, if he didn't want to be caught there was no way Stormfly could gain on them.

"HICCUP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! LET ME EXPLAIN!" She watched them fly away and being a Night Fury the dragon blended in perfectly with the night sky. After a few seconds she couldn't make them out anymore. "GODS! What have I done! Odin please, help me fix this. I do love him! How do I prove that?"

Before she had a chance to think about what to do she saw fires on the beach. Krogan was attacking the Edge again. Clearly Hiccup had seen it too and had Toothless shoot a distress call into the sky but accompanied by an attack warning. This would let the others know not to come find them but to prepare the Edge defences.

Astrid looked out over the water and saw Hiccup engaging two Flyers. He needed help, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Find Our Brother and Sister

OK, I just wanted to say thanks for all the support over that last couple weeks. I know this is late but here it is. I checked the map of where everyone reading is from and you guys are ALL OVER! Love to see the fandom is so widespread.

This is my first HTTYD fic and I haven't written anything in a while. So bare with me as I get back into the saddle so to speak. I love these guys and the dragons and Dreamworks for bringing it to life for us.

Romantica 21 - love ya girl! Thanks for the nudges.

Fanwriterbelle – glad you like it, here's part 2 :)

And to the 3 guests and everyone else ENJOY!

Part 2

Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid was pretty close behind him. He wasn't sure how he felt about what she said. It was honest and unfiltered like he asked for, as he saw when she realized what she'd said and tried to take it back. Being sensitive wasn't one of Astrid's gifts but he appreciated that she realized that answer would hurt him.

Anyway it didn't matter right now, he knew he could count on her in a fight and they had one right here. He looked around and realized it really was just two Flyers, strange, but he couldn't let them get over to the Edge, or do anything on their island.

"Ok Bud, lets go up since they don't like that much," Hiccup said pulling his dragons head up. Toothless shot straight for the clouds knowing the Singetails can't follow for long.

The Flyer got a few more feet up before he started falling back down. Once he was heading away from them Hiccup pulled to the left and they turned heading back down. "Fire Bud!" Toothless hit the rider right in the back knocking him off and into the ocean as the dragon flew away, shaking the harness off.

"Ok, that's one down, one more," Hiccup looked over to the second Flyer heading in towards the island. As they turned to follow they could just make out a light blue blur and saw a magnesium blast.

"Another dragon freed, good girl!" Astrid threw her hands into the air and cheered for the Singetail. She looked over and saw Hiccup and Toothless heading towards them. Hiccup pulled up and Toothless hovered until they caught up. Astrid reached towards Hiccup and started to say something about before.

"Nice shot! Did you see a boat anywhere? I can't believe two Flyers would come to the Edge alone," Hiccup asked before she could speak. He knew she wanted to continue their previous talk but there were more important things to do right now.

Astrid pulled her hand back and closed her mouth. He was right, this wasn't the time for personal talks, they had to know if the island was secure. "No, I didn't. Maybe they were just scouts to see if we were here? They didn't put up much of a fight."

Hiccup already had his spyglass in hand and was looking around. "Maybe, but we should check the beach and see if they left anything behind. This far over they likely didn't we would find them so soon."

"Alright. Stormfly down," Astrid directed her dragon. Hiccup was all business now, he was in what she called "Leader Mode". Just as they were about to land she saw a gleam out of the corner of her eye.

They both landed on a small cliff and looked inwards at the island. This area was where the Nadders and Gronckles like to play. Astrid looked confused, "Do you think they came here to take some of our wild dragons?"

"Why would they need them with the Singetails?" Hiccup put his hand to his chin while he thought. "Ok, what do we know? There were only two of them. Could be like you said, that they were scouts, but why land at all? Why not fly close to the base, check us out and then head back?"

"You don't think there's an attack happening back at the Edge?" Astrid look north towards the Edge. "We were flying for fun for a long time, we need a quick way back."

"No, no I don't think so. They would have blown the horn or sent up their own distress call if there was an attack. Whatever is going on, it's over here on this part of our island," Hiccup looked around.

"I saw a gleam of metal before I landed, we could check that?" Astrid said pointing to the right near some caves on the edge of the forest.

Hiccup looked what way and nodded, "Lead the way."

They started down the cliff towards the forest but Astrid felt uneasy. "If they set some kind of trap for us here, we might need more help from the others. Maybe Toothless should fire another distress call?"

"It might be nothing, but you're right, better to be safe with a couple others to back us up." He put his hand on Toothless's head, "Do it, Bud."

Toothless hovered for a moment and shot a single blast into the air watching the circle spread out around them. A single blast meant send a small group for help. Hiccup half expected that someone was likely heading their way anyway. He saw the gleam also now and was heading down towards it with Astrid close behind.

Dagur was pacing in front of the clubhouse looking South then at the ocean and up at the sky. They had seen the one shot distress signal from Toothless followed by the attack burst. It meant trouble but don't come after us. The team had checked the islands defences and were ready for an attack but it had been nearly half and hour now and nothing happened. His brother and Astrid had also not returned. Dagur had considered mounting Triple Strike and going out to look for his brother several times now.

"Why aren't they back yet? And why the attack warning and nothing happened? Something is going on over there and we need to check it out. Hiccup and Astrid could be in trouble," Dagur looked back at the others.

Fishlegs was equally worried about his friends and had also thought of heading out to find them, "I'm just as worried as you are Dagur, but the burst means stay and defend not find us. If they send up a two shot signal then we will split up."

Heather walked over and put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Fishlegs is right. Hiccup made these signals for a reason. I'm worried too, but there haven't been any explosions from that direction. Maybe it was a false alarm." Dagur just looked at her, she didn't believe it but it was worth a try.

"When does Hiccup ever do anything by mistake? Look, why don't I go check on them? You all stay here and keep an eye out for attacks." Dagur was burning a hole in the deck planks pacing he needed to be out there. Hiccup had called him "Brother" FINALLY! The Riders and Heather had finally let him in and they were a great team now. He was not going to let anything happen to this new family.

Heather looked at Fishlegs pleadingly. She knew he was just as worried as they were. When Hiccup had been kidnapped by the Hunters he was the first one leading the assault to get his best friend back with a stirring salute to their friendship.

Fishlegs could see the pain in Heather's eyes. She cared enough about him to try to do things by the rules but she also agreed with Dagur that their friends could be in trouble. Fishlegs looked at the sky praying to the Gods he would see a splash of blue and black heading back. He knew if Dagur decided to go search Heather would go with him. And IF anyone had hurt Hiccup and Astrid they would shortly be in Valhalla. He looked at the twins who were bunting heads and laughing, completely unaware of the possible danger.

Snotlout was sitting near a ballista but was still close enough to hear the debate. He had Hookfang had just finished the third lap around this side of the island and nothing was around them. He could see how hard it was for Fishlegs to keep a lid on his worry. While it was true there has always been a health rivalry between he and Hiccup, he was their rightful leader. A good leader they needed and would be hopefully lost without. Although he would sooner sleep in a bed of Fireworms then to admit that aloud. Hiccup has always been there for each of them, even to save us from ourselves sometimes. When Hookfang's flame nearly went out, Hiccup took them to the Fireworm Queen to save him. Astrid had come to save him from being stew meat on Windmaiden Island. Hiccup and Astrid worked together to save him fron the Razorwhip nesting grounds when he thought he was done for. He did care about all the members of this team but would let Fishlegs make the hard call. He just nodded that his last sweep was clear.

"Ok, we've done three trips around this side of the island, no sign of ships or Flyers. Our defences are good and the four of us can handle things here if that changes. You two go find them and bring them back safe," Fishlegs was half shaking, hoping he wasn't making the wrong decision. He really did envy how easy Hiccup made leadership look. He was also very glad Dagur and Heather were visiting from Berserker Island, he knew they could get the job done.

Dagur would normally have let out one of his maniacal laughs but just jumped on his dragon, he was to worried for theatrics right now. Heather sent a thankful smile before she turned and jumped on Windshear. "You know our distress signal if we need help."

A heavy stone settled in the pit of Fishleg's stomach, "I hope to only see four dragons and four riders returning, no more distress signals, thank you very much." Meatlug sensed her riders concern and came over next to Fishlegs. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on hers. "They'll all be fine right, Girl?" The Gronckle just licked him for support.

In the air Heather looked at her brother, "Ok. I know you're anxious to find Hiccup, but we need to be careful ourselves. We can't help them if we fall into the same trap they did."

Dagur slowed down a little and looked over at Heather with a sigh, "You're right Sister. I just can't shake this feeling something is wrong over there. I need to get our little brother and our future sister-in-law back safely."

Heather smiled but nearly laughed aloud, "Woah, do they know this?"

Dagur looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

Heather kept smiling and did laugh this time, "I wasn't aware a wedding date had been set."

"Oh come on, everyone knows those two belong together and they are betrothed now. It's only a matter of time. I hope they asks us to stand with them." Dagur could see the wedding so clearly, not so much the spot but the feel of it. Surrounded by their friends, family, allies and dragons. He could see it just as clearly as he could his own to his sweet and deadly Queen Mala.

Heather just nodded and smiled even wider. It was true, everyone knew Hiccup and Astrid would happen eventually. She was constantly dropping hints and pushing Astrid out of denial to tell Hiccup how she felt. She even tried flirting with him to try to make Astrid jealous, which it did. She called him a "brave, heroic, dragon rider". Yep she has it bad for that boy.

They decided to tell stories to pass the time. The topic, of course, Hiccup and Astrid. "HAHAHA HAAA! Oh that was fun. I really wish I could have seen Viggo's face! Oh did I ever tell you that I actually found a Skrill, the symbol of our tribe?"

Heather laughed, "Yes the twins told me about that. And that you double-crossed Alvin and tried to kill Hiccup and Toothless with it."

Dagur looked down in shame. It was a part of his life he regretted now. "Yes, I did. But our little Hiccup bested the smug overconfident me from back then with that big brain of his. Then it disappeared, I guess they froze it again."

Heather saw the sorrow in his green eyes at that memory. A short time ago she would never have believed she could call this man brother. But the change in him has been so profound and he has surprised everyone. "You'll be happy to know that Skrill is free again. It escaped on it's own and hunted Hiccup and Toothless. They caught it he didn't freeze it again, but let it go after it helped them. Looks like you both changed for the better, Brother."

Dagur now had a huge smile on his face. "My Skrill is free again? I'm very happy to hear that. I hope he's well and happy."

They had been flying for a while when Dagur and Heather both bolted to attention when they saw a second one shot distress call. "That's means send some help, guess it's good we're already on the way. Let's go get our brother and sister back."

Heather nodded and leaned closer to Windshear to gain speed. It had just become serious and they needed to find the rest of their family.


	3. Chapter 3 Hold On, my Love

Part 3 "Hold On, my Love"

Hiccup and Astrid flew around the area looking at every angle trying to see what caught the sun before. Nothing seemed out of place on the surface so they landed the dragons a short distance away. As they dismounted Hiccup leaned down petting Toothless's head and asked, "Do you hear anything Bud?"

The black dragon opened his mouth and sound ran out, he lifted his ears and twitched them a bit. Stormfly also seemed to be listening and sniffing the air for trouble. After a few moments they both looked at their riders and it just seemed normal.

Hiccup looked at Astrid who just shrugged. "I guess... it's safe to approach." She looked suspicious but trusted the dragons would let them know if anything was off. She guessed maybe it was a trick of the light she'd seen before. Toothless would be able pick up anything dangerous outside the cave.

Hiccup looked apprehensive and seemed to keep and eye on the sky rather than the cave around them. "Alright, I guess we go in. Keep the dragons close, their sense of smell and hearing will pick up something way sooner then we will." He looked back to see Astrid nod as they walked passed the cave entrance and kept to the left wall.

Astrid pulled her battle axe off her back and stayed just two steps Hiccup's side keeping all around him in view protectively. The path inside was long but narrow and dark, the would have to go one at a time. Hiccup ignited Inferno and waved Toothless a few paces ahead. "Check it out, Toothless."

The dragon let out another sound that bounced off the stone walls in front of them and down the long narrow passage. His ears raised as he listened for any sign of trouble ahead. After a few seconds he looked back at Hiccup and just purred cautiously. "Seems clear down there."

They continued into the cave all four at the ready. Toothless in the lead and Stormfly bringing up the tail. Both holding their lit-up mouths open to light the way better. "I wonder what they were doing in here? I thought we explored all the caves on the Edge. I don't remember this one."

"I don't either and I've looked over all our charts a dozen times. Especially after we lost some areas to the lava when the volcano erupted." Hiccup thought of any possible reasons they missed one and he placed his hand on the cold grey wall beside him. "The stone is smooth from age and water, definitely not new after the recent eruption."

Astrid touched the wall also and looked at how close the floor and ceiling were, it really was a small space. "Maybe this was covered by stone that was exposed by the shaking so we can see this cave now?" Then she thought about all the dragons that can tunnel. "Or... You don't think they brought a dragon here to make this?"

"I thought about that. A Whispering Death tunnel is round and always underground, not in the side of a cliff. A cavern crasher wouldn't be this narrow. No this has been here a long time." Then it hit him like a bludgeon. "This could be a hiding place for a Dragon Eye lens. Right here on our island all along. We know Viggo recorded a lot of information in the time he had the Eye back. Maybe he found the location for this one and Krogan or Johann just found it in his notes now."

"Ok, so did they already get it or did we chase their scouts away before they found it. It's possible there were three Flyers and one escaped while those two kept us busy." Astrid hoped they hadn't found it. She knew how important it was to keep these away from the Hunters.

Hiccup waved his sword forward as Toothless entered a small open space. "I guess we're about to find out. Give us some light Bud?" Toothless looked up and shot at a stable rock on the ceiling turning it bright red then moved aside for Hiccup to squeeze by. Astrid grasped his arm holding him back as she walked by him taking Inferno from his hand and stepped in first checking for traps. Both dragons had to wait in the passage since the room was to small for them. Astrid searched the walls and floor for hidden triggers and when she was satisfied let Hiccup step in.

They saw several drawings on the walls and low ceiling of islands and dragons and many notes. On instinct Hiccup grabbed his book from Toothless's saddle bags and started sketching what he saw. Astrid just smiled at how much he thirsted for knowledge. It was something she didn't understand, but most of their amazing wins have been due to Hiccup and Fishlegs thinking their way around their opponents. As long as they only asked her to follow orders and not understand she was willing to go along. They both waved the dragons back outside since it was far to cramped in here for them all. They looked a little worried but finally left to keep watch outside.

Astrid walked around the room touching things, still looking for traps, remembering the Reaper. This seamed different somehow, like the people who made this place wanted to share knowledge instead of hoarding it like the Hunters did. "Hiccup, is it possible the Dragon Eye was made by someone else and the Hunters just found it?"

Hiccup was still drawing and recording everything around him but nodded, "Yes, I believe it was. The Hunters wanted to keep it hidden so only they could use the knowledge, but the eye was designed to share information freely. It's design doesn't hold to the Hunter philosophy and it seems much older more advanced than something they could have created."

She nodded and looked at the drawings on the walls, "I think this cave was built by those people, not the hunters."

"Yes, I believe so too, which is why there are no traps here and all this is just drawn for anyone to see. It is possible, like you said, this entrance was buried long ago and the volcano's vibrations opened it up again." He finally finished copying the drawings and notes down and closed the book and put it down as he looked around.

"Who do you think built the Eye then?" Astrid followed him to a cut rock with a carved areas for lenses.

"I don't know, maybe someone long ago was friends with the dragons, like us. But this answers your question and confirms your theory. There were three and they already got whatever was here." Hiccup signed and turned around to face her, leaning his back against the wall in defeat. "There was at least one lens RIGHT here and we didn't know."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

He gave a quick half grin in thanks as his eyes wandered. He stood quickly and walked to a wall running his fingers over a drawing with a recent scratch in the rock. "But I think I know where they went." He pointed at piece of Deathsong amber in the wall above the scratched area. "Melody Island. That Flyer may have a head start but our dragons are very fast."

"Let's go get that lens back," Astrid said and headed down the right side of the narrow passage with Inferno. Hiccup grabbed his book, taking one more look around and was a few steps behind her. They were almost out when Astrid stepped on something that caused a click and a hiss. She stopped not knowing what she'd triggered then felt Hiccup push her hard the last few steps out of the cave.

Hiccup finally saw what the gleam they had spotted from the air was. Standing right next to them you'd never see the two tiny holes and lines, a trap left by the Flyers. Hiccup pushed Astrid as hard as he could forcing her to stumble out clear just as a few seconds before a thick cloud of purple gas filled the narrow confined space around him. He recognized the smell from when he and Toothless had been gassed and taken to the Dragon Fights. He heard Toothless roar, knowing he was coming, he put his hand up. " **NO** Toothless! Astrid hold him back! Stay back **ALL** of you, it's dragonroot gas!"

"HICCUP!" Astrid did as she was told and grabbed Toothless as he ran passed her and Stormfly put her wing out to protect them both. Astrid looked around the wing, she wanted to do something, anything, but Hiccup seemed to know what this was and told them all to stay back. However, yelling the warning meant he had to breath the gas in and he started coughing.

In the narrow space the gas worked faster and Hiccup immediately felt weak and unstable. He coughed viciously unable to breath in anything but the gas, his vision darken and he wavered as he fell to his knees. His head was hurting and dizzy and as he hit the floor he put out a hand to balance himself against the wall and touched another trigger. The sound of a crossbow string being released from the right side was heard. The bolt hit him hard sinking deep into his upper leg. The sharp pain made him suck in even more gas as the bolt nearly went through his small leg and then a excruciating icy pain ran through his veins. He knew it was some kind of venom but his mind was clouded over from the gas and he screamed in pain. Hiccup's small body crumbled against the wall as his vision went dark.

Astrid felt completely powerless watching Hiccup cough and fall to his knees. She was still holding Toothless back and Stormfly was holding her. When Hiccup screamed in pain all three had had enough waiting. Toothless and Stormfly used their wings to blast the gas away and Astrid held her breath as she ran in looped her arms under Hiccup's and yanked the unconscious boy out. Once they were clear Stormfly used her spins to destroy the gas canister and the crossbow.

Astrid gently laid Hiccup down on the ground far outside and looked him over. "Hiccup! Hiccup, please wake up!" She placed her head against his chest listening and also holding him tightly around his midsection. He was just barely breathing, but the big thing was a bolt sticking out of his leg. She moved her hand to pull it out but she was startled by a loud voice.

"DON'T TOUCH IT ASTRID!" Astrid looked up and saw Dagur and Heather flying down to land near them. Dagur was already on the ground running before his dragon landed.

He quickly sank to his knees across from her batting her hand away and gasped at the dark orange colour on the bolt. The worried red-head put his ear to Hiccup's chest, first to check his shallow breathing and next to check his racing heart. He didn't like what he saw and heard and looked devastated, "My poor little brother, I'm so sorry Hiccup."

Astrid was scared to death and needed answers now, "WHAT! What's wrong with him? Dagur talk to me!" Astrid grabbed Dagurs arm pulling him to face her. Heather knelt next to her brother taking her friend's hand for comfort. Astrid looked between them, Heather seemed worried but otherwise clueless. Dagur knew what was happening and Astrid had to know, "Dagur say something. PLEASE!"

"Brother, please, we love him too. Talk to us," Heather said turning Dagur's sad face towards hers.

Dagur just looked blankly at her, then back down at Hiccup, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He's lucky the dragonroot gas knocked him."

Astrid grabbed his arm in a death grip, "TELL ME NOW!"

Dagur was still distraught and looked at his arm for a couple seconds then closed his eyes pulling free to take Hiccups hand. "It's a terrible poison... he... he's... dying." He fell against Heather with a sob, hugging her tightly and she looked shocked. She put her arm around her crying brother out of instinct and her head slowly turned to look at her best friend.

The words hit Astrid like someone had just drove a hundred daggers into her and ripped out her heart. * **He can't be dying! He just can't!** * She has so much she needs to tell him. To apologize for. Needs to kiss him and feel him hold her again. Their whole word needed him alive and fighting.

Astrid and Dagur were to caught up in worry so Heather took charge, "We need to get him back to base and let Fishlegs look at him. He knows the Book of Dragons and he's studied the Dragon Eye for months and has a very good understanding of plants and cures. He might be able to get a sample from the bolt and figure out the poisons or venom used and Gothi might have cures in her notes from Berk."

Dagur looked at Astrid and Heather, "Do you think Fishlegs or Gothi can do anything? He's going to be in so much pain, I can't bare seeing him like that. It was bad enough with people I didn't know."

Heather put her hand on Dagurs shoulder, "You can explain to Fishlegs what you saw?" Dagur nodded. "Good. You said don't touch it, so will it hurt to move him with the bolt still in there?" Heather asked trying to stay on plan.

"No, not any more than the poison already rapidly killing him," Dagur was holding his brother's hand and Astrid was holding the other. Dagur looked a bit hopeful, "Alright, let's get him home. Even if we can't save him, he should die at home surrounded by the people who love him." Dagur gently scooped Hiccup into his arms and stood to walk toward Sluther.

Astrid was starting to process the conversation. Keywords stood out to her, 'dying' made her stop breathing for a second. 'Cure... home' gave her a second of hope. She felt Hiccups hand being yanked out of hers but she wouldn't let go so Dagur her pulled her up as he stood.

Then Astrid snapped out of it, "OK, you're right. Let's get him back to the Edge." In Hiccup's absence she was in charge and she needed to act like it. She couldn't be Hiccups betrothed right now, she needed to be his second in command. He relied on her to back him up, like she's always done. She moved quickly and put her hand on Dagur's arm. "I'll carry him home on Toothless."

The three looked around wondering where Hiccups dragon was. He was still where Astrid left him when she held him back from going after Hiccup. He seemed frozen and horrified. She realized he was feeling guilty for not protecting his best friend and not hearing or sensing the trap before it went off. Astrid's heart went out to the little black dragon. He loved Hiccup so much and felt responsible for this just as much as she did for not pulling Hiccup out with her.

Astrid reluctantly released Hiccups hand and walked over to Toothless, but he didn't even look at her. His gaze was fixed on his rider and he was making soft whimpering sounds she hadn't heard until she was closer. "Toothless this isn't your fault. You know Hiccup, he's always protecting everyone except himself." She put her hands on the top of his head and under his jaw like Hiccup always did and he finally looked up at her with huge sad green eyes.

He stomped his foot and looked at Stormfly and then Astrid as if to say * **That's why we have to protect HIM.** *

Astrid knew what he meant and didn't think she could feel any worse than she already did, "I know, you're right, that's what we are supposed to do. But I need your head straight right now. We need to get him back to Fishlegs. Can you fly us home"

Toothless looked at Hiccup in Dagurs arms and pleadingly back at Astrid and then stood tall as he walked over to his riders side and knelt down. Dagur waited for Astrid to sit in Hiccup's saddle and get her feet in the stirrups then she opened her arms. He lifted his brother as gingerly as he could and placed him sideways in Astrid's arms. She wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him against herself tightly enough to leave bruises. One hand held against his chest to feel his breath and with the other she guided his head to her right shoulder. His face was right beside hers against her chest. He just looked like he fell asleep in her arms, like he's done many nights. Holding him closely against her, feeling his breath, felt so normal until she remembered the poison running through him.

"OK, I've got him. Let's get back." Astrid watched Dagur and Heather mount their dragons and they all rose to the air together. She pulled his face up and stole a kiss before letting his head slide against her chest again as she gripped the saddle. "We will figure this out, I promise you. I need you to fight, my love."

Astrid thought for a second as she realized she has been calling him that in her head, but has never actually said it to him. Add fixing that to the list of reasons why they HAVE to save Hiccup. She prayed to the Gods for protection and luck.


	4. Chapter 4 I Won't Put My Life on Hold

Part 4 – I Won't Put My Life on Hold

The other riders were very worried about their four missing friends now. It had only been about an hour since Dagur and Heather left but it felt like days. Fishlegs was keeping watch from the clubhouse, Snotlout was back on his ballista nearby and the twins were walking towards Hiccups hut.

Tuffnut hesitated before opening the door, but did and walked in. "Hiccup always has a spyglass with him but he's got to have extras around here somewhere. Especially at the rate we break and loose things."

Ruffnut slowly stepped inside and looked around at their leaders inventions and things he was currently working on. "We shouldn't be in here. This is his private space, Tuff."

"We're just looking for the spyglass and we'll go," Tuff said as he pawed around a shelf. He wasn't really looking that hard. A voice inside was screaming that something was wrong with Hiccup and it scared him a LOT more than he would admit. Being here among Hiccups' things gave him some comfort.

"Do you have the feeling something is really wrong?" Ruff said as her hand ran over one of Toothless's spare speed tails.

Tuff turned around looking at his sister in surprise then slumped, "You feel it too? I thought it was just me."

"No, it's not just you." They both turned around quickly expecting to be in trouble, but saw a very worried Fishlegs at the door.

"Nope," a fourth voice came from high over the other side of the door. Snotlout was just being put down by Hookfang. "We all feel this, so why aren't we going out there to find them and bring him home?"

They all looked at Fishlegs, who looked like he was suddenly walking on hot coals. He couldn't believe how scary it was to have everyone look to him for answers and a plan. Hiccup never complained or lost it on the team or even made it look hard to do what it did. Fishlegs always knew Hiccup would be just as good a leader as his father someday. They had been friends their whole lives and he saw the roots of a great leader slowly growing. But it was Toothless that finally brought that out.

Snotlout could already hear Hiccups' voice in his head telling him he was being to impulsive and he needed to stop and think the situation over. It made him smile to hear that voice and also more sad. He wanted to actually hear Hiccups voice so he could shrug him off and tell him to "shut up, Hiccup."

None of the other had noticed that Hookfang had moved to the edge of the platform and was trying to get their attention. He moved his tail to slap Snotout out of the doorway and then pointed with his head at the sky. He knew dragons could see much better in the dark than humans but they should see something.

Fishlegs walked to a drawer near Hiccups's map and grabbed a spare spyglass. Tuff nudged his sister that he had been right and they all walked out to where Hookfang was standing. It was difficult to make out much in the dark but they must have realized that and were flying near the full moon. Fishlegs counted four dragons and sounded excited, "Oh thank Thor, they're all coming back." Everyone breathed in relief but then Fishlegs looked scared. "Oh no..."

Ruff looked him expectantly, "Well? What do you see?" When she didn't get an answer, Tuff grabbed the device from Fishlegs and looked himself. Ruff stared at her brother, "Well?"

"Four dragons coming back... but... there's no one flying Stormfly... wait... Astrid is flying Toothless?"

Snotlout was freaking out and stepped over to slapped Tuff, "Where is Hiccup?"

It was Fishlegs who answered, "Astrid is carrying Hiccup and he isn't moving."

All four riders just looked at each other not wanted to admit what that could mean. Ruff didn't want to believe anything was wrong so she offered, "Maybe he's just asleep... or he feel and got knocked out. Hiccup can be clumsy." She laughed but they all knew it wasn't true. The only reason Hiccup would be carried back was if he was hurt badly or worse.

The next thirty minutes was used to prepare Hiccups hut for their arrival. They brought his bed down to the main level. None of them would leave him so they needed more space then the upper level allowed. They collected extra blankets from their huts and a basin of fresh cold water. Fishlegs ran back to his hut and grabbed Gothi's notes and his assorted tools and research.

When the four dragons set down Dagur and Heather looked devestated and Astrid looked in shock. She was holding Hiccup so tightly her knuckles were white. Snotlout walked to Toothless and touched her arm. She flinched and pulled Hiccup away from the touch.

"Astrid, let me help you get him down," Snotlout held his arms open with a sympathetic look in his eyes. She didn't respond but allowed him to lift Hiccup off Toorthless. Dagur came around to get his brother but Snotlout pushed him away. "I got this!" He said firmly and was very happy his voice wasn't shaking as much as he was. Hiccup felt so light in his arms that Snotout couldn't believe how small he really still was. He seemed larger than life as their leader.

"Just be careful you don't touch the bolt in his leg," Dagur pointed.

"I saw it, now let me pass." Snotlout stepped around Dagur and headed into Hiccups hut to deposit him on his bed as gently as possible. "What happened to him? I've seen him take way worse then an arrow and still be walking and giving orders."

"He was gassed with dragonroot and then hit with the crossbow bolt. Just make sure you don't touch it." Dagur held Hiccups' head as Snotlout laid him down.

"Dragonroot? So it was a Hunter trap?" Fishlegs said as he pulled out his and Hiccups' research and that from the Dragon Eye.

Heather answered, "Yes, three Flyers found a Dragon Eye lens and set a trap knowing we'd find them. Hiccup saved Astrid but was caught."

Hearing her name Astrid stood from her spot beside Hiccup and looked at them all. She mentally slapped herself, she was not acting like herself. She spoke in her normal voice, "He heard the trap spring and pushed me clear." She said to herself 'I should have pulled him out with me', even knowing how hard that would have been. She blamed herself but couldn't show it in front of the team.

"Well the gas isn't an issue. It is very similar to the arrow version and Dagur already gave us the antidote to that. Hiccup and I made doses for everyone. He keeps some in his saddle bag, why didn't you use it to wake him up?" Fishlegs asked as he walked to a shelf to grab a viles.

Snotlout looked at the foreign object in his friends leg and went to pull it out. "We need to get this out of him before he wakes up. Why didn't you do that before heading back with him?"

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, wait, I need you to listen carefully. Dagur believes the bolt was poisoned. Hiccup needs help fast. Brother, explain this to us. What did you see?" Heather prompted her brother. The four Riders gasped looking horrified and all looked at Hiccup in worry then at Dagur. The dragons whined nervously as they could tell something was wrong with their scrawny but beloved leader.

Dagur was in shock and just looking down at his little brother. Then his expression changed and Toothless roared. All eyes were back on the small boy in the bed. They all looked overjoyed when Hiccup stirred and opened his eyes. He shot up in bed yelling, ""ASTRID! TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless moved his head into view and made a reasurring noise. Astrid was helping Fishlegs sort notes but quickly ran back to the bed and sat in front of her betrothed, "I'm here! I'm alright!"

Hiccup looked relieved as he petted Toothless and hugged Astrid, "Thank Thor!"

Astrid held him so tightly, she didn't want to let him go ever again. Then she felt him wince and he moaned. "Easy! Try not to move. Just lay back down."

Hiccup resisted and looked like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He saw the bolt in his leg and remembered. "No, wait. The gas... then I was hit... and then... I don't remember what happened after that. The gas knocked me out?"

Astrid nodded as she recounted the events leading to now. "Yes, almost right away. The dragons blew the gas away and I pulled you out. Dagur and Heather arrived and we brought you back home."

Hiccup nodded, "Did you destroy the traps?"

"Yes, Stormfly did," Dagur answered as he sat on a stool next to the bed.

"That's good," Toothless put his head on Hiccups legs and looked sideways up at him. "Hey Bud." When Hiccup looked at Toothless he saw such sorrow and dread and fear in the black dragons eyes. "Toothless this was not your fault. I'll be fine in a few days, it's only an arrow wound." Toothless looked at Astrid and Dagur.

Hiccup looked at them and they seemed both scared and sad. "What aren't you telling me?" He leaned up and looked around the room noting his bed was on the ground floor.

Astrid took Hiccups hand and answered, "Dagur thinks the bolt may have been coated with a poison." He looked at Dagur who quickly looked away. As did Fishlegs and everyone else except Astrid. Hiccup knew it was bad. "Am I dying?"

Astrid yelled, "NO!"

At the same time Dagur sadly said, "Yes."

Hiccup looked around and no one else met his eye. "I see." He asked Astrid to grab his notebook. "Well Fishlegs and I are pretty good at figuring things out. What can you tell us about it Dagur? As much detail as possible."

"It's a hunter poison. It was cooked up by one of Viggo's predecessors. No one I talked to knows what all is in it or even if they bothered to make an antidote. The leader always worked with it and with Viggo and Ryker dead there's no one to talk to now." Dagur handed his brother a mug of water as he spoke.

"It's fast acting and terribly cruel. It slows the breathing, raises the heart rate and causes horrible pain. It feels like you're freezing and then like you're on fire. Back and forth causing a high fever that either burns you out from the inside or your heart gives out from the stress on your body." Everyone gasped wide-eyed and Fishlegs ran to Hiccups work space spreading out their papers. The twins had to hold each up and Snotlout leaned on Hookfang. Heather stumbled back into the table Fishlegs was standing by. Astrid sat on the bed beside Hiccup, holding his hand tightly.

Dagur continued, "When I was with the Hunters I saw Ryker use it on the Chief of an island harbouring dragons. He could have just killed him quickly and taken what he wanted. Instead, he shot him and let this poison destroy him in front of his people. We sat there listening and watching the poison do its damage for nearly two days. When Ryker got the dragons he wanted, he said their was no cure. He just left the man in a cage on the beach for the whole island to see him die screaming as as a message."

Dagur shuttered, "I can still hear his screams and the pleas of his people as we sailed away. The Hunters got some kind of sick glee from watching the pain it caused. They told me a lot of stories about it. Even the monster I was then found them distasteful. It was just after that I decided to leave and was ship-wrecked on the island where you found me. It will a horrible and painful way for you to die, Hiccup."

Hiccup listened and processed this information. They all glared at Dagur like they would hit him. Hiccup raised his hand to call them all off. "No, he's right, I need to know this. He's just being honest."

Astrid had been listening and was terrified of losing Hiccup, "We WILL find a cure! We WILL save you!" She looked at the others then at Hiccups leg, "We have to pull that out before more gets into his body." She and Snotlout both reached for the bolt but Dagur batted them away again.

"It doesn't matter now, it only takes seconds to enter the blood. They coat the entire thing with the poison, not just the tip." He got a curious look from Fishlegs. "Extra casualties if someone tries to save the victim and cuts themselves. It has to be removed with metal, not bare hands or even a rag. You can't help him if you die too." Dagur looked at them all.

As he was saying this Tuff sprang up, finally something he could do. "I've got it!" He grabbed a pair of metal pliers from Hiccup's work table. He walked to the bed and looked to his leader for permission. Hiccup nodded, one hand holding Astrids hand and his other on Toothless's head. Tuff carefully pulled the bolt out, shaking a little when Hiccup shuttered and squeezed his eyes closed. Dagur carefully cleaned and bandaged the leg wound.

"Burn it!" Snotout said with a glare at the offending bolt.

"No, if this is venom or some kind of plant based poison, I need samples to test. Them coating the whole thing will actually help us," he said as Tuff carefully put the bolt into a metal canister and Fishlegs covered it.

"You and Fishlegs working on this, it will be solved in no time. You have Gothi's notes, the Dragon Eye notes and he knows almost as much as you do about dragons and venoms and plants." Ruff tried to sound hopeful and got a smile from Hiccup.

Fishlegs quickly wrote out two messages and attached them to two of their Terrible Terrors. "We need help from our allies. I'm sending messages to Wingmaiden Island and the Defenders of the Wing. Dagur, I'm guessing the Berserkers don't have anything that can help us?" He just shook his head and looked as depressed as everyone else did.

Hiccup searched his body mentally thinking about what Dagur discribed. He didn't feel pain, other then the hole in his leg. His heart beat and breathing were normal. He wasn't overly warm or cold. His head was clear and thinking like normal. "Is it possible that was just a normal Dragonroot arrow? I really do feel fine."

Heather looked at Fishlegs, "Is there a way to test that thing to see if it's something other than dragonroot?"

Fishlegs thought for a second but Hiccup beat him to it. "We can check for the root but identifying anything else will take longer."

"But I'll take samples and see if I can rule out certain things. Maybe Hiccup really is fine?" He tried to sound hopeful.

Dagur raised his hands when they looked at him, "I will be overjoyed to be proven wrong, believe me."

"I have every faith in you Fishlegs," Hiccup waved to his friend. "Now, how long have I been out?"

Heather answered quickly, "A little less than two hours."

Hiccup looked relieved, "Good, while you work on this Fishlegs, some of us need to head for Melody Island."

Snotlout looked confused, "Melody Island?"

"Yeah, we figured out that is where the Flyer that go away was heading next to get another lens. It's a really big place and he'll likely head back to report in and get more Flyers before going there. Dragon's Edge is a lot closer, we can get there first to search." He looked around and everyone looked worriedly away from him. "Hey, I feel fine right now."

Fishlegs didn't actually look at him but said quietly, "Hiccup, you may feel fine now, which is great. But if that poison is in you, flying and fighting may cause it to move faster and cut down our two day window."

"Guys, I'm not dead yet and we still a job to do. We need to keep Krogan and Johann from getting any more lens. I won't put my life on hold for a "maybe". Besides Melody Island isn't far, we'll be back in plenty of time for you all to enjoy my painful and horrible death."

"HICCUP!" It seemed everyone yelled at the same time. Then looked guilty for yelling at a possibly dying man.

"There, I finally got you all to look at me," Hiccup got out of bed and looked at the team. "Astrid, Snotlout and I are the fastest. We've seen a lot of that island already, so we'll search the parts we didn't go to first. I'll bring my notes from the cave here. It mentioned something about a bluff with a certain tree that the cave was near. Heather if you wouldn't mind staying here and helping Fishlegs? Dagur, could you and the twins keep the Edge secure?"

Astrid shook her head and stood in front of Hiccup, "NO! No, Fishlegs is right. There's no way you're leaving here until we figure this out."

Hiccup took her hand and made her look at him, "Astrid, you are my right hand. You are leader when I can't be. We agreed not to let our personal lives impact the team or our job. I feel fine right now. IF I was poisoned, we'll deal with that later. We can still get that lens first and that's all the matters right now. Like my father is always saying. 'The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the one'. My life isn't worth risking ALL dragon kind."

Snotlout could see she was torn and hated hearing Hiccup talk like that. He stepped next to the bed, "Like you said, he most likely went back for reinforcements so we'll beat them there easy. We know the fleet it up near the Northern Markets. That's five or six hours for him and Melody Island is just two hours from here. Five hours round trip for us."

Hiccup nodded, "And if he went straight there, just three of us will be able to fly swiftly around and find that cave, grab the lens and get back here, hopefully without being noticed."

Hiccup watched Snotlout head for Hookfang and looked at Astrid, "Astrid please, I _need_ you with me."

Astrid could hear his voice shake. The sound of his quiet pleading snapped her out of her sense of dread and she smiled, "I will always be with you, forever."

The three were in the sky in a few minutes. The others watched them fly away and felt strangely. They tried to ignore the odd feelings and went about the tasks Hiccup had assigned them.

Fishlegs looked at Heather, "Shall we?" She smiled and he followed her back inside.

Dagur walked up to the twins and asked, "Alright, can you give me a rundown of the Edge defences and how you all work them?"

Tuff started explaining the arrangement as he and Dagur walked. Ruff followed eventually after watching the riders disappear into the slowly creeping daylight.


	5. Chapter 5 It Begins

Part 5 - It Begins

The entire trip to Melody Island Hiccup can feel Astrid and Snotlout taking quick glazes at him. It's a little annoying but also feels good to know they care about him. He says nothing and just reads over his notes so he can tell them what kind of trees they are looking for on the bluff.

As the island comes into view they are disheartened to see a Hunter already there. They stay high in the clouds so it can't see them. "Well so much for beating them here."

"Yes, Snotlout, we can see that," Astrid frowns at him for stating the obvious.

"We still know more of this island then they do, I bet they've never been here before." Hiccup looks down and spots two possible spots. "That mountain on the West side is possible and this one close to the water."

Snotlout looks at the one closest, "I'll check this one."

Hiccup nods, "Ok, I'll take the one further in."

"You mean WE will," Astrid comes up along side him.

"Someone should stay up here and keep an eye on that ship. We also don't know where that Flyer is," Hiccup points out.

Snotlout agrees that Hiccup shouldn't be left alone, "I'm close enough here. I can keep an eye on the ship."

Hiccup sees they are working together against him but lets it slip, "OK, WE will take the other location." Astrid just smiles and they go their separate ways.

As they flew towards the mountain Astrid keeps looking Hiccup over. He finally leans back and looks at her, "Would you like to come over and listen to my heart beating to be sure I'm still alive?"

Astrid just glares at him, "Maybe when we're on the ground."

Hiccup smiles and shakes his head, repeating the hundredth time, "I'm fine."

"But what if you're not? Maybe this poison takes time to show. Coming here was reckless, you should be resting until we know more." Astrid has a sad worried frown.

"Then we'll deal with it, like we deal with ever other problem. Fishlegs has never let me down yet. IF I am infected there are things I'll need you to do for me like..."

Astrid isn't ready for this conversation yet and points, "LOOK a bluff with a crop of tall skinny trees and round bushes, like you said."

He smiles and they head down but pull up when they see Hunters already there looking around. "I guess that Flyer figured out the clue too. Do you see his Singetail?"

Astrid nods and points to the yellow creature tied with a metal stake in the ground. They land and Hiccup sees the dragon is asleep and decides to take a chance it's a sound sleeper. He swoops down pulling the stake out of the ground and shaking the chain off it.

The sound wakes the dragon and it looks at him strangely but doesn't attack. He points at the released chain and points to the air. The dragon looks at him again but finally launches into the air and flies away.

Astrid was hovering nearby ready for anything but was surprised the dragon left so easily. Hiccup was right, they really were being forced to fight. She lands next to Hiccup and crosses her arms over her chest.

She doesn't need to say a word, Hiccup just nods, "Yes, I know, reckless, but it was worth it."

She shakes her head, "I'll remember that."

Hiccup has the common sense to stay slightly out of slapping range, "Ok, let's see if we can get to the cave before they do."

They creep along and quietly knockout all five Hunters one by one. "Well, that was easy."

Hiccup smirks at Astrid's glee, "Let's hope it stays that way. The cave should be down here."

Astrid keeps her axe out as she and the dragons follow Hiccup. They head down cautiously and find the cave unguarded. The same smooth close walls and low ceiling as the one on Dragon's Edge. They both check for traps this time and Toothless sniffs the area. He shakes his head and they head in. They used the same formation as last time, Toothless in the lead and Stormfly at the tail with the humans in the middle.

As they get close to the chamber they see torch light bouncing off the walls. The flyer that got away is inside prying three lenses from the carvings and putting them in a bag with the others.

Toothless growls and Stormfly's tail is heard cocking to fire in passageway. Hiccup and Astrid step around Toothless, Astrids axe at the ready and Hiccups sword in hand but not lit. "Well this is convenient. We'll take those lenses and whatever you took from the cave on Dragon's Edge."

The Flyer looks startled and mumbles, "Idiots can't even guard a cave." He raises his hands then sees the bandage on Hiccups leg. A sickeningly happy smile appears on his face, "OH! OH this is perfect! I couldn't have hoped for better. It got YOU! The mighty friend to all dragons. Krogan will be happy to learn the Leader of the Dragon Riders was the one to be hit by our little present. How do you feel Hiccup? Little cold? Maybe like your skin on your leg is crawling? Or has it even started yet?"

Astrid holds herself together on the outside but is horrified that Dagur was right. Hiccup looks determined and unflinching, not wanting to give away that they already know about the poison. "What are you talking about? I was hit with a dragonroot bolt."

The Flyer laughes, "Ahh no, sorry, not dragonroot no. It was a lovely recipe we found in old Viggo's notes. Something his grandfather cooked up. Nasty piece of work that man was, as so is his receipe. Oh yes, it's very unpleasant. Your small size, I doubt it will even take the full two days. Of course Viggo and Ryker would have known for sure, but alas they can't help you. I've only seen it used a few times and let me tell you, WOW! OH it sounded horrible. I actually watched a man convulse so hard he broke his own back near the end!" He looks at Astrid and puts a fake sad look on, "Please except my condolences on your leaders soon to be untimely and AGONIZING DEATH!

Astrid has her axe at his throat but Hiccup holds her back, "Well if there was a recipe to make it there must have been one to cure it. You Hunters aren't the smartest bunch. They must have known some of you might infect yourselves by mistake."

"WHAT IS THE ANTIDOTE!" Astrid shoves him into the wall and draws blood with the edge of her axe against his throat.

He laughs and looks her over, "Oh, feisty! Can I have her? It would be an absolute treat to try to tame her, or bang her into submission."

Hiccup ignites his sword and glares at the vulgar man, "Antidote! NOW! Or I'll let her loose."

He gives Astrid another look over, lingering on her chest and winks at her before looking at Hiccup, "If there is one I don't know it. It might be in those same notes we found the poison in but Johann sent them far away for safe keeping. He knew one of these arrows would get one of you eventually and wanted to be sure you couldn't steal it."

Astrid sneers at him, "Well if you are of no use to us I see no reason to keep you alive. You poisoned out leader and deserve to die!" She was going to kill him but Hiccup stops her again.

"Astrid no!"

She looks back at him in shock, "He set those traps knowing he would get one of us. He's the reason you're going to get sick. He deserves to die Hiccup!"

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder, "You know I don't agree with killing. We'll just take the lenses and go back to the Edge. They are what we came her for." Hiccup takes the bag off the Flyer's shoulder and looks inside. There are six lenses in there. Normally he would have been overjoyed at all the new knowledge they will find on these. He carefully put them into his saddlebag. "Come on, Astrid."

"IF he dies, I WILL find you and make you PAY!" Astrid spat in his face.

He smiled again, "I think you mean WHEN he dies SCREAMING which will be soon. And I look forward to you finding me my lovely. We will have such fun together, whether you like it or not."

She slams him hard against the wall knocking him. Hiccup jumps at the sound and turns around. "Can you keep an eye on the entrance for more hunters? I want to sketch these drawings and notes too."

Astrid looks worried but Hiccup points at Toothless as he gets his notebook and she nods and leaves with Stormfly. Toothless walks over to guard the Flyer while Hiccup sits down to draw.

Outside Astrid stumbles to a rock and falls onto it. "OH GODS! He really is dying! This can't be happening! I CAN'T loose him! Stormfly, I can't loose Hiccup. I LOVE HIM!"

Stormfly squawks and looks towards the cave as if to say, _'Then go tell HIM that."_

She looks at her axe with the vile mans blood on it and throws it at a tree in anger. She holds in a scream not wanting to give away their position.

Inside the cave, Hiccup sits heavily on his own rock his mind racing. "OH GODS I really am dying. **OH GODS**! This can't be happening. Toothless, I don't want to die. I have so much to still do and see. I have to stop Krogan and Johann. I need to be with Astrid. I love her! I need to say goodbye to my friends. I need to go home to Berk and see my father and Gobber. I need to rebuild your tail so you can fly without me I... **OH GODS**!" He collapses in frustration at the unfairness of this death sentence he's just been handed.

Toothless comes over and pulls Hiccup's hyperventilating body against him and wraps the boy up with his own body. He purrs to try to calm his best friend down.

Hiccup pets the dragon as he nuzzles against him and his breathing slows, "I know Bud, I love you too. You've always been there for me. And this," he points at his leg, "was not your fault. We all missed those traps because the Hunters were very good at hiding them. I need you to know I don't blame you. I know you would do anything to protect me and I would do the same for you. I love you Toothless, you're my best friend." He hugs Toothless tightly and lay there shaking against his body.

Toothless feels the trembling and wraps his tail around Hiccup. Hiccup realizes the trembling isn't just from being angry or sad or scared but he is actually cold. He has never been cold wrapped up like this against his dragons hot skin. It registers that this is the first symptom. Hiccup takes a few breaths to calm down. He does a mental check of his body. Dagur said he would feeling cold, yes. That his heart would start beating faster. He puts his hand to his neck to count and yes it is faster. He said it causes pain, he didn't feel anything besides the throbbing in his leg. It causes fever, he put a hand to his forehead, nothing yet.

"Well as checklists go two yes and two no is not to bad, right bud." He tries to smile but is to freaked out to make it look real. He looks around at the cave. Knowledge, something he has always thirsted for was all around him. He grabs the book and sketches everything in there. He doesn't move so he can enjoy his dragons intense heat. As he is copying the notes down he sees a clue to the next location. A red skin with a mirrored water symbol. Changewing Island. He closes the book and looks around. "I would love to know who built all this before I die." Which apparently will be in less than two days.

He starts shaking in cold again and hugs Toothless lingering a lot longer than normal for both heat and comfort. Then he stands up shakily, "Let's get back to the Edge before we're noticed. Check in on Fishlegs and work this cure with him."

Snotlout checkes his mountain and doesn't see anything like the bluff they are looking for. He guesses Hiccup and Astrid are in the right spot. He decides to fly down by the water to get some intel on the ship and maybe offer some attack suggestions. He lands Hookfang a safe distance away and walks stealthily to the beach. There are some very large rocks he hides behind and pulls out the spyglass Hiccup gave them all. He counts one Flyer in the air and five Singetails aboard, chained near the stern of the main ship. There are a number of cages being loaded into the dragon storage cell.

"Where did all those dragons come from? The only one that was here is the adult Deathsong way further inland."

Then he hears the sound of dragon in trouble. He waves to Hookfang to stay put while he investigates. He walks a short distance down the beach and sees hunters poking at an injured Changewing. For some reason it wasn't fighting back. Then a Nadder in another cage blasts the one poking the Changewing. A Hunter shoots it again with an arrow and another sticks the Changewing again in the side.

"You idiot! Not that arrow!"

"It burned me! I want it dead."

"We can always drown it, like we saw Ryker do. Who doesn't enjoy a good drowning? That'll kill it for you."

"To much trouble and I don't remember the rest, do you?" The other Hunters shrug. "Just leave them both. They're no good to us now. No one will pay for damaged merchandise."

"Did we get all the cages from the ship that was wrecked here?"

"Yeah the rest have been loaded on the ship. Let's head back."

"Shame, that Changewing would have been valuable."

"There's plenty more where it came from. We don't need one brazen enough to bite us, like that beast."

"He only bit you, guess he didn't like the way you smell."

"Ha, no one likes the way he smells."

The Hunter sniffs himself and shrugs, "I don't see a problem."

Snotlout watches them walk away and sees they didn't open the cages. They are just going to leave them there to die. He has to do something. He waved Hookfang over as a way to show the dragons he is a friend. When the hunters are gone he moves to the first cage with the Nadder. He remembers Hiccup always saying to wait for the beast to relax a little. Hookfang makes a noise that gets the Nadder off the offensive. He reaches out like he's seen Hiccup do many times and the Nadder slowly came to him. He opens the cage and removes the arrow and gives it the dragonroot antidote Hiccup and Fishlegs made for them all. It is about to pass out but decides it trusted him thanks to whatever Hookfang had said.

He smiles and laughes quietly, "Ha, now I know how Hiccup must feel when he does this hand thing. Ok boy, stay quiet and we'll get you both out of here." Snotlout walks out of the cage. The Nadder groggily walks out and over to the other captive. The Changewing has been watching this and stands beside the door waiting for him to free it. Snotlout smiles that the dragon trusts him and opens the cage. The two dragons greet each other outside and then both lower their heads to Snotlout and Hookfang in thanks. "I REALLY have to tell Hiccup about this. This is amazing!"

The three dragons stand up listening as two of the Hunters from before appear from around the rocks. They look shocked at first but quickly draw their swords. "It's one of the Dragon Riders."

Snoutlout sees the two dragons are in no shape to fight, "You guard them Fangster, I'll deal with these mutton heads." Snotlout charges two men and they fight for a few minutes. Snotlout gets a couple good hits in but it just makes his opponents more angry. "COME ON!"

As Hiccup and Tootless are leaving the chamber, the dragon slaps the unconscious Flyer with his tail for doing this to his best friend. He sees blood on the mans face and is satisfied. Hiccup pretends he didn't see anything but understands the dragons need for some kind of revenge. As they near the outside Hiccup sees Astrid snuggled next to Stormfly much like he just was with Toothless. He takes a breath to prepare to face her. He noticed a hitch in his breath but thinks he's just nervous. He feels his heart rate go up again but knows it's also nervousness at facing her.

She sees him and runs over. She tries to smile for him, "Got everything you need?"

He shows his book and taps the saddle bag with the lenses, "Yep, and the next lens location," He shows the red skin he pulled off the way, in hopes the Flyer hadn't gotten that far yet to look for the next clue. "Changewing Island. We could get Snotlout and head there next before going home."

Astrid sees he's shaking. **NO** "feeling cold". "How do you feel?"

Hiccup sighs seeing he can't hide his trembling from her, "Yes, it's starting, I feel really cold."

She sees him shiver and doesn't try to stop herself. She lunges at him, wraps her arms around him and holds on like hes going to blow away in the wind. She doesn't care about anything other than him knowing how she feels, "I love you so much, Hiccup!"

He hugs her back placing a kiss in her hair. They had no reason to hold back now, they might as well just give in, "I love you too, I always have." She closes her eyes and squeezes him harder against her. They just hold each other for a few minutes. He goes to pull away and she kisses him before he can move. He doesn't fight it but kisses her back savouring the feeling and her warmth.

Toothless and Stormfly growl and they break apart and follow the dragon's gaze. The group of Hunters they had knocked out were coming into view. They see the Riders and one pulls a horn to signal the ship they have intruders and to send backup.

"There will definitely be more Flyers on that ship, we need to find Snotlout and get out of here."

They mount their dragons and get into the air in time to dodge some arrows with who-knows-what on them. Toothless sends a distress call into the sky to call Snotlout to their location. They hear another horn but don't have time to figure out what it means as they climb to dodge the arrows flying at them.

Just as Snotlout is about to take down a Hunter a horn is heard some distance away. Snotlout knows Hiccup and Astrid must have been found and will likely need his help. He takes his shot at the one closest to him getting him in shoulder. The other Hunter pulls away to grab his horn to call for help. "Alright enough of this. Hookfang!"

Hookfang comes to him but instead of getting down for his rider to get on he curls his body around the human and puts his wing over him.

The Hunters scream and start to run, "What are you doing?"

"Hey! Wait until we are clear!"

Snotlout hears a mournful cry as two blasts are heard hitting the sand not far away.

"NO! Hookfang let me out!" The dragon slowly uncurls and blasts the two Hunters on the ground. Snotlout is to horrified to look around as he sees the two dragons he had helped are now dead. Killed by the Flyer now circling around overhead. Hookfang just took out the two men he was fighting and now Snotlout wanted that Flyer. He jumps on his dragon, "Let's get that murdering piece of yak dung!" Hookfang roars in anger and takes to the sky after the yellow beast and it's Flyer.

Five Singetails arrive at the cave in moments of the two horn blasts. They hear a commotion on the beach but are to occupied to look.

"FLYERS!" Astrid points

"We have to free those dragons. Astrid I know you're angry right now but it's the men flying them not the dragons that did this. It's not their fault." Hiccup makes sure to get eye contact with her.

Astrid nods and heads for the Flyers. She dodges their fire and Stormfly spins below them coming up behind and blasts one Flyer off. The dragon roars and flies away free.

Hiccup does a couple barrel rolls to avoid fire and blasts at a Flyer knocking them off freeing a second Singetail.

Toothless comes level with Stormfly and Astrid nods, "Two down, three to go."

Hiccup looks at the three still attacking and they both dodge blasts, "Where is Snotlout?"

They hear blast coming from the ship below and see the Monstrous Nightmare attacking. They almost miss a well aimed shot from a Singetail and have to fly apart. They both soar in different directions and the three remaining Flyers follow them.

Hiccup points down, "Let's head down, see how they do in those trees then head for the ship to help Snotlout."

"Got it." She takes Stormfly into the trees and a flyer follows but two stay on Hiccup. He's the prize Krogan and Johann want nearly as much as the dragon eye lenses.

A Flyer shoots at Astrid nearly knocking her off but Stormfly angles away and rights them. "Thanks girl. Stormfly spines!" The dragons shoots back hitting the Flyer in the leg with one. He cries and goes to pull it out but Astrid uses the distraction to spin around and drive him right into a tall oak tree. They hit and go down. "Nice one, now, lets go help Hiccup."

Hiccup and Toothless are dodging shots and see a fallen tree just ahead. "Lets do our sea stacks trick bud!" He puts the dragon's tail into glide mode and crouches on Toothless' back. He looks back to make sure the Singetails are following and jumps over the tree as Toothless goes under and lands back on Toothless' back. One Flyer tries and fails to pull out in time and flips off his dragon on impact. The man goes flying into the air with a cry and the dragon skids into the ground under the tree. Toothless quickly turns blasting the tree to free the dragon and the Singetail roars back in thanks and flies away.

The other Flyer is not distracted for long and takes a shot that passes so close to Hiccups neck he feels the burn and smells is hair get singed. He throws his hand to his neck and yells in pain which gets Astrid's attention.

She sees Toothless shoot up into the air to avoid another shot from the Flyer. Astrid sees the red mark on Hiccups neck and gets VERY MAD. " **FIRST they poison him and not they burn him! AHHHH!** " She flies down kamikaze style upside down above the man and punches him hard knocking him off the dragon but not before he has a chance to slice her arm with his knife. He falls into the woods below and the dragon dives and flies away.

Hiccup quickly flies up level with Stormfly, "Astrid that was to dangerously getting that close! Is your arm bad?"

Astrid comes out of her haze not even feeling her arm get cut. She looks at the blood flowing from it and blinks. "It was worth it!" She quickly grabs a bandage from her saddlebags and wraps it up for the time being.

Hiccup watches her afraid to take her into battle against with the ship, not knowing what she may do. They hear Hookfang screech and know the fight with the ship must be going badly. Astrid secures the wrap and looks ahead. "We need to help Snotlout." She needs something to do that will keep her mind off of Hiccup for now so she throws herself into the fight.

Snotlout is in a rage and charges the Singetail as they fly around. Finally he gets the perfect shot and sends the Flyer hurtling into the sea. He briefly contemplates hitting the Singetail too but hears Hiccups voice saying " _they are slaves, they don't want to do this_ ". He holds himself back and lets the dragon fly away.

Suddenly Hookfang dives to avoid arrows. Snotlout hadn't realizes the Flyer drew him to the ship to be captured. He has no choice but to try to get high enough to avoid their weapons but still do some damage to the ship. He smashes a couple catapults on the main deck and then they charge the main mast. It shatters as Hookfang blasts it and hits it with a wing clap. Wood goes flying everywhere and Snotlout hears his dragon moan the same time he feels a sharp pain in his upper arm. They narrowly miss a harpoon heading straight at Hookfangs stomach and Snotlout knows they can't take this ship on alone. Hookfang moans again and Snotlout says, "Oh Thor! We need to get out of here Hookie."

Hiccup follows Astrid out over the beach to the sea. When they are seen several archers, ballistas and net catapults shoot at them. They dodge everything with their normal practiced ease and head for their friend. Astrid sees a long scratch down Hookfangs side.

"He's alright," Snotlout tries to sound confident but pets his dragons neck comfortingly.

Hiccup asks, "What was he hit by?"

Snotlout points at the destroyed main mast, "We got hit by wood when we smashed it."

Hiccup looks him over when he hears "WE" He sees a large splinter about two fingers long sticking out of his friends right arm. "ALRIGHT that's it, we're leaving. Break off, get above their range and lets head home."

Snotlout heads up to protect his already injured dragon but Astrid shouts, "Hiccup, we can't leave that ship intact. It will just follow us back to the Edge and attack us there."

"I don't plan too." The black dragon flies in a large arc and come back down moving so fast they hear the iconic Night Fury high pitch scream. Toothless sends multiple blasts into the ships haul below the waterline and it starts to sink. He waves at the others to follow him. "It's over, lets go home." They follow their leader out over the ocean.

A few minutes into the flight Hiccup comes level alongside Snotlout and Astrid comes along his other side. "Snotlout why did you take on that ship without us?"

Snotlout had already pulled the wood out and was bandaging his arm, "I wasn't planning to. They had two injured dragons in cages on the beach. They were just going to leave them there to die. I thought they were gone and went over to help the dragons. I got them to trust me, doing it the way you taught us Hiccup. I released them but the Hunters came back and caught me. We fought for a little while and then a Flyer came out of nowhere and shot at us. Hookfang saved me but the blast killed the two hurt dragons. I just got mad and attacked it. I took it down but didn't notice how close I was to the ship so I just started hitting it to try to sink it."

Hiccup and Astrid could see how shaken he was about recent events. They decided not to scold him for being reckless. Also since they had both been through their own ordeals. Hiccup flew down to Hookfang's side and ran his hand along the scratch. The dragon winced but didn't fly away. "It's not deep, just a surface scratch. He'll be alright when you clean this and put a poultice from Fishlegs on it."

"Thanks. Hear that Hookie, you're fine." Snotlout looks down to smile at Hiccup and sees him shivering. The other boy tries to hide it and quickly flies back above in his normal position. A scared look crosses Snotlout's face and he looks over at Astrid.

She nods, "The Flyer that got away confirmed the bolt was poisoned and pretty much described what Dagur already told us. Hiccup started feeling really cold just a before the fight started."

Snotlout seemed to deflate entirely. He slouched in his saddle. "It's really happening then. He's actually dying."

"Not if we can save him." Astrid says looking up.

"You're right. Fishlegs and Hiccup working together will figure this cure, no problem." He tries to sound hopeful but csm tell from the look on Astrids face she isn't convinced either. They both look up at Hiccup flying above them.

Hiccup can feel their eyes on him but doesn't care. He heard all of that and could tell they don't believe it would be that easy any more than he does. But it is true that he and Fishlegs have done some great things together, only now they had a deadline. He flinches slightly at the bad choice of words.

The two hours back to the Edge was quiet. When they were about to descend Hiccup pulled up. Astrid and Snotlout looked up at him. "You two need to be treated and have Fishlegs looks at Hookfang's said."

"Where are you going?" Astrid starts to fly up to him.

Hiccup raises his hand, "I just need to collect my thoughts alone for a little while. I'm just going to perch and think." The others looked at each other and Snotlout started to say something but Hiccup foresaw it, "Yes, you can tell the others the poison real and I've already started to show signs. But I'll come back when I'm ready." They all stared at each for a few moments. Each tempted to challenge Hiccup but Astrid and Snotlout nodded reluctantly and flew down to the Edge. Hiccup let out a breath of relief and headed for his favourite thinking spot.

He keeps some snacks and tools there. Toothless flies down to catch supper fish after some convincing. When he comes back with a mouth full of fish he sees Hiccup already has the large flat rock clean and ready. The dragon puts two large fish on it and gives it a quick blast to instantly cook them. Hiccup waves in thanks and brakes one apart and starts eating. Toothless slowly works away at the rest he caught. They sit in companionable silence for a while.

"It really is beautiful up here, away from everything. You can almost forget about all the bad things going on out there." His leg is throbbing really badly now. He unwrappes the bandage and pulles the fabric away to see the bolt wound. It is a fiery red with angry black marks coming away from it and snaking up and down his skinny leg.

Toothless comes over to sniff it and wrinkles his nose at the smell. Then he gives Hiccup that pained look from the diving bell. The one he'd seen through the Deathsong amber window on the bottom of the Straits of Balder. "Yeah bud, I know. It's really bad."

Suddenly he really notices his elevated heart rate and has to put a hand down to balance himself as a wave of dizziness hits him hard. His breathing increased and he felt that same hitch from before. He tries to calm his breathing but is instantly hit by wave of pain that makes him nearly vomit. He falls backwards to the ground and squeezes his eyes shut as his back arches upward. It feels like he's being burned alive, every nerve is on fire. He tries to hold in the scream but eventually fails and it rips from his throat.

After what feels like hours it eases and he is left panting and exhausted in the grass. He just opens his eyes and looks up at the clear blue sky. "So this is what the next two days are going to be like."

He looks over at Toothless and frowns, "I guess I should get back. I doubt they heard that scream from here but I should be helping Fishlegs with the research..." He is so tired he drifts off to sleep mid-sentence.

Seeing his friend needs rest Toothless uses his tail to scoop the shaking boy over to his side. The dragon can feel his heart racing and his breathing slowing. He is slightly sweaty from the pain. The dragon pulls the boy against his belly. He wraps him in his wings like he did after catching from his unconscious fall after defeating the Red Death.

After about two hours Hiccup wakes up. It is now midday. He adds the time up and it's been ten hours since he was hit. Dagur was right this does work fast. "As comfortable as this is bud, we should get back. I can feel them all stressing about me from here." Toothless unravelled himself from his human and leans down for Hiccup to climb on.

Hiccup lands outside his hut and sees Fishlegs inside diligently working away on the cure. Everyone else was intentionally busying themselves nearby with trivial tasks trying not to look scared. Hiccup notes the fresh bandages on both Astrid and Snotlout and Hookfang is sleeping on his roof."Carry on. I'm going to work on this with Fishlegs now."

Hearing his voice Fishlegs turns around and looks excited, "Hiccup, I have so many ideas but need your input."

"I had a feeling. Alright, ask away, my friend." Hiccup walks to the work table and looks over his friends progress. The other crowd the door getting a good look at their leader. Astrid nods for everyone to head out and give them some space.

Sorry for the lateness again with this chapter. I got carried away enhancing a scene closer to the end and didn't get back around to editing this one for posting until tonight. **Facepalm**

The good news being it should be a lot quicker for the next part. :) YAY!


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Discoveries

Part 6 Pain and Discoveries

Shortly after Hiccup arrived back the Edge they all had the midday meal together in the Clubhouse. As always Heather's amazing cooking pleased everyone and Hiccup ate and laughed with them. It felt like such a normal morning that one could forget what else was going on. When the meal was over everyone seemed to linger around and followed when Fishlegs and Hiccup started working on the cure.

"You guys can't just stand around staring at me. I'm alive, I'm here and there are other things you would all normally be doing. So... **go**... do them."

They all protested and said various things about not having anything pressing to attend too and they could hang out for while. Hiccup felt warm that they all wanted to stay around him and were showing him they loved him. But he and Fishlegs won't get much done with everyone around distracting them.

"Alright if you don't have anything to do, I can fix that. I already had our work schedule for today set up last night before this all started. SO you might as well come get your jobs," Hiccup said as he turned around one of his map boards to show a list of chores. Everything from checking the Edge defenses, to running some drills with the Night Terrors, to restocking their supply of Nightmare gel, to cleaning and restocking the dragons stables and their feeding stations.

They all grudgingly took a task and went about it. Hiccup thought Astrid would fight him but simply took her job checking the defenses and gave him a quick kiss before walking out with the others.

Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs with a smile on his face, "Wow, I need to be dying more often. That was the easiest passing out of jobs I've ever done."

Fishlegs handed him some of Gothi's notes and answered, "Oh there would have been push back if you were healthy alright. Especially getting Snotlout and the twins to clean the stables."

Hiccup laughed but quickly dodged a Terrible Terror as it latched onto Fishlegs' face and sang. Fishlegs pulled the dragon off, "Always the face! Who taught them to do this? Was it Snotlout? Tuffnut?"

Hiccup laughed and removed the message from the small green dragon. He opened it up and found many papers and a letter. "It's from Mala. They got your request for any information they have on poisons and dragon venom and sent everything they have." He passed the numerous papers to Fishlegs who eagerly took them with a smile of glee. Hiccup sat down and unfolded the letter with Mala's royal seal.

* * *

 _Dear friend and ally Hiccup Haddock, Leader of the Dragon's Edge Riders,_

 _I was greatly distressed to hear of your unfortunate exposure to the Hunter poison. We have had brave warriors lost to it's heinous effects. One of the reasons Viggo was never able to take our island is we refuse to bend under such vile tactics. We grieved for our lost sons and daughters and forged ahead. It is a most unpleasant death and I am truly grieved to learn you now face such an end, my friend. You do not deserve this fate. Speaking from experience, we have found it better to end the victims pain early rather allowing the poison to run it's coarse. This, of course, is a person choice you must make._

 _I have enclosed copies of all our of healers notes on the requested venom and plant-based poisons we know off. I have also enclosed several healer reports of the progression of the poison and how it effected the victims prior to their deaths._

 _You have shown us many times now not to underestimate you and your team. I sincerely hope you can find something of use in these records to aid you in time. If you require anything further, please do not hesitate to send another Terror mail._

 _I remain ever hopeful of seeing you again, dear friend. If that should prove to not be Thor's Will, I will conclude by saying how much I have relished our friendship and teamwork. You are a wise, compassionate and capable leader who is greatly loved by all those fortunate enough to be called friends. I wish you well as you begin your journey through Odin's great battlefield and will mourn your loss along with your people, friends and loved ones._

 _Your loyal and faithful allies,_

 _Queen Mala and The Defenders of Wing_

* * *

Hiccup lowered the letter and smiled at Mala's kind words. He heard Fishlegs gasp and saw him sink to a stool behind him. "OH, Fishlegs I should have told you, Mala sent reports of people they've lost to the poison also."

Fishlegs was to shocked to speak. Hiccup walked over and read what he was holding. As he suspected it was one of those reports. He was also appalled at what he read. The idea that it could be happening to him in less than a day made in feel sick. He also sat down as he picked up another of the reports and read it. He read all fifteen reports and by the end he was noticeably shaken and breathing very heavy as he rubbed his chest. He just sat there staring into space with the last and worst report still clutched in his shaking hands.

Astrid was returning to ask Hiccup something when she saw how scared and freaked out Fishlegs was and Hiccup was actually shaking. "HICCUP!" She rushed in an sank to her knees in front of him. She took the paper and read it for clues. She threw it on the floor and had to take a few deep breaths herself at what was described in the report.

Astrid's scream alerted everyone else Hiccup might be in trouble and they all either flew or ran back to his hut. They piled in the door to see the three already there completely freaked out. Tuff pick up the paper Astrid just threw away and he and Ruff read it. Ruff covered her mouth and Tuff threw the offending paper away too.

Snotlout picked it up and read. He threw it as he put his hand to his mouth and had to run outside to vomit over the edge of the boardwalk. Hookfang came to him immediately and nudged him with his nose. Snotlout swiftly went from bent over the edge to hugging his big red dragon. "Oh Gods, Hookie. What's coming... I don't know if I'm strong enough to watch that." The dragon tried very hard to comfort his friend.

As if reading about his gruesome end wasn't bad enough he felt his heart speed up again. It's good he was already sitting down when the dizziness hit him even harder then the first time. He reached for anything to brace himself and instead of the table his hands landed on Astrid.

Astrid finally came out of her nightmare when Hiccup's hands squeezed her upper arms. She looked at him, feeling him shaking like a leaf. His eyes were tightly shut and his face showed all of the agony he was in. He stomped his good leg trying to push through it without screaming in front of them. It overwhelmed him again and he fell forward into Astrid's arms and screamed as his body descended into convulsions.

Dagur and Heather just arrived now and the red head ran to his brother. He detached Hiccup from Astrid and scooping him up to carrying him to his bed to ride out the attack. Heather helped Astrid up and ran her hands over the red marks on her arms. She murmured she was fine and ran after Hiccup.

Heather picked up the paper on the floor and quickly read it, then took it to her brother. She passed him the paper and sat next to Hiccup across from Astrid to help keep him from rolling off the bed as he writhed in intense pain. The other Riders snapped out of it when they heard Hiccup scream again. They all surrounded his bed, some sniffling and others just watching in dread.

Dagur read the report and looked at them all, "Yes, this is what I warned you all about. This isn't even the worst of the stories I was told."

Fishlegs dropped the other fourteen reports in his lap as he watched Hiccup struggling to breath, "How about some of these then."

Dagur took the reports and quickly read through them all. When he was finished he looked at Hiccup with tears in eyes. "I'm so sorry, little brother."

The twins grabbed the reports and they and Snotlout went through them also. Snotlout felt his stomach churn again but there wasn't anything to bring up now so he just forced himself to hold back the dry heaves.

Finally Hiccup came out of the attack and looked around at the scared faces above him. He pulled himself up to sit, putting his hand on his chest, "Ok, it's over. I'm alright now."

"You are far from alright, brother. These attacks will only get stronger and last longer as it goes." Dagur kept eye contact with Hiccup to punctuate his words and see that Hiccup heard them.

Fishlegs put his hand to Hiccup's forehead and felt the first start of the fever the reports and Dagur's story warned of. "Is this first full attack?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, the first was after we returned from Melody Island, when I was alone." He guessed the next question. "Yes the magnitude of the pain was about the same."

Fishlegs noted, "So there have been two now at about the same level. I'll record that." He could tell Hiccup was trying to be strong is front of the others. He looked at Dagur still holding the reports, "We will not let it get this far, Hiccup. We will figure this out before that."

"You can't know that for sure, Fishlegs. Mala's people are very smart too and they weren't able to beat it in fifteen cases over several years. How are we going to beat this in less than two days?"

"I don't know, but we will. You have been my best friend since we were kids, I will not let this happen to you. I will not rest until we figure this out together." He placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Hiccup just smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Fishlegs." He looked around not happy the others had all read the reports. Now every time he cringed they would be scared it was the end. He heard a blade being removed and turned to the sound. He saw Dagur place an ornate blade across his legs.

Seeing the confused look from Hiccup and the others, Dagur explained, "It's a gift I had our finest crafters make for you. The green can either be your eyes or Toothless's. It's Gronckle iron tipped with diamond and sharp enough to cut dragon scales."

Hiccup looked down pulling the blade from it's sheath. He watching it shining in the light as he turned it around at different angles seeing the glittering of the diamonds and two emeralds that did look like Toothless's eyes. It was actually a very beautiful dagger and obviously well crafted. It was sturdy but small, just right for one or two small hands like his to grip it. There were gold and red lines criss-crossing in a notch pattern all up its silvery blade onto the black guard, grip and pummel. Part of the guard even looked like Toothless's ears and his red symbol was center on the blade right before the handle.

Dagur looked pleased as Hiccup smiled while inspected his gift, "I figure it's a good match with that ornate tricked-out Gronckle iron shield of yours."

Hiccup met his brother's eyes with a grateful smile, "It's beautiful Dagur, I don't know what to say." He nodded at his brother as he rand his hands over the sheath.

"Well that's a first," Dagur joked and people laughed with him. "Just promise me you'll use it if anyone ever tries to hurt you again." Hiccup nodded again then Dagur got more serious. "I guess it serves another purpose now, given recent events. If you ever feel you've had enough of the torture of this poison and want out quickly. This to the heart will do the job fast and much less painfully."

Hiccup looked surprised as he passed it back, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I can assure you that I will **not** take that way out."

Dagur pushed it back toward him, "Keep it anyway, it's a gift. You just might change your mind by this time tomorrow."

"I know I won't, but thank you for the gift," he said as he pushed the blade under his pillow.

He forced himself to hide the wave of shivering that hit as he got to his feet. Several people offered him a hand up but if he took one they would feel his shivers. He put on a brave face and clapped his hands, "Alright, did you all finish your tasks?" His friends grumbled and trudged out to finish their work.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were working for about an hour and a second Terror mail arrived. This one from Wingmaiden Island. Hiccup gave the healer notes to Fishlegs and found a letter from Atali. He sat down to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Hiccup_

 _I have had my healers compiled all the requested information on various poisons and venom. I thought I would include a brief note saying how sorry I am to hear of this terrible turn of events. We on Wingmaiden Island have been fortunate enough to have not come across this particular poison so we have no help to offer in that regard._

 _I and my Wingmaidens have great faith in your ingenuity and skill. We have benefited from your friendship and aid on may occasions. We were always pleasantly surprised at your unorthodox methods of dealing with trouble. I believe you will find a solution to this newest problem also._

 _However, if that is not the case, let me say I will greatly miss you, Hiccup. Know that regardless of your fate, my sisters and I will remain your Riders allies and friends._

 _We wish you luck in the next two days and I look forward to hearing of your success._

 _Atali and the Sisters of Wingmaiden Island_

* * *

Fishlegs waited for Hiccup to finish reading the second letter. "Anything helpful or scary in there?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, just well wishes. They've never come across this poison so have no reports to share."

Fishlegs sighed in relief not thinking he could stomach reading another one of those horribly detailed reports. He smiled at the actual pile of notes, "OK, we have a lot of reading to go through all these notes. Let's get started."

* * *

They read every note twice to be sure they weren't missing anything important. They bounced a few ideas off each other and came up with a short list of things to test. Hiccup had Fishlegs pick up the bolt with the metal pliers and he carefully chipped off a few pieces of the orange poison into a couple dishes.

"Oh, Hiccup I got you this," Fishlegs handed his friend a small sanded wooden stick. "I made it for you to bite on when those waves of pain hit. I know you don't like to scream aloud and make everyone scared. This way you can bite this and help hold them in."

Hiccup took the present and tested it between his teeth. It fit perfectly and was firm enough to serve it's purpose but soft on the outside not to hurt his teeth. Fishlegs saw Hiccup chew on it and smiled, "I soaked it for a while to soften the other edge to protect your teeth. If it dries out you can just wrap a cloth around it."

"This is a great help, thank you Fishlegs," Hiccup said putting a hand on his friends arm.

"You're welcome, but only use it while you're still strong. Holding in those screams once you're weaker will wear you out to quickly," he smiled pleasantly and then turned his attention back to their experiments.

They tried several things and got some interesting reactions they weren't expecting but gave them useful information. They were working on different ideas on each side of the table and both had positive reactions to their tests. Both boys jumped at an explosive reaction and turned to each other yelling at the same time, "I know what one of the ingredients is!"

Hiccup looked excited, "You figured one out too?"

Fishlegs nodded, "Yes, I got the idea from the reports and a story you told me."

"Me too, the reports and my own experience."

They both counted to three and blurted out their ideas.

 **"Changewing acid!"**

 **"Flightmare spray!"**

They looked at each other strangely thinking about the others discovery. Fishlegs looked at Hiccups research notes nodded quickly, "YES! It makes sense. The acid would circulate around the body and every time it went through the heart you get the immense pain of the burn in your blood. As your body slowly metabolizes it the burn will be continuous instead of periodic and that will lead to the powerful fever mentioned in the notes. If they refined the acid like they did the root and found a substance to partially cool it enough to add to a mixture..."

"It wouldn't even need cooling right away since this was likely prepared over a fire to mix properly. They would just need to cool it to make the paste to dip the arrows in and dry it." Hiccup seemed to remember something and he and Toothless disappeared outside for a few moments and came back.

"Ok, let's try this to counter the acid," Hiccup added his idea to the bubbling mass of his experiment. They watched as the acid changed colour and surprisingly began to cool down.

"Fishlegs, it worked," Hiccup smiled at his friend.

"Yes! Hmm sea water, interesting. Now we have a way to counter one of the ingredients. What made you think of this?" Fishlegs asked.

"It was when I was trying to release the Submaripper. It didn't know I was trying to help it and kept fighting me. It was chancing me from side to side and I just shot for one of it's legs. As I opened the jar to pour the acid debris from one of its whirlpools hit me. The acid touched my hand but it didn't hurt that much. I realized the cold salt water much have changed something."

"I see, fascinating," Fishlegs nodded as he thought.

Hiccup looked at the research on the other side of the table, "What made you think of the Flightmare?"

Fishlegs looked at the door having noticed Astrid out there hovering. Eventually she was joined by Heather and they stood there talking with the odd glance inside at Hiccup. "Astrid, actually and when you two fought it a few years ago."

Hiccup looked at him inquisitively. "You remember the story you told us of Astrid being hit by the spray and freezing. She said she felt cold like ice and made her completely unable to move her body. Which is exactly what you described when your chills started. You said you felt like you were freezing in a blizzard and because this is INSIDE your body I assumed the immobilizing agent in it was trying to freeze your lungs. Your heart was beating faster to try to force the lungs to work, giving the elevated heart rate and dizziness."

Hiccup continued, "The two, hot and cold working together are what causes the fever. They also keep each other going, a constant war within the body."

The boys looked at each other and thought for a few moments. Hiccup spoke finally, "So we need to find a way to completely counter one and maybe stop them both."

Fishlegs agreed, "Yes, if they are feeding each other maybe removing one will allow the body to naturally counter the other."

"Ok, we know salt water works on the acid, but it would need to be really cold. We need water somewhere like... from close to an ice flow."

"But not to close to have to much fresh water from this ice in it."

"Or we could get some normal salt water outside and put it in our underground in our ice box for a while to cold it that way."

The two boys looked up to see Ruff and Tuff looking at them. Fishlegs asked, "Your what?"

Ruff smiled, "How do you think we keep all those yummy things our parents send us from Berk fresh for so long?"

Tuff nodded, "We made a box of Gronckle iron with big chunks of ice and put anything we want to preserve in there. It's way cooler underground then up here so we buried it. It makes things last weeks longer."

The two researchers looked at the twins in aw for a few moments then snapped back looking at each other. "You two really are amazing sometimes." The twins looked pleased at the high praise from their leader.

"And once we figure out how to administer it, you may have just given us a way to save Hiccup," Fishlegs was so exicted he jumped forward and hugged the siblings tightly.

Their excitement was crushed as they heard Hiccup suck in a breath and stagger towards the table clutching his chest. He missed it but Toothless caught him with his head and lowered him to the floor where he put the new stick in his mouth and shook with chills and pain.

Ruff knelt beside Hiccup for support. When the session was finally over Hiccup couldn't even sit up he was so spent. Ruff just hugged him as gently as possible and Tuff pushed their leaders damp hair out of his face. Hiccup smiled and nodded to them as he tried to regain his breathing. The siblings looked up at Fishlegs, "Whatever you need it's yours if it will save him."

* * *

In another few minutes Hiccup was back on his feet. They were distracted by the loud talking outside the open door and then heard the dinner bell, or rather roar from Windshear. Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins walked out to meet the others as they walked to Clubhouse for supper.

As soon as they walked in Hiccup's nose picked up the smell of his favourite dish. Astrid must have told Heather about his love of salmon with carrots and potatoes. He sought out Astrid's eyes and focused to walk straight over taking her hand and kissing her. "It smells amazing."

Astrid smiled, "Of course it does, Heather made it. I knew I would butcher it so I told her how you like it made with the sweet glaze." Astrid could see the sheen of sweat against his skin and the slight shaking of his body. She concluded he must have recently had another attack but didn't say anything.

Heather called to them, "Get over here you two before Snotlout and the twins eat it all."

They smiled and walked to the large table, slipping their legs over the bench to sit together. Heather handed Hiccup his own special plate with a smile. "Enjoy, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, it smells just incredible," he took his plate and went straight for the salmon. As soon as it touched his lips he closed his eyes in absolute bliss. "Oh... that... that is remarkable Heather, you madam are a food Goddess."

Heather laughed and lets the others dig in finally, "Why, thank you."

"Like I said, cooking is in our blood. I'm pretty good but my sister's skills are truly impressive," Dagur complemented with a mug in the air.

The others all made various sounds of delight and raised their mugs also, "To Heather!"

Heather laughed and sat down next to Fishlegs, "Oh stop all of you."

Fishlegs nodded also, "They are right, this is amazing Heather. You really are jewel."

"Thank you, Fishlegs," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Dagur smiled at seeing his sister happy with someone who cleared adored her also.

They all finished their meals, gathered the dishes and put away to be washed later. They sat at the table giving Hiccup reports on the completion of all their tasks. To make it sound more normal Snotlout even complained and said he did all the work in stables while twins contemplated their navels or something.

Hiccup laughed and noticed they were all sorta looking at the two scientists for a report. So he changed to the topic, "Well you will be happy to know we had a good day of research. We have discovered two of the main ingredients in the poison and now just need to figure out the binding agents and how to counteract them safely."

Fishlegs bounched, "I have a few theories to test on that subject. I can't wait to get back at it."

Hiccup saw the others start to rise and stood himself, "Well then, let's get back at it. Everyone just stay here and relax and enjoy the nice night. We will be at this for a few more hours."

The Riders and two guests nodded and sat back down to get comfortable. Outside Hiccup told Fishlegs to go on and he would catch up. Fishlegs was so excited about further testing he didn't even notice the hitch in Hiccup's voice.

Hiccup walked around the Clubhouse and down a level to one of the feeding stations. He stood next to a large metal dish of salt water. It should have had fish in it but someone hadn't filled like they where supposed to. He felt like he was burning up and held his hand out to balance himself. He was overwhelmed by the first heat wave in seconds and felt like he was sitting on the surface of the sun. His breathing increased to a harsh wheeze and the dizziness hit him hard again. He pulled the stick out of his pocket to bite on and fell to his knees holding his torso.

The more he fought the screams the hotter he felt until his vision actually started to blur. He was gasping and panting for breath so he pulled the stick out of his mouth. He staggered up the steps to the mouth of the bowl and his hand pushed the cool sea water out splashing it over the edge and onto him.

The cool water felt so good that by strength of will alone he forced himself up hanging onto the edge of the large fish bowl and just put his head right in. It felt so relieving he wiggled deeper and kicked with his legs until he fell completely into the water. The coolness flowing over his far-to-hot body felt amazing. He was so content let himself sink to the bottom. He just ignored his bodies request that he surface for air. The coolness was just so soothing. Finally his lungs would not be ignored further and they forced him to take a deep breath, which sucked in nothing but water.

He opened his eyes in shock and pain at the water flowing forcefully down his throat and into this lungs. He reached up for the edge to pull himself out but hadn't realized just how deep this structure was until he remembered the stairs to get there. He saw he was far from the upper edge and the inside was to smooth to get a grip. He tried to force his legs to push him up when his lungs demanded another breath. He sucked in even more water and his chest burned.

He couldn't force his legs to cooperate and so tried to swim up with his arms. He got just high enough to see the edge but didn't surface before he sank back down as a new wave of agony struck him. He could just curl into a ball underwater and wait for the wave to pass. His screams were swallowed up by the water.

In the midst of this suffocating burning torture his analytical mind noticed something strange. Even as he felt the pain of drowning the pain from the acid flooding his body with pain eased to a nearly manageable level. His lungs and head were screaming with pressure and his heart was beating through his chest but the other pain in his body receded. He decided to stop struggling and run an experiment on himself to see if the acid pain would stop entirely. However, he misjudged his ability to go without air and he blacked out. Slowly his body just floated there convulsing at the bottom for a while until it floated to the surface face down.

* * *

 **%%%%**

Wow that took longer to write then I thought. But done! YAY!

I was pleased to get 2 more reviews on the last chapter.

Kirika – Me alegra que estés enganchado. :) Yo * intento * de hacer un capítulo a la semana. Espero que te guste el Capítulo 6 y sí, sé una sonrisa desviada * cliffhanger * Acostúmbrate ja ja

(I'm glad you are hooked. :) I *try* to do a chapter a week. Hope you like Chapter 6 and yes I know a cliffhanger *devious smile* Get used to it LOL)

And my girl Romantica (HUGS) you know I love you! Aww I'm one of your favs? (feels all warm and fuzzy) and thank you for being on constant reviewer. Don't worry we revisit the Question talk in a later chapter. Actually I already have that part written. :)

Speaking of reviewers it would be nice if more of you dropped a few works to saw what you think of each chapter. You even get a shout in the next chapter like these two lovely people did. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :*(


	7. Chapter 7 Freedom to Choose?

Part 7 – Freedom to Choose?

The gang was doing as Hiccup suggested and enjoying the calm night and each other's company. Of course they all were worried about their friend but he seemed to be holding it together well and the had discovered two parts to the poison already.

Heather slid over next to Astrid who seemed to be day-dreaming, "You're thinking about him aren't you."

Astrid blinked and looked at her friend, "Is it that obvious?"

Heather smiled, "To a trained eye, yes. So go to him."

"They made it clear they don't want us around bothering their research. I'm certainly no help to them in that field. I never know what they are talking about when they get like that."

Heather squared herself next to Astrid, "What's bothering you, beside the obvious."

Astrid had a pained look on her face, she whispered, "He... he asked me why I **think** I love him now when I used to hate him before."

Heather blinked and looked shocked, "Woah! Soo? He doesn't believe you really love him?"

"No, he said he knows I love him **now**. He thinks I was just faking it before to keep him the strong leader he was when he fought the Red Death. He thinks I pretended to like him and then eventually **did** fall for him, somehow."

Heather blinked again completely flabbergasted, "Hmm, I see."

Astrid looked at her strangely, "What? You think he had reason to question me?"

Heather looked very uncomfortable, "I mean, it is so obvious he's completely in love with you, but..."

Astrid actually turned to face her raven-haired friend directly, "But... what?"

"It's not my place, Astrid. You're my friend and I have an enormous respect for Hiccup."

"Heather! Tell me!" Astrid demanded.

Heather decided to just say it, "Well I can understand where he's coming from. You were always pretty cold to him. You only were nice when he did something you really approved of. You would question his orders and completely ignore them if you didn't like them. You do stick up for him, but as a friend would, not someone who loved him. And even recently when I asked you flat out if you were together you said **just friends**. Hiccup is a really smart guy, he picked up that you're feelings may have changed. I'm sorry Astrid, but as your friend, it's the truth. You have been giving really mixed signals these last few years."

Astrid looked like her friend just slapped her. The room had suddenly gone very quiet as everyone was listening. Astrid looked around and saw not just shock but they were nodding. "You all agree with her?"

Most of the others had the common sense not to answer and just turned away and pretended to talk about something else. The twins were not so wise. Tuff just nodded to his sister, "Wow, I didn't think anyone was brave enough to tell her that."

Ruff nodded and then waved good-bye, "And not get an axe to the head. You're brave, Heather, been nice knowing ya!"

Astrid looked to Dagur who never stepped down from a fight. He nodded, "I have to agree with my sister. You really have been terrible to him. It's been three years since the Red Death and you never made a move on him. You're like the biggest tease. You kiss him when you feel like it and it's enough to keep his hope up. It's like you're keeping your options open in case you find something better. If you don't, then Hiccup is your fall back."

"MY FALL BACK? Are you serious?!" She stood up and glared at the Berserker. The other Riders looked appropriately scared of her when she's like this. "Hiccup should not be ANYONE'S FALL BACK! He is good and caring and funny and amazing and sweet and compassionate and loyal and I LOVE HIM!"

She actually reached for her battle axe when she saw the smile on Dagur's face. He nodded towards the door, "Good. SO go tell **HIM** that."

Astrid realized what he and Heather were trying to do and looked between then seeing the smiles. She sat back down dropping her axe next to her and shook her head, "Have I really been doing that? I had no idea I was hurting him. I thought he knew how I felt."

Heather hugged her blond friend, "How can he know if you never tell him. I knew the first time I met you guys there something between you too. It was clear he was totally into you but you seemed so reluctant to reciprocate. I even tried flirting with to see if it would make you jealous. And, guess what? You threw me in jail to keep me away from your boy."

Astrid laughed, "You were testing me?" Heather nodded. "I guess I failed, because I still haven't actually said it to him in three years." She put her head in her hands, "Oh Thor, what do I do to show him I do really love him?"

Dagur spoke again with a big laugh, "Well, telling him would be a good first step. Then give him a REAL long deep kiss, not just a peck like normal. Then sit down and talk to him." He got a haunted look as he continued, "And if I were you, I would do it soon, considering..."

Astrid knew what he meant the poison, then she remembered something from when held her hand earlier, "Oh Thor!"

The other looked at her confused. Heather asked, "What's wrong?"

Astrid looked at her hand that Hiccup had been holding, "He was sweating."

"Boys do that sometimes," Heather didn't see the relevance.

"No, but he was flushed too. I thought he just had another attack, which he likely did, but ALSO... Sweat. As in fever? Dagur said that things got worse fast once the fever started. It's only been a few hours why would it be starting already? And why didn't he say anything about it? He always tells me everything."

Dagur had been listening to their exchange and jumped in, "Because, Astrid, he's also your leader. A good leader doesn't cause concern or panic if they can help it."

Astrid looked at him and realized he was right, but it still bothered her. "I just feel like there is more going on he isn't telling anyone. I just want to go slap him until he talks to me."

"Or you could always kiss him until he passes out," Ruff shot from the other side of the table.

Astrid and Heather looked up to realize the whole room was listening to them again. She discided to put it out there, "Did any of you notice anything off about him at supper?"

Tuff put his hand to his chin, "You mean other than his was sweating and his face was a lot redder and he was having trouble breathing?" Everyone stared at him. "What? You didn't notice he looked like he wanted to rip his clothes off and jump in the ocean?"

Dagur thought about the stories he'd heard, "If the fever has already started then your instincts are right Astrid. He's moved on to stage two already, but it's to early, it's not day two yet."

"What do you mean to early?" Astrid sat up straight now.

"I gave Hiccup and Fishlegs and list of stages this poison follows but you all read the reports from Mala. It's pretty much in there. Hiccup is stage two now. This one will see him get considerably weaker and the attacks will be more frequent and stronger, all wearing him down. The next stage is trouble breathing and the worst parts of the fever. He'll have to force himself to take every breath. One of us will need to watch him when he sleeps to keep him breathing. He'll have crazy dreams and get really quiet and have dark thoughts. Then the last stage, which those reports described pretty well. The fever gets a lot worse and burns him alive. Continual attacks strong enough to break bones. Then... he dies, one way or the other."

Tuff added, "Unless the previous stages are to much for his heart and it stops before that."

They are looked at him like he was a thoughtless jerk. Dagur glared at him and continued, "Yes, unless that happens, but in most cases it doesn't. The victim always reached the last stage. The cruel man who created this wanted them to so he could watch them die in agony. It made him happy to see people suffer and he was a chemical genius from LOTS of experimentation."

Astrid looked at Dagur, "You said the second to last stage involves dark thoughts. Like... suicidal ones?"

Dagur nodded, "Yes, it's usually the time that most choose to end their suffering rather than be a spectacle writhing in agony for others enjoyment."

Snotlout looked scared, "And you gave him that dagger? Are you crazy! What if he uses on himself?"

"I **want** him to use it on himself. Trust me, it's for the best. You read those reports and they aren't even the worst I've heard. If you all really love him you would do it for him in his sleep to be merciful."

Snotlout yelled, "NO! You heard him, he will not kill himself, it's not who he is. He wouldn't do that to us and his father. I don't care how dark his thoughts get he will ride this out to the end."

Ruff finally spoke, "I don't want him to die either but Dagur has a point. We all love Hiccup so much. He's our friend, our leader, the reason we have our amazing dragons." Everyone looked over at their dragons watching them. "Do we really want to force someone we love die screaming in agony as he burns alive just so we can have every last second with him? Isn't that selfish of us?"

The whole group looked down sadly. It's wasn't often the twins spoke seriously and that deeply. They all knew she was right.

Astrid realized she was being selfish, "I know I'm being selfish but I want every last heartbeat with him I can get. If that makes me a bad person so be it. We just got together finally. We are happy. I can't loose him yet. I'm not ready. I don't know if I ever will be. I still need to fix this whole question mess."

The others all felt how emotional Astrid was. She never normally opened up like this and certainly not to the whole group. The twins slid closer together and Dagur put his arm around Heather.

Dagur looked Astrid directly in the eyes, "I'm going to ask you all to promise me you won't hide that dagger. Leave it where Hiccup put it under his pillow. It doesn't matter what we think. If he decides using it is the right choice for him, we have to respect his wishes. It's HIS LIFE. He has the right to end it when and how he sees fit."

Astrid had to admit she was already planning to move that dagger when she was there next. Not take it completely just put it on a shelf or something. "I can see you were thinking about taking Astrid. Promise me you won't. Promise me you'll let him choose."

Snotlout jumped in, "But you said dark thoughts, like suicidal ones. If one of those dark thoughts make him do it that's not really him. It's the poison messing with his mind."

"I've been in some very dark places in my life Snotlout. No amount of dark thoughts can make someone do something that is fundamentally against who they are. They may try to end it but will hesitate and that will bring them back to their right mind and they will stop. IF you are right and he would never normally do it, you have nothing to worry about in promising."

Snotlout looked lost in thought, "If this makes you a bad person, then I am too. I'm not ready to loose Hiccup either. We are in a good place now, I feel like he listens to me and cares about my opinions now."

Astrid looked at the black haired boy, "You have grown up a lot over the last year Snotlout. We've all noticed it. And Hiccup always listened to you. He sees the change now and is willing to trust you with more important things. I trust you more now too."

Astrid shook noticeably, "I can't stop thinking something is going on we should know about." She swung her legs over the bench and stood. "I'm going to check on Hiccup. You guys stay here."

Dagur caught he hand before she got away, "You didn't promise yet."

Astrid looked down and pulled her hand away and started walking, "I don't agree with taking anyone or anything's freedom. So yes," she turned to look at them all, "I won't take the dagger away. But as Snotlout said, it's not who he is. BUT IF I see him forced to think about using it I will be on him in a second telling him all the reasons why he shouldn't."

"And if, after listening, he still decides to end himself after all that?" Dagur wasn't giving up.

Astrid actually let a sob escape, "Then I will kiss him and hold his hand and stay with him until he crosses over to Valhalla. And swear on both our lives to find the bastard who did this and give him a taste of his own medicine. WITHOUT the option of an early death." She turned and walked out.

Once outside she realized she surprised herself with that answer. She really thought she would stop him no matter what. She realized Dagur was right and it needed to be Hiccup's decision. She felt with every fiber of her being he wouldn't do it.

She walked to the edge of the boardwalk and took a few calming breaths. She looked out at the night sky. The Night Terrors had already flown around and lit all the torches and fire pits on the Edge.

The image of Hiccup hold that dagger and plunging it into his heart made her own heart skip a beat. She reached out and leaned against a pillar for support. She bent over and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened her eyes she stood up. Something caught her attention below. Something that didn't belong. She couldn't make it out clearly and started walking down until she saw that wild brown hair she would know anywhere.

"OH THOR! HELP! GET OUT HERE ALL OF YOU! STORMFLY COME!"

Her dragon was running to her side in seconds. Astrid jumped on and pointed down. The others came running out of the Clubhouse and followed Astrid with their eyes. It was Snotlout that noticed what Astrid had, "HICCUP! HE'S DROWNING!"

Dagur jumped on Windshear with Heather, "NO, he **HAS** drowned. We need to get his face out of the water NOW!"

Astrid was already hovering above the feeder, "Gently lift him, Stormfly. GENTLY!"

The dragon squawked and opened her talons as she descended and wrapped her foot around the small frail looking human. "Now to his hut, girl!" As they flew up and across to Hiccups hut Astrid screamed as they came near, "FISHLEGS!"

The rotund boy could move faster then you would think and was at the door in seconds. He looked up to see Stormfly carrying a pale and dripping wet Hiccup. "OH THOR! What happened? Tell me later, lower him into my arms! QUICK! We need to get him breathing!"

Stormfly hovered just above Fishlegs and dropped Hiccup into his friend's waiting arms. Fishlegs ran back inside and deposited Hiccup on his bed. Toothless was there in less than a second whining and murmuring at his rider. Fishlegs put his head to Hiccup's chest and listened, no breath and no heartbeat. He slapped his friend, "HICCUP! BREATH!" Toothless licked his human's face and cried out to him, still nothing.

The others landed and ran in seconds later and gasped that the brunet boy wasn't awake yet. Fishlegs opened Hiccup's mouth and check for obstructions then felt down the outside of his throat. "His airway is clear. We just need to make him take a breath."

Snotlout thought fast, "We could try to scare him?"

"With what? He isn't afraid of us or dragons so roars won't effect him," Fishlegs thought quickly.

Snotlout ran over and grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and shook him hard, "Hiccup! Wake UP!" He lost his grip on Hiccup's wet leather and the boy feel back down against the bed hard. The jarring motion forced his chest to contract and his lungs took the chance to try and expand. A small breath in, followed by a bigger one and Hiccup was coughing up water. Fishlegs rolled him onto his side and he hung over the edge. Toothless held his friend until ever last drop of water was forced out of Hiccups lungs and he lay on his bed breathing heavily. The other finally started breathing again themselves as they walked over to their soggy, very red, leader.

Astrid fell to her knees in front of him wiping his face off and hair with a towel, "Hiccup what happened?"

Hiccup sucked in a few more breaths before opening his eyes. He tried to lean up but was shaking to bad so Astrid and Fishlegs helped him into a sitting postion. He took a few more breaths and looked at her with a wry laugh, "A minor miscalculation on the depth of our feeding stations. And also, Fishlegs... I just hit stage two, hot flashes instead of the chills." He put his feet back on the ground as he kept breathing, "I felt really hot just planned to splash come water on my face but I just got hotter and hotter until I couldn't bare it. I stuck my head in the cool salt water and it felt so good I just pull myself all the way in... I forgot these are dragon sized not people sized and when I needed to breath I realized I was to far in to reach the edge."

Astrid kept stroking his back to help calm him as he recounted the events, "Are you still hot now?"

He shook his head, "No..." **breath** "it passed again." He took the towel and put it in his hair to catch the drops that were constantly sliding down his face. He licked his lips and looked around for water. He thought it was funny he was thirsty after nearly drowning.

He moved to stand up and get a drink when Snotlout pushed him back, "Stay! I'll get you a water." He poured a mug of water and brought it to his friend. Hiccup nodded in thanks and sucked the water down like a man in a desert. Snotlout took the mug back and hit Hiccup in the arm rather hard, "Don't scare us like that again! We are all already nervous messes."

Hiccup rubbed his arm and stared, "OW!" Then he realized that must have been terrifying for them given everything else going on. "I know, I'm sorry. It's not like I planned it."

Tuff shook his head, "Alright that's it. You don't go anywhere or do anything from now on without one of us, or a dragon, with you. Capiche, mon frere?"

Hiccup stopped drying his hair and looked up at them, "Come on guys, it was an accident. I'm fine, really." They all stood there staring at him with their arms crossed. He looked from person to person in shock, "Really?" They didn't stop staring at him and he finally conceded, "Alright fine, I'll take a chaperone with me everywhere from now on. If it will make you all feel better."

Ruff nodded still glaring at him, "It will." She came up right beside him and put her finger in his face, "No sneaking away for you mister! You're under House Arrest until you're cured."

Hiccup leaned back from her finger and just laughed, "I think that is a little extreme, don't you?"

Tuff shook his head, "NO, we do not. Back at the Clubhouse we talked about this and apparently we all agree that we love you and are not ready to loose you yet. SO if having one of use guarding you night and day keeps you safe that is what we will do."

Hiccup laughed again and raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok, I get it you're worried about me. I'm touched, really." He put his hand to his heart and bowed before putting the towel back in his hair.

Tuff nodded, "Good. **The only exception being when you decide to kill yourself with that really pretty dagger tomorrow to escape the poison. Or if you don't kill yourself one of us will do it for you in your sleep. We are going to be sad but ok with helping you die quickly.** "

Hiccup stopped cold and looked at them all as if he was just slapped. They surrounded Tuff shushing him. "SHUT UP TUFFNUT!"

Ruff dragged him out of the room putting her hand over his mouth. "We're not supposed to tell HIM that."

"But we all agreed to let him kill himself OR kill him, right? Did I miss some change to that plan?" Tuff mumbled around his sisters hand as he was being dragged out by his hair.

Heather stepped forward to try to explain, "Hiccup... no! That is not what we meant... We just think..."

Snotlout shook his head, "Astrid and I know you won't do it but they all think you will."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, Snotlout, Dagur and Heather, "You are all fine with me killing myself? You're going to help me do it?"

They all stopped dead and stared at Hiccup in surprise. Astrid looked at the others and then down at Hiccup, "Is that... something you are... thinking about doing?"

Hiccup looked shocked. He stood and walked over to Toothless who wrapped his tail around him and growled at them, "NO! NO IT'S NOT! I would never do that! The fact that any of you even think I would consider that means you don't really know me at all! And if you think I'm suffering to much you'll kill me in my sleep? Are you serious?"

Snotlout looked vindicated and shouted at the others as he walked towards Hiccup, "I TOLD YOU ALL! I said he would never do that! It's not who he is. He wouldn't do that to us or his father. He's too strong for that!" Snotlout stood beside Hiccup, "I told them that. They all said you will eventually change your mind because of dark thoughts near the end."

Astrid yelled, "SNOTLOUT!"

Hiccup was furious, he shook his head and just climbed on Toothless, "I need some air! I can't be here right now." Toothless quickly leaped around the others and as soon as he was to the door shot into the sky.

Astrid ran to the door and shouted, "Hiccup! Wait!"

Hiccup yelled back, "NO! And don't follow me!"

Astrid screamed, "THOR NOT AGAIN! HICCUP! STOP FLYING AWAY FROM ME!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Arrival

PART 8 The Arrival

Hiccup and Toothless flew around in the overcast sky for a while, over the island then out over ocean. Hiccup found a sea stack he liked and landed. They were close enough to see the fires of the Edge and make out all the huts clearly. Being a Night Fury, Toothless could be sitting next someone in the shadows and be hidden.

Hiccup sat down and Toothless curled around him. Finding a small stone he threw it over the edge into the ocean below, "I can't believe them!" Hiccup was just so angry with his friends. He petted his dragon and his purrs did relax him a little. "How am I supposed to feel safe there now? If I have a particularly bad attack I may wake up to find my throat slit or a knife in my chest or a pillow over my face or my head in a bucket of water or that feeder again."

Toothless looked at him knowingly and made an incredulous sound like, "Really?"

"What? It's what they just said! They would kill me if I was suffering to much. What right do they have to decide if I'm suffering to much and need to die?"

Toothless shook his head and put it back on the ground in front of his rider. Hiccup shivered and leaned back against his dragon's warm body. "I know, bud. They mean well but with these attacks it's bad enough without feeling like I have to keep looking over my shoulder now."

Toothless murmured and placed a wing over Hiccup as lightning flashed and it started to rain. Hiccup looked up at the beautiful and strong black wing. "I know you will protect me, right Bud?"

Toothless's ears perked up and his eyes where huge at the idea Hiccup even needed to ask. The dragon hadn't been able to keep his rider from being hit with that poisoned dart. He hadn't been there when he accidentally drowned himself. He certainly wasn't going to fail him again.

Hiccup saw the turmoil in his friends eyes, "Oh Toothless, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you didn't protect me before. Hey looked at me! Like I said before none of this was not your fault! I don't blame you for anything! You hear me?"

Toothless looked at his friend with sad ashamed eyes but nodded. Hiccup nodded back, "Good. You know I love you more than anything else in my life." This made Toothless happy again. Hiccup sat there looking up at the twinkling stars for a while. He realized it must be about midnight. It's been nearly a day since this mess started. It gave him a bit of a chill to know he and Fishlegs had less than a day to figure out a cure now.

A part of his mind becoming increasingly vocal said this would be a nice spot for it all to end this evening. Curled up warmly with Toothless, looking up at the endless night sky, the beautiful shining ocean and the Edge in site. He felt bad for Toothless to have to watch him die but Stormfly could come get the Night Fury and his body in the morning.

The rain picked up and lightning streaked across the dark sky again. Hiccup felt a little dizzy and shook the dark image away. He looked at Toothless, "We should likely get ba... ohh..." Hiccup felt the strangest wave flow over him. It wasn't actually pain just... he couldn't describe it. It felt like everything just slowed down to a crawl. His mind slowed, his breathing, his reaction time. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, sick to his stomach, his vision was double and his whole body shuttered. The boy squeezed his eyes closed as everything seemed so bright. His logical mind knew that wasn't right because it was night. But the moon and stars reflecting off the water felt so bright. His chest felt really strange and suddenly he started coughing really hard. It lasted a few minutes and he felt something on his face. He assumed it was just rain and raised a hand to wipe it off. To his surprise his hand came away with blood on it. Then he started coughing again, as hard as before his hand again was stained with blood.

With no serious control over his body, he fell back hard against Toothless. After about a minute or more the strong feeling eased some. In it's place was a bounding headache, his heart started racing and he couldn't pull in a full breath. The lack of breath made him see lights behind his closed eyes for a while and the headache was even worse. He felt a strange pressure in his head and heard something like ringing in ears. He felt himself heat up and wave of pure fire passed through him making he sit up straight and gasp. "AHHHHH... Too... Toothless... I... feel... terrible. What's happening to me? I can't... can't catch my... my breath." He started wheezing but his chest was heaving.

Toothless turned to look up at him and got very scared. He was pale, had blood around his mouth and his eyes were nearly black. He balanced the boy with his tail as he moved and used his head to flip Hiccup's body onto his back. He roared once the boy was there and raised his wings to fly. Hiccup looked up and saw the wings, "Yeah, we... should get back." He moved around enough to put his metal leg in the stirrup to open Toothless's tail and they were in the sky a second later. They were flying towards the fires of the edge when Hiccup reached down weakly to set the dragons tail to glide, "You'll have... to get us... back, bud. I'm... I'm passing... passing out." He barely finished when his whole body went limp and he fell forward onto the dragons neck. Toothless flew on an angle allowing the metal leg in the stirrup to keep his friend from falling off into the ocean.

The paniced dragon waited until he could see Hiccup's hut and roared loudly to get someone's attention. Everyone came running out and looked up. They were all waiting in there to explain themselves. Toothless landed looking very scared and pointed with his head at his rider with a roar. Once down Hiccup started to slide off but was caught just in time by Snotlout.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout looked at him and felt the heat. "He's really hot you guys and he's having trouble breathing. Oh Thor! There's blood on his face! FISHLEGS!"

Fishlegs ran over, "Get him into bed, now! Oh Gods, stage three already!"

Dagur looked shocked, "How? Why is this moving so fast? Stage two and three are always close together but not this close."

They quickly ran inside, followed by everyone else. As soon as Snotlout put Hiccup down Toothless stepped between then all and his friend and growled. They heard Hiccup whispering, "Protect me...please bud... protect me."

Everyone just felt crushed that even a small part of Hiccup was actually scared they would hurt him. They really needed to fix this when he woke up. Astrid walked to Toothless with her hands up, "Toothless, it's me. You know I would die before I would ever hurt Hiccup. Please let me and Fishlegs help him."

Toothless nodded to the two but growled at everyone else to stay back. They all put their hands up in surrender. They knew what an angry Night Fury was capable of and did whatever he wanted.

Astrid sank onto the bed next to Hiccup. He was very hot but the strangest thing was how slow and unsteady his breathing was. She listened to his rapid heart and his breathing should be much faster. She saw the blood around his mouth and ran to the wall to grabbed a cloth and a wash basin full of water. She ran back to the bed and started washing his face and neck with the water to cool him down. "Fishlegs, what is this? Why is there blood? Is he hurt?"

He leaned down to opened Hiccup's mouth and closed his eyes, "He's been coughing up blood. Likely the stress of the attacks on his lungs." Fishlegs pulled one of Hiccup's eyes open, "Oh Thor!"

Astrid looked at the eye and opened the other one. It was the same, "Why are his eyes so dark?"

"He has blown pupils. It means there is pressure in his head. It can do all kinds of terrible things to the body. It would explain his heart racing and his breathing slowing."

"It's the poison, I said these were both symptoms once his fever took hold," Dagur answered from the other side of Toothless.

Fishlegs looked at him, "What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do," Dagur answered. He looked down, "Now I'm worried."

Snotlout looked at him like he was crazy, "You're only worried now?"

"I mean that this is moving much faster than it should," Dagur said thinking.

Heather suggested, "You said it could take a shorter time to kill him because he's so small."

Dagur looked at her, "Yes, it's possible."

Snotlout yelled at Dagur as he looked fearfully over at Hiccup, "So NOW we have less than two days to save him? How much less?"

Dagur shrugged, "I'm not an expert but I think certainly a few hours. I think our fourty-eight hours is really more like fourty or less now."

"Eight hours! We just lost eight hours! HOW?" Snotlout was freaking out.

Ruff spoke quietly, "I don't mean to point out the obvious but it's about the time we saw that distress call last night. It's been a day now."

Heather realized she was right, "Oh Gods. We have a lot less than a day left."

They all looked back at Hiccup who was shivering and still trying very hard to breath. Ruff was shaking her head in denial, "This can't be happening."

Fishlegs snapped his fingers and they all looked at him, "It's got to have something to do with being in the air. In the fight when he was burned, Astrid how high where you two flying?"

Astrid thought back to when she saw that blast pass way to close to Hiccup, "Ahh, I don't know really. We had to dive into the woods to loose them, so I guess we were a ways up."

"I'm guessing when Hiccup ran away from us just now he flew up pretty high too. I think altitude has something to do how the body reacts to the poison. The reason this is speeding up so much could be his injury and the altitude combined. The higher you fly the colder it is and the thinner the air is. We don't notice so much on our warm dragons but is effecting us up there."

Astrid looked worried, "So if we figure something out to cure him, we can't fly him anywhere?"

"No, anything we need will have to be brought here. Speaking of the cure, without Hiccup to help me this is going to take longer," Fishlegs looked worriedly down at Hiccup.

Snotlout yelled, "You can't take longer, we already lost eight hours. We have less than 16 hours now to save him."

The Riders looked scared but Dagur and Heather exchanged looks the others didn't see. Things were getting bad quickly.

 **& &##** ((((_))))**

The Riders and the dragons fell silent. The twins headed to their normal spot on the stairs, Snotlout sat on the floor by the door, Dagur and Heather were helping Fishlegs with the cure research and Astrid was sitting with only thing anyone did for the next while was look at their dying friend and pray Fishlegs could find this cure without Hiccups help. Then a loud noise was heard a distance away. Everyone but Astrid and Fishlegs ran outside to look at the sea. There no ships so they looked to the dark rainy night sky.

Dagur called out, "Dragons! Incoming!"

"Friend or foe?" Tuff asked.

After a few minutes they could make out the dragons approaching. The problem being they weren't sure if they were relieved or more stressed with this arrival. The A-Team, Gobber and Stoick landed at the Edge.

Astrid looked at Dagur knowingly. He just shrugged and she nodded her thanks. Hiccup had expressly asked her not to contact Berk until they knew which way this would go. As much as she wanted to, the good soldier in her couldn't disobey a direct order from her leader in his current state.

Fishlegs saw Gothi land and got very happy. He hoped with her lifetime of experience and all their notes they might figure this out in time. He quickly gathered all their notes and test samples and ran outside. Gothi was waiting with her supplies and looked at Fishlegs when he called to her. He looked at his hut but it was so far away and he wanted to stay close to Hiccup.

Snotlout tapped his arm and pointed up, "Use mine, it's closer." The two healers nodded and turned to leave with he grabbed Fishleg's arm turning him back, "Figure this out and save him!" Fishlegs and Gothi nodded in thanks and both flew their Gronckles to Snotlout's hut. He watched them go and looked up, "Please Thor, let them find the cure in time." He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see his Father with sad eyes. Normally Spitelout would call him weak for being so worried but this time he hugged his son close.

Stoick dismounted from Skullcrusher and looked at Dagur, "How is my son?"

Dagur shook his head sadly, "Not good, he took a bad turn tonight. We realized we have less time than we thought."

Gobber climbed down from Grump and asked, "How long does he have now, lad?"

Dagur looked at them both sympathetically. They were both basically Hiccup's fathers. He sighed and said, "I'm guessing he won't make it far into the evening."

Hearing this Stoick solemly walked to his sons hut. He looked inside to see Hiccup in bed, flanked by Astrid and Toothless. He saw Hiccup was awake now and forced himself to calmly walked over to his son and nodded in greeting, "Hello, son."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his father, "Hi, Dad. I'm glad you're here." Hiccup pulled away and looked at Dagur.

Stoick caught the look and said, "Don't be angry with him. He did what he thought was best."

Dagur was lurking by the door and caught Hiccups eye. He apologized, "I'm sorry, brother, but I had to warn them _._ "

Hiccup just smiled at him and shoke his head back, "No, thank you, brother. I'm actually glad they're here." Dagur smiled and went to talk to the other new arrivals.

Hiccup raised his arm and indicated for his father and Gobber to sit. Astrid rolled off the bed in an instant to make space for the Chief. Hiccup caught her hand and pulled her back, "Don't go. You're my family too now." He noticed at some point Astrid had put her necklace on.

Apparently she was now ok with everyone knowing about their secret wedding. He had agreed to wait until he saw her wear the necklace and ring in public. They had planned to wait until the fight with Krogan and Johann was over and could announce it on Berk. Hiccup guessed she didn't think they would make it back to Berk so there was no point in keeping the secret now. Dagur and Heather will be happy they don't have to keep the secret anymore. He noted he could stop calling her his betrothed now.

Hiccup smiled at his father, "Dad, meet my wife. We were married a few weeks ago by Queen Mala, Dagur and Heather were there. We didn't tell the others yet, we wanted our parents to know first and hoped to come home and announce it on Berk at the Great Hall." Hiccup looked at his father and Gobber, who was really his second father.

Stoick looked at her necklace with a golden wedding ring hanging above it. In spite of everything Stoick smiled at them, "I'm so happy for you both. Come daughter, sit with us."

 **& &&$$$%%%*** ###((()))**

The four talked for a while about everything that had happened in the last day. Hiccup felt a wave of pain coming and reached down for his stick. Astrid pulled it from his grasp, "NO, holding it in weakens you to much. Let it out. We don't care."

Hiccup looked at his father who nodded, "I've heard many men scream on their death-bed. It's nothing to be ashamed of, son." He and Astrid took Hiccups hands and Gobber put his hand on Hiccups good leg and they all nodded in support. The boy was to spent already to fight them and a blood-curdling scream ripped from his throat and he writhed in the bed between them. Stoick was surprised at how much power was in the attack and just squeezed his son's hand tighter. Astrid was used to these now and just ran her free hand through Hiccups hair. Toothless wines in sadness and Gobber couldn't help but close his eyes and look away.

Outside everyone stopped. The Riders closed their eyes in sadness and the A-Team looked shocked and then even more sad as they huddled together. In an uncharacteristic show of fatherly love, Spitelout put his arms around his shaking son. Snotlout looked up expecting to hear a complaint. Instead he saw a tear in his father's eye.

Snotlout sniffed as he wrapped his arms around his dad. He cried, "I'm sorry Dad, but he's my friend. I love him like family."

"I understand, Boyo. If anything were to happen to Stoick, I would feel the same," Spitelout comforted his son. When news that one of the Riders here on the Edge was dying reached Berk Spitelout nearly crumbled in fear that it was Snotlout. Hearing it was Hiccup hurt but he had to admit he felt relief. Then he felt sadness for his Chief. Loosing a child is the single hardest thing any parent can ever be forced to survive.

Back inside Hiccup was still screaming and Astrid felt a tear so she turned away from the Chief. He put his free hand on her shoulder and nodded, "Cry, daughter, there is no shame is showing compassion for one you love."

Astrid was never the teary, cry on someone's shoulder type but she nodded and let the tear fall down her face. Her hand stayed in Hiccup's hair, the touch seemed to help calm him before. Finally the attack ended and Hiccup's body went deathly still and he wasn't breathing.

Stoick and Gobber looked at Astrid wondering if they should be worried. The blond girl just kept watching Hiccup until he finally drew in a shaky shallow breath and his body started slightly twitching.

When he could finally whisper again Hiccup said, "Sorry you have to see me like this Dad."

Stoick took his son's small face in his huge hands, "You are my son, my blood. Never be ashamed of anything around me. I love you unconditionally. I am sure I speak for Astrid and Gobber also." The two nodded as she smiled down at Hiccup.

He nodded and closed his eyes, "I need to focus on breathing now, don't worry I'm still awake." Hiccup needed time to recover from that attack before another came. He was disturbed by how weak he felt but knew it was part of the current stage he was in. The memory of those reports came to mind making him shiver slightly knowing he was getting close to the last most horrible stage.

A while later, Fishlegs and Gothi had returned to ask Hiccup some questions on how he felt. Fishlegs made a note the poison was time-delayed meaning certain ingredients took longer to be consumed by the victims blood. Astrid filled Stoick and Gobber and Gothi in on battle when Hiccup was burned and the recent accidental drowning.

The Riders had all appeared inside the hut wanting to be near Hiccup themselves. Fishlegs noticed the distressed look on Hiccups face as he looked around at the others. "I need some help keeping track of things Gothi and I have ruled out and ones we are still considering. Can you all help me sort out these notes?" The twins jumped up from the stairs to help and Spitelout, Snotlout, Bucket, Mulch, and Gustov walked over to help the healers.

Hiccup smiled and nodded to his oldest friend. Fishlegs saw they needed a distraction from worrying about him. Hiccup was pleased to see Fishlegs growing as a leader, the team might need him soon. He thought to himself, 'Good job, Fishlegs.' Stoick decided to talk to Gothi and Fishlegs himself before they headed back to Snotlout's hut. Gobber followed leaving Astrid alone with Hiccup.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&*********####**

About two hours after his father arrived, Hiccup finally felt strong enough to talk. He got everyone's attention and ordered them outside. They all looked miserable sitting around watching him die and their doom and gloom was putting him down too. He got a look from his father and Astrid but just pointed at the door. Of course, they all left to keep him calm.

Hiccup laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. He felt another coughing fit coming and didn't want them around for it. He took the wash cloth from the basin and put it over his mouth to muffle the sound and he started coughing violently. The fit lasted a few very long minutes and Toothless put his head on his legs in support and purred softly. Hiccup was gasping for air by the end and pulled the cloth away. As before he found it covered in blood. He put it back in the basin and rung it out a couple times to remove some of the blood. Then he laid back down to recover his breathing when he felt something.

Everyone was outside enjoying the night air and the beautiful sky full of stars and playing with their dragons on Hiccup's orders. It had stopped raining and was very nice now. Hiccup heard chicken chattering away as Tuffnut told him a story. Snotlout and his father talked about something as quietly as Jorgenson's ever do. Heather and Dagur were talking about important things back home. Gustov was talking to Bucket and Mulch about flying in formation.

Astrid heard a whisper, ran back inside and sat next to Hiccup, "I'm here!"

Hiccup looked around a little nervous and Astrid waved for everyone to stay outside. Hiccup cared about morale and didn't want everyone seeing him so weak. He knew it was kinda pointless but it was something his father taught him a Chief needed to do. He looked at a mug of water and Astrid grabbed it and put it to his lips.

He took a drink and coughed. Astrid held his head and whispered, "Easy, take it slow." Hiccup nodded and took another small sip. "Are you hungry?"

Hiccup actually turned green at that idea, "No, my stomach is already a mess. But I do need to..." He he looked down and blushed, which was impressive given how red he already was.

She realized nature was calling, "You can't move, it's to risky, I'll find something... Give me a second." She walked to the door and saw everyone watching. "Stay out! Seriously!" She pulled to door closed and kept looking. She found a deep container with screws and nails, she dumped it and brought it over. Hiccup looked grateful and then looked at her embarrassed. She scoffed "Really? Like I haven't already seen all of you in the days and nights since our wedding." He still looked embarrassed and she just sighed as she turned around, "Fine."

"Thank you," Hiccup said and did the deed. "Ok... done."

She turned back around smiling but saw how flushed and dizzy he was again. "Woah, ok, just lay down and relax."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup let her guide him back down.

"Hiccup, I love you. Healthy or sick, I don't care."

"Or dying." He said as a joke but realized quickly what a bad one it was when her face changed.

"Don't say that. You are NOT going to die. We will figure this out." She shook her head.

"I know, bad joke. I'm sorry." He looked at her smiling, "Speaking of our nights together... it is still night you know..."

She knew what he meant and smiled mischievously at him, "Is that an invitation?" He smiled back and lifted the sheets on his good side. She laughed before taking her armour, spiked skirt and big boots off. She laid down in bed with him pulling the covers over them both, "Happy now?"

"Always, when you you are with me." She curled around him feeling the heat and him shaking from the pain. She put her head on his chest but he pulled her chin up with his finger. " **Don't listen, it always make you frown and you look to beautiful right now for frowning.** " Instead she shifted a little higher up against him. He moved his arm so she could get in next to his side then put the arm around her. "That's better. I know you don't really like just cuddling but..."

His body was wracked with shivers and pain again. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit down on his stick. She wondered how he got that back, "I'll do whatever makes you feel better." She nestled her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as they rode out the attack and she didn't let him go.

She watching his bite on the stick and closed her eyes. Holding in his screams was wearing him down to fast. She wanted to pull the stick away again and just make him let it out rather then letting him get weaker. They were **already passed the one full** **day point** , he didn't have much longer and that terrified them all. * **In hours Hiccup could be gone forever**.*

He felt warmer with her against him but he didn't care since it felt really good. For the first time since this started he was happy. He regained his breathing after a few minutes and just pulled her closer to him as he whispered, "Astrid, I love you. I have loved you since we were kids and I always will. When I'm gone..." Astrid shot up to argue but he put a finger to her lips. "Just let me talk, please." She closed her mouth and nodded as she put her head back on his shaking shoulder.

"When I'm gone you'll be the new leader and I need you to keep them all safe and take care of Toothless for me. Now that my father knows we are married, that will make you the next Chief of Berk as my wife. You can remarry if you want or name a successor." He could feel his shirt getting wet and knew she was crying.

"I don't want to be Chief without you and I will never marry anyone else." He held her close and she turned her head to look at him. "But if that is what you want, I will be Chief and carry on your work protecting dragons and our home." He smiled and they just laid together.

Eventually his father came back in and slowly the others filtered back also. They smiled at the sight of the two so comfortable together.

 **About an hour later** and everyone was yawning and looked exhausted. Hiccup realized it has been a full two days since anyone from the Edge had slept. He guess it was likely a while for the ones from Berk also. He cleared his throat but still sounded weak, "I need you all do something for me, right now?" Everyone jumped and came towards him.

Spitelout and Snotlout nodded, "Of course."

Ruff and Tuff looked scared but attentive, "Whatever you need."

Dagur, Heather, Fishlegs and Gothi stayed at the research table but listened. Stoick and Gobber stood at the foot of the bed listening. The rest of the A-Team stood around also waiting for his instructions.

Hiccup was about to speak when another wave of agony hit and he squirmed holding onto Astrid like and anchor. He wasn't prepared for this one and let out an involuntary scream as he writhed in agony for a full five minutes. Immediately following he looked embarrassed he had forced them all to watch that. He slapped his hand over his mouth, breathing hard through his nose. A second wave hit and his scream of pain made everyone look like they would cry and many looked away to hide their tears. He reached for his stick but Astrid threw it across the room and put his hand on her for support. He screamed for another few minutes until it eased and he fell back again sweating and panting against Astrid.

After a few minutes Hiccup's breathing slowed a bit and he seemed in control again. He wheezed, "I am so sorry you all had to see that." They all shook their heads saying not to apologize for anything.

"Now... what I was going to say." They all gave him their undivided attention again. "I NEED you all... to go back to your huts or the Clubhouse and get some sleep." Right away they started saying they "couldn't possibly leave him" and he held up a hand.

"It's been over a full day now and that's two days since my Rider have slept and who knows about the team from Berk. You all need to take care of yourselves. You need to sleep, eat, clean yourselves up and feed your dragons." He stared each of them down with unwavering eyes. "If I need to make it an order, I will. As leader of Dragon's Edge I **can** order the A-Team and my dad since you are in my territory. Now all of you out of here and rest for at least four or five hours." One by one they slowly nodded and headed for the door.

Stoick and Gobber both stopped to take Hiccup's hand in a strong shake. His father leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's forehead and smiled to his new daughter putting a hand on her arm. Gobber smiled and waved with his hook hand.

Fishlegs hesitated looking at his notes and then at Hiccup, "But the research on the cure?"

Hiccup put his hand out, "Give me what you have and I'll read over it and make my own notes for you and Gothi. You'll both see more clearly with some sleep."

Fishlegs and Gothi brought the papers and notebooks over and put them on a small table beside Hiccup and Astrid. He looked at Astrid, "Don't let your husband overdo it."

"Oh, don't worry I won't," she said with a smile and nod that he had figured it out. Then he and Gothi left. Hiccup nodded for Dagur and Heather to go to their guest hut and finally they stood and left also smiling at the couple that the secret was out.

Snotlout was the last out. He nodded to Hiccup and looked at Astrid, "If he needs ANYTHING come get me. Hookfang and I don't sleep much anyway." Astrid nodded and Snotlout came to take Hiccups hand in another strong shake before leaving and closing the door.

Hiccup put his arm behind his head and laughed, "I really thought they would put up more of a fight."

"Oh if you were healthy they would have. We want you as stress-free as possible while Fishlegs and Gothi figure this out." She curled back into his chest again.

"I'm allowed to help save myself too," he smiled as he retrieved the notes from the table and started reading. Fishlegs and Gothi we getting close on a few parts and he added his own notes about how he feels when certain things happen and afterwards. He suggested a few things to try given what he read in their allies notes. After a while he thought there was enough there to keep Fishlegs and Gothi busy for a while when they returned. He looked down at Astrid staring at him.

She saw the question in his expression, "I promised I wouldn't let you overdo it. So I'm keeping and eye on your breathing and to see if you're tired. I do feel that you are getting a lot hotter and are breathing harder, how do you feel?"

He was hoping to hide it from her but seeing her couldn't he admitted, "Oh Gods, I'm so hot. I feel like I'm sitting in a volcano." He grabbed a few papers from the table to fan himself. "Actually could you help me...?" Astrid lurched up looking concerned, "Nothing scary. Can you help me undress my top half? I'm to warm and with being bedridden I don't need clothes anyway with these blankets."

Astrid slid out of bed and pulled the blankets away only to see him shiver. She reached his side and loosened the ties to his leather and pulled the outer piece up over his head and put it on a chair. He undid the ties of his red shirt and started to pull his arm out when she grabbed the hem and pulled it up over his head quickly. Once it was gone she could see his skin was very red. She screwed up her face when she saw a nasty heat rash over most of him.

Hiccup looked down and noticed it. He looked up at her, "I didn't know that was there. You can lay on top of a blanket if you're staying."

She realized he thought she was disgusted and looked up at the IF. "Of course I'm staying and I was just thinking that must be uncomfortable. I never find anything about looking at you unwelcoming. You are my husband and I love every part of you." Nothing was keeping her apart from him in the few short hours they have left. She removed her own clothes, lifted the covers and climbed back in with him leaving his chest exposed. She wrapped herself around him and put her head on his smooth chest. He intentionally got her to lay on his right side so she couldn't listen to his heart and make her sad. Her hand went back into his hair and the other traced shapes on his hot bare skin.

It kind of tickled but in a good way and after a few moments Hiccup smiled and pulled her chin up, "That order goes for you too, Astrid. You need to sleep. You can't go three days without rest. It was already time for bed when we went flying last night. You've been up for over two days now."

She shook her head, "No way, there no chance in Hel I'm leaving you."

He pulled her into a kiss, "I know you won't leave me, but you can sleep like this. I'm going to take a nap myself." He ran his free one hand through her hair and then wrapped the other around her for support while she slept. "I love you, Astrid."

Astrid didn't pull away but kissed him back only deeper and longer. "I love you so much, Hiccup." She would have held the kiss longer but could feel him getting short of breath quickly. She let him pull her closer and again rested her head on his bare chest.

Hiccup smiled tiredly, "Thank you, my love." He was drifting off but remembered he wanted to request something. She didn't want to let him go so when his eyes opened again she smiled up at him. He smiled back then looked serious, "I want to see Berk again. Please Astrid, take me home before the end if we fail in finding a cure."

Astrid shook her head, "I can't promise that, in this state it would kill you to fly all the way home."

He blinked wearily at her, "I'm already dying. I need to see my home and say goodbye. It is my right as heir of Berk to give my final goodbye to the people and have them outside sending me away with respect. My great-uncle was injured in battle and was given this send-off as the brother of the Chief. It would give closure to our people and my father to see it done properly. You can tell the others it is my final request." He was getting really short of breath and tired and couldn't stay awake much longer.

She nodded, "Ok, my love," and watched as he slowly relaxed before drifted off to sleep. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

He really did need a nap, he felt more weak and tired then he could remember. He also noticed how Astrid was taking every chance to show and tell him she loved him. She was keeping up a brave front but didn't believe they would save him any more than he did. He knew he was going to die, and needed to be sure they all were ready. He started thinking about what he was going to say to each of his friends before the end. He slowly drifted off listening to Astrid's breathing and petting Toothless as he purred on his legs.

 **& &&&#####**

* * *

 **I do have a question to the group. I wrote a certain part of an upcoming chapter that dives into the DARK thoughts part (suicidal thoughts) and also sexual side of our royal couple.**

 **I know there may be some YOUNG readers here and was wondering if I should rewrite this chapter to be more PG or keep it R and just put a warning at the start to tell the young ones to move on?**

 **Need at least 5 or 6 responses before I post that chapter. !**

 **Didn't get the shout-outs done from chapter 6 on 7 so there they are on 8. :)**

 **Hey again to Romantica!**

 **And hello to our newest arrival Tahlibahli Glad you are loving the story.**

 **I hope you guys are into long fics because this going to be a LONG one.**

 **The rest of you can speak too you know? There are a few hundred of your from all over the world. I know how to use Google translate... just sayin' :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Terrible Deed

Part 9 The Terrible Deed

As ordered everyone went to sleep for a few hours. They all woke up at different times but finally a few hours after sunrise they started collecting near Snotlouts hut. No one wanted to wake Hiccup and Astrid. Finally Astrid woke up and saw Hiccup was still asleep. She crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb what looked like a peaceful sleep. He doesn't get many of those so she let him be. She dressed and petted Toothless as she quietly opened the door and left.

Once outside she saw a few people start towards her. She waved them away, "Shh, he's still sleeping."

They walked up towards Snotlouts hut to check in on Gothi and Fishlegs. Getting to the door Astrid, Gobber and Stoick saw Fishlegs, Gothi, Snotlout, Heather and Dagur inside. Fishlegs looked excited but worried. Astrid asked, "What's wrong?"

Fishlegs looked up surprised and looked behind her, "Is Hiccup awake?"

"No, he's still sleeping, apparently peacefully so I left Toothless to watch him. What's going on? Did you find something?"

Snotlout saw the twins and the rest of the A-Team headed up and waved them in so they could hear this too. Now with everyone present Gothi tapped Gobber on the arm to translate for her.

"It appears Dagur and Fishlegs were right. The stages of the poison are moving a lot faster than they should according to Mala's notes and Dagur's stories and it has to do with altitude. The normal 48 hour period is more like 39 hours now. Which means we have less than twelve hours to figure this out."

Fishlegs jumped in, "BUT I think we found something to help, it's just painful and dangerous, both to Hiccup and our dragons."

Stoick stepped toward the young man and old woman, "If it will save my son, I will take the risk."

Fishlegs showed them a picture of the blue oleander. They all gasped and Snotlout spoke, "That flower nearly killed all our dragons a few years ago. How in Thor's name can it help Hiccup?"

Fishlegs nodded, "Exactly, it is deadly to dragons because it breaks down their bodies ability to fight diseases and parasites and if they have venom, the ability to fight their own venom. We think if we added it to something and gave it to Hiccup the flower might break down the Changewing acid and Flightmare spray enough that a major shot of adrenaline in Hiccup's body, like fear, might be able to fight them off."

"Which is where we get into the dangerous part, right? What is the major shot of adrenaline to his body going to be?" Gobber asked concerned.

Dagur stepped forward, "I'm going to slam him hard into the bed to the knock the air out of his lungs and then strangle him until he passes out."

The others looked at him wide-eyed and a few laughed. Tuff slapped him on the arm, "Strangle him! That's funny! You would never hurt Hiccup, you love him."

Dagur's expression was serious, "Yes, I do love my brother. Which is why I will do this to him so none of you have to."

Astrid looked at Fishlegs in shock, "Is he serious? You're plan to save Hiccup's life is to kill him?"

Fishlegs shook his head with his right index finger in the air to punctuate their plan, "Not kill him just choke him. We just need him scared for the adrenaline to kick in and for him to fight back. We need a chemical and physical reaction. Even as weak as he's gotten, the body will still fight to survive. Dagur waits until he's about to pass out and lets go. Of course to see if this works we have to do it without him knowing. I'll give him the draft of the flower and a couple other things we know work. We wait a little while and then without warning Dagur hits him and grabs him around the neck and strangles him."

Everyone in the room are looking between Fishlegs, Dagur and Gothi trying to figure out if they are joking or serious.

"Are you crazy? You see how hard it is for him to breath now and you want to choke him?" Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs shook a finger in the air as he spoke, "Actually its not hard for him to breath. He's breathing fine he just needs to remind himself to do it."

Dagur clarified, "I'm not going to hurt him. If I see he isn't fighting back I'll stop and get him to breath. But of all of us I'm the better one for the job."

Tuff nodded, "Yes you have tried to kill him lots of times, he might believe you've snapped and gone evil again."

Heather glared, "He's the right choice unless one of you want to put your hands around Hiccups neck and choke him until he passes out." Everyone looked horrified and couldn't meet her eyes. Tuff actually put his hands behind his back. Heather saw her point was made, "I didn't think so. My brother is taking that burden off of you all."

Gobber shook his head, "I'll volunteer to distract Toothless while this happens to keep your brother from being char-broiled by a plasma blast. That dragon can feel when Hiccup is in trouble. Also, I know I can't watch that dear boy scared and struggle through that."

It seemed like others were looking for a way out too and said they would help Gobber keep Toothless at the Clubhouse.

Astrid said in a sad voice, she didn't like this, "You don't have to trick or restrain Toothless, he's smart. Just explain what you're going to do and tell him we think this is best for Hiccup and that Dagur promises to be as careful as he can. He'll want to be near, like outside, just to know Hiccup is alright after."

Fishlegs looked sceptical, "You really think he'll leave and let us do it?"

Astrid nodded, "If it has a chance of saving Hiccup, yes, he'll do whatever we need. He won't like it but he will let it happen as long as he's nearby. And having Toothless right outside the door will be safer. You might miss something in Hiccups reaction that his dragon hearing will pick up."

Dagur nodded, "Yes, I like that better. Less chance of it going to far and actually hurting him."

They all looked at Stoick who had kept quiet the whole conversation. Fishings spoke, "Sir? If you aren't alright with this we can try to find another way."

Stoick looked down at his hands then closed his eyes but didn't answer. Dagur had a terrible realization, "NO, he's your son. We can't expect you... I'm the best choice."

Stoick put a hand on Dagurs shoulder, "I appreciate you're dedication to my boy, son. I feel better with him being out here knowing all of you are here to protect and help him."

Fishlegs looked guilty and glanced at Gobber, "Actually if you don't want to see him suffer I recommend you all stay away. The flower will react with the his body like a dragons while it kills off the poison. You remember how sick our dragons were... With two venom's in him he'll be twice as sick."

Snotlout looked shocked, "So not only are you going choke him nearly to death, but you're going to make him deathly sick too. Does anyone else NOT like this plan?"

Several people raised their hands. Gothi had been reading while the others were talking and she tapped Gobber again. He translated, "There is a way to speed it up that he won't get sick like that but it will hurt... a lot."

Fishlegs took the paper and read what she found, "We could double the flower amount and over-dose him to get a quicker reaction. The adrenaline will have worn off by then and in his weakened state it's unclear if he would survive the shock to his system."

Ruff looked scared as Tuff spoke, "Wait, so you're saying your **cure** might actually KILL HIM?"

Snotlout shook his head, "Ok, I REALLY don't like the sound of this. He suffering enough already."

Fishlegs shook his head, "No, he isn't suffering now, he's dying. THIS might save him."

Dagur spoke calmly but loudly, "We need to agree on this. If we do this we can't be divided. I have told them all of the stories I've heard about the man who created this poison and this is exactly the kind of twisted thing he would do."

Snotlout looked at him, "Well you would know about being twisted."

Dagur looked hurt for a second then closed his eyes, "Yes, I was evil before. We all know what kind of horrible person I was. Hiccup helped me change so I want to help him."

In a room of fourteen people you could hear a pin drop. No one looked at one another only the floor or walls or door or their hands. Stoick broke the silence, "Double dose him. None of us can take seeing him sick and I know my boy is strong enough to handle it."

Fishlegs sighed in relief, "Alright now we just need someone to go get us six, no 12 flowers. The person will have to go by dragon due to time constraints to save Hiccup so I'll prepare the antidote to be given to that dragon as soon as it first sneezes."

Stoick stepped up, "I said I would take the risk. Tell me where to find the blue oleanders."

Fishlegs showed a map of a nearby island, "They grow in a large field here. Viggo made Hiccup meet him there once to be sure Toothless wasn't around to attack him. It's about thirty minutes round trip. I'll have the antidote ready when you return, Sir." Stoick took the map and headed out the door.

Everyone started talking and Heather walked over to her brother. She took his hand and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Are you sure you can do this? I know how much you love Hiccup. Hurting him on purpose like this will be hard for you. You'll have to look into his eyes while you squeeze your hands around his neck and see him looking at you in fear and betrayal." Dagur was actually shaking at the thought and she wrapped her arms around him a hug.

Dagur's voice shook as he spoke, "If it saves him, he'll forgive me and that's all that matters."

Heather reminded him, "But you'll both still have that memory. Are you sure it won't effect your relationship?"

Dagur looked at her with scared eyes, "Yes, I am worried about that, but at least he'll be alive to be angry with me."

Astrid had come up beside them and heard most of the conversation, "You're right Dagur, he will forgive you once he knows you were trying to help him. He's not one to hold a grudge, he's to kind for that."

Dagur actually hugged Astrid, "Thank you! I can't stand knowing he might hold this against me."

Astrid actually melted into the hug. It was nice to comfort someone else and have physical contact. She realized she has been on edge this whole time and having a hug really felt good.

Snotlout came up beside them also, "If we are giving away hugs I could really use one. I am really freaking out here about all of this."

Heather gave him a hug, "Trust me, you're not the only one."

Astrid took Snotlout's hand, "No, you certainly are not."

 **$$$***%%% &&&**

Over the next thirty minutes the whole group was busying themselves with chatter or their dragons to try not to think about what was about to happen. When Stoick landed they gathered around him.

Stoick handed the satchel with the flowers to Fishlegs, "Here are your flowers. I brought more then you asked for to be sure. Now where is that antidote? I heard a sneeze already."

Fishlegs handed the bag to Gothi who went inside to start preparing. Fishlegs pulled out a vile with purple liquid and poured it into Skullcrusher's mouth. "There you go boy, you'll feel better in no time."

Stoick looked at the others while he petted his dragon, "Is Hiccup awake yet?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, I checked on him a few minutes ago."

Stoick nodded, "I suppose it's best if he is well rested with what is coming."

Everyone looked scared and freaked out again as they remembered the plan. Snotlout looked at his friends, "So we are really doing this? Dagur is going to strangle Hiccup? What if he thinks we are trying to kill him? We still haven't resolved that mess last night."

Dagur nodded, "Good! If we think I'm trying to kill him and he doesn't want it, he'll fight me hard to stay alive. That will give the physical and chemical reaction Fishlegs needs."

Gobber stepped up, "What mess last night?"

Dagur looked sad, "We were talking about putting him out of his misery if we realized we couldn't save him. I gave him a dagger I had made for him and I hoped he would use it to kill himself if this got to be to much. Tuff accidentally let that conversation slip out in a way we didn't intend and Hiccup got angry and flew away. He had a bad reaction to flying and that was a bad turn I mentioned when you all landed this morning."

Gobber looked shocked, "I can tell you he will not use that dagger. That boy had to fight like a Valkyrie when he was younger to survive being sick. He was so small he got sick easily and when he was sick it was bad. He almost died a few times on us."

Stoick smiled, "But he never gave up and even would take my hand and tell me everything would be ok. He was the son of a Chief and he could fight it because he was strong. And he always did, every time he would bounce back when it looked like he would pass. That's why I knew when he was unconscious for so long after the Red Death that he would come back. He always does, no matter how bad it gets. He's a fighter, my boy, always has been."

The whole room was smiling at the sweet story about little Hiccup. It gave them all hope that Hiccup could channel that strength from his younger self to help him beat this.

Fishlegs and Gothi nodded to each other and raised a vile, "We're ready."

The others looked at them and noticeably everyone took a deep breath. Some in fear and some in hope. Fishlegs took a mug of fruit juice he had squeezed and poured the draft into it. "I'll go wake him up and get him to drink this. Give it about twenty minutes and Dagur you're up." He picked some of their research, "We'll need a reason for me to be there and get Toothless out. Tell Hiccup we want to show him something and that you want to take care of Toothless for him."

Astrid nodded and Dagur tried to calm his nerves. Fishlegs started to walk down to Hiccups hut when Astrid caught up. She took the mug from him, "I can see your hands shaking Fishlegs, I know you're worried about this. Even like this Hiccup will see that and know something is up. I'll give it to him, I can hide my fear better."

Fishlegs gave up the mug easily and deflated slightly, "Oh Gods, thank you Astrid. I really don't know if I could have done that."

She smiled and hugged him as she opened the door and stepped in. She looked at the bed to see Toothless curled up with his head on his rider's legs. His ears perked up when she entered and she smiled at him. She was pleased Hiccup was still asleep, it would make convincing him to drink it easier if he was groggy. She sat down next to him and instead of shaking awake she kissed him and ran her hands through his hair.

After a few seconds he stirred and kissed her back letting his hands find her hair also. When they broke apart she kept her forehead against his and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she gave his nose a little peck.

He smiled, "Well that made it a good morning, yes."

Astrid grudgingly pulled away and sat back down beside him. She helped him to a sitting position. "There comfy?"

"Not really but it's fine. I'm parched can I get a drink?" he looked at the mug in her hand.

She nodded and put it to his lips, "Sure, Fishlegs just squeezed it this morning to help Heather make breakfast."

Hiccup smiled and took a sip, "Hmm, what is it? It's a different taste."

Astrid shrugged, "I don't know, but it's good, finish it."

He drank a little more and then took the mug and finished it off. He tasted it on his tongue, "Well whatever it was it could use some sugar, it was very tart." He raised his arms to stretch and look at the door. "I see it's morning, how long was I out?"

"About six hours. You seemed to be having a peaceful sleep I let you go after I woke up. I went to check in with Fishlegs and they have a few ideas. They want to run them by you later when you're fully awake."

Hiccup nodded, "Sure, any time they like. It's not like I'm going anywhere, I can't even stand for more then five minutes."

Astrid smiled, "OK I'll go get the papers. You stay here and rest."

Hiccup smiled also, "Like I have a choice?"

Astrid stood up taking the mug with her, "Actually can I take Toothless? He hasn't eaten or drank anything for a while and he needs some exercise."

Hiccup petted his friend and nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea. I'm sorry I can't take care of you like I normally do, bud. Astrid will get you some nice salmon and big bowl of water."

Astrid nodded, "Yes, I will get you all the salmon you want." Toothless perked up at the mention of his favourite fish, but he looked at Hiccup unsure.

Hiccup saw the worried look, "I'll be fine. I'll just be sitting here reading notes and answering questions. Go, let Astrid take care of you." Toothless looked between Astrid and Hiccup and finally followed her out as Hiccup stretched again.

Astrid waved to Fishlegs to take the notes in as she lead Toothless to the Clubhouse. Once inside he saw Dagur, Heather, Stoick, Gobber and Snotlout. The dragon looked at Astrid in distrust and started backing towards the door. Just as he turned to run back down to Hiccup Dagur slammed the door shut locking him in.

Astrid put her hand out, "Easy Toothless, it's not what you think. We aren't going to hurt Hiccup."

Snotlout looked surprised, "Really? You're lying to him? I thought you were telling him the truth?"

Toothless took a battle stance now and growled at them with his teeth out. Astrid hit Snotlout, "Now he thinks we are going to kill Hiccup."

Dagur jumped in before this could get any worse, "Toothless! I need you to listen to me. Fishlegs and Gothi have come up with a way to maybe save Hiccup." Toothless looked at Dagur and stopped growling but didn't change his pose. Dagur took that as a signal to continue, "Ok the catch is, the way we need to do it is going to hurt Hiccup..." Toothless started to growl again. Dagur continued, "It will hurt him just for a few moments then we hope it will make him better. Now I know how much you love him, but if you hear him call for you we need you to stay outside and just wait ok?"

Stoick walked over to the dragon, "Dagur, it's nearly time, head over. I'll explain this." Dagur nodded and opened to door and went out. Stoick turned his attention to the black dragon again, "Toothless, Dagur is going to hurt Hiccup but he is going to do it as carefully as he can. The reason we need to hurt Hiccup is that will help him fight the poison better. He may call for you when he's scared but we need you to let Dagur do this so we can see if it works."

Toothless looked at Stoick and Astrid who both nodded their heads in agreement. He dropped his attack stance and sat there looking at them. His eyes were big in worry but he trusted that these people loved Hiccup as much as he did and wouldn't hurt him without a reason.

A few moments later Toothless's ears perked up and his head shot up as he turned and stood looking at the door of Hiccups hut. They all heard the sound of something crashing to the floor inside and knew he must be fighting Dagur's grip. That was what they wanted but it was still hard knowing how scared he must be right now.

 **& &&$$$))((( **

Dagur got to the door of Hiccups hut and got the signal from Fishlegs that it was time.

Fishlegs gathered the papers and nodded to Hiccup, "OK, great! I'll take them to Gothi and we'll start working on it right away."

As Fishlegs left Dagur entered and closed the door. Hiccup nodded to him and he smiled back, "So how do you feel brother?"

Hiccup frowned, "About as well as can be expected I guess. How is everyone holding up?"

Dagur came over to sit next to Hiccup on the bed, "Oh they are all worried about you but holding it together as well as they can. You have quite the team here, they all love you very much, just like I do."

Hiccup smiled, "Yes, they are a great team, but I'm the lucky one. Lucky they all trust me to be their leader."

Dagur shook his head, "You're a great leader Hiccup. They trust you because you inspire them to be more. You listen to them and help them when you can and they see that you care."

Hiccup smiled, "I'm glad they think so. I'm also really happy you..." He was cut off as suddenly Dagur pushed him down onto the bed hard. He coughed and looked surprised for a moment before he felt large rough hands quickly closing around his tiny soft throat. He looked at Dagur and reached up to try to pull them away.

Dagur looked scared for a moment but blinked then tightened his grip, "I'm sorry brother, but I have too." He climbed on top of Hiccup, sitting on his stomach to hold him down and get a good grip. His heart sank as he felt Hiccup thrash beneath him but just squeezed tighter pushing his full weight viciously against the terrified boy's throat.

Hiccup couldn't believe after everything they had already talked about that Dagur would still do this. He clawed at the hands around his neck but Dagur was too strong. He felt his neck being squeezed and cutting off the air and blood to his brain.

"Da..gur! Stop! No!" He kicked out hitting the table beside his bed sending the wash basin flying and the table crashed to the floor. "Too...th...less!" All he felt was the grip on his throat tighten even more completely cutting off his air supply now. He looked up at his brother as he started to feel light-headed and thought about his father, Astrid and Toothless.

Dagur had his eyes closed and tears running down his face as he kept tightening his grip slowly killing Hiccup beneath him. He tried but he just couldn't face those terrified green eyes and keep doing this. He knew he had to strangle his little brother, but he didn't half to watch it. He just zoned out and kept telling himself **this will work, it has too**. He just kept digging his big hands into Hiccup's small throat and pushing down as hard as he could trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

 **& &&###&&& ((()))**

Slowly both groups walked to Hiccup's hut from Snotlouts hut and the Clubhouse. Toothless was listening to everything happening inside. None of the humans could hear inside, but also had no desire to know what was happening in there. Toothless let out a sad whine and looked at Astrid and Stoick when he heard his name. Every fibre of his being wanted to blast the door and get in there but he held back because he hoped their plan would work. They were all standing outside the door now and could heard the commotion inside so it was still happening. Hiccup was stronger then they all thought to last this long without passing out.

Toothless was right next to the door listening to everything. The whole group of both Riders from the Edge and from Berk were gathered outside waiting for the terrible deed to be done. Toothless jerked straight up and all of his ear flaps were vibrating as he listened. Astrid looked at him as he growled and clawed at the door.

"Something is wrong! Toothless hears something!" she reached over and pulled the door up as they all ran in. They saw Dagur sitting on top of Hiccup crying with his hands around the still boy's neck. He must be so out of it he didn't realize that Hiccup had passed out and was now flailing because he was suffocating.

Stoick ran over and grabbed for Dagur's hands, "Dagur! Stop! He's out! You're killing him now!"

Gobber reached for Dagur's arms also, "Dagur! STOP! HE'S DYING!"

Astrid screamed, "Dagur! PLEASE! STOP!"

The man was just repeating over and over, "I have to, I'm sorry! I have to, I'm sorry! I have to, I'm sorry!"

Toothless roared loudly and formed a plasma blast in his mouth.

Heather ran over and took her brother's face in her hands and shook him, "DAGUR! LET GO! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Dagur didn't know how much time went by but suddenly he felt hands on him and the roar of a Night Fury. He finally came back to see everyone around him and Toothless about to shoot him. He looked down to see Hiccup had gone limp beneath him and his head just moving slowly with all the people pulling on him.

Dagur realized he'd gone to far and yanked his hand away and jumped off of his brother. He saw angry bruises forming around Hiccup's neck and just stared at his hands. "OH GODS! **DID I KILL HIM?** OH GODS! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY HICCUP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Dagur ran outside and Heather followed him.

As soon as Dagur jumped off of Hiccup's stomach Fishlegs and Gothi descended to check him out. Astrid's head was on his chest listening. Her heart was beating so fast she wasn't sure what she was hearing and looked up at Fishlegs in fear. Fishlegs looked scared and pushed her away as he pulled out the dagger from under Hiccup's pillow.

Seeing Fishlegs unsheath the dagger people around the room gasped in fear and Stoick grabbed the boy's wrist. Fishlegs looked around not having time to explain himself fully so he just quickly spoke, "To check his breath on the blade!"

Stoick let go and watched as Fishlegs held the silvery dagger over Hiccup's mouth and nose. They all watched for what felt like an hour praying to the Gods he would breath. Finally his chest moved and he pulled in a shaky quick breath and a second later they saw heat cloud the blade.

Fishlegs screamed in joy and everyone cheered, "He's BREATHING!"

 **& &&%%%$$$**

Outside Heather was trying to calm her distraught brother, "I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HICCUP! OH GODS, I KILLED HIM!"

Heather took his face in her hands again, "DAGUR! Snap out of it! You didn't kill him! Listen!"

Dagur stopped shaking for a moment to listen when he heard the others cheering. A huge smile spread across his face and his eyes were full of tears of happiness. "I didn't kill him?" He laughed, "I DIDN'T KILL HICCUP! OH THANK THOR!"

"No you didn't!" Heather hugged him and he melted into her as he slowed his breathing. He finally calmed down enough for them head back over. Just as they reached the door Dagur stopped. "They won't want to see me after what I nearly did. You go in, I'll just sit out here."

Stoick had come to the door to look for Dagur knowing he must feel horrible. He saw the two stop just before entering and stepped out, "He's alive Dagur. Thanks to you this cure has a chance to work. Come my boy, we all want you back inside."

Dagur was about to turn away when he saw Stoick. He listened to the Chief and looked at Heather. She nodded and he sighed and followed them both back in. The others in the room looked at him, not with anger but sympathy and smiles. "I am so sorry I let that go so far. I would never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt Hiccup. Thank you for stopping me Toothless."

The crowd parted and Hiccup was sitting up in bed rubbing his neck but otherwise smiling, "I glad to hear you would never hurt me, brother."

Dagur ran over excited, "You're awake!" He saw the bruises on Hiccup's throat and cringed. "I am so sorry for that. I'll get you some ice for the swelling."

Hiccup grabbed Dagur's hand before he could escape and pulled him back around, "I'm fine Dagur and I feel... good! I mean I'm still a little sore but... woah... on second thought."

Fishlegs and Gothi looked at his eyes and listened to his heart again. Fishlegs leaned back and looked at his small friend, "Hiccup? What are you feeling?"

Hiccup held onto Fishlegs' arm, "Really hot and really cold at the same time!" He shivered for a few moments then swayed. Astrid sat behind and pulled him against her, "Now dizzy... really dizzy." He felt weak as a baby dragon and lolled back against Astrid, his head falling to her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and put her head on his shoulder to kiss his neck, "I'm here, my love. I'm here with you." She looked at Fishlegs who just stared at Hiccup waiting. Hiccup was feeling really bad and went limp against Astrid and was very still. Astrid looked at the others scared.

Fishlegs put his ear to Hiccup's chest and listened. "He's still breathing but his heart is really fast."

Gobber was freaking out, "Is it working or we just make it worse?"

Fishlegs looked at Gothi who shrugged, "We just need to wait. Remember we over-dosed him with the flower. His body is reacting to it."

Snotlout sounded scared, "Didn't you say because he's so weak the over-dose might actually kill him?"

Fishlegs looked scared, "I did, yes."

Stoick sat next to Hiccup, "And I said my boy is strong enough to fight it." He took Hiccups limp hand, "Come on son, show us how strong you really are."

Dagur spoke, "I know he's strong. He should have passed out in seconds after I started choking him but he held much longer. Our little Hiccup is a fighter for sure."

Finally a few minutes later Hiccup sat up straight. His eyes shot open and he was breathing heavy, "WOAH!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden movement. Tuff asked cautiously, "How... do you feel?"

Hiccup's hand reached up to pull Astrid's face towards him and kissed her on an awkward angle. The kiss lasted several moments and finally they broke apart and smiled at each other. She moved from behind him to sit beside him and smiled, "I think he's feeling pretty good."

Hiccup looked at his hands and took a few deep breaths, "Yes, I feel good! Great even! My strength is returning." He pulled his legs up around Astrid and moved to stand. Several people and Toothless moved to catch him but he stood on his own, leaning a little on the bed post. He wasn't quite at the walking stage yet and let Toothless balance him, but he was standing. "I feel stronger! I think it actually worked!"

"He's cured?" Snotlout looked thrilled. He grabbed Ruff and twirled her around. "He's CURED!"

They all started laughing and congratulating Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gothi. Hiccup wasn't quite stronge enough to walk so he got a on Toothless and pointed to the Clubhouse. "Did I hear someone say breakfast?"

They all laughed and headed out, but Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup, "Hey, we know the poison doesn't like flying so just ride him to the Clubhouse, don't fly ok? Just until we know for sure the poison is out of your system."

Hiccup nodded and clapped his friend on the back, "You got it! No flying! Now climb on, I'm starved! And with this deception you all pulled, I'm guessing Toothless hasn't been fed yet either. If he doesn't get that salmon he was promised I can't control who he attacks."

Fishlegs laughed and was happy to see his friend in good spirits again, "I'll get him a whole feeder full of salmon. He was very understanding when we explained what we were doing and he trusted us."

Fishlegs got on Toothless and they galloped down to the Clubhouse and right away could smell Heather's amazing cooking. They all sat down and passed the food directly to Hiccup and waited until he started eating before they all did. No one had eaten before the meeting at Snotlout's hut so they were all hungry. The dragons were outside digging into all the fish in their feeding stations.

 **& &$$##^^%%(()))**

 **Shout out to Kirika! Good call girl! I was planning to use Blue Oleander as part of the "cure".**

 **Well looks like the verdict is to allow the R chapter with a warning. It will be likely 2 chapters from now? Maybe...**

 **Don't get to excited it's not over yet! But this did buy Hiccup some time. LOL**


	10. Chapter 10 False Hope

**Hello everyone, just wanted to make sure everyone has seen the Rating change to M now as of the 9th chapter (last chapter).**

 **This chapter is light, mostly emotional stuff but the next couple will be pretty heavy.**

Chap 10 False Hope

Hiccup had to admit he felt amazing and really hoped they had bested this poison. However in the back of his mind he didn't quite believe it. Regardless he was going to enjoy this time with the people who matter to him while he could. He made sure to hug and greet everyone after breakfast and thanked them for being there for him. He saw Heather nod towards her brother with a sympathetic look. He gave her a big a hug and left her with Fishlegs. Leaving Dagur for the end he walked over and sat down next to his big brother.

Dagur wouldn't look at him and kept his eyes on the floor, "Hiccup before you tell me to get off the Edge and never come back I need you to know why it was me who did that. I know how much your team loves you and none of them could hurt you. We couldn't ask your father and Gobber is practically your father. The A-Team love you nearly as much as your team does. I certainly wasn't asking Heather, I know how much she respects and loves you for helping her. It had to be me, even though I will be haunted by those memories for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I let it go to far and nearly killed you but that's why we had Toothless outside, just in case. I would never hurt you brother, you mean far to much to me. I love you, but if you want me gone I'll go."

He waited a few more seconds and when he didn't get an answer he slowly looked at Hiccup. He saw a big goofy smile that reached his eyes and suddenly the boy gave him a huge hug. Dagur wasn't sure what was going on but he greatly accepted the hug and returned it.

Dagur looked Hiccup in the eyes, "What was that for?"

Hiccup laughed, "I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you. I saw the fear and sadness and dread in your eyes when you started and then you had to close your eyes. I know you love me brother and I love you. I'm glad you realized none of the others would be able to do it. Though I am surprised my father didn't challenge you for it, though."

Dagur smiled, "Oh he almost did. I saw him looking at his hands with complete dread. I made sure to get him off the hook. Plus, given his size, I was honestly a little worried he might accidentally snap your neck."

Hiccup shuttered and rubbed his sore neck at the thought, "Yeah I can't breath when he hugs me I can't image those hands around my neck."

Dagur looked at his little brother's neck, "I really should get you some ice for that swelling. We don't want to effect your breathing now that you're better." Dagur saw a sad unsure expression and Hiccup looked away. Dagur was scared right away, "Brother? You are better, right? Do you still feel the poison? Are you warm? What's wrong?"

Hiccup shook his head raising a hand, "No nothing, I feel fine, I'm just... I don't know, I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. In case what we tried wasn't enough to actually beat this thing. If I'm still feeling this good in a few hours once we pass the deadline I'll start celebrating with the rest of you. Until then I'm just not convinced this is over. For the moment I feel great. Just don't tell anyone, ok? They all seem so happy, just let them have this time."

Dagur slid closer and put his hand to his brothers forehead, face and neck. He looked at his eyes and watched his breathing. "You look terrible still but it does look like you are bouncing back, but you think this is false hope?" Hiccup nodded sadly.

Stoick saw Dagur checking Hiccup over and came closer, "Is he on the mend Dagur?"

Hiccup smiled at his father, "Dad, I feel fine."

"I didn't ask you," Stoick looked at Dagur.

Dagur saw Hiccup plead not tell tell his father of his fears, "He seems alright, but I guess we'll see."

Astrid walked over and set a drink down in front of Hiccup, "Everything alight here?"

Hiccup took the drink and smiled at her and his father, "Everything is great. Dad, we've made some changes to Dragon's Edge since you were here last. Maybe we could gather the A-team and show them around? Most of the changes were Astrid's and Snotlout's ideas, so they should guide the tour."

Stoick downed his drink and nodded, "Sounds like fun. I did notice a few new ballista's out there and what is that pit on east coast for?"

Hiccup smiled, "Ah, that was the brilliant idea of Fishlegs. I'm sure he will be more than happy to fill you in."

Fishlegs smiled, "Ah yes, I took over the twins boar pit to make a spot to create large amounts of Gronckle iron and Deathsong amber mix. At first it was to stabilize the volcano, but now we use it for forging weapons and new tail fins for Toothless and connection rods and the armour we use on the huts here."

As they all walked away Dagur took Hiccup's arm, "Now that they are all gone, tell me the truth, brother. Are you really alright?"

Hiccup sat back down and Dagur followed, "I really do feel alright, but there's only one sure way to test it."

Dagur frowned, "You want to go flying up high in the clouds. If the poison is gone you will be fine. BUT if it's still there you'll get sick again, Hiccup. Wouldn't it be better to make the best of this time with you're friends and family and IF it comes back at least they have good memories?"

Hiccup looked at the wound in his leg that started all this, "I know, you're right, I should just play it by ear... but IF I am still sick there are things I need to do and say and make provisions for. I can't live my life never flying again, I need to be up there with the others. Staying on the ground to stay safe isn't an option."

Dagur took Hiccup's hand, "Then do that, make your provisions and write down what you want to say. If or when you do need to give those letters out, give them to me and I'll do it when you're ready for them to be read."

Hiccup looked around to be sure everyone was gone and suddenly hugged his brother, "I'm scared, Dagur." A sob escaped his lips and he buried his face in the ginger's shoulder, "I want this to be real, I want this over so I can live my life and protect my friends. But I can't shake the feeling it isn't. I'm... **really scared**...I don't want to die... I'm only eighteen! For Thor's sake, I haven't done half of what I want to do." He started crying and Dagur wrapped his arms around him tightly and rocked the scared boy.

Dagur's heart was breaking. Hiccup was putting up such a strong front for everyone else but inside he was falling apart. He knew how brilliant and compassionate and sensitive Hiccup was and peoples feelings really mattered to him. He rubbed Hiccup's back as he cried, "I know this is hard for you and you're right. You're still a child, dying isn't something a person your age should have to deal with. If I could pull this poison out of you I would in heartbeat."

Hiccup nodded in thanks, "What about Toothless? If I'm not going to be here I need to rebuild his special tail that works without me. He needs to have to choice to be free if I'm not here anymore to hold him with us."

Toothless walked up to his human and nudged his head under the boy's hand and looked up at him with big sad green eyes. Dagur smiled at the sweet black dragon, "You aren't holding him here, brother. He's here because he wants to be and because he loves you and his family here." Toothless made a soft purr of agreement.

"Well it's been and hour and you're fine. Go write your letters and leave the plans to make Toothless's tail for Gobber. If you still want to test this out I'll go up with you. If you relapse I'll be there to bring you both back." Dagur stood and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead and smiled down at him. Hiccup nodded and headed to his hut.

About two hours later his letters were at least mostly written but instead of finishing them he headed to the forge. He drew out the plans to make the free-flying tail fin. Gobber was an expert blacksmith and would be able to build it but Hiccup wanted it done now. He remembered it very well from making it three years ago and it didn't take him long at all. He even upgraded it to be made of Gronckle iron so it was nearly indestructible and he made it black instead of the normal red. As soon as he lifted it off the table Toothless knew what it was. He shied away instead of eagerly coming over like he usually did.

"I know you remember this bud. I was so happy when you choose staying with me over being free. But if this doesn't work I **NEED** to know you can escape and be safe on your own. I hope you stay with the team to help them but I understand if you don't." He walked towards his dragon with the new tail and Toothless actually walked away. "Come on, bud, let me put it on you."

Toothless dodged him again looked scared and ever so sad and Hiccup finally understood. "Bud, this isn't me saying good-bye. I still feel good, this cure of ours may have worked. Even if I'm healthy it makes sense in this fight to have you as mobile as the other dragons. And just think, if I get knocked out again or something you can catch me and fly us both home. No more crash landings for you, I know they must hurt. It's a win win!"

Toothless didn't look convinced but walked a little closer. He looked at Hiccup and his ears were all vibrating. Hiccup could tell he was listening to his breathing and heart and all of his body to see if anything was still wrong. He walked to Hiccup and sniffed him to see if the poison was still in his blood. He still got the foul odour of it but it was still very soon after the cure.

Hiccup looked at him, "Well? What's your verdict, bud? Is it still in there or am I clear?" Hiccup really did wish Toothless could tell if this nightmare was over. The dragon looked at him with those same big eyes he saw the first time he offered him this present. Toothless turned around and gave Hiccup access to his tail. Hiccup wasn't sure if that meant he was clear and just agreed that being mobile was good or if he still sensed the poison and knew he would need this tail soon. Regardless, Hiccup strapped on the new tail and removed all the old saddle gear. Toothless flexed the tail a few times and looked at his rider. Hiccup was fixing new straps to his saddle to just hold it on now instead of being part of the whole apparatus before. He walked over and put the simple saddle on Toothless and climbed on.

"Ok, bud, let's go find Dagur and test this cure out," Toothless walked out of the hut and took to the air quickly but not high. He spotted Dagur and Sleuther and headed down to them. The other two took to the air also and met them above the Clubhouse.

Dagur nodded, "I see you made the new tail anyway. Did you write the letters?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I started them but I all I could think about was doing this for Toothless. Beside, if it comes back I still have a few hours to write them or just say it to them."

Dagur looked sad but nodded again, "Alright, if you're sure, let's do this."

Hiccup took a few **DEEP** breaths and tried to calm his nerves. Just as they were about to head up Stormfly and Hookfang came up to fly also. The two looked at the other Riders.

Astrid laughed, "I knew you would do this eventually. You want to test the poison is really gone. It's only been three hours, are you sure it's long enough?"

"Only one way to find out," Hiccup smiled and Toothless shot into the sky followed by the other three.

Toothless went slow at first to see if Hiccup was ok. He was smiling and happy so the dragon started doing barrel-rolls and diving into the ocean, a move Hiccup always loved. They had been out flying for nearly thirty minutes and everything seemed fine. Hiccup felt amazing. He could breath again and the heat was quickly leaving him. He wasn't shivering anymore and his heart and breathing were back to normal. The air up here felt amazing against his warm skin. He raised his arms and just let the wind hit him. "OH BUD, this is amazing! I love flying with you."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Astrid asked from beside him.

Hiccup smiled, "I'm more than ok, I feel amazing!"

Snotlout cheered, "We did it, we beat this thing!"

Astrid laughed and smiled at how happy Hiccup seemed, "Well you certainly seem better."

Hiccup looked at the high clouds, "Come on bud, let's ruffle some clouds." They shot up above the clouds and levelled out. Hiccup always found it peaceful up here. Nothing but the clouds beneath him and open blue sky above him. He took another deep breath and felt a chill. "That's weird, I've never felt cold up here before." He shivered and got cold again, "Ok, buddy, let's head back down..."

Toothless looked up at his Rider to see him gasping for breath. His hands clawed at his throat and chest like something was squeezing the air out of him. "Can't... can't... breath..." He pointed down and Toothless went into a quick dive through the clouds. One the other side he nearly collided with Snotlout as he kept diving towards the ground. He looked back and roared for the other three to follow him.

Dagur shook his head, "I really hoped he wasn't right."

Astrid and Snotlout looked at him, "What do you mean right?"

They were following Toothless back towards the Edge. Dagur continued, "He said he felt good but couldn't kick the feeling that it wasn't over yet. This flight was to test if he was right."

Snotlout got mad, "You knew he might not be cured and still let him come up here. We know altitude sets the poison off. He was fine on the ground, why did you let him do this!"

Dagur glared, "Have you ever tried to keep Hiccup from doing something he wanted too? He would have done this test anyway. At least with me here I could keep and eye on him."

"Alright stop arguing! So now we know the cure didn't work," Astrid was right on Toothless as they landed at the Hiccup's hut and Dagur carried him in.

Since they got Hiccup back to his hut his condition got far worse. While conscious he forced himself to keep pulling in breaths. But just before they landed he passed out. His breathing had slowed to almost not being there. Over the next few minutes all they could do was stand around watching his chest to be sure he was still breathing. Everyone else arrived quickly when they saw Hiccup being carried in unconscious.

Stoick went to Dagur for answers and everyone else listened, "What happened? He was fine when he left?"

Dagur shook his head, "No he wasn't. He said he felt that it wasn't over and wanted to test his hunch. Since the poison reacts badly to altitude that was the quickest test."

They all turned at the sound of weezing. Dagur touched Hiccups face and felt the heat returning. He reached down and untied the leather over layer and pulled it and the red shirt off quickly. "We need to make him light again, to help his breathing. He's also shivering, we need to get him warm again."

Toothless shot the fire pit in Hiccup's floor several times getting it burning high and warm. They all turned again at the sound of choking.

Astrid had her hand on his chest and her ear over his heart. "Please, you have to breath Hiccup... just keep breathing."

Even in his unconscious state he reacted to her touch and leaned towards the sound of her voice. She felt his chest lower and waited with baited breath for it to rise again. After a few seconds it didn't and she jumped and could hear his heart slowing. "HICCUP! BREATH!"

She saw him react to her before so she put her lips to his and kissed him. When nothing happened she started crying and kissed him again but accidentally breathed into his mouth while she was crying. In another couple seconds he hauled a very laboured breath in and out. She looked overjoyed at the others.

Gobber just sighed in relief, "Whatever you just did, lassie, keep doing it!"

She smiled and went back to watching and listening. He was getting far to hot to touch again. "His fever is definitely back!"

Snotlout yelled at Fishlegs and Gothi, "You said he was cured!"

Fishlegs yelled back, "It should have worked! I don't understand!"

Stoick asked what everyone was thinking, "What do we do now?"

Fishlegs looked at Gothi and just shook her head, "I don't know, sir."

Gobber translated what Gothi wrote, "We wait and watch and hope."

Stoick sat in a chair next to his sons bed and did just that. Fishlegs and Gothi went back to figure out what they had missed. Astrid curled up next to Hiccup again, her ear never leaving his chest as she made sure he was still with them. She noticed he was flinching slightly and realized he must be having a bad dream. Crazy dreams were a symptom of this stage. She felt crushed at the false hope they had just hours ago. Now it was back again and they were again faced with loosing Hiccup. She realized a part of her felt the same as Hiccup that it wasn't really over, but she let herself feel good for that short time.


	11. Chapter 11 Going to Be Dead in HOURS!

**Hey everyone, like I said last chapter, this one and the next are going to be heavy. This one is a big emotional chapter.**

 **If you are YOUNG and should not be reading adult themes, you have been warned.**

 **BUT I made it so you can still read the chapter and skip the adult stuff. _SCROLL PASSED EVERYTHING IN BOLD ITALICS_. Bold Italics is mature audiences only.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Going to Be Dead in HOURS!

Hiccup could feel the attack getting so strong it was nearly bending him in half and he heard loud cracking sounds. The people in the room either looked away or ran out of the hut unable to watch anymore torture. He saw Astrid, his father, Gobber and Dagur looking like they wanted to do anything to help him but there was nothing to do. He heard the screams ripping from him and felt his chest and throat closing up so he couldn't breath. He was choking and in terrible pain.

Snotlout looked completely terrified and screamed, "How did this happen! WHY didn't you find the cure Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs looked surprised and angry, "You think I didn't try? He's been my friend my whole life! You only noticed him in Dragon training and have made his life Hel ever since!"

Astrid looked back at them, "Stop fighting! These are Hiccup's last moments! Show some respect!"

Tuff pulled away from his sister and glared at Astrid, "These wouldn't be his last moments if YOU had protected him in that cave! Protecting Hiccup is our teams ONE job and you let him get shot with that dart!"

Astrid turned angrily, "I LET HIM GET SHOT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I LOVE HIM! You think I LET him get poisoned!"

Ruff now looked up, "IF you love him so much why did it take you THREE years to finally start dating him! You lead him on instead of being with him! You're a horrible person!"

Heather held Astrid back from attacking the twins at they heard a very loud scream, "ALL OF YOU STOP! It's... over." She looked at Hiccup with tears streaming down her face.

They all turned to see he had stopped moving completely. Dagur was already there checking the body and looked up at them all to shake his head. "He's gone and instead of being with him you were all fighting!" Everyone either looked stunned or fell to the floor crying or ran outside to find a quiet place to cry alone.

 **& &##$$ **

Hiccup woke with a start. He looked around and saw he was in his hut at Dragon's Edge and Toothless was looking up at him from the floor. "Come here, bud." Toothless quickly walked over and put his head on his Rider's stomach gently. Hiccup petted the dragon and it calmed him down from the terrible images he saw in the nightmare. He remembered Dagur saying bad dreams were part of this and he was right, they were bad. He shook his head wondering if that could really happen. Could his team really fall apart without him?

He looked outside and it was about mid-afternoon. So it had been about an hour after confirming the poison was still in him. Strange, that nightmare seemed to last longer than an hour. He was back to feeling terrible again and his head was pounding. Maybe Dagur was right and he should have just let that good feeling play out, he might have gotten right to the last couple hours feeling good before it finally killed him. He was frustrated that he couldn't just get back to normal and have this done with.

He was getting restless and it was exhausting holding in how much he hurt and the constant pain and being cold and then hot was wearing him down fast. There were a lot of things he needed to say to his friends, especially after that dream. He needed to properly say goodbye to Astrid, to Gobber, his Father, the other Riders, the people of Berk and all their allies. He picked up the notebook he started the farewell letters in and finished writing. He also wrote official goodbyes to their allies, Dagur and the Berserkers, Alvin and the Outcasts, Queen Mala and Defenders of the Wing and Atali and Wingmaidens. He was heartened that Mala and Atali both sent well-wishes along with their healers notes. He smiled, he really did have great friends.

When the good-bye letters were finally done he ripped one page out and put it sideways with **PLEASE PASS THESE OUT TO MY FRIENDS**. He would give the book to Dagur since he had offered to pass out the letters.

He looked at Toothless, "Well if this does go badly, at least you have your new tail. I can rest in peace knowing you are safe, buddy. Let me check it." Toothless whined sadly but brought his tail up so Hiccup could inspect it. He touched a few parts and tightened a couple things and got Toothless to flex it. "Good, it's looks great."

He could hear talking outside and looked to see movement. He put the book back on the table and petted the dragon again. Fishlegs and Gothi entered and he called out, "Fishlegs, let me see what you have so far, I can help you. How did those tests go I suggested from the Defenders notes?"

"Oh, you're awake, good. Yes, I could use your input again. We have always made a good science team," Fishlegs started to carry some papers over when he saw Hiccup try to get out of bed. "NO! Don't get up!"

Hiccup was suddenly confused and not thinking straight. He tried to move out of bed but fell immediately in his newly weakened state. He was dizzy and feeling light-headed and had to close his eyes as he fell heavily onto Toothless. He tried to take a breath but coughed violently and brought up more blood. Fishlegs guided his small friend back in bed. Hiccup's vision swam and his chest was on fire.

A wave of pain ran through him and he squeezed his eyes closed and balled his fists into the blankets to hold in the scream but failed and everyone heard his cries. The door flew open and everyone else ran in. Fishlegs looked scared, "OH GODS! DAGUR! HELP!"

The attack left him very short of breath. He tried to take a deep breath but coughed in confusion. "I ca... can't catch my breath" He coughed again and tried hard to hold back another scream as a wave of pure agony raced through him. "Why... can't I...breath...normally?" He didn't know why he was finding hard to breath. Why was he so hot? Why was there blood on his hand?

Dagur sat quickly and spoke softly, "The poison works in stages, this one is effecting your breathing." He put his hand behind Hiccups' head and lowered him to the bed again. He could feel how hot he was again. Hiccup's chest was working far to hard as he was gasping, trying to breath and he remembered this from the stories. Men would swallow their own tongues and choke or cough so hard they ripped things inside. Usually they had to be tied up to compress their chest to the level they could safely breath. He remembered the height that was safe from those stories.

Dagur put the palm of one of his large hands on top of Hiccups small bare chest, nearly covering him from arm to arm. He stood and pressed down firmly on his little brother's chest, the pressure all but stopping the panting boys breathing. Hiccup's eyes flew open and looked at Dagur with fear and more confusion as he gasped and clawed weakly at the hand trying to pull it away. Dagur had to look away as memories of those same scared eyes on while he choked Hiccup came back.

The sounds of wheezing and choking made everyone jump in fear. Astrid pulled on Dagur's hand, "What are you doing! He can't breath, Dagur!" When Dagur didn't move she grabbed one of her knives and put it to the mans throat. "STOP, NOW! You're KILLING Hiccup!" Toothless growled and showed his teeth but couldn't attack in fear of hurting Hiccup.

Dagur didn't even blink at the growl or the knife digging into his neck. He saw the other Riders and Stoick rushing over and looked back at Hiccup as he calmly but loudly spoke, "I'm NOT killing him. I'm teaching him HOW to breath with this poison in him. Hiccup listen to me! You need to stop breathing for a short time. If you can't force yourself I'll hold your chest down until you do. If you stop I will lift my hand to where it is safe. That is how much of a breath you can take without choking. Do you understand me?"

Hiccup could feel his body start to shake. He was turning red and fell himself suffocating as his scared green eyes sought out Dagur's determined green ones. He saw Gobber hold his father back from hitting Dagur and heard Snotlout and Ruff sadly whisper his name. Meatlug and several dragons whined in fear and Astrid looked angry but also terrified. He closed his eyes, relaxed and stopped trying to breath. It was very unpleasant as his lungs and brain screaming for air, but he trusted Dagur.

As promised, he felt Dagur's hand lift a bit so he waited a few more seconds for it to stop to be sure. He got an unexpected feeling of euphoria as his body was starved of oxygen but strangely he felt stronger. His fear faded away and he just floated in this state as his mind seemed to clear and focus. He realized he liked this feeling but his mind was also screaming he needed to do something. He forgot what it was as he felt good right now.

Astrid glared at Dagur as the knife dug into his throat, "What's happening? Why isn't he breathing again? What did you do?"

Dagur was getting scared now, he heard that people sometimes got lost in a strange state when the poison made it harder to breath. They would go minutes at a time not realizing they weren't breathing because they didn't feel like they were in trouble until they nearly passed out. "I've heard this happens, the poison makes it so hard to breath they loose themselves in a state where they don't fight it and feel good for a while. But it doesn't last and they either pass out or have to be forced to breath."

The rest of the people in the room where quiet just listening for Hiccup to take a breath. One by one they started almost chanting, "Breath now... breath now...breath now...breath now..."

Hiccup heard people whispering **breath now** and he remembered Dagur's instructions but still floated longer. It felt good here, no pain or struggle to breath or confusion as his normally sharp clear mind was now hazy. He felt his body shaking but it felt so far off.

Everyone was screaming, "BREATH!"

Snotlout pulled away from his father and shook Hiccup's as he screamed, "HICCUP BREATH!"

Dagur pushed him away and put his hand back in place, "HICCUP! BREATH!"

Hiccup heard distant yelling and someone shook him and screamed to breath. He slowly pulled in a painfully small controlled breath until his chest met the firm hand. It didn't hurt but the euphoria started to fade. He waited again checking if he still felt the strength from before and he did. Many voices were still calling urgently for him to breath and he knew he had to go back now so his chest slowly rose to meet the hand again. The feelings faded and suddenly he felt his lungs were screaming for more air.

He missed the feeling of freedom but could now clearly hear everyone panicking as they screamed for him to breath and Toothless and the other dragons roared. He pulled in another controlled breath again and again and again until his lungs stopped screaming. He was breathing shallowly and his heart finally slowed down a little. He whispered slowly and sounded so frail, "OK... it's... working. Thank... you, Brother."

The people with panic in their eyes finally breathed themselves. Dagur closed his eyes briefly in relief and then smiled, "You're welcome, Brother. And thank you for trusting me and coming back from that nice place."

Astrid put her knife away and nodded to Dagur, "Sorry."

"No need, I know how much he means to you all," Dagur smile at them and wiped the blood away from his throat. Heather nodded at her brother in thanks.

Hiccup looked at Dagur in surprise, "You know about that nice place?"

"Yes, I've heard it described in the stories, it was touched on in a few of Mala's reports. It's caused from the brain being starved of oxygen but it feels amazing and calm and peaceful. But if people aren't pulled back they get lost there and can just drift off and die."

Hiccup closed his eyes and remembered feeling free and calm there, "Would that be such a bad thing given what's ahead if they come back?"

Everyone looked shocked to hear Hiccup talk like this. Dagur took his hand to get him to look his way, "Yes it is, because if they die there the people helping them loose the chance to maybe save them. Hiccup you can't give up yet, we still have a few hours. There's still a chance." He didn't know if Hiccup heard that or not as he fell asleep.

Stoick pulled the blankets up around his shaking son, "Sleep, my boy, but stay with us, please."

 _ **& &$$ WARNING DARK DREAM READ WITH CAUTION **__**##%%**_

 _ **& &$$ **__**YOUNG ONES SKIP PASSED BOLD ITALICS ##%%**_

 ** _Hiccup found himself lost in the terrible dreams again. He knew it was after he was dead because everyone was sad but now moved onto angry. They all took off to find any Hunters they could and attacked them. The first few battles went well but then they found Krogan and Johann and things changed. He saw Toothless get shot with several dragonroot arrows and crashed on the beach of an island. The flagship headed to shore right away to claim their prize. Dagur dove in to land on the beach to protect Toothless and fought off the Hunters._**

 ** _Astrid dove towards the ships and took out a couple before she found the boat the Flyer who set the poison trap was on. She recognized him right away and her anger took over. She jumped off of Stormfly and charged the man with her axe. She screamed, "YOU KILLED THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED!" She swung at him several times but he dodged and finally got a solid hit to her stomach bringing her to her knees and his men bound her and held her down._**

 ** _He glared down at her with a sadistic grin, "I said I would look forward to our meeting again. How nice of you to remember me and come looking so lovely." He hauled her to up by her hair and kissed her roughly. He slapped her to daze the girl and proceeded to rape her right on the deck of his ship and enjoyed her fighting him. He took her several times and when he was done he put his hands around her neck and choked her to death. He waved a guard over and told him to take her body to his quarters. The man saluted, "Yes, Captain."_**

 ** _Hiccup's perspective flashed to the sky and he say all the other Riders get shot down and their dragons captured. The Hunters bound the Riders and threw them overboard to drown in the ocean. His dream switched back to the beach and he saw Dagur and Toothless had been captured also._**

 ** _Krogan looked triumphant, "AT LAST! The Dragon Riders are done! With no leader they crumbled like I knew they would. And now the Night Fury is mine!"_**

 ** _Johann grabbed a sword, "That wasn't our arrangement. As long as this dragon lives others will rally to free it. To win we need them ALL DEAD!" He walked over to the helpless dragon and ran the sword through his heart. Toothless cried out along with Dagur and then collapsed dead._**

 ** _Dagur struggled against the Hunters holding him, "TOOTHLESS! JOHANN YOU BASTARD!"_**

 ** _"You miss the beast so much, JOIN IT!" Krogan whirled around and slit Dagur's throat. The Hunters held the man until he stopped twitching and then dropped him into the sand to rot._**

 ** _Johann and Krogan looked around, Hiccup, the Night Fury, Dagur, Stoick, all the Riders both from the Edge and Berk were dead and their dragons chained aboard the ships. Johann ordered, "Take the Night Fury back to our ship and mount it on the bow to ALL to see. Set sail for Dragon's Edge and we will get the matching set. Hiccup's body must be there somewhere."_**

 ** _Krogan smiled, ""NOW it is over and we have WON!"_**

 **& &$$##%% **

Hiccup actually jumped to a full sitting position but his heart was beating so fast he couldn't scream! He remembered everything from that nightmare and shook even harder! He started to wonder if these were glimpses into the future without him, rather than just horrible dreams. He had heard of people getting visions from the Gods and it made his blood run cold to think that could be the case. "I can't really be that important that without me they would all fall apart and get killed. I'm not that special, I'm just me! That can't all happen just because they loose me? Odin please! That can't be how this ends!"

He looked at the door and noted it was still light outside so he must not have sleep long. Then he saw the sun was already on it's downward arch in the sky. His heart started beating to fast as he realized, " **I'll be dead in just over FOUR HOURS!"**

He was panicking as he realized his time was nearly up. His mind was going over everything he needed to do from those letters. *I don't want to die! I certainly don't want to die here in front of everyone. I need to see Berk again. Does Astrid remember me telling her that? ASTRID... I want to kiss Astrid and tell her I love her again and I'm sorry. I need to tell Gobber how to maintain Toothless's mechanical tail. I need to make sure my friends are safe... he remembered the dreams... I need...' Gasping for breath, combined with his mind racing was to much and his vision darkened. He knew he was hyperventilating but was to confused, to hot, to scared and to worn out to calm down. Toothless roared loudly for everyone to return and help his friend.

"I can't... breath again...ASTRID! DAGUR!" He choked and then tried hard, but failed to hold back a scream as an even worse wave of pure agony raged through him. "Fishlegs HELP ME... I don't want to die! PLEASE! I want to liv...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream was ear-shattering and the last thing Astrid saw before he collapsed was a horribly terrified look. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid yelled his name as she ran from the door and dropped her ear to his chest. Everyone ran back inside at that scream and looked at Astrid in dread. Fishlegs looked like someone had just sucker punched him. He fell to his knees and covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly crying. Heather sank to the floor trying to calm him.

"His heart is racing and he's barely breathing," Astrid ran her shaking hand through her loves soft brown sweaty hair trying to calm him. Suddenly he seized and seemed like he was choking. His eyes flew open in pain and shock and he grabbed his chest.

Dagur dove around Snotlout and over to the bed's free side. "NO! HIS HEART IS GIVING OUT!"

Astrid drove her hear into Hiccups bare chest. It was skipping a beat every few and then it... stopped, "NO!"

Dagur pushed her back and put his fist over Hiccups heart and slammed it down. He put his hear down to listen and nothing. He slammed his fist down on Hiccups already red chest again harder and this time left a bruise. He did it again. Everyone in the room was either to shocked to stop him or on the floor crying to hard to react. He slammed his fist down.

Stoick reached for his arm mid swing, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to restart his heart. I spent time with our Healers as a child. I've seen this work but you have to..." He pulled his arm free and hit Hiccup again when a loud CRACK was heard. Everyone cringed and some looked up and others covered their ears. But a second later Hiccup sucked in a shaky breath.

They all ran to the bed, except Fishlegs who still hadn't recovered. Astrid put her head to Hiccup's chest again and listened for a few seconds. She finally closed her eyes in relief and nodded to Dagur. "His heart is beating and he's breathing again."

Dagur dropped into his chair breathing heavy and beyond scared. "Good. Good."

Astrid ran around the bed and hugged him, "Thank you!" He nodded, still breathing heavy. She walked back to her side of the bed and curled up next to Hiccup again. Her ear over his heart to listen for any more skipped beats. She was shaking and just kept saying, "Just rest. We STILL have time." She had heard his calling out in his sleep and knew that even unconscious he would get no peace with the nightmares.

 **& &$$##%% **

Not long later Hiccup came awake to hear Dagur, Gobber and his father arguing next to him. He didn't move or let them know he was awake and just listened.

"Stoick you know I love him like a brother. If there was any way to save him I would go to Valhalla and back to do it. But you've seen Fishlegs' and Gothi's best attempt to save him fail and you see how weak he is now. He is suffering and there is no hope anymore to save him in time. He WILL be dead in four hours. This is what the other Riders and I talked about in the Clubhouse. Keeping him here with us is just cruel. We are forcing him to suffer when we can just end it quickly for him."

Gobber stamped his peg-leg, "And I know that Hiccup told you all he didn't want you to kill him. That's why he flew away just before we arrived. Hiccup is a fighter!"

Stoick ran his hand across Hiccup's face, "My boy has always been a fighter. He wouldn't be here if he weren't. He fought to stay alive as a wee babe, then after his mother was taken, the every time he got sick as a child. Then he showed us all how strong he is when he beat the Red Death and showed us all dragons were good."

Dagur nodded, "Yes, Hiccup is certainly an amazing person and full of life and love and hope and forgiveness. It's what I love about him, that even with everything he's seen and been through he has never lost that spark of hope and love."

Gobber smiled and touched Hiccup's good leg, "Aye, he is a marvel, ain't no mistake there."

"Astrid and Snotlout both fought against me then too, saying he would somehow figure this out and he wouldn't give up. Even still, they agreed to leave my dagger here so Hiccup can choose for himself." Dagur reached behind Hiccup's pillow and retrieved the ornate weapon and showed it to the men. "I had this made for him and brought it with me on this visit. I only intended it to be an addition to that impressive Gronckle iron shield of his. But some would say the reason I had it now is because it is needed."

Stoick and Gobber stared at the dagger and looked at Dagur, "They agreed to leave that here knowing these dark dreams and thoughts might take over at some point?"

Dagur nodded again, "Yes, even though they said he would never do it they agreed to let him decide. But aren't we passed that point now? Isn't it the responsibility of those who love him to decide that he's had enough?"

Gobber looked away determined, "Well I agree with Astrid and Snotlout that it needs to be his choice. If he says he wants us to end it for him, fine, but until that I won't allow anyone to harm him. Even you old friend." Gobber walked away to see how Fishlegs and Gothi were doing.

Dagur stood up, "If that is your answer also I respect it, sir. Hiccup knows my offer is still open and I hope he takes me up on it, as much as that would hurt."

As Dagur walked away Stoick thought over everything he's seen Hiccup go through since he arrived. It was terrible to see your son suffer like that. He had to admit he was actually on the fence of whether Dagur was right or not. He needed to clear his head so he headed outside to see his dragon.

Only a few seconds later he felt another person beside him. "I over-heard their conversation and I know you're awake boyo." Hiccup cracked an eye open and looked up at Spitelout. The large man sat down next to the bed. "Hiccup, my son is very attached to you and is suffering with all this pain you are in. I'm not saying that Dagur is right but you have to remember as a leader you must think of your people as well as yourself. I agree with my son that it needs to be your choice and I also know what a smart boy you are. When it comes to it, I trust you will make the right choice. If you want me to do it privately, I will, but know that I will get no pleasure from it. I have come to be very fond of you myself and am very sorry this happened." He squeezed Hiccup's hand and walked away.

Hiccup closed his eyes again and sat there thinking over what he just heard. Spitelout always seemed so hard and uncaring. To hear him say he not only LIKES Hiccup but will miss him was shocking. A few minutes later he felt his father return to his side.

"Spitelout tells me you were awake to hear us before. I know what he said to you and I need to say something myself." Hiccup opened his eyes to look at his father. "I love you, son. You may not think that I always have but you would be wrong. I may not have been a very good father, but after I lost your mother I only had you left. I decided if I kept you as far from danger as possible you were safe. I knew Gobber would protect you so I got you to apprentice with him at the forge. Every time you got sick or hurt as a child I thought I was loosing you too, like Valka. I guess over time I just got so distant you didn't feel my love anymore. When you yelled at me to listen to you for the first time in my life I realized I had been a horrible father. The fact that you didn't think I cared enough to listen to you broke my heart. I don't believe I ever said I was sorry for throwing you down and yelling at you that day. I know I apologized before the Red Death battle, but there is so much more I need to make up for too.

All that said, Spitelout is also right in one point. As a leader we have to be aware of how we effect those around us. You suffering like this is putting a strain on us all. I'm not saying it's wrong of you to hold on, I am very happy you are, but just know it is a strain. A leader must sometimes make a sacrifice for the betterment of the group as a whole. That being said, IF, and ONLY if, you decide it's been enough... I will end it quickly for you with Dagur's blade. I'll make sure it's just me, Astrid, Toothless and Gobber, if he'll come. It will not be a group event. Just know that we love you and we will see you again in Valhalla."

Stoick stood and left before Hiccup had a chance to say anything. He subconsciously reached for Toothless and the dragon was there in seconds. Toothless purred and snuggled Hiccup to calm him when he saw tears on his humans face. Neither of them saw, but Astrid wiped a tear away from her cheek also from where she stood only a short distance away.


	12. Chapter 12 The Dark Tests

**Hey everyone! As mentioned last chapter this is another heavy one but lots of stuff happens. Definitely rated M for blood-letting, suicidal thoughts and actions. THIS is the DARK chapter I talked about before.**

 **Really YOUNG ONES should just SKIP this chapter ENTIRELY! Seriously, just wait until the next one is released. Don't worry about missing anything in the adult parts I do a full G rated summery in the next chapter.**

 **BUT for those stubborn ones, like last time I made the parts YOUNG ONES shouldn't read in _BOLD ITALICS._ And there is a lot more in here so just keep an eye open for it. So any little ones just skip the stuff in _BOLD ITALICS. Which HERE will be about 75% of the chapter, so really just skip this one._**

 **& &&##$$^^%% **

Chapter 12 The Dark Tests

After hearing from his father and Spitelout, Hiccup had ordered everyone out of his hut so he could have time to think. He sat there petting Toothless who purred beside him. The dragon seemed to know something was wrong and kept nudging his hand or whining to get his attention.

Hiccup remembered the dreams and pain and the horrified faces of everyone watching him die. He didn't want to die in front of an audience. He didn't really want to die alone either, but certainly not in front of that many people or with them all fighting. Yes they were all like family to him but still. He also really didn't want to die and have everyone he cares about get killed either. He really hoped these were just his overactive imagination and not actual visions from the Gods.

The fact that not only Dagur and Spitelout had offered to kill him, but his own father! Hiccup couldn't believe it when Stoick came to his bedside and offered to use Dagur's blade if he wanted it. Yes this was hard and he felt terrible, but did they all really think death was a better option than fighting it?

Hiccup reached back and pulled the dagger out. He lifted it feeling it's weight in his hand. He pulled the shining blade out and looked at it. Dagur really had gone all out with it's construction. It was perfectly balance, the exact right size for him, beautiful but still heavy enough to know it meant business.

He looked at him reflection in the blade and cringed at the bags under his sunken bloodshot eyes, his dry lips and his deathly pale skin. He looked horrible and felt just as bad. Maybe they were all right and it was pointless to try to fight this. Dagur had heard terrifying stories and they had all read Mala's reports. If he felt this bad now, what it be like near the end when the poison got really nasty. Helpful as always, the dark part of his mind reminded him that would be in less than four hours.

He was trying to ignore that darker part of his mind that got loud again. His rational mind was usually able to push it back but now the darker side was winning. He was so weak and so tired and scared and full of pain and he just wanted... NO he didn't! He already said no to everyone else why would he even think about it himself? That part of his mind made a good argument.

'You had reason to hope before when you were all working the problem. Now that the cure has failed and you're down to just a few hours left, why bother. Like he said, it was fate that Dagur had this blade made for you and just happened to have it with him when this all started. It was meant to be used for this. You are a prince and deserve to go out in style.'

Hiccup's rational mind fought back, 'No it was a coincidence, nothing more. And the reason the answer to all of them was no is because this is not the way. Always keep fighting to find the a solution. There are still a few hours left, it's possible something will come one of us. Also, I have never cared about being a 'prince', it's just a fact that I am the son of the Chief.'

The bad part answered back, 'You're the rational side, you know there is no coincidence, everything happens for a reason. The reason he had this dagger was for it be used when it needed to be. That time is now. Just feel it out, you like to experiment. Try a few things out and see how it feels.' The emotional side of him was quiet. The purely scientific part of him couldn't deny a few test runs wouldn't hurt and would just prove that it wasn't the way so it agreed.

Hiccup put his left index finger to the edge and tested the sharpness. He hissed when it cut easily, Dagur was right it was very sharp. He curiously watched the blood run down his finger before he put it in his mouth to lick it off. He looked at the dagger and saw his reflection then his arm moved to show his neck. He laughed when he thought of how many people have tried to slit his throat. He looked at his bruised neck, it was so small. He was surprised it didn't look worse after Dagur strangling him a few hours ago.

His finger was bleeding again so he lifted the wash basin into his lap to wash the digit off. He looked at his reflection in the water, yep still looked like crap. He looked at his neck again in the water and used the dagger to bounce some light to get a better look at the bruises. He was so interested in the reflection in the water he didn't notice the blade getting closer to him. When it was just to base of his neck he looked surprised to see its reflection there in the water.

That dark part of his mind spoke again, "Well you agreed to experiment, what better place then the neck."

The rational side piped up, "Ah maybe because of all the important things working in there like getting blood to and from the brain, getting air into and out of the lungs and being able to eat. The neck is not a good test spot."

Hiccup's hand drifted closer until the cold metal was touching his skin. A chill ran through him but it felt good to his warm body. His skin was still irritated from the choking and the cold metal soothed it. He watch in the water as he rested its soothing coolness against a couple of deep finger marks. It felt good to give the skin some relief. He realized he really should have let Dagur get him some ice for the bruising.

 _ **He looked into the water again to see the blade was next to his jaw just below his ear. His angle narrowed until the sharp side was pressing against the skin. Before he even thought about it the blade dug in slicing through the skin. He flinched at the unexpected sting and pulled the dagger back to look at the cut. It was only bleeding a little, it just barely broke the skin. He put his finger there to put pressure on it.**_

He put the dagger down next to his leg as he looked into the water, "What was that?"

The other side of his mind answered, "A test, like you agreed too. Now that we know the neck is sensitive, let's try the chest."

"Oh sure, the place where the lungs and heart are, why not," his rational side joked. But he picked up the dagger again an looked at his way to skinny chest in its silvery reflection. He turned the dagger around gripping it's handle with his right hand and took a swing at his chest but stopped. He looked down and the angle was off. It might collapse a lung but would not be enough force to pass the bone and go into the heart.

 _ **He knew some about anatomy and that the sternum and ribs and lungs protected the heart. The blade would either need enough force to break through the sternum or go between his ribs. He had heard evil Dagur brag about stabbing a man just to the left of the sternum between the fourth and fifth ribs and watching him suffer and die. Hiccup was so skinny it wasn't hard to find his ribs. He used his left hand to feel between the fourth and fifth ribs in the perfect spot described. He brought the tip of the blade in and just barely broke his skin in that spot to mark it.**_

 _ **He then took the blade with both hands with one palm on the pummel to do the push forward. He had much more control with the blade in his left hand. There was no question, he wasn't strong enough anymore to break through the sternum protecting the heart. Healthy he could definitely put it through his heart in one good thrust. He felt again with his fingers for the tiny cut between the two ribs directly in front of his heart. Between the ribs, through the lung, would give the least resistance in his weakened state. He let the tip hover over that perfect spot.**_

 _ **His breath hitched again as his mind ran over all the terrible things to come with this poison and his hands shook. He didn't even realize his hands were moving forward until he felt the prick of the tip bite into his skin in that spot. He looked down to see the very tip of the silvery blade again just beneath the skin. One pull towards him and it could be all over. No more pain, no more strain for his friends and family.**_

 _ **He just sat there looking at the tip actually in his skin but not enough to bleed. He wondered what pushing forward and breaking through felt like. He briefly wondered how thick skin was, maybe a little cut to just see how much it hurt? Toothless came up beside him with a terribly sad expression and whined at him. He smiled at the dragon, "Just a little experiment bud, don't worry."**_

 _ **Toothless reminded him this was just an experiment so he changed direction away from his heart in case he applied to much pressure. Also if he was going to actually cut deeper then a scratch he should make sure the cutting edge was clean. He ran the blade through the candles next to this bed. Taking it away from the flame he waited for it to cool. His lower half was always covered by the blankets so a cut there could easily be hidden. He looked at the thing that started this mess in the first place, the bolt wound. He unwrapped the bandage to look at the hole in his leg. There were angry looking dark veins spreading out from it, he knew that wasn't good. He looked further up the leg to a spot above his knee on the thigh. No danger of hitting the bone or any veins or arteries running down the leg.**_

 _ **Finally ready for his experiment he held the dagger with both hands directly over his left leg. He pushed the blade towards him testing the angle, it wouldn't hit anything important. He pulled back strengthened his grip and this time pushed down hard. He gasped as he felt the blade sink into his skin. He had to pull back to keep it from slicing in to deep since he wasn't actually trying to hurt himself... right?**_

 _ **Toothless whined again and put his front feet on the side of the bed like he wanted to pull the blade out. Hiccup shook his head, but petted the dragon to try to calm him as he breathed to steady himself. Pain was so normal to him now it barely registered after the fire of the attacks. He just morbidly looked down at the blade sticking out of him. He wiggled it a little to feel what metal inside skin felt like. Again a mild shot of pain but he seemed to be desensitized after the torture he was now enduring.**_

 _ **Toothless' nose was sniffing and he whined again as Hiccup felt something against his skin. He looked down to see blood coming from the cut. It was a curious feeling, it tickled and he got a shot of adrenaline making his body shutter pleasantly. Sure he'd been cut before in battle and also stupid stunts of his own in the forge but this felt different. He just watched it flow for a while until it started to slow. He pushed the blade in cutting a little deeper and wider to keep it bleeding. After a couple minutes he pulled the blade out and the bleeding got worse. He sat there and watched the blood coming out of his cut thigh.**_

Surprisingly he felt good, his mind was clearing and his strength seemed to be returning. He knew that didn't make sense but he tested it by trying to stand. With balance from Toothless he got to his feet and didn't feel dizzy or light-headed. He successfully walked a few steps and took the opportunity to relieve himself without help for the first time in over a day.

He felt his strength wain slightly and looked down to see the bleeding had slowed again. He didn't want to be weak again so he hit the cut and pulling it apart to make it bleed again. The feeling of strength was more obvious. He felt his body responding to his commands again. It felt good to have control back. Bleeding seemed to stop or at least slow the effects of the poison.

He took a sample vile to collect some blood to test it later. Then grabbed a wash cloth to catch all the blood flowing down his leg. He was surprised at the volume that came out. It wasn't a lot but was enough to cover the small cloth. He knew loosing to much blood could kill you but this was nowhere near that.

 _ **Then the science part of his brain was overrun by the dark side. He suddenly wondered if he could just cut the femoral artery and be strong until he bleed to death, maybe up on that nice seastack. Of course the scientific side of his mind listed the possible infections and scarring and pain and time it would take to actually bleed out. The dark side argued infections take time to kill you, time we don't have, scarring? Who cares? We'll be dead in four hours. Pain? Not an issure anymore. The one good thing is it would take a lot less time to bleed-out then it will take the poison to kill. So bleeding-out is one option, again maybe up on that seastack or in our special place?**_

 _ **But if we really are looking for options for dying... There was the simple option was to find a very aggressive wild dragon, make it mad and let it attack. He could also sneak away and tie a few sacks with big rocks around his waste and jump into a deep lake or rushing river. There is always jumping off a cliff or that seastack. The trip down would be pretty and the landing a quick end. He could always give the dagger to one of the people who offered to kill him.**_

 _ **He didn't feel right about it being his father, Snotlout would feel guilty if his father killed me. Dagur was the likely choice, but then his eyes flashed back to the fear and horror in the mans eyes when he had to choke him. Of course that was a much longer process. The time it takes to strangle someone apposed to driving a dagger into their heart was very different. And Dagur had said he would do it if that's what Hiccup wanted. Dagur could stab him and now that Toothless had his tail he could fly him to that sea stack at sundown. He let his mind drift thinking about how peaceful that would be.**_

 _ **He looked down to see the dagger in his hand and decided, why get someone else to do it when he could do it himself. He looked at his chest to find the tiny nick in his skin between the two ribs. The darkness called, "Go on then!" He steadied the blade over the cut and pulled it hard into his chest. He watched the blade sink smoothly into his chest, felt it pass through the lung and dive straight into the heart. It was strange, he felt pain with all that cutting and it scraped against a rib. What he felt the most was the heart beating against the blade inside it. The feeling was strange and he quickly pulled the blade out only to see blood flow everywhere and he fell back hard against the bed. He just laid there feeling his heart slow down and his chest fill with blood making it hard to breath. Toothless just sat there shaking his head in disappointment and walked away. Hiccup started coughing up blood and felt himself choking...**_

Toothless had been watching that blade get closer to Hiccup's chest and just before it broke the skin he jumped onto the edge of the bed, grabbed the blade with his teeth and pulled it out of his Riders hand and growled. Hiccup's eyes shot open and his hand went to his chest in shock. He looked at Toothless holding the blade with relief and fear. He tried to calm his heart as he realized it was just another bad dream. He put his hand on Toothless's head and smiled at him. "Oh bud, that dream felt so real. Thank you for protecting me." He hugged his friend and put pressure on the cut on his leg to get it to stop bleeding and just sat there.

When his vision started to swim he realized with exploring all these possibilities he hadn't forced himself to breath recently. Since it was no longer automatic to get full breaths it became a voluntary act he had to remember to do.

 _ **He was about to take a breath when he stopped and wondered. If he didn't would he suffocate and die before anyone had the nerve to come in to check on him? He was pretty clear about staying out unless asked for. But would they come if they heard choking? He could muffle that sound but burying his face in the pillow or going under the large heavy pile of blankets.**_

 _ **Strangely his scientific mind teamed up with the darkness and was up for another experiment. He put pressure on the cut but it nearly stopped bleeding. He wiped it off and laid back in bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He waited to see what would happen. He felt his lungs start to burn and the throbbing in his head started like when he was drowning. His body shuttered trying to make him realize it needed air but he ignored it. He was also curious to see if his body would flip into survival mode and make him breath even with the poison trying to stop his lungs from expanding. He should be getting close to passing out now. He waited.**_

 _ **He wasn't stopping his body from taking a breath, he just wasn't consciously doing it. His body shuttered again like an involuntary stretch. He forced his eyes to stay open to be sure to feel everything he could. His vision darkened but he realized he didn't hear any choking or wheezing. The poison had been slowly paralyzing his chest and would allow him to quietly suffocate. That should be terrifying but all he thought was 'this is could work'. He could just drift off, his body would convulse for a while and in a few minutes he would be dead. Very simple and easy.**_

 _ **His is rational brain reminded him that he never, or rarely, did anything the simple and easy way. Plus Toothless would never let him suffocate, he would call someone in, just like he pulled the dagger out of his hand. Hiccup pushed the dark side back and realized what he was doing. He threw the blankets away and sucked in a few controlled breaths. These were the dark thoughts they had warned him about. He was surprised at how easily he was drawn in to actually thinking about dying.**_

He picked up the dagger and looked at his reflection to note he looked less pale then before. He was about sheathed it when he saw the red blood stains discolouring its silvery finish. He was about to wipe it off when he remembered the feeder incident. Drowning in salt water made the burning pain seem much less. What about adding that to what he just learned about loosing blood giving him strength? When he felt an attack coming he could test that. He mused that it shouldn't be long since he's been a whole twenty minutes free of pain. That's got to be a record today.

 _ **After the drowning experience Fishlegs brought in some sea water from the feeder to test. The bucket was still here after he left to work with Gothi. An idea occured to him. He took another breath and walked over, picked up the bucket and walked back to bed. He dipped the dagger in the salt water and then stuck the blade back into his leg deeper this time. The sting of the salt in his fresh cut gave him a start but he still pushed it in further. He pulled it out and poured some salt water into the cut. It hurt more this time he but forced himself not to stop. As if in perfect timing an attack started. He would like to stay strong through this attack to see if this works so he stuck the blade back in hard and left it there.**_

He braced himself for the attack but it seemed to end as quickly as it started and didn't hurt more then Astrid punching him in the arm. Once it passed he took a breath and felt... amazing! He removed the blade and stood up again.

He walked around the room and even walked upstairs and down again. He looked down to see the cut was bleeding but he didn't care this felt great. Snotlout had left most of his meal on a plate in the corner and Hiccup walked over and downed it in a few seconds. Mutton and potatoes had never tasted so good.

He thought about who he wanted to share this new strength with. Astrid hadn't offered to kill him. The darker side of him noted he really liked the feeling of her skin against his. He checked to see **just** how good he felt at that thought and YES, he wanted his wife. He went back to sitting on his bed and called, "Astrid? And ONLY Astrid come in and close the door."

He was surprised by the strength of his voice. He felt really good again right now. No pain, his mind was racing from normal thoughts to dark thoughts but still working. He could move freely without getting dizzy and very much wanted to BE with his wife while this lasted. He remembered he felt good with the cure test, except for the foreboding and did still feel it. When Astrid came in and closed the door he smiled at her, "Hello, beautiful."

She looked a little surprised but returned the smile and compliment, "Hello, handsome. Should you be sitting up?"

As she came to him he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a deep passionate kiss. She was ridged for a moment, worried about hurting him but when he didn't flinch she melted against him savouring every second. He just learned he could go a while without breathing now and didn't break away until she did breathlessly. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

He smiled, "Just for being my beautiful wife. What another one?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes, please." They kissed again and his hands started wandering over her body. She followed his lead for a few moments but then broke away. "Hiccup..." she breathed, "As much as I like this I know you are to weak to actually do it."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, I feel like myself again right now. I did an experiment and it worked! I feel great and strong and clear. I just don't know how long it will last so I want to take advantage while I can."

She looked skeptical, "You did an experiment on yourself without someone to help you? That is dangerous and not like you."

Hiccup nodded, "No it isn't like me. These dark thoughts you all warned me about may have made me a little reckless but does it matter since what I learned worked?" He stood up and walked around the room and even picked Astrid up and held her against him.

She gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around him as they sat back on the bed, "OK, ok I believe you. This is great! We need to tell the others, maybe Fishlegs and Gothi can work with this and try a different version of the cure. You said you had some more ideas."

 _ **Hiccup looked at her longingly, "Yes, I do have some more ideas to run by them. But for now I have some ideas of things I'd like to do with you. Now undress and let me feel you against me."**_

 _ **She searched his eyes and checked to see he was breathing. He wasn't shaking or sweating, everything seemed normal so she didn't argue. If he was going to die maybe one last time together would give her a child. Even if it didn't, she got one last moment of intimacy with the man she loved. She cautioned herself to keep a check on his physical state but like he said, he seemed strong right now. Very strong, actually, and a lot more aggressive then normal. But like he said this might not last, just like the choking cure didn't.**_

 _ **He wasn't wasting time being his normal gentle self. She didn't know how he went from weak as a kitten to able to lift her but knowing him that big brain must have figured something big out. She was distracted by him trailing kissing down her neck. She pulled away and yanked her shirt off to give him full access.**_

 _ **He hungrily looked at her but said, "Everything off. If you're willing, I don't want all the normal foreplay this time. I just want to be inside you as fast as possible in case this strength doesn't last."**_

 _ **Astrid smiled coyly, "Well aren't you the romantic." But she did as he asked and removed all her clothes quickly knowing he had already been striped to help with the heat. She saw the cut on his thigh and looked worried, "What happened? Are you alright?" Her eyes searched the rest of him and saw the tiny cut on his chest and one on his neck. She saw the dagger on the floor beside his bed and didn't like the thought of him in here alone with that thing and these dark thoughts.**_

" _ **More then alright, it's part of what I figured out. Don't worry it's not deep enough to hurt anything important. I'll explain everything after we finish this," he grabbed a clean cloth wipe the cut up so he wouldn't get blood on her and kissed her again.**_

 _ **She was a little alarmed but her lust overpowered her logical mind and she melted into him again. She questioned, "Top or bottom?" He actually got out of bed and motioned for her to lay down on a fresh thick blanket then he climbed on top of her. She was reassured that he was still strong now since he could stand up so effortlessly.**_

" _ **I don't want to hurt you going in dry, but I really need this, so can you..." he looked down at her as he kissed along her flat stomach. He got an immediate reaction. She nodded and put her hand between her legs to stimulate herself as he worked on the rest of her. When she started to move against her hand he smiled and lowered himself against her. She reacted again arching her back and removed her hand to let him rub against her while still kissing her.**_

 _ **After a few moments she felt ready and nodded to him as she laughed, "I'm ready and you clearly are." He smiled and positioned himself over her and when she nodded again he drove himself into her all the way in one thrust until their hips met. She writhed beneath him and he stopped to see if she was alright. "OH GODS! You've never gone all the way in that fast before! OH it felt good! Do it AGAIN!"**_

" _ **As you wish milady," he kissed her lips again as he pulled almost all the way out before lifting one of her legs and driving back in deep, fast and hard. She gave a similar reaction and moaned beneath him. He repeated that a few more times before settling into a very hard and passionate rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in further. He had never been this aggressive before and knew it had to be the darkness but he felt good and so did she so why over think it, "Stop me if I hurt you."**_

 _ **Astrid looked at him with lust filled eyes before she captured his mouth again, "Less talking, more of whatever you just did!"**_

 _ **He smiled against her mouth and followed her orders. This was their first time with rough sex and they seemed to enjoy it greatly. They were both keeping a lid on their moans knowing literally everyone was outside likely wondering what was going on. With practice, they always where able to build until they came at about the same time. Normally he would pull out before that to avoid the danger of a pregnancy taking Astrid out of the fight.**_

 _ **When he started to move this time she put her hand to the small of his back and her other on the back of his neck to pull him down to look at her as she held him firmly in place, "No, stay. If you are dying then I want the chance of a child so I still have something of you after."**_

 _ **He looked sad and happy at once as he looked into her eyes and asked in his normal sweet manner,"Are you sure?" She nodded and pulled him into another kiss before they both came. They had to admit going all the way and finishing with him still inside her felt amazing. She pulled him impossibly close as she rode the waves before falling back against his bed. She held him in place above and inside her even after they finished.**_

She whispered breathlessly, "That was incredible. If we do cure you we need to try that again as soon as possible."

He laughed, "As you wish." He had laid on her before so he knew he didn't have to worry about crushing her like most men can do to a woman. He just put his chin on her chest and looked up at her smiling. He spoke after forcing a few more breaths to calm his body.

"I discovered something about the poison." She was still controlling her breathing but looked down at him as he drew circles on her skin. "If I loose blood, use sea water in the wound and let myself nearly suffocate it seems to halt the poison and control the attacks for a while. Just as I was trying it out and attack started and then stopped right away and barely hurt. I don't know how long this will last but it's working now."

She remembered the cut on his leg and looked concerned now, "What made you try cutting yourself to be able to learn this?" Her fingers traced the small cut on his neck and remembered the ones on his chest and leg.

He clarified, "That is just a scratched and the one in my leg isn't too deep, you saw it. Just deep enough to make it bleed for a few minutes. Then I remembered how I felt the pain go away when I drowned so I stopped breathing. Since I have force most breaths I just didn't breath until I nearly blacked out. Shortly after that I got this new strength and clarity. I've been trying to get into the head of the poisons creator. We know he loved torture and inflicting pain so I tried both. The pain of the stab and the torture of not breathing."

 _ **Astrid didn't know what to say. It's good he learned something new but how he did it concerned her. She was about to speak when she felt him stiff inside her again. He latched onto her mouth and then asked, "Ready for part two?" He started moving hard and deep since she liked it before and she forgot her worries. She surrendered and let him do whatever he wanted.**_

" _ **You want me to stay in again this time?" She nodded as she arched her back and repeatedly thrust up hard driving him in deeper. He made sure to work all of her sensitive spots to make her feel complete bliss since this likely would be their last time. They finished again and fell back down on the bed in a tangle.**_

She felt him breath and looked him over, "How do you feel now?"

He knew what she was asking and did a mental check, "I still feel good."

Astrid wrapped her arms around him and flipped them over before she stood pulling them apart but kissed him while doing it. "As amazing as this is, and it **IS** spectacular, we need to stop. You should use some of this temporary strength to work with Fishlegs and Gothi and tell them what you've learned. It's only mid-afternoon, we still have a few hours to beat this. How knows, maybe you bought yourself some time with this."

Hiccup saw the logic in her thinking and kissed her, "You're right. We need to make the best of this time... so we can do more of this when I'm cured." She laughed and kissed him back. Then the dark thoughts surfaced, "But if I do still die, I wouldn't mind..." His rational thoughts caught him and he said, "I will be happy to have that fresh memory of how beautiful you look right now. And I hope you get a child like you want."

Astrid kissed him again, they got up, washed themselves off in a fresh basin of water and they both got dressed quickly. As he was putting his pants on she stopped him and touched the cut in his leg, "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

He looked down at it knowing it should, "I don't feel anything."

They surprised everyone when they walked out of the hut together holding hands.

Stoick stood confused but smiled, "Son?"

"Hi Dad. I discovered something about the poison and tested it myself. I feel good right now but I need to tell Fishlegs and Gothi and use however long this lasts to work the cure with them."

Astrid pointed at Snotlouts hut, "Fly there! Don't walk. Use this energy wisely."

Hiccup nodded and looked at Toothless, "Let's go, bud." He climbed on the happy black dragon and they flew up to the hut. She was watching them go and saw he was carrying the dagger in his boot and it concerned her. But she didn't have time to wonder about it as everyone surrounded her asking what happened in there. What did he try? How did you help him?

She raised her hand, "All I can say is he explained what he discovered and how it worked. We tried a few things and then I said he should go talk to Fishlegs and Gothi." That seemed to get them off her case and they just mulled around smiling and talking about how good Hiccup looked.

Heather, however, was not so easy. She walked over to Astrid with a coy smile, "YOU, my friend, are glowing. Just what did these "things you tried" consist of?"

Astrid pulled her back into Hiccups hut and checked to see no one was around. She was about to burst, "OH MY GODS HEATHER! He really is feeling strong and we had the most AMAZING time! He's never been like that before but I kinda really liked it and we went all the way together..."

Heather smiled, "I KNEW IT! WOW! I knew you both looked different. So you're not worried about..."

Astrid shook her head, "Normally I would be, but if he does die at least I'll still have a piece of him with me."

Heather nodded in understanding and hugged her friend, "I'm happy you both had that time."

&&&$$$%%%

 **I had a much longer version of this chapter written but decided to condense it. Hope you all enjoyed and others of you followed the instructions.**


	13. Chapter 13 Good-bye to my Loved Ones

**OK no more M rated stuff. Back to the fun angsty and VERY emotional stuff. This one may be a BIT of a tear-jerker... just a little (evil smile). Reviews are always welcome. :)**

 **& &$$%%**##**

Part 13 Good-bye to my Loved Ones

Hiccup landed in front of Snotlout's hut and opened the door. He was immediately greeted with the smell of potions and tests, he breathed it in. He loved the smell and discovering how things worked and came together. Gothi was looking at her bones and Fishlegs was looking over a list of things on a large chart and crossing off what they had already tried.

Fishlegs didn't even look up he just raised his hand, "No we haven't discovered anything new and no we aren't hungry or thirsty. Stop asking us that Snotlout. Go check on Hiccup and make sure he's staying hydrated, he's the only thing that matters right now. See if that brilliant mind of his has thought of anything new." More to himself he whispered, "I miss working with him."

Hiccup smiled as he picked up a paper that fell on the floor in the gust of wind when he opened the door. He placed it back on the table in front of his friend, "I love working with you to, old friend. Actually I was coming to talk to you about something I discovered."

Fishlegs' head shot up in surprise as he looked at Hiccup standing before him. He quickly grabbed a chair and ran around the table and pushed his small friend into it. "HICCUP! What are you doing here! And STANDING! TOOTHLESS! How did you allow this?"

Toothless just turned his head to the side curiously and purred. Hiccup laughed and petted his dragon with one hand and raised the other to the two concerned Healers. Gothi was already beside him checking his eyes and breathing and pulse. Fishlegs poured a mug of water and put it in Hiccup's hand and pointed for him to drink. He did as ordered and downed the whole thing and looked behind his friend at a sandwich on the table. "Are you going to eat that? I feel like I could eat a whole yak."

Fishlegs looked delighted and whirled around to grab the sandwich and passed it to Hiccup. The both watched happily as Hiccup downed the food in a quick few bits and took a second mug of water to wash it down. "Thanks, that tasted great! I wonder if I'll have time to fly down to the Clubhouse for something else."

Fishlegs looked up to see Heather and Gustov standing at the door and gave a huge smile, "He's HUNGRY! This is great! Get him something great to eat!"

The two looked happy to see Hiccup behaving like himself again. Heather snapped her fingers and smiled, "I have just the thing. He loved it last time I made it and it's even quick to make."

Gustov was bouncing beside her, "I'll help! What do you need me to collect for you?" Heather put her arm around her helper and they headed down to cook up a feast.

Hiccup laughed at the excitement but then turned back, "I don't want people getting to excited. I didn't find a cure, at least I don't think I did. I did find a way to stop the symptoms for a while, but like before, I feel like it won't last. This time I'm not doing anything to speed it up, I'm letting this play out until I relapse."

Fishlegs nodded and remembered Hiccup's instinct was right last time and knew he was likely right again. "OK, tell us everything you did this time. Maybe we can expand on that with some things we've discovered also."

Hiccup nodded and took a book from the table and started writing. "Well I've heard all these terrible stories about how nasty this guy who created the poison was. He loved to hurt people and torture them. But with how complex we already know this poison it he also had to understand science like we do. All the working parts of this poison and how to amplify them would require some serious knowledge of chemistry and human anatomy."

Fishlegs saw Gothi nodding and he admitted he had thought of that too, "Yes, I agree. He was a very evil man, but clearly also very smart. What a terrifying combination."

Hiccup nodded as he passed the book to Fishlegs, "Agreed. So I thought he must have had a way to cure himself or his people if they were accidentally infected, so there has to be a way around this. Given his sadistic attitude it wouldn't be a simple thing and the cure is likely just as terrifying as the poison itself. So I thought about a few things I've felt at different times and also when I drowned and came up with a plan. I know salt water and not breathing reduces the pain of an attack. And then I wondered what something painful to add to them might be and I thought of this..." He pulled the dagger out of his boot.

Both healers gasped seeing it and Fishlegs even made a move to snatch it away but Gothi held him back. He looked his friend over and saw the tiny scratch on his neck and got worried, "What... did you... do to yourself?"

"Don't worry it's nothing terrible, I just stabbed myself," Hiccup pointed to his leg.

They both looked at his leg and Gothi hit him with her stick to show her. Fishleg quickly walked over to close the door and Hiccup removed one leg of his pants. He showed the quickly bandaged wound and Gothi unwound it to treat it properly.

Hiccup realized that the dark thoughts were making him sound bad so he explained, "I know this doesn't sound like me and you're right but does it matter if it worked? I was working through some things and decided to use the dagger on myself. The dark thoughts gave me an idea and the scientific side of my mind turned that into a few experiments. I found if I cut myself and let it bleed that I felt stronger. Then I combined that with drowning and it worked. I felt an attack coming, stabbed myself for strength and used the salt water to ride out an attack. It barely hurt and passed over me very quickly. After it was gone I felt this amazing clarity and could move around and felt good again."

Fishlegs and Gothi looked at each other and back at Hiccup as they read his notes. Gothi had finished his leg and he got dressed again. Fishlegs handed Hiccup another book, "We also discovered there is another ingredient in there. It's not just the two we identified and the binding agent, there's a third."

Hiccup grabbed the notes and read, "That makes sense. That must be why the cure didn't work. We only were counting on reducing the effect of one part so I could fight the second, but really I was still fighting two more parts. Do you have any idea what the third thing is?"

Fishlegs slouched, "Unfortunately no, we have no idea. It's seem to mimic so many other dragon venom options it could be anything."

Hiccup put the book on the table as he thought it over. They were right, something that could blend in so well to nearly be unnoticeable would be very hard to find. "I'm guessing it's unlikely we will find this mystery third part in the next two hours either."

Gothi wrote something. Fishlegs had figured out her language by now to translate and looked excited, "REALLY? That's great!"

Hiccup sat up and looked at them both, "What?"

Fishlegs hugged Hiccup tightly and even picked him up in the hug, "Gothi said according to your vitals you are in way better shape right now."

Hiccup peeled himself away and frowned, "Right now, yes, but like I said this won't last. I can already feel it starting to fade."

Gothi shook her head and pointed at his leg and then his chest. Fishlegs read again, "She means that you were only half right. What you did isn't just mask the symptoms it actually regressed your condition a few hours. You're breathing and heart beat are stronger."

Hiccup looked excited now too, "So you're saying I bought myself a few more hours to figure this out?"

Fishlegs was nearly bursting, "YES!"

Hiccup jumped up and hugged them both and ran over to hug Toothless also. Just then he caught the smell of whatever Heather was cooking and his stomach growled. "That's great, we can come back and work on this as soon as I go eat whatever is making that amazing smell."

He started for the door but Gothi hit him with her stick and pointed at Toothless who slipped his head under Hiccup's hand and purred. Fishlegs nodded, "She right Hiccup. You said you can already feel it fading, so use this time wisely and fly down like you flew here." Hiccup nodded and got on Toothless as the three flew down to the Clubhouse.

 **& &$$%%**## **

Heather, Astrid, Gustov and Tuffnut put food on the big table. They all waited for Hiccup to wolf his first plate down and look for seconds. They all laughed since no one had ever seen the boy eat so much. After not eating for over a day he was very hungry. They all smiled to see him acting better and gave him as much as he could eat. They even gave the three extras to munch on in the hut while they kept working.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gothi worked for a little over three more hours on the cure. Dagur had joined them to answer any questions about small details he heard in the Hunter stories. As before with Hiccup's hut all of the other Riders migrated outside to be close but didn't want to be in the way inside.

Hiccup had brought the blood vile with him and they did see that the poison had slowed its progress which gave Hiccup this feeling of strength and clarity. Unfortunately it didn't stop so Hiccup was right that he would relapse and start to feel terrible again eventually. But they did get a lot more work done before that.

"Dagur..." Hiccup whispered his brother's name and started to reach for him when suddenly he dropped.

"Hiccup!" Dagur was able to catch him quickly and carried him to Snotlout's bed. He checked his breathing and pulse and right away could feel the heat returning. "It's back."

Gothi leaned over Hiccup checking him herself and shook her head. Fishlegs translated, "She says he is sick again but... not as bad as before."

Fishlegs looked Hiccup over too and nodded to Dagur, "She's right! We figured this out before. He isn't as far gone as he was. He's regressed to about two or three hours before his experiment. He bought himself more time!"

Dagur looked surprised and then laughed, "YES!"

The people outside were already nervous after seeing Hiccup collapsed again and now the sudden outburst had everyone inside looking in for answers. According to the original deadline Hiccup should be nearly dead now, but he was still alive.

Fishlegs explained, "It is true that Hiccup is sick again BUT not as bad as before. His experiment bought him about four hours. So he still has a little over two hours now. The down side, according to Dagur's stories now in the last stage the fever moves even faster. This is where it gets really painful."

Everyone had mixed feelings. It was good he had more time but bad that he was sick again. Since Hiccup's hut was already set up his father gently carried him back home and put him in his own bed and Astrid curled up with him again with Toothless right beside them.

By late afternoon Hiccup was sweating and shaking and in and out of consciousness when he wasn't suffering from an attack. Fishlegs was muttering to himself, "Yes, this could be the third...that's possible... no not this one... maybe... no he's sweating to much... this one...no his eyes are bloodshot..." He read about another venom but it didn't match either. Looking angry he moved on. "Combinations of venom and plants to beat it, maybe?" Gothi nodded and they kept reading.

Dagur was right about how fast the fever moved. Ruff put her hand on Hiccup's forehead and pulled it back at how hot he was. "He's burning up!" She grabbed the cloth and wiped his face with the ice water they brought down from the mountains.

Dagur was sitting beside the bed holding Hiccups hand, "It's only going to get worse."

As if to prove his point Hiccup screamed and his body convulsed. Everyone ran to the bed to try to help. They put hands on him to hold him down. Dagur yelled, "No, leave him be. Holding him down will just hurt him. All we can do is keep him from falling out of bed."

When it finally ended he was sweating even worse, his breathing was laboured and he was far to red. He had fallen into a restless sleep. Dagur actually sobbed before he turned away. Astrid looked at him for an answer. "A very high fever is dangerous. He is literally burning alive inside. This is what will kill him, unless his heart stops again first."

His chest was red and barely moving, she noticed for the first time his lips were turning blue. She put her ear down to listen again. "No, nooo." Fishlegs and Gothi had moved back to Hiccup's hut to monitor him. Fishlegs whined in fear and covered his ears. Others looked over-whelmed.

Snotlout yelled, "WHAT? Astrid? Is he breathing?"

"Barely and his heart is... He's way to hot..." She closed her eyes and tears came down her cheeks.

Snotlout rushed over and put his ear to Hiccups bare chest. It was like touching fire. "No, not yet Hiccup." He stood and looked at Fishlegs and Gothi. "Is there anything we can do to help him cool down? What about the water like when he drowned. He said it was soothing and made him feel better." Fishlegs and Gothi looked at each other but Snotlout was impatient, "Will putting him in salt water help him?"

Gothi started writing and Gobber translated, "If we put him in water it could help with the heat, but it could slow his breathing even more."

Gobber looked at Stoick who looked at Hiccup, "Is the water worth the risk, Gothi?" She just shrugged, unsure. "Dagur?"

"I don't know, it never came up in the stories I heard. They always wanted to make the suffering worse, not ease it." Dagur washed Hiccups face and chest with the cool rag and it did seem to relax him a bit. "The cool water does seem to calm him."

"Dad, help me!" Snotlout called to his father who followed his son. They went outside and down a level to the bathing hut and picked up the bath. They dumped it outside and Gustov picked it up in Fanghooks claws and took it to the ocean to fill it with water. He hovered over Hiccups hutt and the Jorgenson's took the bath and carried it inside without spilling any water.

Fishlegs passed a few things to them, "We need to build the end up so he doesn't slouch into the water. We want just a small comforting flow over his chest. To much water will put pressure on his lungs and he's already fighting to hard for breath."

Once the edge of the bath was built up Stoick and Gobber slowly lowered Hiccup in. At first he seized up at the change and then relaxed. Gustov handed Snotlout a few chunks of ice and they put them in the water to keep it cool. After a few minutes the water was cool enough for Hiccup's body to feel the difference. He took a breath and didn't cough and a few seconds later he woke up.

He looked down at the water and did a mental check, "Wow, this feel really good. Who thought of it?" Stoick waved toward Snotlout and Hiccup nodded to his friend, "Thank you, I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore."

Snotlout smiled and took Hiccup's hand, "I'm glad. Do you need anything else?"

Hiccup looked out the door and saw it was getting dark. He knew he must have been out for a while and it was getting closer to his new end time. He looked at Fishlegs who just sadly shook his head that they hadn't discovered the third element yet. He just nodded in understanding and looked at Dagur.

His brother looked sad but nodded and walked over to the book they had already talked about. "I want you all to stay together, you really do make a great team. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you all in it. Thank you for being my friends. I wish you all well and please read these letters and know how much I love you all."

As Dagur picked up the book of letters he saw Hiccup pass out again. Dagur walked over to all the other Riders with a book. He looked very solemn and they all knew this was going to be hard to bare. The twins actually shied away from him, as did Bucket, Mulch and Gustov.

Dagur took a deep breath and looked up at all of them, "Hiccup wrote these letters for all of you and wanted me to give them out when we have finally decided there is nothing more we can do for him. These are his good..." he couldn't say good-bye and took another breath. Heather put her hand on his arm for support and reached for the book, but he held it away and shook his head, "No. Thank you, but I said I would do this for him." As each rider got the letter they looked completely lost and all gravitated towards their dragons for comfort.

All but the Jorgensons who went to Snotlout's hut and sat with their dragons. Spitelout held the paper in his hand but couldn't actually open it. He looked up at his Nadder who just looked sad.

Across the room Snotlout sat next to Hookfang and the dragon drapped his wing around his human. When he was comfortable Snotlout unfolded the paper and started reading.

 _Snotlout we have had a very strange relationship over the years. You always claimed to hate me and enjoyed embarrassing me in front of everyone, especially at the Thawfest Games. Strangely I never felt that you really did hate me. It was more that our fathers didn't get along and so it seemed obvious that we shouldn't either._

 _You joined Astrid in coming to the arena three years ago to help me get Toothless back and save our parents. That showed that I was right. I could see how nervous you were when I released the dragons. But you let me take your hand and put it on the nose of a dragon. You trusted me that I wouldn't let any of you get hurt. That moment pairing you all with your dragons was the first time I really felt a part of Berk or a part of anything really._ _I know most people give me all the credit of being the Dragon Trainer and the bridge between us and dragons. The truth is you guys are as much a part of that as I am. I didn't know what I was capable of, as a person, until I met Toothless. I didn't know what I was capable of as a leader until the 5 of you agreed to follow me._ _And over the last year I feel like we have become a lot closer and understand each other a lot more. When you first came to me about wanting to be made leader when Astrid and I returned to rule Berk was tough. At the time, yes, I didn't believe you could do it. But since that you have really grown and now I would really consider it._ _I have grown to understand you and your father a lot more now. You are always willing to help me when I need it and protect me when I'm doing something crazy. When Spitelout helped me understand the Singetails he was very helpful and even protecting me like you do. You both are amazing people and I'm glad to have known you. We really do make a good team. I wish we had more time to see what the Haddock's and the Jorgenson's could do together._ _As I said above for the team, if you are willing, I would suggest a joint leadership with Fishlegs. As a leader you have grown well but so has Fishlegs. Together you would compliment each other like Astrid does me. I'm the scientists and inventor type that is good at talking to people, which is good for diplomacy and making alliances. Astrid is my battle Chief, she's the one who understand battles and can complete our hard missions._ _That could be the two of you. You're the battle Chief like Astrid and Fishlegs is the planning and talker type like me. Also, don't count the twins out either. You would be surprised at how helpful they actually can be. They know some pretty random stuff, but have a way of making things make sense when you really don't see how it can. You will be adding to the team, I trust your combined judgment on that. Gustov would be a great addition and some more Riders his age._ _Whatever ends up happening I wish you the best, I do consider you a good friend, regardless of how we may have started out. I hope you get everything you want in the coming years. I hope to be there with you, but if I'm not, know that I did enjoy our friendship._ _  
_  
Snotlout put the letter down and seemed very shaken. His father looked at him, with concern, from across the room. "What does he say, son?"

Snotlout handed his father the letter and just walked back over to curl up in Hookfangs arms to cry. Spitelout finished the letter and a tear slipped down his face. He didn't wipe it away like he normally would. "That boy really is the best of us all."

Snotlout wiped at his tears and just nodded, "What does yours say?"

Spitelout patted his pocket, "Oh... similar things, boyo."

"You need to read it, dad. I know its hard. It took me a long time to read mine and even as hard as it was, I'm glad I did now."

Spitelout sat against his Nadder and pulled his letter from Hiccup out. He took a few breaths before unfolding it and starting to read.

 _Up until this last year I wouldn't have had much to say to you but I'm glad the last year did happen because now I do._

 _I'm glad you became a Dragon Rider. I know how much you love Berk and want to keep it safe. You and my father have that in common. Also being a Rider gives you something to talk about with Snotlout. He was overjoyed when you became part of the A-Team. He was never sure if you approved of him joining me and the Riders. When you joined us too he knew you were proud of him._ _I don't know if I ever thanked you for helping me with the Singetails. You staying with me on the island and helping me figure them out and then coming back to Berg and helping me set the traps for them meant a lot._

 _I know you and my father have always had an uneasy relationship but I hope you know that my dad doesn't dislike you, and certainly not for the reasons you may think. You're a little annoying to him but he does welcome your input and he does know that you are reliable and trustworthy. I have a great deal of respect and trust for both you and your son. You both have helped me out in ways that I didn't think I even needed help. I want to thank you for your friendship._

 _It may not be my place but I'm going to say it. I hope you realize what an amazing person your son is. Snotlout always pretended to hate me and we were supposed to be rivals because you and my father were but really the two of us aren't that different. We realize that over the last year and I've become very good friends with him now. He is always protected me and taking care of the team, sometimes accidentally, but he still does in his way._ _He has a great deal of respect for you and wants you to be proud of him. He believes that you think of him as a disappointment most of the time and that's hard on him. I know that feeling because it's how I felt about my father for the longest time until he finally told me that he was proud of me._

 _Here at the edge we have nights where we just sit down and talk to each other about everything and about nothing. Just the time spent together talking our team has become much closer and we have a better understanding of each other. Sometimes we just tell crazy stories, other times we talk about past missions. Just being together talking has helped us a lot. Maybe you and Snotlout could have a night like that and maybe even invite my dad and Gobber. They are going to need friends after I'm gone._ _I wish you and your son both well Spitelout. You you have both been good friends to me over the last few years and I'm glad to have known you both._

Spitelout put down the letter and looked at Snotlout. He actually smiled, "He cares a lot about you, boyo." He handed both letters to his son. Snotlout carefully folded his and put it in his pocket then started reading his father's.

When he looked up from the second letter his father put a hand on his shoulder, "You've never been a disappointment to me, son. Even when you made mistakes I was still proud of you for trying hard after to not make them again. Hiccup saw the hero in you I always knew was there and he helped bring that out. I'm grateful to him for that. I agree about the joint leadership. Fishlegs is a lot like the wee Hiccup and would help you."

Snotlout threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly, "I don't want him to die Dad! He can't leave us!"

"I know, son. I don't want him to... either," Spitelout couldn't say "die". He was honest when he told the boy he had become very fond of him. The two just sat together and talked like Hiccup suggested in his letter.

 **& &%%% ##$$$**

Fishlegs had a hard time tearing himself away from the research on the cure. He refused to give up until there was no time left at all. The only reason he did agree to go to a corner while Gothi continuted. He looked over at Hiccup sleeping and curled up against Meatlug and started to read.

 _My dear old friend, I don't want you to feel guilty for not saving me. We worked great together, like we always do, and had a lot of ideas. I don't blame you for this and I don't want you to either. We have been friends for so long now that I know this will hit you especially hard. I want you to keep exploring and keep experimenting like we always did. You have a brilliant mind and I really enjoyed geeking out with you on so many things over the years._

 _I would like to suggest for the new leadership that you and Snotlout team up. He really has come a long way and I do trust him. Like I said in his letter, you two working together would be a lot like me and Astrid. Him being Astrid and you being me. Just think about it._

 _I would imagine my dad will take Astrid back to Berk to train her to be the next Chief now. You all may also abandon the Edge and go home too. I know this base was my idea, mostly because I wanted to get away from my dad and my responsibilities back home._

 _You have done a great job working this cure and working with Gothi. I really think with your scientific knowledge and now your knowledge of medicine you would make a great Healer. Gothi won't be around forever and Berk will need a new one eventually._

 _If you and Snotlout do team up I hope you learn to work well together and get to feel the same pride in our team I have always felt. I do love you all so much and have been honoured to be a part of you. Please take care of everyone for me._

Fishlegs was openly crying as he curled up with Meatlug and just let it out for a few moments before he walked back to the table and relieved Gothi to read her letter.

The ancient Healer and Wisewoman reluctantly nodded and went to sit with her own Gronckle as she unfolded Hiccup's letter and started to read.

 _Gothi you have been there to take care of us for my entire life and that of all my friends as well. We all owe you so much for the years of service and dedication you have given to Berk. I always loved watching you smack Gobber for translating you wrong and have always been impressed with your bravery. It was a great treat for me when you decided to join us as a Dragon Rider._

 _If I might make a suggestion, I really think Fishlegs would make a good apprentice for you. With his scientific knowledge and what you can teach him about medicine and the ancient arts he would make a great Healer._

 _Also, if you wouldn't mind checking up on my Dad after this is over. I know he will go back home and just act like everything is normal and jump right back into his work as Chief. He can only get away with that for so long and I was always able to help him unload. He won't have me now and I'm worried he'll let it bottle up inside until it bursts. Please keep an eye on him and Gobber and all of my team._

 _Thank you for trying to save me, I know you did your best and I don't blame anyone for this. Take care Gothi and I wish you well._

The Healer put down her letter and curled up against her dragon for a few moments before she returned to the table to work even harder with her new apprentice to save this beloved boy.

Gustov sat with Fanghook outside near one of the biggest ballista and unfolded his letter.

 _Gustov you have been a great addition as the A-Team leader and I totally trust you to keep Berk safe while I'm away. I hope that you are now ready to help train a new generation of Riders of your age to keep going. My team my return from the Edge when this is over but know that you are more than welcome to join them._

 _You had a lot of drive for someone so young and when you first wanted to be a Rider. I was impressed you were able to find and tame your own dragon so young. I knew then you would eventually make a great Rider and even leader. You are a credit to your family and I am very proud of you and wish you well in the years to come. And if you could, keep an eye on Dagur for me, he really likes you, whether he'll admit it or not._

Gustov looked at the hutt the Berserkers always stayed in while visiting the Edge and knew that Dagur and Heather must be really sad right now too.

In the Berserker hutt both siblings were sitting together on a bed. Dagur was against the wall and Heather leaning against him and his right arm was around her as they both read their letters.

 _Dagur, brother. I know you waited a long time for me to call that but I feel completely comfortable with it now. You have become such an amazing person in such a short time. I am proud to call you family now and I'm happy Berk and the Berserkers are allies again. I know your reason for changing was to have a relationship with your sister and I'm glad you two finally are close. Heather is also and amazing person and had wanted a family and a home for so long. It's something you both share, the need for home and family. I'm glad you have finally found it each other, always cherish that bond._

 _It was a hard sell for both of us to believe you had really changed. When we thought we lost you in that shipyard attack it really hit us both hard. I know I saw Heather cry when she read your letter and I cried when I found the one you left for me. You said there are a lot of things you are sorry for but remember that isn't who you are anymore. You are a good person now, who cares about people and doing the right thing._

 _You have made a great addition to the Riders and I'm happy you keep coming to help us out here on the Edge. I've always had my father to look at in my quest of learning how to be Berks next Chief and then I had you too. You have done a lot of spectacular things on Berserker Island since you returned. I know it was a little shaky with the coup but that's all done now and people respect your new leadership. You and Heather make a great team and she helps to calm you._

 _I know that loosing me won't negate the Berserker treaty with Berk but I want you to know that I really do want you to stay close. Our two tribes make a great team and we should keep up that bond._

 _I can't thank you enough for all the help you've been to me here these last two days. There are a lot of things that would have been a lot harder without you to help me. Also, I don't know if I ever actually said it but I forgive you for that whole strangling thing. I know you would never hurt and the only reason you did it was to spare the others. I thank you for making that sacrifice for them and hope that event doesn't haunt you. I understand and am grateful._

 _Please take care of yourself and Heather, Dagur. You have been a wonderful friend and teammate and brother. I love you very much. Please keep an eye on my team and my Dad and Gobber and Berk. This will not be easy for them. Be well, brother._

Dagur sobbed while reading the letter and looked to see if he disturbed his sister only to see her totally engrossed in reading her own.

 _Heather, sister. I know I've never actually called you that but, I really do feel like it's appropriate. Not just because of Dagur but because we are all family as Dragon Riders. You came to us in a very different way but I saw the spark in you and knew we would meet again. I'm glad you decided to join us and hope you found some of the family you were looking for with us._

 _I am so happy you found Dagur and finally learned to trust and love him. I agree the person he used to be was terrible, but the person he is now is amazing. He had changed so much to become the best version of himself because he wanted to be your brother. Family has always meant so much to him. It's part of the reason he was so determined to be my brother. After he became Chief he didn't have anyone and because I was going to eventually be a Chief too he bonded with me._

 _Having you both not only allies but fellow Dragon Riders is a dream come true. I love working with you both. You make a really fascinating team and compliment each other so well, we really were meant to be together. Please take care of him for me. These passed two days have been so hard on him, I know you can see it too. He is so strong and so supportive of others but he needs support himself. Don't leave him alone over the next little while, keep a close eye on him and take care of yourself too. You both mean so much to me and I love you dearly. Be well and stay safe, big sister._

Heather looked up from her letter and felt a tickle on her face. She reached up to brush a tear away and turned to look at her brother. He just passed her his letter and she gave him hers and they read. When they finished they just looked into each others deep green eyes and shifted so they could hug. They both started to cry and held on tight until it passed. Both their dragons were curled up beside each other and looked gutted to see their Riders so sad. Of course they understood as they were aware of how much everyone loved Hiccup.

 **& &%%% ##$$$**

Stoick and Gobber both sat upstairs in Hiccup's hut both staring at their letters and unable to open them. They looked down when they heard Fishlegs crying in the corner. They knew they needed to read Hiccup's last words to them but couldn't find the strength to do it.

Stoick watched as Gobber finally settled on the stone Toothless slept on and started to read with tears already streaming down his face.

 _Gobber, you have been like a second father to me. You were the one I went to with problems when I thought my Dad was to busy to deal with me. You have always looked after me like I was your own son because you love me and my Dad. I'm glad you two have had each other, especially after he lost my mom._

 _I need to ask that you keep looking after him now that he will has no one left but you. I never believed I was ever going to be as good a leader as my father and dreaded it. That's part of the reason I left and created the Edge. I wanted to get away before he passed the job off to me. I started the Edge to prove to myself that I could lead. Making mistakes with only five people depending on you was a lot easier than with hundreds looking to you._

 _I created our alliances here and made Berk safer by making friends with the Outcasts and Berserkers. I also made Berk more dangerous by fighting Viggo and the Hunters and making you all a target. Now we have Krogan and Johann to fight and Berk is once again a target because of what I did._

 _I guess what I'm saying is thank you for being my friend and helping me and teaching me and always being there for me. I know I haven't made it easy for you over the years but you kept coming back. I trust you to keep an eye on my dad and maintain Toothless' tail for me. I enclosed plans for the new tail he now has and how to keep it running._

 _I love you very much and feel completely comfortable entrusting the two things that mean the most to me to you, my Dad and Toothless. Please make sure my team is ok, too. I don't know how this will effect them but I can't stand the thought they will fall apart without me. Keep them together and strong and take care of yourself. You have always given me faith in myself and made me feel like I was worth something, even when I didn't think so myself. Take care Gobber and be well._

Gobber looked up from his letter to see Stoick watching him with the unopened letter still in his hand. He stood and walked to the window to sit with his oldest friend. "You need to read it. You owe it to that brilliant boy of yours."

Stoick shook his head, "I feel like if I read it... it's like... I'm excepting that he's going to leave us. I can't loose my son, Gobber, he's all I have left."

Gobber took his friends hand, "No, he's not. You have me and all of Berk and you have Astrid. She's your daughter now. You need to teach her what you taught Hiccup. She will carry on his legacy and be a great leader too."

Stoick looked at the letter and closed his eyes. He squeezed Gobber's hand and started to read.

 _Dad, I don't even know where to start really. I want you to know how much I love you and respect you. You have always been a figure I looked up too, whether I admitted it or not. I was always so afraid of the day you would make me Chief and I would have to take over that job. I never thought I would be near as good as you and that scared me. It's part of the reason I left and started Dragon's Edge. You had been hinting you were going appoint me Chief soon and I paniced._

 _I have no doubt you thought I was ready and I guess I was since I did pretty ok here. But dealing with the needs to five people is so much easier than hundreds. You always seemed to be born for this and those speeches and getting people to follow you was so natural to you. I always felt that no one in the village took me seriously. It wasn't until I found myself in Toothless that I finally felt like I could be more like the incredible leader you are._

 _I need you to go easy on Astrid and be gentle and kind with her. But she is a lot like you, both strong and able to take charge and make the hard choices where I never could. I know you will both miss me but you have each other now and can still be a great team. I want you to know I don't regret anything in my life and am very happy with all of it. Most of that is because you were a great father to me, even when I didn't think you even likely me._

 _Thank you for everything and take care of yourself and Astrid and Gobber and Berk and Toothless and all our dragons. I have sent messages to our allies here, Queen Mala and Atali to contact you and keep up relations with Alvin and Dagur. Stay safe and know that I love you very much Dad._

Stoick could feel tears on his face as he looked up at Gobber. His friend just pulled him into a hug and held him. "I was a terrible father to him. He didn't know how much I loved him until just recently."

Gobber shook his head and let go, "I'm sure he didn't say that. Here read mine, he says a lot about you in there." They exchanged letters and read for a while. Stoick again put the letter down and this time put his hand over his face. "You really were more of a father to him than I ever was. I let him down so badly." Stoick stood and looked down at his son's body shaking with pain and heat.

Gobber looked up and just had even more tears running down his face, "He said you were a great father and leader. That doesn't sound like you let him down to me."

Everyone just watched as it got dark and knew that time was running out. They all knew they were going to have to say good-bye to Hiccup soon and it broke their hearts, especially after reading these letters. The Riders stayed apart for a long time before the sounds of Hiccup screaming brought them all back to him. Most were still crying and found it so hard but wanted to be there for the boy they all loved.


	14. Chapter 14 Stay With Us Long As You Have

**Hey everyone. Don't worry I didn't forget about Astrid and the twins. That last chapter was just getting WAY to long, it was over 7000 words. I thought I should break up the letters into 2 chapters plus there's a healthy dose of angst in here just for fun too. (another evil grin)**

Part 14 Stay With Us As Long As You Have Left

Hiccup woke up shortly after the last attack very short of breath and realized he was getting so weak even the small amount of water over his chest was hurting him. He felt like he couldn't breath and called out, "DA...DAD... HELP!" Toothless looked scared and roared also.

Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Astrid, the twins and Snotlout all jumped and ran over at the desperation in Hiccup's voice. He was gasping to much to talk so he pointed at the water and his chest and then to his bed.

Tuff put the pieces together first as he ran towards the bed and pulled the blankets off to make it cool for Hiccup, "The water is to much for his chest now, he can't breath."

Ruff continued, "Get him out and back onto his bed!" She threw some towels towards the bath and put one soft fur down on the wood bed for her friends comfort. Hiccup nodded and pointed at the twins as he silently gasped. He wasn't able to breath at all right now and was starting panic.

Stoick ran to the bath and wrapped his arms carefully but quickly around his tiny gasping son and lifted him out of the water. As soon as he was free he was able to take a small breath. Dagur stood next to Stoick holding his hand at the safe height to be sure Hiccup didn't make himself cough again. Snotlout quickly refilled the basin with clean cold water at Hiccups table. Astrid lit his candles then waved the group over. Gobber and Dagur saw Hiccup shiver and grabbed the towels. They quickly driedy him off while Stoick held him, then Stoick gently lowered his son to the bed. Astrid quickly pulled a few light blankets over his lower half again and checked his position to be sure he could breath.

Hiccup took a few more small breaths and nodded to them, "Ok, I can breath better again... Thank you all."

There was a wave of relieved breaths around the room as people relaxed. Hiccup smiled at how much they all cared about him. As he looked around he saw a lot of bloodshot eyes and evidence of crying. He knew they read their letters and hoped it made them feel at least a little better. He looked at the twins who wouldn't meet his eyes and saw their letter still folded and sticking out of Tuff's pocket. "Tuff, Ruff you didn't read your letter yet?"

The twins froze and looked everywhere but at him. Ruff hummed, "We don't know what you're talking about."

Hiccup smiled, "It's alright if you want to wait, I know it will be hard but I put something in there you'll both like."

Ruff looked curious and reached for the letter but Tuff gave her a desperately sad look and covered it with his hand. Snotlout repeated what he said to his father, "You have to read it. It will be hard and I took me a while to work up the nerve. You'll feel better when you."

Ruff walked to her brother and he let her pull the letter out of his pocket. Hiccup pointed at his loft, "You can read it up there for some privacy." Ruff nodded and pulled her brother, by the hand, up the stairs. They curled up against the wall beneath the large window for Toothless. Ruff unfolded the letter and looked at Tuff. He wasn't looking at it so she quietly started reading it aloud to her little brother.

 _Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I know you like to have a few things just for yourselves but I wanted to write to you both because you need to hear this together. If I know you two, which I think I do by now, Tuff is trying to avoid this and Ruff you had to drag him away and are now reading it to him._

Tuff looked surprised and grabbed the letter, "He didn't say that, you're making that up." Ruff just smiled and shook her head as he read what she just said. He put the letter down and looked at her with tears starting to roll down his face. "How did he know that?"

Ruff took the letter back and put her arm around her brother, "Because he's our friend and he knows us." Tuff just looked lost and scared. Ruff squeezed him close against her, "Are you read to hear this?" Tuff vehemently shook his head and looked away. Ruff waited until he slowly turned back to her and closed his eyes as he nodded and put his head on her shoulder. Ruff kissed the top of his head and rested her cheek against his hair as she continued reading.

 _Everyone thinks you two are just two sides of the same coin and are so alike but I see the differences in you. I know Ruff is the stronger of you emotionally so she's reading this and Tuff is trying to hide. Tuff you are very sensitive but also very caring and you see things most people miss. You are both very smart, regardless of some of the crazy stuff you do. I see how clever and witty and funny and brave you both are. You two are very different but also complete each other. Tuff does most of the talking but I see how you look to Ruff before you say something important, at least most of the time. You guys know so many things and because there are two of you you can think things through quicker. When we are in battle I see how you just look at each other and know what to do. You don't need to speak because you are always together and know the other so well. That doesn't make you less important to the team, it makes you more._

 _When I teamed up with Viggo it was you two I chose to back me up. I know when it comes to protecting your friends you two will do whatever you have too. I felt safe knowing you were watching my back. Over the years you two have let me see things through your eyes and it's made me think of things I never would have before. I love seeing through your eyes, it's so different from anyone else and so special. You two really are the heart of our team. The way you would do anything for each other and for any of us is so special and should be admired. We are lucky to have you both._

 _I remember when we were searching the island a few months ago we found an area of hot springs near a volcanic vent. You guys really wanted to go down and soak for a while but we had to keep going and then you couldn't find them again after. Turn this letter over and you'll find a map back to them. Toothless and I saw that some trees fell in that area during a storm and covered them up. We just found them because of Toothless's ability to see in the dark. We cleared the trees away and I even made a few things for your up there. The pool is plenty big enough for the whole team if you want to share. Maybe have one of our team meetings and just talk about... me maybe. Or not, it's up to you._

 _I hope you both know I do love you both and it's been a pleasure knowing you and see things like you do. Keep and eye on the rest of the team and take care of yourselves and be well my friends._

Ruff was whispering the last part and finally just started crying. Tuff grabbed the letter and turned it over to see the map and looked excited for a moment. Then he completely deflated and turned to hug Ruff as they both just completely lost it and hugged each other. Barf and Belch put their heads through the big window and nudged their Riders. The twins turned and hugged their dragon with one arm but were still holding hands.

When Hiccup heard the crying he knew that everyone had read their letters now. He saw tears, which he expected, of course. He saw Astrid looking completely lost sitting at the table watching Fishlegs and Gothi work. " _Astrid..._ " he whispered to get her attention. She looked up and quickly stood. He pointed to a pitcher of water beside her and she grabbed it and a mug and came over.

"Are you strong enough to sit up to drink?" She poured the mug and sat the pitcher down on the small table next to the basin of water.

"Not without help, can you sit behind me?" he reached his shaking hand out to her.

She took the hand and kissed it as she positioned herself behind and rested him against her chest. She used her head against his to balance him as she brought the mug to his lips. "Small sips, you don't want to start coughing again. You're already to winded for that." Her other hand snaked around him in a half hug and fell to his hot chest to monitor his breathing in this upward position.

Hiccup sipped the water and it felt good to his dry mouth and throat. He drank one sip to quickly and wheezed but held his breath to try to prevent a cough. Astrid quickly put her hand to his neck to massage the tickle out and stop a coughing fit. It worked and his breathing evened out again. He nodded and put his hand over hers. "Thank you."

She nodded against the side of his face, "Of course. Do you want to lay back down?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet. You are likely wondering why you didn't get a letter too."

She closed her eyes, "Don't worry about it. You just ran out of time, I understand." She winced at the bad choice of phrase given he was down to his last two hours now.

Hiccup smiled and rubber his thumb over the top of her hand and pushed his fingers under to actually take her hand. "No, I didn't... Look beside the basin."

Astrid careful moved to see behind her without moving Hiccup to much. She angled her hand to the basin and felt paper. She grasped it and pulled her arm back around to see a letter. She gasped and Hiccup felt her breathing speed up. She seemed stunned so he decided to prompt her. "Read it now. I'm need you to do something after."

"I'll do it now, what do you need?"

"No, read the letter it will make sense in there."

Astrid checked his breathing again and satisfied she leaned back against the head of Hiccup's bed and pulled him slightly back with her as she started reading.

 _Astrid, my beloved, my wife, the other half of my soul. I never thought I'd be able to call you any of those things at one point. You made me the happiest man in the Archipelago when you accepted my proposal and then became my wife. I have loved you since we were children and didn't even know what it was. You are so beautiful and I don't just mean physically. You have a beauty of heart and thought also. The way you can look at a situation and just know what to do. I always admired your confidence, likely because I had absolutely none myself._

 _Before you ever noticed me I used to just be happy to be near you. Even siting in the Great Hall a table away was close enough for me. You are so completely different from me. You were strong, dedicated, driven, you knew who you were, knew your place in the world and the village. You were tough and fearless and resourceful and brave. All qualities I never had. I still don't know who I am really, or what kind of leader I would have made. But I do know that having you with me made the thought of returning to Berk to rule a lot easier to swallow. You saw it yourself, in many battles where I didn't agree with what we were doing I just couldn't be what people needed me to be. You were always able to be the leader they needed, not me. I'm to soft for that kind of warfare, but you aren't. You are like my father, you can put your feelings aside and do what needs to be done to protect people. I wish I was that strong._

Astrid shook her head and kissed his temple, "No, that's not true Hiccup, none of it. You are strong and confident and a great leader. You..."

He raised his finger to her lips, "Just keep reading." She wanted to argue but did as he asked. His hand started to shake and she caught it and kissed that finger. Then put his hand to the side of her face and held it there as she kept reading.

 _When this is over my father will take you back to Berk to give you a crash-course in Chiefing. I had a lifetime to learn it all so you'll have to be the fast learner I know you are. Don't think you can't do it. You have been my second in command with the Riders all along and I know you can do this. Don't be afraid to call on the rest of the team if you need help. I certainly planned on using you all as sounding boards once I was Chief. You all let me see things in just enough of a different light that I can think of things I wouldn't on my own. That's what makes us a great team._

 _The biggest thing I need you to do in the short-term is keep and eye on my dad and Gobber. They may seem like they are fine but I guarantee you they aren't. You all need to grieve, don't bottle it up until it explodes, just be there for each other. And don't let them lash out in anger, that never leads to anything good. I had a horrible nightmare about you all being so angry you set out to destroy every Hunter ship in sight looking for Krogan and Johann. You eventually were all either shot down and killed or captured and killed. I can't stand the idea that nightmare could really happen. I can't celebrate in Valhalla if I have to watch that happen. I can't be the cause of you all dying, I just can't Astrid. Please don't let that happen! My life isn't worth anything if you all pay that price._

Astrid hugged Hiccup closer and started crying, he sounded so scared and sad and that ripped her heart out. Hiccup felt her tense and knew she must be to the dream part of the letter. "I won't let that happen, I promise." Flashes of that very vivid frequent nightmare came to him as vibrant and clear as the first night he saw them. Astrid took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself and kept reading.

 _I know you will have a lot to do in the coming weeks but don't forget about the team. They are all hurting as much as you are and you are always better together than apart. Keep up our late night talks around a fire. Even if the first couple of nights you all just sit there in silence at least you're together and the words will follow in time._

 _I know I've already asked a lot of you but I have to add this last thing and I think you know what. Please take care of Toothless for me. I can't even imagine how completely broken and lost I would be if he ever died so I can imagine how he will feel. He and Stormfly have a great relationship, let them play together and be a friend for him. I already rebuilt his solo flying tail and gave Gobber the plans to maintain it in his letter. He is set for his body but I'm worried about how he deals with this emotionally. My greatest fear is that he flies away and doesn't come back so he doesn't have to feel the pain. Like the Riders, the dragons are better together. Give him a reason to stay on Berk with you all._

 _I'm sorry this paper is going to be so wrinkled when you get it. I keep thinking of so many terrible things that may happen that I want to be there for. The idea of not being there to help you all is so... infuriating and horrifying to me. I know I'm supposed to stay strong and brave and understanding for everyone's benefit. I know you understand me and please know I don't blame you. **But I am angry this happened. I don't want to die, I want to be with you all and help you.** I'm actually angry enough to let you and Snotlout hunt that vile man down and throw him into the Outcast prison. And no, even angry I still don't believe in killing him **.** I want to protect Toothless and love my wife and see our children and the Berk we could build together. This is so unfair and yes I am angry and sad. But I can't show that to anyone because knowing I feel that way will make it so much harder for them and I don't want that._

 _I waited to give you this letter when you were with me because I need someone to really talk to and let these dark feeling out before they explode for everyone else to see. Please ask everyone to leave so I just vent and cry for a while without being seen._

Hiccup knew she had reached the end of the letter when Astrid sat up straight pushing him forward but hugging him close to not drop him. Astrid put the letter down and quickly breathed a few times to calm her voice then said loudly, "Everyone, please leave and close the door. You can go down to the Clubhouse and talk about your letters or eat. Hiccup and I need some private time. I'll call you back when we are ready. That goes for you two also, Fishlegs and Gothi. Take your research back to Snotlout's hut and give us this space."

Everyone looked at her and saw Hiccup's eyes were closed and he was trying hard to control his breathing again. He did that right before he felt a particularly nasty attack coming and didn't want them to see. Astrid gave them all very pointed looks and jerked her head towards the door for them to go. They all left as instructed and Snotlout was the last one out and closed the door as he took a last look at Hiccup.

Astrid saw a tear roll down his face and knew he likely thought she was getting them out for Hiccup to die. She just nodded her thanks to him and wiped a tear from her own face. He closed the door and they wait a while until everyone was far away from his door. Astrid looked at Toothless and pointed to his ears. He raised them and listened for a moment and then shook his head that the others were all gone.

She whispered into Hiccup's ear, "They're gone. You can stop pretending an attack is coming."

Hiccup opened his eyes but didn't relax, "I wish... I was... pretending... **AHHHHHH**!" His body clenched and he tried to pull away to protect Astrid. She pulled herself out from behind him to sit in front and hold him. The attack lasted several minutes before it left him completely spent. He fell forward against her and she waited for him to take a breath.

"Hiccup... breath..." She pulled away and took his face in her hands as she looked at him. His eyes were half closed and he was almost limp. She gently shook him, "Hiccup! Please... you need to take a breath!" Finally he pulled in a single shaky breath and she took one herself. "Good... take another one." It took another minute but he did pull in another small breath. She knew he wasn't getting enough air and that was just making his condition worse.

After a few more minutes he was strong enough to lift his head and look at her. "I guess... I won't be... doing much ta... talking. Bu... but do you... mind... if I just... cry?"

The request was so heart-wrenching she could help but cry also. She slide in next to him and guided his head to her chest and held him as tightly as she dared as he cried. "Let it all out. I'm here for you." They sat like that for a long time.

 **& &%% **

At the Clubhouse everyone was either pacing or siting and all deep in thought. No one knew what the right thing to do was and they all were completely lost. Fishlegs and Gothi had enough of their papers with them they just went to the Clubhouse with all the others.

Snotlout barely registered where he was he just fell into a chair near the fire and looked like he was in pain. Ruff and Tuff were curled up together in a corner when they heard the screaming. Everyone flinched in pain themselves at the loud cries. Eventually the screams stopped and all they heard was silence. They breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their own thoughts. They all pulled out their letters and read them again. There were a few smiles but mostly the letters just eventually made people cry again.

They loved that Hiccup was so thoughtful to take time to write these out for them all to keep once he was gone. They were all being very careful with the precious pieces of paper and keeping them safe. After about an hour they heard even louder screams coming from above again. They all clenched up again in sympathy.

Snotlout shook his head and tried to cover his ears. When it didn't work he just let his hands fall and stared at the floor. Then he started shaking his head. He remembered the tear on Astrid's face and the hopeless look in Hiccup's eyes right before he closed the door. "It's happening..."

The whisper got other people's attention and they sat up and looked at him. Tuff tentatively asked, "What... is happening?"

Snotlout was still shaking his head and then looked up at them, "He's out of time. He's dying now."

Dagur looked back down and hugged Heather, "We know that. This is his last hour."

Snotlout shook his head and stood up, "NO! I mean it's happening NOW! He wanted us all out of there because he didn't want us to have to watch him die. When I closed that door the look of hopelessness and sadness on his face told me. He knows he's dying now and wanted it to be just him and Astrid and Toothless!"

The others were all starting to stand up now too and look at each other. Gobber looked at Stoick, "If he's right..."

Stoick shuttered when he heard a really loud and painful scream echo down to them, " **NO**! I didn't say good-bye yet! **HICCUP**!"

Stoick, Gobber, Dagur and Snotlout were the first ones out and running back up to Hiccup's hutt. They all screamed, " **HICCUP! WAIT!** "

 **& &%% **

Astrid and Hiccup sat together until he stopped crying and then he tensed again. "Astrid another really bad attack is coming! I don't want to hurt you... move away quickly!" Hiccup said disjointedly as his muscles clenched and he gasped for breath.

Astrid just held him tighter, "You could never hurt me. Just let it out. Don't hold the screams in. I've got you."

He didn't have time to agrue when his whole body went ridged and he couldn't breath. He shook for several minutes like something was squeezing the life out of him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard to let him know she was still there. An overwhelming burst of heat ran through him and he felt like he was on fire. He screamed more loudly then they had heard yet and it actually scared her. His eyes had rolled back and he was still shaking.

Suddenly the others burst through the door looking scared. Astrid shot them a look of panic, "It won't stop! It isn't passing like before!"

They all looked at Fishlegs and Gothi but Dagur was who answered, "He's in the final stage now. The attacks will be almost constant now and only get worse until something kills him. He's out of time." They all stared in shook and horror as they watched Hiccup shake and scream. Hiccup was so weak but still convulsed each time a new wave of torture hit and he screamed again and again and again, each time louder and worse than before.

" **FISHLEGS**!" Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff and Dagur screamed.

"There's nothing we can do! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Hiccup! I'm so sorry!" Fishlegs fell to his knees next to Hiccup's bed pleading with his friend for forgiveness.

Stoick ran to the bed and fell down across from Astrid as he took Hiccup's hand and cried, " **SON**! Please! **NO!** "

This went on for another fifteen minutes until Dagur said, "I love my little brother to much to let him suffer through this torture. You are his family! How can you stand seeing him in this state?" Dagur walked across the room to the bed. He pulled the dagger out of Hiccups boot and unsheathed it. The silvery blade shining brightly in the candlelight. He held it with both hands just over Hiccups heart.

Everyone was wide-eyed and screamed " **NO!** " and jumped to reached for the knife as Toothless growled dangerously, showing his teeth. Astrid slid her small hand between the blade tip and Hiccups' skin, not even flinching as it cut her. "Don't you dare! He said he didn't want this, repeatedly!" Stoick seemed completely lost in grief and didn't move at all.

A tear fell down Dagur's cheek as he pleaded, "Astrid you didn't see and hear what I did near the end. You read Mala's reports, this isn't even the worst it's going to get. You don't want to put Hiccup through that. This would be a far more merciful death, I promise you!" Everyone was frozen still reaching for Dagur to stop him and he admired how dedicated these two teams were to their friend and leader.

Dagur looked at Stoick pleadingly, "I heard what you said to him. A leader must sometimes make a sacrifice for the betterment of the group as a whole. Them all watching him suffer is hurting them. You know I'm right. You're his father, this must be torture for you."

"Aye, 'tis torture watching my only child suffer," Stoick answered as he dipped his head in sadness.

"Then let me do this for us all. He's already said his goodbyes in those letters. Keeping him here now is just selfish of us to cause him further pain," Dagur waited for an answer.

Gobber looked between the two and put a hand on his oldest friends shoulder, "He's right, Stoick. I see that now too."

The other riders looked shocked they were even considering this. They looked at each other in fear. Astrid looked between the three men shaking her head. Stoick looked down at Hiccup flinching in pain, panting for breath, so hot with fever. He dropped his head in shame and nodded, "Do it then." Toothless stopped growling and looked at Stoick in shock and sadness.

Dagur nodded and gripped the blade more tightly, squaring his shoulders and raised it slightly to get a good deep plunge through bone and make it as quick as possible.

Astrid thought quickly. On one side she agreed this was torture for them all, not just Hiccup. On the other she couldn't bare to loose him and wanted every single second with him she could get, selfish or not. And she KNEW he didn't want to be killed. "You can't! I know he turned you all down when you offered to kill him. He isn't ready to give up."

Stoick kept his eyes on his son. Gobber answered for him, "He's was holding on in hope. He knows we can't save him now. That's why he wrote those letters and said his goodbyes. He wasn't ready before, he is now, lass."

"Astrid move your hand. I don't want to hurt the woman my brother loves," Dagur didn't look at her but was waiting.

Astrid sat defiantly and spoke calmly, "I'm doing this because I love him and no. If you want to kill him, against his wishes, you'll have to go through me, literally."

Dagur looked at Heather who indicated Astrid would not move, no matter the pain. He looked to Stoick for a confirmation to continue and got it. He compensated for the extra barrier to pass through but the blade was plenty long and sharp enough to still destroy Hiccup's heart. He raising the blade up further, "As you wish."

Astrid knew the pain of that blade would be nothing compared to what she will feel when she feels her beloved Hiccups heart stop and he takes his last breath. She sat beside him tall, unblinking and waited. As the crippling attack wave started to ease Hiccup started mumbling but one word stood out to her.

"Goodbye, brother," Dagur took a breath and put his full strength into driving the dagger home.

" **STOP**!" Astrid screamed and turned threw herself across Hiccup's chest to use her hands to hold Dagur's arms. "You can't, not yet. We haven't fulfilled his last request."

Dagur stopped half way down and let her hold his arms as he froze and looked at her, "What does he want?"

"He wants to go home!" Dagur looked stunned so she sat back up putting her hand back over Hiccup's heart as she explained. "He wants to die in his house on Berk with the people outside to send him off. He told me this morning and I promised I would take him if we failed." She hoped this would buy her time. Astrid would never be ready to let Hiccup go. She held Dagur's eyes and refused to move her hand as blood was seen running down it from the earlier cut. The dark red a stark contrast to the paleness of Hiccup's skin.

Heather moved over to grip Dagur's arm, "Brother please, stop..." She was crying too.

Stoick looked at Astrid, "He said that? He wants to die on Berk with his people?" Astrid nodded. Stoick actually smiled, "The people have a right to say goodbye to the one who would have been their next Chief. He wants an Honoured Send-Off like his great-uncle was given." Stoick put his hand to Dagur's shoulder. "It is his right as my heir and the Leader of the alliance he has formed here with you and all his allies."

Finally everyone took a breath as Dagur sheathed the blade and hugged his sister. He looked at Stoick, "Yes, it is his right and I respect that, but he is to far gone. He won't make it back to Berk. He'll die in the air in agony. We know what altitude does to this poison. Going up there will speed it up and cut the time he has left to almost nothing."

Astrid wiped the blood off of Hiccup's chest and her hand but left it protectively over his heart, "He won't give up. He'll fight it until we get him home." She leaned down and kissed him, then whispered, "Hold on Hiccup, I love you to much to say goodbye yet or ever. You said I will always have you, so I need you to fight. For all our sakes."

Snotlout wiped his tears away and looked determined, "Let's get the dragons ready for the trip home." Everyone nodded and headed to the door but they never actually left. Astrid and Dagur were still fixated on each other and the Riders did notice.

Astrid reached for the basin to put a cool cloth on Hiccup's face and Dagur took Astrid's arm and spoke, "I know you're trying to draw this out. But flying home will kill him far faster than staying here. His heart will give out again for sure over the cold ocean. You're not making it less painful for him."

Astrid pulled her arm away and looked at him with fire in her eyes, "I am doing what I promised him I would. This is what he wants. Are you going to tell a dying man no?"

They stood there glaring at each other when they both jumped at a whisper from below, " _Stop..._ " They hadn't realized Hiccup was awake again, "Dagur, I asked to be taken home. Whether I make it there or not doesn't matter. If I die in the air, fine, at least I'll be with Astrid and Toothless. If I do die, just keep going. Take my body back to Berk for a proper funeral boat." Toothless actually sounded like he was crying from where his head lay on Hiccup's legs. The thought of his Hiccup dying on his back and feeling him go terrified the poor dragon. He knew Astrid would also feel it and even as strong as the girl was she wouldn't be able to contain herself anymore than he would.

Dagur just closed his eyes, "There is no if, brother. You are in the final stage now. Your eyes are yellow and your lips are turning blue. Your heart already stopped twice, you stopped breathing, you won't last another bout of this. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't make it halfway in the cold air up there."

Fishlegs couldn't deny that Dagur was right, "He's right, Hiccup. You would have a little longer resting here on the ground. That last hour is the most painful."

Hiccup looked noticeably shaken to hear this and his breathing sped up again in fear. Astrid put her hand on his chest to slow it down. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, nodding. "I understand. Tell the others, give them the option to stay behind so they don't have to see or hear it."

Astrid shook her head, "Maybe we should stay Hiccup. You won't make it home, there's no point now. Spend as much time here with us as you can, please."

Hiccup turned his head to look at her in surprise, "You heard what he said, the last hour is the worst. Do you really want to put the others through that?"

"Why don't you ask us?" Snotlout's voice was heard from across the room.

The four looked up to see the rest of the two teams of riders standing at the door. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice they had an audience still. Snotlout spoke again, "We heard everything. Astrid is right, stay here with us for as long as you have left. Please, Hiccup." Both teams nodded in unison.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, Dagur, Gobber and his father, he shook his head, "I guess I'm out-voted. Alright I'll stay here." His shaking hand reached for the book with his official goodbye letters. He passed it to Dagur again, "The last ones are official good-bye letters for Alvin, Mala, Atali and Berk. Send the Terror-mails out now for me? There's an official one for the Berserkers too when you go back home." Dagur smiled sadly, removed them from the book. He looked to see Hiccup had passed out again and went to find some Terrible Terrors.


	15. Chapter 15 Hiccup's Final Good-bye

**You might want to grab a mountain of tissues NOW! Fair warning. :*|**

Part 15 Hiccup's Final Good-bye

Hiccup was only asleep for a short time when he was bolted awake by the strongest pain he had felt yet and the screams were nearly unbearable to the people gathered in his hut. Since that, in the last forty minutes Hiccup has had no rest from constant attacks and was barely able to pull in a few small breaths before another hits. An attack even started while he was still coughing from the last one.

Astrid was keeping her vigil next to her love and could see how hard it was getting for him cope with the stares from the others. When she saw Snotlout and Tuffnut actually cover their ears and close their eyes that was enough. "EVERYONE OUT! When it's time I'll call you back but for now this is torture for you and for Hiccup."

Stoick sat up next to her and nodded, "She's right. Everyone to the Clubhouse! Give him some privacy and dignity before... the end." Stoick had to force those last words out.

Astrid could hear the pain in his voice. She reached out and put her free hand on his arm. "That goes for you too, sir. I promise when we get to that point I will have Toothless roar to bring you all back."

Stoick moved his arm and took her hand, "Thank you, daughter." Astrid smiled.

Gobber came over and winced as Hiccup screamed again. He put his hand on Stoick's shoulder, "She's right, old friend, you need a break. We all do." He leaned down next to Hiccup and whispered, "I still haven't given up on you yet, laddie."

Hiccup stopped screaming for a few moments and was panting for breath but he was awake. Everyone stopped by the bed and touched Hiccup and gave as much of a smile as they could and got a brief nod before they left. Outside the slow procession of crying and heart-broken people headed down to the Clubhouse, leaving their friend in agony.

Before Heather and Dagur left, Dagur pulled Astrid aside, "Try to keep him from coughing. He's so weak now that even a small fit could kill him. Massage his throat and try to get him to eat some ice to keep his throat moist with all this screaming."

Astrid looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Heather couldn't resist wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing. "I'm SO sorry this is happening. I love Hiccup so much, too. You two where the first ones to show faith in me and I will never forget his kindness."

Astrid had to smile, "Yep, that's what Hiccup does. He finds people in need and helps them."

Dagur smiled, "I know he helped me. I used him as an example of what I needed to become to allow Heather to give me a chance. I have my sister because of his kindness and caring generosity." Heather put her arms around her brother and smiled up at him.

Astrid just smiled at the two and pointed to the door, "Go, enjoy some peace before you all come back." They looked at her with such remorseful eyes that she had to look away and then they left and closed the door.

Astrid walked over to Toothless and gave him a couple his favourite salmon. He looked up at her sadly but ate them and she put her hands on his head and under his jaw like Hiccup always does. "I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me and I know he is grateful for you being here. He loves you so much Toothless, you made him who he is now. We all owe you for that. I don't want you to leave after this is over but if you need to I understand. I hope you find peace and return to us."

The Night Fury just whined sadly and leaned into her hands and she actually cried looking at the remorse and dread in his very expressive eyes. She knew he was feeling this as strongly as they all were, if not more so. Astrid walked back over to the bed and saw that Hiccup was controlling his breathing and was awake but lost in though. She sat down next to him and was immediately lost herself. Thoughts of what the end would look like and how she was going to deal after he was gone.

Hiccup was dreaming about last night and their flight together. It was so beautiful and fun and then he had to mess it up asking her that question. The look of shock on her face and then the horror when she realized she'd hurt him still haunted him. If this was his last hour he needed to make this right before he ran out of time.

He carefully breathed a few times feeling if speaking would set off another wave of pain or more coughing, nothing happened. He knew she hadn't left his side in these last hours so he reached out and took her hand, "Astrid."

Astrid had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't realized he was alert again. "Hi," she smiled down at him. "Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?"

He shook his head and looked at the space beside him in bed. Astrid smiled and climbed into bed next to her Hiccup. Touching him was like laying in lava but she didn't care and wrapped herself around him and put her chin on his chest to look up at him.

Hiccup shifted to give her space and when she was comfortable he put his hand over his heart. "Please don't listen, it will only make what I have to say harder."

Astrid shifted her chin slightly to his other side angry with herself that he noticed her obvious attempt to listen to his heart. But laying against his chest she could still feel his breathing with ease and felt how hard it was for him to pull in each breath. He was fighting a never-ending battle just to keep breathing, while dealing with the pain and heat. The result of the Flightmare part of the poison. She had even more hate for that beast then just for her uncle now. The spray was trying to freeze his lungs, but he is young and strong and fighting it. She NEEDED him to keep fighting it.

"I'm not listening to anything but what you're saying, I promise," she smiled up at him. He winced in pain and seemed to get warmer with her beside him. "I'm hurting you here." She moved away and his hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her down.

"No, stay and lay here with me like we have done every night since Mala married us." She nodded pulling away long enough to removed the clothes of her upper half and her skirt. She stepped over his legs throwing all but one blanket away to lay skin against skin with him.

"I know it's not official on Berk but we are married and my father couldn't be happier," he looked up at her.

Astrid smiled, "Maybe he always wanted a daughter instead of a son. Now he has one."

Hiccup smiled also, "Maybe you're right. You certainly are far more like him than I am. You're a match made in Valhalla."

Astrid smiled with glee and giggled, "Maybe we are." Astrid felt Hiccup's breathing hitch and he drew a shaky breath in. She tried to pull away but his hand was on her shoulders. "Hiccup I'm hurting you let me move away."

"No, just... wait... I feel... Just don't lean on my chest as much but stay here," he said wheezing. She shifted away from his chest and put her head on his shoulder instead. To his surprise having her skin against him actually made him cooler. He gasped in surprise and found his breathing a little easier too and took a bigger breath.

She looked at him ready to get up, "Am I still hurting you?"

Hiccup shook his head, "You could never hurt me." She smiled but didn't look convinced. She put her hand to his chest to slow his breathing. "No, really. I think your body is sucking some of the heat out of my skin. I can breath easier and I actually feel cooler."

She raised her hand and watched him take a few larger breaths and saw the relief of getting nearly a full lung of air for the first time in nearly a day, "How is that possible?"

He thought for a moment, "Quick guess? Body to body heat can warm a person who is to cold, maybe it can also share the heat of someone to warm." He swallowed and put a hand to her face, "I don't know or care. You have always made me feel better, why should this be any different."

Astrid smiled as she realized he really did seem a little better. She had to admit she did feel a lot hotter. Maybe her skin really was sucking some heat out of him. "If this makes you feel better I will lay here beside you forever." She leaned over and put their foreheads together as she ran her hands through his hair. "You have no idea how much I wish fixing this was that easy."

He smiled as he ran his hand down her back pulling her as close as possible. He agreed but even with being able to breath again he knew he was still running out of time fast. "Believe me, I know. But you know, there are worst ways to die."

She pulled away from him and leaned over to playfully slapped his other arm. He laughed and just took her smile in. Then with the majority of her skin gone he felt his chest heat up again drastically. He couldn't believe it but it was true, she really was sucking some of the heat out of him. He wheezed and pulled on her arm, "Astrid, against me again! Now!" She saw his breath was laboured again and felt him get way warmer. She threw herself on top of him wrapping herself around his body.

"Like I said, if me laying against you buys us more time, I will spend the rest of my life right here," she put their foreheads together again. Her hands in his hair and her chest and stomach against his to check his breathing. As she settled on top of him his breathing evened out and he felt cooler.

"As unexpectedly amazing as this feels I did ask you here for a reason. We need to finish... that question discussion we started two nights ago. I flew away before you could explain what..."

Astrid got uncomfortable and shook her head, cutting him off, "NO, we can talk about that later. It's not important."

"Yes, it is. I don't want you feeling guilty or that I feel any differently about you because of your answer."

"You caught me off guard, that wasn't an answer it was stream of thought. One that needs explaining and finishing."

"So... finish it," he looked up giving her his full attention.

Before she could start she felt the muscles clench in his stomach and a huge wave of heat return. Hiccup gasped and coughed, "For Thor's sake, not now. I'm... I'm sorry but don't move, pleee...seeee... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

He held back his convulsions as best he could and was again left nearly breathless. She had to control his breathing like Dagur taught them. She put her hands to his chest and held them at the right height using her body over him and her legs to steady herself. She shuttered at the feeling of his chest struggling against her hands, trying so hard to breath. She clenched her eyes closed and tears escaped. She felt like she was suffocating him but knew he was to weak for another bout of violent coughing.

"I'm sorry... ***I'm so sorry***... just breath... **please just breath**." In twenty minutes his breathing slowed again to a safe level. She yanked her hands away from his bare chest like she had been bitten.

When he was finally able to speak he looked up at her lifting his chin for her lay against him again. "I... don't... think... there... is much... later... lef... left." He panted the words out and had to swallow several times.

Astrid started crying and held him so close. He moved his shaking hand to her hair and whispered, "I'm... sorry... you had to... feel that." She shook her head for him not to worry. "And I shouldn't... have asked then... You... love me... now. Tha... that's all... that matters."

Astrid looking up at him again. "No, it's not all that matters. You were right to wonder. I know after those first couple of kisses I pulled away from you. I knew how you felt about me and just assumed it would never change. I thought I could live my life and still get around to you any time I wanted, so I just kept you at arms length. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you doubt my feelings. The fact is I didn't even know what my feelings were for a long time."

She took the same position as before hoping she could draw some heat out of him again but it didn't seem to be working this time. So she continued her explanation, "But I need you to know, you were never invisible to me, even before Dragon Training. When we were young, I remember we used to play and swim together. I don't know when I stopped seeing you as a friend and started seeing you as a rival. Getting into Dragon Training was so big for me. I had to make my family proud and you were so good you were standing in the way of me winning. My competitive side just took over. I was supposed to win the right to kill the dragon and when you got it I just was SOO angry."

He smiled at her to continue. She started tracing circles on his chest and smiled over at Toothless, "But to answer your question, yes. It was that ride on Toothless that made me remember that we used to be friends. I remembered how sweet and compassionate and funny you are. I missed that friend. Then after we saw the Red Death and I wanted to tell your dad, you showed me the first hint of ***this*** , the man you would become. You were so confident in your protection of Toothless. I saw my old friend, the shy awkward little boy slowly turning into the leader and the son of a chief we needed. You proved that even further with getting all of us to trust the dragons and fly out there to fight that thing with you."

"Ohh, I never... intended any... of you to... really fight. That... was always... going to... be me and Too...tooth...LESS." He screwed his eyes closed grabbing for the stick to bite on but it fell on the floor.

Astrid looked into his eyes, "Forget the stick. Hold me as tightly as you need to. I won't break. Let me support you."

His hands fell to her upper arms and he held on. He was so weak now it was barely more then a child's touch against her skin. His breathing hitched again and she heard him choking. Toothless had both feet on the edge of the bed and was whining. She looked at Toothless hopelessly as Hiccup was barely able to fight it this time. After a few minutes he slightly calmed enough to look at her while gritting his teeth. "The paralytic in the spray... It's starting to win the fight now." Hiccup's body shuttered violently for another few minutes as he screamed and then he went limp and gasped. Toothless wined sadly and nudged his friend.

Astrid threw on her clothes and covered Hiccups lowered half again. Leaving his chest free , as before, to aid in his breathing, "I'll get Fishlegs and Gothi."

The sound of her voice brought him back and Hiccup shook his head as his weak hand caught her wrist, "Don't let everyone else in. Just stay with me and Toothless. I'm out of time, I've accepted there's nothing we can do."

Astrid looked panicked as she looked at Toothless who whined sadly across from her. Then a thought occurred to her. "Actually there is," Astrid said firmly and reached down beside the bed and retrieved Dagur's gift. She held it in her hands and looked at him.

He shook his head, "No Astrid, I already said I didn't want to be killed." Toothless walked to the other side of the bed to observe whatever Astrid was planning.

Astrid stepped behind the bed to grab something then sat back down beside him and smiled at Toothless reassuringly. "No, I know you don't and I would NEVER be able to anyway. Dagur was right, he really is the only one strong enough to hurt you."

He looked at her strangely, "Then what is your plan?"

"I stab you, let it bleed for a while to get you stronger then pour salt water in the wound and you hold your breath when the next attack starts. You said it made you strong before." She looked hopeful he would be willing to try. "It won't last long but it will buy us a little more time. I know I'm dragging this out and you might just want it over but I can't let you go Hiccup!"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "No, I don't want it over either. I want to stay as long as possible too."

Astrid looked happy and took his hand, "Good, then let's try this again. You said bleeding makes you stronger and the trouble you're having breathing now you won't have a problem just NOT breathing for a while. When you feel a little stronger you can say your final good-byes and decide if you want to stay here or fly away somewhere for the end."

He knew she was trying to fulfill his wishes and make this easier for him so he nodded to his leg for her to go ahead. Astrid pulled the blanket away to expose his left thigh and took a few deep breaths. She unwrapped the bandage to find the cut he made before and looked at him for permission.

She looked unsure, "The same place again? It will hurt more this time."

"Pain doesn't bother me anymore. No point in making another cut. Just put it in an leave it until it bleeds." He nodded and braced himself for the stab.

She gripped the dagger in both hands, pointed it down and drove it into his leg until she met resistance. She saw him flinch and close his eyes briefly then opened them to see his leg bleeding again. "How long did it take last time?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Not long." He watched it bleed and finally got the shot of adrenaline he felt the first time. He took a bigger breath then he had been able to in hours. Astrid looked worried and reached for his chest. He raised his hand to relax her, "It's alright, it's starting."

Astrid smiled, "What now?"

He reached for the dagger and wiggled it around slightly widening the cut again then pulled it out. Blood poured out of the wound, much more than last time. Astrid looked scared, "OH GODS! Did I hit an artery?"

Hiccup looked more closely at his legs and the direction and depth the dagger went in, "No, can't be. I choose this spot exactly because there was nothing important around it. I guess it's just bleeding more because of the second deeper cut."

"Should we try to stop it?"

"No, let it bleed," He seemed almost curious watching the blood flow.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and whispered, "Does it really matter at this point?"

"Hiccup! We are doing this to buy you time not kill you faster. HICCUP! The dark thoughts are taking over again. SNAP OUT OF IT!" She slapped him across the face.

Hiccup blinked and looked at her, "What?"

"Are you back?"

"Dark took over again?"

"Yes for a bit." She pointed at his leg, "Is it bleeding to much?"

Hiccup looked down and seemed surprised by the volume coming out but shook his head, "No, it is more then before but nothing dangerous. This might actually make it work faster." He waited for a while and about the double the time it took last time he finally felt his strength returning. The first thing he did was take a REALY DEEP BREATH. "OH GODS that feels good!"

Astrid smiled, "It's working?"

He nodded, "Yes, it just started. I feel a little strong... OH GODS!" He cringed and grabbed the side of the bed for support.

Astrid could see his was in pain again, "What? What's wrong?"

"An attack is coming!" He gasped as his chest and throat started to close up again. "Pour the water... in... now.."

She plunged a mug into the bucket beside the bed and poured the salt water into the wound. Hiccup was to busy gasping to flinch this time. He gripped the dagger then drove it in as he stopped fighting to breath.

"Pull it out... and hit the cut... to make it bleed more!" She closed her eyes briefly and did as instructed. She watched the cut bleed and waited. He said last time the attack passed quickly but he also had a lot longer feeling strong then. She took his hand for support and just waited.

It took much longer to work this time but eventually it did pass like before. He still didn't breath to be sure it had passed and then sucked in a half breath to test. It didn't make him cough so he pulled in a few more deep breaths to feed his starved lungs and calm him.

"Ok, it passed and I'm getting stronger again," he said nodding.

"I know that tone... BUT?"

He smirked at how well she knew him, "It IS working but not as well as last time. I think I was to far gone to get the full effect. It will last much shorter this time."

"How long do we have?"

He thought for a moment remembering last time and how he feels now. "I'd say half an hour, maybe a little more. When I crash this time that will be the end. I'll be far to weak to fight another attack."

Astrid looked scared, "Did you know that would happened?" He looked sad but nodded. "WHAT! Why didn't you warn me?"

"It's still a better deal, I would likely be dying right now if we hadn't done this. Now we have another half hour. Like you said, I can say good-bye and fly away with Toothless."

"NO, don't leave! Just stay here with all of us." She took his face in her hands again and pleaded.

He put his hands over hers and smiled sweetly at her, "I won't have an audience for my final breath. I can't stand all the sad faces and stares. Toothless and I will fly away to my favourite spot on the island. It's better for everyone's last memory to be me leaving strong rather than to die screaming in front of them. You know I'm right."

Astrid felt heart-broken but nodded before she pleaded again, "Then take me with you. I don't want you to die alone, whether it's in a beautiful spot or not."

"No, you need to be here with them."

Astrid started crying, "NO! I NEED TO BE WITH YOU! PLEASE! I'll just follow you on Stormfly anyway."

Hiccup sighed and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "We both know even Stormfly can't track Toothless in the dark."

Astrid shifted closer until they were chest to chest and she kissed him deeply until she couldn't breath and broke away. "Please! I love you."

Hiccup's thumbs wiped away her tears and smiled at her sweetly, "I know and I love you too, but I want you to remember me strong, not like I was before." His hand lowered to her stomach. "And IF you get a gift later, tell him or her their father was a good man."

Astrid crushed her lips against his again in another long kiss. She pulled away but left their foreheads together with their eyes closed. "The best man I ever met. He was good and smart and strong and loyal and so loved by everyone who knew him."

Hiccup smiled and pulled them apart. "OK, lets go say good-bye to the others and I'll leave."

Toothless stepped beside them and bent down so they could both climb on. They walked down the boardwalk to the Clubhouse and stepped inside.

When the door opened everyone looked expecting to see Astrid saying that Hiccup was gone. Everyone was shocked to see them walk in together. Snotlout jumped up and ran over, "HICCUP!"

Hiccup laughed and hugged his friend, "Don't get to excited. This is only temporary again. I just wanted to come here and say a final good-bye before Toothless and I leave." That got everyone talking at once saying they all wanted him to stay and they didn't want him dying alone. Hiccup raised his hand to quiet them, "I know you all want me to stay but I can't do that. I'm going to my favourite spot on the island and Toothless will bring my body back in the morning. End of discussion. We all know none of you can track Toothless at night so don't try to follow me. Just stay here and help each other. That's what I want."

All the Riders just deflated and looked sad but nodded their understanding. Hiccup smiled and nodded his thanks. "Now I want to give everyone a hug before I go and say a personal good-bye." The group formed a line and each got their hug. He nodded and waved, "Alright, it's time. I'm going back to my hut to get a few things and I'll leave. Good-bye everyone and I love you all so much."

Hiccup climbed back on Toothless and Astrid jumped on too. He turned to look at her and she raised her hand to stop his protest, "You said I could go when you left, I'm just going to give you one last kiss good-bye." He shook his head and turned back around as he headed back to his hut.

Inside he gathered some water, a journal and the dagger. Astrid looked surprised and asked, "Are you going to end it yourself before the last attack finishes you?" She was shocked at how calm that came out when inside she was shaking.

Hiccup looked down at the weapon and shrugged, "I haven't decided yet. Depends on how I feel when the time comes." He put everything into a saddle bag and turned to look at her. "Well this is it. Time to go."

Astrid refused to let herself cry, she wanted his last memory of her to be strong also. She nodded and stepped beside him as she put one hand behind his head to pull his lips to hers and the other went into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They both pulled apart breathless a while later.

Hiccup pretended to stagger backwards with his eyes closed, "WOW! That was a GREAT last kiss."

Astrid smiled, "Something to remember me by."

Hiccup laughed, "As if I could ever forget you, the love of my life." He smiled at her and turned to climb on Toothless.

Astrid walked over and petted the Night Fury, "Take good care of him for all of us."

Toothless whined sadly but nodded as he rubbed his face against her hand. Hiccup smiled, "He always has. Good-bye."


	16. Chapter 16 The Unexpected Arrival

Part 16 The Unexpected Arrival

Astrid walked over and petted the Night Fury, "Take good care of him for all of us."

Toothless whined sadly but nodded as he rubbed his face against her hand. Hiccup smiled, "He always has. Good-bye."

Just as Hiccup and Toothless turned to leave a sound from the loft of the hut was heard and Stormfly growled. "I don't recall you giving up so easily, my dear boy," a new voice shocked the three.

Toothless turned quickly and growled. The humans turned to look up at the second level and couldn't believe what they saw. Hiccup stared in shock but reached into the saddle bag for his dagger and put it in his boot again. Astrid dove for the the bed and reached down to have her axe in hand in seconds. "VIGGO!?" Toothless took a battle stance and as Hiccup climbed down then the dragon leaped around to protecting Hiccup and Astrid with his wings and growled.

Viggo waved at the window, "You seem to have forgotten the dragon sized opening up here for your magnificent creature to get in and out. I was a perfect gentlemen and waited until your very touching good-bye was finished. I merely stood here waiting for the right moment to make myself known."

Toothless waited until Viggo was on the stairs then shot a distress call out his window to call the other Riders in for backup. In a matter of seconds the rest of the Riders, Stoick, Gobber, the A-Team, Dagur, and Heather were inside Hiccups hut fearing the worst. When they saw Viggo on the stairs they were all armed in seconds and crowded around Hiccup and Toothless protectively.

Viggo bowed to Stoick, "Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and Hiccup's esteemed father. I don't believe we ever were formally introduced face to face. Viggo Grimborn, at your service."

Stoick spun his axe in his hand and glared, "I know who you are. A plague on my son and all dragonkind. We hoped we were free of you."

Viggo smiled and nodded to Dagur, "I heard you also changed sides and joined Hiccup's Riders. I now understand the lure of his way of seeing the world. I count myself fortunate to have worked as his ally, if even only the one time and under duress, on Hiccup's part."

Snotlout glared at him, "How in the name of Thor are you still alive? Hiccup said you were a pin cushion and attacked by half of Krogans people AND in a cave-in."

Viggo nodded and smiled, "All true, I assure you, and it truely is a fascinating story."

Stoick, Gobber and Dagur moved closer to Hiccup's side in defense. Dagur asked, "And WHAT are you doing here, Viggo?"

Just then Viggo's Skrill flew down to perch behind them all blocking the door. He growled at them in defence of his Rider. Viggo raised a hand to calm this electric friend. "Easy there Shocker, they have every reason to be weary of me, my dear friend."

Astrid nearly chocked at his words, "Friend? Since when have you ever been a friend to any dragon?"

Viggo looked at Hiccup who seemed to be in complete shock and not saying anything so he looked to Astrid to answer her question, "Since a Monsterous Nightmare saved my life. Then this one agreed to help me and also saved my life. I supposed you could say three dragons saved my life. Seeing as Toothless allowed Hiccup to bring him back to rescue me from the burning stables here. Those are three monumental reasons for me to reconsider my views of their kind. And being friends with them seems to work for our young Hiccup here. Look at the empire he has created, so many allies and able to fight off my attacks and now those of Krogan and Johann. Honestly, I would have thought he told you all of this after returning from our last meeting."

"Oh he did, but you'll have to excuse us if we all found it a bit hard to believe," Fishlegs remarked as he glared at the intruder and Meatlug growled beside.

Viggo laughed, "Yes, I don't blame you. If someone had told me that story even a year ago I would have killed them for being mad."

All the time Viggo had been moving down the stairs and around the room getting closer to Hiccup. Viggo raised his hands when Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Dagur and Heather started to advance on him. "I mean you no harm. In fact, the news of Hiccup's predicament has travelled far very quickly in the last day and a half. Which is how I came to hear of it. There is a certain Hunter I saved from a fiery death that still owed me a debt. He informed me of this unfortunately turn of events and I came at once. As I'm sure you must have learned by now, this impressive poison was invented by one of my ancestors and used by my family ever since."

Astrid stepped towards him with her axe only a breadth from his chest, "Which means you know the antidote for it. Give it to us and we might not kill you."

"My dear Astrid, that is precisely what I am here to attempt, but I need information." Turning on his heel he clasped his hands behind his back and looked to Fishlegs as he waved towards the research sprawling across the table, "I can see you, Hiccup and Berk's healer have been working. What are your findings thus far? And what have you tried to counter the poison so we are all caught up."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup, who nodded, and he answered, "It's a combination of cooled and refined Changewing acid causing high fever and pain and refined Flightmare spray for the chills and slowed breathing. It also acts as a paralytic like hemlock on the lungs and forcing the increased heart rate, convulsions and more pain. Then something to do with salt water, not breathing, bleeding and altitude that we haven't entirely figured out yet. Once in the warm blood stream the spray and the acid activate and feed off each other keeping the reaction going. We believed if we can cancel out one the body would likely be able to beat the other. I tried having him ingesting a version of a reverse of those parts along with Blue Oleander and having someone choke him to create a physical and chemical reaction. It worked for a short time but the negative reaction nearly killed him. He discovered that stabbing himself to bleed for a while then using salt water in the wound and not breathing make him symptom free and strong for a while. It almost worked, but it doesn't last either and another negative reaction. He's nearly died several times already. He can barely breath and it makes him to weak to fight. Then the convulsions and pain from the acid make it all worse every time his heart pumps it around his body again."

"Truly impressive, you have nearly all of it figured out. You have gotten further then most ever did," Viggo nodded his approval and looked at Hiccup. "To be this far his heart must have already stopped at least twice by now," Viggo had his hand at his chin in thought.

"Yes," Fishlegs confirmed.

Viggo nodded, "Given how well he looks right now and the slight blood stain on his leg I'm guessing he is bleeding as we speak to stay strong. Before that he was in and out of consciousness, only awake a few minutes before another wave of pain from the acid hit him and he passed out again finding it harder and harder to breath."

Fishlegs could tell it was a statement not a question. Viggo was plotting out where Hiccup was in the poison's chain of events.

"What happened shortly after his was infected? He shouldn't be this far yet. Was he under physical or emotional strain or... ah he was injured." Viggo spoted the burn on Hiccups neck. "Battle with a Singetail I would wager. Has there been anything else?"

Fishlegs answered again, "Yes, he was trying to cool down when the fever got bad and accidentally drown himself in one of our feeders. He said he felt the pain from the acid ease and wanted to see if not breathing for a long time would make it stop. He miscalculated getting to the top and ran out of air and drown. It's also how we realized the poison reacts to salt water. Then he thought about how evil the creator of this was and tried to do something that someone like him would and that's how he realized bleeding helps for a while also."

"Ah, very clever and the stabbing. Your mind truly is a marvel, my boy," Viggo nodded to Hiccup.

"Can you help him or not? And you better say you can, or else!" Astrid glared and Toothless growled.

Viggo ignored her and was still figuring out how the Hiccup's body was reacting to the poison. "The emotional strain of that aerial battle and the injury advanced to poisons effects by hours. I thought he still had much longer when I came here. I must examine him. " He stepped towards Hiccup and everyone moved to step between then.

"Let him through," Hiccup said and raised his hand to get them to relax. They all kept their weapons ready but parted so Viggo could approach. Hiccup nodded to Viggo and the Skrill at the door, "I'm glad you both survived that cave-in." He waved the Skrill inside and it entered.

"Thank you Hiccup, you are always the gracious gentlemen." He stepped around all the boys protectors and nodded to Toothless, then put his hand to Hiccups forehead. Toothless was beside the man watching everything ready to blast him if needed. Viggo lowered his ear to the boys chest and then checked his eyes, lips and neck before standing back up with a slight wince of pain.

"The arrows in your back. How did you survive that and the cave-in?" Hiccup asked looking at his back.

Viggo looked at the Skrill, "My friend here waited until you both were clear and electrocuted almost everyone in the cave which started a cave-in that buried the rest. However being very observant he spotted an opening in the ceiling large enough to crawl through and he carried me out. I knew you would have some plan to prevent your capture so we left. That was an impressive fireball you created."

Tuff stepped forward smiling, "That was us! Record for the worlds largest explosion!"

Viggo nodded and tipped his hand to them both, "Indeed, I believe it very well could have been." Ruff and Tuff looked very excited and pleased with themselves.

Then Viggo focused on Hiccup again. "I instructed Shocker to take me far away to a small village still loyal to my family and they cared for me. And if you are wondering why I did not return, I did not wish too. I have been part of this terrible Hunter world my entire life and after seeing the error of my ways, thanks to you and Toothless, I took my chance to escape it. With everyone believing me dead I could start again somewhere new. I choose to stay away, and am only here now, briefly, to repay you for helping me before. And also I honestly can not imagine how this world would fare without your morals and compassion in it. I have always admired your creativity and ingenuity and the hope you show in the way you deal with people, whether friend or foe. The lose of such a brilliant scientific mind and hopeful soul would be tragic."

Snotlout looked angry, "You didn't think so all the times you tried to kill all of us and Hiccup and Toothless."

Viggo looked sad, "Yes, you are right Snotlout. As I said, I have learned the error of my ways since that. Working with Hiccup that one time gave me an incredible insight into his mind and heart that I found... unique, to say the least. When my spies informed me you were only 18 years old, I always wondered how you could have come so far at such a young age. People like you are very rare and obviously will make great ripples in the world when they appear. Your ability to turn enemy into not only ally but loyal friends is remarkable. First Alvin and the Outcasts, then Dagur and the Berserkers, proving your innocence and worth to the formidable Queen Mala and making an alliance with the overly protective Atali and the Wingmaidens. And then to top it off, you made me see dragons are good and can be your friends. You are one-of-a-kind for sure, my boy. Everyone you meet can see it. Of course such a special person would be able to tame and befriend the last Night Fury."

Stoick stepped towards Viggo, "Enough with the flattery and history lessons, give us the cure for this poison so we can save my son."

Viggo nodded and waved his hand, "Of course yes. The thing you need to know about this poison is that it was specially designed to be as cruel and painful and destructive as possible and it changes slightly with every attempt to counter it until it reached it's full potency and is able to kill the victim. That is why I need as much information as I can get of all the things you have done so far so I know about where it is at this moment."

Viggo walked to Fishlegs and put his hands behind is back again to thing, "You mentioned altitude, was this during the battle with the Singetail?"

Fishlegs nodded, "Partly, also after our first attempt at a cure Hiccup felt that it wasn't gone so after about and hour he decided to fly up high to see if the height would set the poison off again. It did and when he came back down he could barely breath and actually did stop breathing for a while."

"Interesting, I don't believe anyone has ever done that. Mostly when a person is intentionally infected they are kept in a cage. Also, short of the Wingmaidens no one has ever flown a dragon before your team so the poison could not be tested in such a way. If either of you have any notes on this experience I would be very interested in reading them. While I may not agree with the use of this poison, now, the scientific side of it is still fascinating."

Viggo walked to Hiccup and put his arm around the boy and guided him outside but Astrid was close behind watching. "I am aware of how tempting and persuasive the dark part of the mind can be under the influence of this concoction. Other then what they know has their been anything done to your body or any emotional things I should know?" His finger ran over the small cut made by the dagger on Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup momentarily glanced to back to Astrid. "Yes." He was shy to explain but Viggo waited patiently. "I allowed the dark thoughts to almost convince me to drive a dagger through my heart to end the suffering but Toothless stopped me in time. However the idea of cutting myself still did appeal and when I was strong the first time I wanted was to have one last night with my wife before I died."

Viggo straightened up and nodded, "I see congratulations are in order on your nuptials and thank you for being open about your... interactions. That does have a baring on what the poison did chemically during that time. Anything else?"

Hiccup looked down at his bleeding leg, "This time it was Astrid that stabbed me because I almost died a little while ago. She wasn't ready to let me go and recreated my original test."

Viggo looked over at Astrid and nodded. "Has anything else happened to you?" Hiccup shook his head. "Have you eaten or drank since you were infected?"

"Yes, when I was strong that first time I ate breakfast before the poison took over again. Then after the second one I ate a lot then too. I'm hungry when I'm strong but not the rest of the time but I do keep drinking because I get so dry after all the screaming."

Viggo nodded, "Yes, that is how it would work. So you have eaten approximately three times in the last two days but have been drinking water continuously. Have you gotten actual sleep, not unconsciousness."

Hiccup thought back, "Maybe a few hours." He leaned in towards Viggo and whispered, "Can you actually help me? I can't keep this cut bleeding much longer and when I stops I'll only have a few minutes before I crash again. I knew going in this would be my last chance and when it faded I would die."

Viggo nodded, "Your instincts are correct. When this fades you will die."

Hiccup looked at him as if he should continue, "Unless you cure me... right?"

"My boy, it isn't as simple as giving you a potion and suddenly you are well again. Erik was a master chemist and built in many different angles. Which is why I need all this information to find the right approach to help you."

Hiccup nodded, "Ok, so what do you think now that you know everything?"

"I don't actually know yet. As I said you are much much further along then I had hoped. What I had originally planned would kill you for sure in this state. I need to think. There are two options that come to mind but both are nearly as dangerous as just letting the poison run it course. If you still have that blade nearby you may want to retrieve it, just in case." Viggo turned quickly on his heel and walked back inside and straight to the work table to do some calculations. Hiccup discretely bunched his leg again and winced but felt more blood run down his leg to keep him stronger a little longer.

Astrid was close enough to see the bunch and winced herself but joined Hiccup when he walked back inside and asked, "You've had that bleeding for a long time now, you should be careful or you're going to start getting light-headed."

Hiccup shrugged, "If it stops I'll be dead shortly later so I have to make it last until we have an answer."

Astrid knew he was right, "I know. What did he want?"

Hiccup looked shy again but met her eyes eventually, "He wanted to know about anything I've been through emotionally and physically since I was shot. I had to tell him about us, sorry."

Astrid took a breath but then shook her head, "No, don't be if it will help save you. Does he think he can help?"

Hiccup looked down and Astrid knew that wasn't good, "He said he needs to rethink things. He had a plan when he came here but that won't work now. It would kill me for sure. He's doing the math now and will let us know when he knows."

Dagur walked over while glaring at Viggo, "Are we really going to trust this guy with your life Hiccup?"

Stoick nodded to Dagur, "I agree son, can you really believe anything he says?"

"I know you all don't have a reason to believe him but when we were together the last time I did see a lot of changes in him. The fact his Skrill has agreed to stay with him shows he has changed. I trust the judgment of dragons and it says he is still to be trusted. Plus, he is the only one who might actually be able to save me with his family's knowledge of this poisons history."

Dagur glared at Viggo, "A history he was an active part of until you stopped him."

Hiccup walked over to the Skrill and gave him some fish out of Toothless's feeder. "Here, you must be hungry after that long flight."

The Skrill looked cautious of the others but excepted the food from Hiccup since it knew him from before. Toothless again walked over and greeted the dragon and introduced the other dragons. The Skrill looked shy but carefully walked over to greet them. They were also unsure of this new arrival but were welcoming.

Viggo spoke while still bent over the papers on the table, "Feel free to look him over Dagur. I know you have an affinity for Skrills. He won't bite, unless I tell him too."

Dagur made a weak pretend laugh at the joke but had actually been holding himself back all along. He slowly walked over to great beast and marvelled at it. "Heather, the Skrill is our emblem. Our ancestors used to harness their destructive power to use against our enemies. You already know I had one for a while. Oh and Hiccup, thank you for letting that Skrill go and not trapping him in the ice again."

Hiccup smiled and walked over to the Skrill too, "It was the right thing to do. He did help us when he didn't have to. I just returned the favour."

Dagur smiled, "Anyone else would have either killed it or trapped it again, but not you. As much as I hate agreeing with Viggo, he is right about how good and caring you are."

Hiccup actually laughed, "You think we can use that the next time someone tries to shot us down?" Other people laughed at the joke this time.

Viggo moved to grab another book from the other side of the table and noticed that Snotlout had been shadowing him since he sat down. He knew the boy didn't trust him and was keeping an eye on him to protect his friend. "If you are going to stand there staring at me can you at least be useful and pass me that journal? Some help would speed this up."

Snotlout walked to the table and passed the book then stepped back again, "Do you think you can save him?"

Viggo looked down, "I honestly don't know, but I hope I can find something." Snotlout looked at Hiccup who was also watching him and nodded.

After a few more minutes Viggo stood looking very displeased with his findings. Hiccup noticed the look and asked, "What did you find?" The room went completely silent.

Viggo turned around and put the book down as he looked directly at Hiccup, "I have gone through everything I know about the components and composition of this poison and all the various methods used in the past to confront it. I'm very sorry Hiccup. It pains me to inform you, I fear I may have arrived to late to help you."

"What do you mean to late!" Stoick was right in his face now.

Viggo stepped back and asked, "How much do you know about the man, Erik, who invented this poison?"

He was answered by Fishlegs again, "Apparently he was a really nasty type and so was everything he created. His men were afraid of him and he was horrifyingly great at making nasty potions."

"He enjoyed watching people suffer and making it as bad as possible for added entertainment," Tuffnut shuttered.

Viggo nodded at both answers, "Precisely, Erik was without any remorse or feeling for anyone, even family."

Hiccup walked over, "You said there were two options you were considering."

"Yes, at this late stage, there are two ways to attempt to counter the poison. However both options carry their own risks and were always meant to be administered far before this point, usually in the first day of exposure."

"What are you saying," Fishlegs looked worried.

"He made sure that all of his men were trained in how to use all of his weapons. IF they were foolish or clumsy enough to infect themselves they were given a choice of certain death by the poison or still highly probable death by one of the counter methods. If they choose to try, there were several options. Each option has a very low probability of success but usually were spectacular to watch to give him and the other men added entertainment. The two I spoke of both involve taking a risk you can not control and both are painful and very likely to kill rather than save unless the person is very strong."

The range of emotions in the room ran from scared, to worried, to remorseful, to terrified. Viggo continued, "I'm very sorry Hiccup but in your current state I honestly do not believe you will survive either option. They will only bring you more pain and suffering before a horrific end. The finale stage of this poison takes the immense heat of your fever and fully reignites the Changewing acid. It will literally feel like fire burning through your veins and that trauma stops your heart. A quick death by a blade to the heart is your easiest and less painful option now."

Everyone gasped and weapons were heard falling to the floor as their owners stood in shock. Fishlegs spoke shakily, "That can't be it!"

"I am very sorry Fishlegs, but it is the easiest option to prevent further torture. As you know this strength will not last and when I fades he will be left even more weak and completely incapable of fighting the burning acid in his body. It will be excruciatingly painful but will last for some time before the heart finally gives out."

Viggo respectfully stepped back from the group to allow them to process. Dagur walked over to his brother and looked down at Hiccup as he pointed to the dagger in his boot, "I offered to do this for you before and you turned me down. Then your friends stopped me when you were unconscious. Now you can choose. I can do it, or you can pick someone, or do it yourself. What ever you choose we are behind you, brother."

The rest of the people in the room slowly surrounded the boy, nodding. Hiccup looked at them all trying to hide their sadness for him. He smiled, "Thank you all. I love every one of you and can't imagine my life without all of you in it." He pulled the dagger out and unsheathed the blade, turning it over in his hands a few times. He looked at his reflection in it, he looked like he was already dead. His heart speed up, not because he was worried about the pain but because he still had so much he wanted to do and experience.

He heard a few sobs sneak out around the room. Snotlout looked scared and was holding onto his father's hand. Stoick stood tall with acceptance and pride in his eyes. Gobber was crying, as were the twins, Fishlegs, Heather and all the A-Team. Dagur had just grim determination on his face. His eyes finally fell to Astrid, she looked frozen. Like she was going over every possible action looking for a way out.

Hiccup sat down on his bed and gripped the handle with his left hand. He didn't want an audience but apparently that wasn't an option now. He could feel his temporary strength starting to fail and knew he wouldn't make it to his spot now. He had lost enough muscle strength his fingers wouldn't close fully around the handle. He looked up at Dagur who nodded and stepped towards the bed, but Astrid beat him there. She sat down next to Hiccup closing her hand around his on the handle. She wasn't crying, she just smiled and said calmly, "If this is what you want. I'll make it quick."

Hiccup could feel every part of her but her hands shaking but saw the strong woman he loved ready to do as he wished. He saw fear and regret, shame and sadness flash through her blue eyes so quickly. He let her take the blade from him and even leaned towards her. Astrid was terrified but no one but Hiccup knew her well enough to see it. She gripped the blade and looked up to see Hiccup actually smiling at her. He kissed her before he nodded, "I know you will."

 **& &$$%%((&& **

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I've had a rather busy weekend.**

 **And put the pitchforks away there are more chapters coming. Don't worry there is still plenty more angsty goodness to come.**


	17. Chapter 17 Need More Time

Part 17 Need More Time

Hiccup sat down on his bed and gripped the handle with his left hand. He didn't want an audience but apparently that wasn't an option now. He could feel his temporary strength starting to fail and knew he wouldn't make it to his spot now. He had lost enough muscle strength his fingers wouldn't close fully around the handle. He looked up at Dagur who nodded and stepped towards the bed, but Astrid beat him there. She sat down next to Hiccup closing her hand around his on the handle. She wasn't crying, she just smiled and said calmly, "If this is what you want. I'll make it quick."

Hiccup could feel every part of her but her hands shaking but saw the strong woman he loved ready to do as he wished. He saw fear and regret, shame and sadness flash through her blue eyes so quickly. He let her take the blade from him and even leaned towards her. Astrid was terrified but no one but Hiccup knew her well enough to see it. She gripped the blade and looked up to see Hiccup actually smiling at her. He kissed her before he nodded, "I know you will."

Hiccup saw the terror and sadness in Astrid's eyes but also the same grim determination. He watched as she breathed deeply before gripping the blade in her right hand and guided it up to hover directly over his heart. She put her other arm around him to pull him towards her while she drove the blade through so she could hug him while he died. She was ready and looked into his eyes for confirmation.

All he had to do was nod and the suffering would be over in moments. It was very tempting but he was afraid, even hearing Viggo's account of what the end would be like. Dying now would be less painful and easier on the people he cared about. He looked up at his father and Gobber. They were both standing tall but he knew them well enough to see the dread and fear and sorrow they were hiding.

His team were watching with looks beyond sadness. He looked around at the A-Team and was surprised that no one was looking away. They all respected and loved him enough to give his final moments their undivided attention but he could see they they didn't want him to do it. Even Viggo, who was standing against the furthest away on the stairs, looked like he was pleading with Hiccup not to do it. He smiled at them all.

Astrid could see Hiccup wasn't ready yet and she was thankful. She would do this for him if he wanted but she prayed to the Gods he would think of something else. She watched him looking around at everyone and then the smile that reached his eyes made her fear he was finally ready and he heart sank. If she had to do this she might as well turn the blade on herself next because she couldn't imagine living without Hiccup.

Hiccup could see she was lost in thought and put his forehead to hers and his hand over hers. The touch on the blade made Astrid jolt back to awareness as she was afraid he was doing it without her fully there. She started to speak, "Hiccup, please don't..."

He leaned back and made her look at him as he shook his head slightly. To her great relief he pushed the blade down to rest against his legs. "But I can't ask you to do that. To take the life of someone you love, whether at their request or not, is something no one should have to live with. I love you far to much to torture with that memory."

Astrid couldn't help herself but relief flooded her and she took a breath and her trembling body hugged him so tightly. Others in the room breathed also. Then Astrid leaned just far enough back to look at him sincerely, "You're not asking, I'm offering. I will do this for you."

"Thank you, but I'll do it myself on my own terms, like I was about to do before Viggo arrived." Several people whispered 'no' and sobs were heard again. Then he sheathed the blade and put it back in his boot. He looked down at his leg and hit it to make it bleed more and keep this strength as long as he could. It was fading as his blood was clotting trying to seal the wound, which normally would be good but not this time.

"I know you would all stay with me until my last breath and I appreciate it, but I can't let you do that. I know standing there watching someone you love die is hard. I won't be here for that."

They all looked worried. Fishlegs shook his head, "NO, Hiccup you don't have to die alone. We want you to feel loved in your last moments."

Hiccup smiled at him, "I do feel loved. You all being here makes me feel that. When I die I will decide how, when and where."

As his leg started bleeding again, he could feel some strength coming back to his body. He knew from last time this was very short lived but took it while he could. "But I'm not there yet." He found everyone was looking at him now, some with sadness still and others with hope. "Dagur, you aren't the only one who offered to end this quickly," he glanced at his father and Spitelout. Snotlout looked at his father in surprise and the twins looked shocked at Stoick.

"I turned you all down because I don't believe in giving up, especially when there are still options. Viggo said there are two possible ways out of this and the blade was just the easiest. When have any of you known me to ever taken the easy way out?" He looked through the assembly of his loved ones and they parted so he could see Viggo clearly. "Alright. what are the two options? Given your experience, what are my chances of surviving each and how long will it take us to prepare them?"

The whole room went from fear, dread and sadness to hope, happiness and faith. There was still a chance to save Hiccup and he was still fighting.

Viggo pushed himself off the wall, at the base of the stairs, with his right foot and had an undeniable look of relief and a smile. He took a calming breath as he walked to the bed, "I am tremendously pleased you are not giving up, my boy. Of the many people I have met in my life, you are one worth saving. But as I said, these are harsh choices created by a man with no regard for mercy or kindness or love, only fear and agony. It's a good idea to keep that blade on your person in case this is to much."

Hiccup nodded and stood to looked at Viggo, "What do we need?"

Viggo walked to Dagur and straightened up, "Most we already have in your very impressive collections here, but we will also need access to your Triple Stryke, Dagur."

Dagur protectively stepped in front of Sleuther and narrowed his eyes at Viggo, "Why?" The dragon clicked his tails together and they hovered protectively over his Rider.

Viggo looked at Fishlegs, Gothi and Hiccup, "You three did a remarkable job identifying the components of the poison. However there is one more that you never would have found because it hides so easily. The toxin from a Triple Stryke dragons tail stingers. It is the binding agent that holds everything together and allows the two major parts to work opposite but still together. Like the three parts of the dragon's tail work either separately or together."

The three looked at each other in surprise then understanding. Fishlegs put his finger to his mouth and nodded, "That makes sense."

Hiccup looked impressed, "Wow, I never would have thought of that."

Viggo nodded, "We will need a vile of each venom so they may be used at the right points."

Fishlegs quickly labeled three viles, left-center-right and handed them to Dagur as he walked over to his dragon, "He pal, I know you don't like this guy but if he can save Hiccup we have to try. If he doesn't save my brother, you can have him."

He didn't notice Astrid was now standing beside him, "Sorry Sleuther, but you will have to get in line behind me if he doesn't save Hiccup. I promise to leave you something to play with though, boy." The dragon lowered it's head for her to put her hand on his nose like when she first tamed him. The dragon uncoiled his tails and lowered them. Dagur smiled at Astrid and his dragon as he got what they needed from each tail stinger.

Viggo was looking over their notes of previously research on possible cures, "How did you get Scaldron venom? They are not normally inviting."

Hiccup explained, "Ruffnut made friends with one and named him Scaldy. When we were first putting our venom directory together we gathered as many as we could. Ruff happened to find Scaldy again and we fed him some blue oleanders and he gave us the venom."

Viggo nodded to Ruff and then turned back to Hiccup as he asked, "And the Changewing acid?"

Hiccup answered again, "We have a female on Changewing Island that Fishlegs made a deal with to help protect her eggs. We can't find her every time we go there but can sometimes. Otherwise Tuff catches one and when it attacks us we collect the acid that way."

Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance and whispered rather loudly, "You mean when it attacks me!" Hiccup smiled and Astrid punched him in the arm.

Viggo laughed and looked even more impressed, "You certainly are and impressive group. Hiccup, I have always admired your ingenuity a great deal. I must also apologize for stealing your diving bell. I used it to retrieve the Dragoneye from your volcano."

Fishlegs nodded to Hiccup who smiled, "I had a feeling it was you. No one else would know what to do it with it. I actually stole one of your ideas too. The Zippleback gas in the hilt of the sword with a lighter on the end was a great addition." He reach for his sword and showed Viggo by activating it then extinguishing it before heading it over.

Viggo looked over the new sword, "Yes it was and you're welcome. I see you have even improved on my original. Retractable blade I see. It really is a shame I wasn't as strong as you and fought my people on our ways. If I were more like you we may have able to be friends when we first met. I would have welcomed a friendship with a brilliant mind such as yours Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and smiled, "I have to admit I have learned a lot from you and I agree we would have been friends if you weren't a Dragon Hunter. I'm very glad you learned this and survived and have a dragon of your own to be friends with. It is a very rewarding relationship."

Viggo looked up to see his Skrill had come inside and snaked it's way through the room to stand beside his Rider, "I agree. I can't imagine my life without Shocker now. It also gave me a greater understanding of you and Toothless and how you work as a whole so effortlessly. I find Shocker knows what I'm thinking and acts accordingly without even words exchanged."

Toothless came up beside his Rider and Hiccup put his hand on the dragons head, "Yes they do understand us in a way we may never grasp. Toothless is as much a part of me as any of my human friends, even more." Everyone looked over and stood with their dragons during this conversation.

Viggo nodded, "Indeed. Well getting onto the task at hand, trying to save you."

Hiccup smiled, "Yes, that would be nice." Hiccup and Viggo joined Fishlegs and Gothi and their research and talked over the next steps. Snotlout and Astrid nodded to each other and hovered near Hiccup to keep an eye on Viggo and be sure he didn't try anything. Toothless went to Shocker and they greeted each other similarly to the last time they met and Stormfly and Hookfang joined them to keep an eye on Toothless. All the other Riders were used to staying out of the way so the smart people could work and they gathered outside the hut to talk.

Gobber leaned against one of the edge of Hiccup's hut and shook his head, "I know Viggo is our best bet at saving Hiccup, but I still don't trust that vile man with our boy."

Stoick put his big hand on his oldest friends shoulder, "I don't like it either, but we all know Toothless and Astrid will keep him safe and Snotlout and three dragons are watching and listening too."

Spitelout put his hands on his hips and nodded, "My boy will protect your boy Stoick, no doubt in my mind. They are... close." Stoick nodded in agreement.

Dagur blinked and swallowed several times before he replied, "All the terrible things I saw that man do while I worked with him." He shook his head, "I still can't believe he's here to help Hiccup out of the goodness of his heart."

Heather stepped toward her brother, "Well, like he said, he's here to repay a debt. As a business man, that's how he's been trained to think."

Gustav was standing near the door keeping an eye on things inside and watching to see if there were any signals from Astrid or Snotlout. Fanghook stood beside him with his head bent to the side listening for any trouble or a signal from Toothless or Stormfly or Hookfang. The other members of the A-Team were keeping an eye on their leader also.

Gobber stood, "Well like Astrid said, if he doesn't save our boy she gets first dibs and then it's a free for all on who gets him next. That's at least something to look forward too." They all nodded and started planning the terrible things they would do to let their grief out on Viggo.

Back inside Viggo looked briefly over her shoulder at the intense scrutiny he was receiving from outside. He laughed briefly before looking sideways at Hiccup, "My own brother didn't care a shred as much about me as your friends do about you. And of course Astrid and your father and Gobber care even more. You are very lucky Hiccup. You have a brilliant mind and are brave and have the kind of support system here to make you even more great. I truly admire you."

Hiccup stood up straight and looked at the people gathered outside and noticed the twins were sitting on the loft floor watching everything below. Hiccup smiled, "They are a great group and I'm very fortunate they believe in me..." He trailed off as his hand went to his throat.

Tuff looked concerned and leaned down to get a closer look, "Hiccup?"

Viggo noticed also and looked concerned as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Toothless growled at the touch and stepped forward but his attention was on his best friend. Viggo leaned down to look directly at Hiccup, "Are you alright?"

Hiccup looked up surprised at his audience, "OH... yes... sorry. It's just... this conversation is very similar to the one Dagur and I were having before..." Hiccup rubbed his neck and swallowed a few times before continuing, "before he strangled me nearly to death."

Viggo leaned back and nodded in understanding, "He cares about you a great deal and he is very strong and determined. I'm not surprised he was the only one of your group able to actually hurt you for your own good. But I would imagine the memories haunt him."

Hiccup looked out at Dagur who could tell what they were talking about and shrinked back in shame. Hiccup smiled at his brother before answering, "Yes he is haunted by them, but I've told him repeatedly that I understand why he did it and forgive him."

"Well for the purposes of these attempts we will try, you're friends will be happy to hear they don't have to do anything to you. I will be the one hurting you this time." Viggo stood tall and nodded to Hiccup. Fishlegs and Gothi looked up in concern and all three dragons growled at him and his Skrill growled at them.

Hiccup swallowed again a few times at the tone of his voice. He could tell it was a simple matter of fact statement, but the idea that pain would be involved concerned him, even though he knew it was likely a component. He waved to the dragons to back down and cleared he throat slightly before asking in bit of a squeaky voice, "You still haven't told me what we will be trying."

Viggo shrugged, "No point in you over thinking it before we are ready to try. But as I said before it will hurt and you will not have control over the out-come. Erik considered it more enjoyable if not even he knew which way it would go. It is truly unpredictable."

Hiccup nodded as Viggo added a few drops of one of Triple Stryke venom and a blue oleander to the potion he was making. He saw an immediate reaction in the cauldron and felt a jolt of concern go through him.

Viggo looked back at Hiccup, "Now for the next part. Since I am certain were I to brandish a weapon near you one or all of these dragons would blast me or Astrid and Snotlout would most likely slit my throat before I could blink."

Astrid and Snotlout tightened the grip on their weapons and nodded in agreement as the dragons growled again. Viggo smiled and waved at his confirmation as Hiccup raised a hand to call them off. "I think it's safe to say that would be a bad idea. What do you need?"

"A few drops of your blood," He nodded to Hiccup's leg and the boy looked down to see the wound had bleed through the fabric of his pants leaving a dark red stain on the green fabric. "If you could touch that stain and get a few drops on your hand and drop then in that would be enough." Hiccup did as requested and the potion sizzled in reaction.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Fishlegs asked as he looked in.

Viggo nodded, "Indeed, all is going as it should. This first stage should be ready in a few moments.

"Am I supposed to drink this?" Hiccup asked as the smell made him turn away.

"No." The short answer made them all look at him. He sighed, "As I said, no point in you all over-thinking this. I will give you the details when needed, for now I must mix this second part carefully. I am adapting as I go given the information you gave me before. This would be a good time to ask again if there is anything you haven't mentioned?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and shook his head, "No, you know everything."

"Very well." Viggo added a few more things to the first stage and watched the colour change and the reaction calm. He removed the mixture from the fire and poured it into a bowl to cool as he waved his hand over to speed up the process. They watched as it turned to a consistency close to that of a paste as it cooled. Viggo started the mixture of the second stage then turned and looked at them all, "Do you have cages anywhere here on the island?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes, "What for? So we can lock you up? I'd be happy to take you down to the training area and throw you in one."

Viggo didn't take the bait but nodded, "So that is a yes. We must go down their now. It will make this a bit easier."

Astrid gripped her axe and looked at the man, "What is a cage for? You are NOT putting Hiccup in one."

"In fact I am, to help him get through the first stage." Hiccup looked surprised and both his guardians shook their heads.

Hiccup spoke quickly, "Ok, wait a minute you guys. What does a cage have to do with this cure or helping me?"

Viggo turned his full attention to the boy, "As you know the people infected with this poison were usually prisoners. Cages are an easy way to contain them and leave them on display for added effect to others. However the iron of the bars also served another darker purpose. Usually it would be heated metal to make siting on it even more uncomfortable for the victim but in this case it will be cooled..."

Viggo was cut off by needing to catch Hiccup as he put his hand to his head and wavered. Viggo grabbed the boy and held him against his body until Hiccup sucked in a few breaths and nodded he was alright. Viggo lowered the boy to a chair quickly and yanked a mug of water over. "Here drink, slowly. Don't make yourself cough."

Hiccup took the mug in shaking hands and sipped the cool water then placed the cool metal against his very hot forehead. "Thank you." Astrid was at his side in seconds looking him over. Snotlout wanted to be but kept his watch on Viggo while looking worriedly down at Hiccup.

Viggo knelt to take a closer look at Hiccup's leg. "As I feared, this bleeding is beginning to take it's tole on you. It is what is causing you to be light-headed."

"I'm fine, really," Hiccup sipped the water but had to blink as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

Viggo put his hand to his chin to think for a few moments, "No, you most certainly are not. This idea will not work now given your increasingly weakened state."

Astrid looked worried, "But you can still help him right?"

Snotlout looked scared too, "Yeah, yeah you said there were two options right?"

Viggo clarified, "No, this option may still work but the method of implementation needs to be modified. I believe I read..." He stood and moved quickly around the research table and tossed a few books out of the way until he found what he was looking for. He read it again and nodded then looked up at the loft. "You two!"

The twins pointed at themselves and looked at each other in surprise, "We didn't do anything"

Ruff nodded at her brother and exclaimed, "Yeah, we're just sitting here watching you all."

Viggo shook his head and looked at Fishlegs, "Your teammates said they have an underground storage area they use to keep food cold. We need to go there."

Fishlegs looked up at the twins and down to see Hiccup was holding onto Astrid and the table for balance with his eyes squeezed closed. Fishlegs looked at Viggo, "I don't understand, what can their underground vault do for us."

Viggo took a calming breath as he realized he hadn't actually explained his plan. "Yes, I suppose I should explain. As I started to explain, the prisoners were kept in a heated cage. Not enough to burn, but enough to make it unpleasant and keep them constantly moving around for relief from the heat. The movement sped the poison through their bodies faster. My idea is do the opposite. To put Hiccup in a cooled place to slow the progress of the poison. That is one reason why the cold ocean water helped before, it slowed the poison and cooled his fever."

"But now that he's getting weak again the cool bars of a cage won't be enough, he needs to be kept cold," Fishlegs reasoned.

Snotlout spoke, "If making him cold will slow this down why don't we just take him up to the mountain and put him in the snow?"

Astrid answered that one, "Because the poison would react to the altitude. Hiccup can't fly anymore."

Snotlout looked ashamed and hit himself. "Right, I forgot." Then he thought, "Ok what if Hookfang and I take the bath up to the mountain and fill it with snow and ice and bring it back down here?" Fishlegs and Astrid looked at him in suprise. "What? I can think of plans too."

Fishlegs looked at Viggo, "What about that? It would be quicker then moving him to the twins underground vault."

Viggo nodded but shook his head, "Quicker, yes, but not as long-lasting. The snow and ice would begin melting on the way down and then even faster when his hot body is added. But yes, gathering the snow and ice is still a good idea. This vault is a constant temperature. Once it is cleaned out we can still add your snow before we lower Hiccup in."

Fishlegs shook his head before asking, "But we tried cold to ease his fever before and it only worked for a short time. We had to lift him out of the water because it making it to hard to breath."

"Using water yes, this will be just cold air. Plus it is only to ease his suffering until I finish this potion. He is fading to fast, I need more time." Hiccup screamed as a partial attack made it through his failing strength. It also caused a new coughing fit and he was gasping for air. Viggo stood and picked Hiccup up, "Time is up, where is this vault?"

The twins jumped up in a split second and ran down the stairs and out the door to their dragon. Ruff yelled over her shoulder, "Follow us!"

Astrid and Snotlout didn't like Viggo holding Hiccup but didn't have time to react before the man deposited him on Toothless and climbed on also. "We are going down so flying is allowed this time. Quickly, mount your dragons, I have the boy." He put his arm around Hiccup protectively and patted Toothless. "Careful, but as quickly as you can Toothless, I will hold him secure." He waved at Shocker to stay behind at the hut.

Snotlout jumped on Hookfang and they picked up the tub, "I'll get the snow and ice!"

Toothless didn't like this but he ran out the door and down the ramps towards the ground near where the twins were waiting with Barf and Belch. Once he saw where to go he took to the air and flew down to land right next to the now open vault. Viggo held Hiccup as tightly as he could and controlled his breathing. Everyone was busy and didn't notice him remove the dagger from Hiccup's boot and shove it all the way into his own boot so it could not be seen. The twins had already jumped inside and started throwing things out to make room and Astrid was clearing the ladder so Hiccup could be lowered in.

A shadow passed over them and Snotlout and Hookfang landed with the tub full of white snow and four large pieces of ice. Once the twins climbed out with Astrids help Viggo pointed, "Put the ice chunks at the four corners first then cover them and the entire bottom with the snow put don't pack it down. Hiccup needs to be partial covered to lower his body temperature." The twins instructed Barf and Belch to place the ice and Hookfang dumped the snow in.

Astrid looked down and didn't like the look of it, "We can't just put him in there and close it up. Someone needs to be with him in case something else happens."

"Very well, you may accompany him, Astrid. Climb down and I will lift him down to you," Viggo stood near the edge of the vault and waited for her to be ready.

Astrid knelt in the snow and dug out a spot to put Hiccup and then reached her arms towards the top, "Ok, pass him to me."

Viggo lowered the shaking boy down to her, "Now remember, submerge him in the cooling snow. You can not hold him, he needs to be cold and your body heat with diminish the snows effectiveness. You are only there to observe him and make sure he keeps breathing, Astrid."

Astrid lowered Hiccup into the snow and covered most of him. She saw him shiver and wanted badly to pull him next to her but forced herself not too. She sat as far away from him as she could so the snow around him wouldn't melt. "Alright we're good. Close it up to keep it cold."

Ruff looked worried, "Astrid, it's going to get really cold down there in this metal box. You need a jacket or something."

Viggo shook her head, "No, her body heat alone is to much, but she is correct he needs to be observed. When the door is closed we will cover it with more snow to keep the box cold."

Astrid looked up and suppressed a shiver, "I'll be fine, close it up!" Once the door was closed Astrid wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was completely black inside so all she could do was listen to Hiccup's ragged breathing. "Hiccup? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" She didn't get an answer for a long time then finally his breathing seemed to calm and she heard him move. "Hiccup?"

She heard him take a breath and slowly let it out, "Hmm, I'm here."

Astrid smiled in the darkness, "Oh thank Thor! How do you feel?"

Hiccup did a mental inventory, "Why is it do dark in here? And cold?"

"We're in the twins underground food storage box they told us about."

"That explains why it smells like mutton and pickles in here," Hiccup laughed.

Astrid giggled also, "It really does, doesn't it?" She reached over to touch him, "How do you feel? What are you doing?" She heard him moving again.

"I feel incredible. It's so nice to be cooled down like this. I'm pulling the snow over me to cool my skin down." He felt her hand near his shoulder and took it.

Astrid squeezed his fingers for a few seconds then pulled her hand away, "Viggo said not to touch you. My body will melt the snow and you need to stay cold."

Hiccup nodded, knowing she couldn't see him, "Right. He's right." He heard her teeth chatter before she clenched her jaw to stop it. "Astrid you shouldn't be in here. This feels great for me because I'm over-heating. You'll freeze down here. You should go up and leave me."

Astrid breathed to calm her shivers and teeth, "NO! I'm not going anywhere. If you're down here, I'm staying too. Don't bother trying to get me to leave you."

Hiccup laughed despite the circumstances, "I know it wouldn't do any good. You never listen to my orders anyway."

Astrid reached over and lightly slapped his shoulder, "HEY! Not true! I listen, I just don't obey the stupid ones I don't like."

Hiccup's darker side snuck out again, "Well the way I've been feeling, you won't have to listen to any more of my stupid orders very soon."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, especially when he heard Astrid suck in a quick breath in shock. "Don't say that, Hiccup. We aren't out of time yet." She reached out to him but stopped short.

Hiccup kicked himself for being so cold, "I'm sorry! Please, I shouldn't have said that." He reached out and caught her hand that was just hovering there next to him. "The dark side is so strong now, I can't always keep it back. I'm sorry, Astrid."

"Don't apologize, I understand. Really, it's ok. I know you would never say something like that. You are so full of hope all the time." She squeezed his hand again and this time held on.

As few minutes passed and Hiccup wondered, "How long are we supposed to stay down here?"

"Viggo said he needed time to finish that potion he's making and you were fading to fast so this would slow that down."

Hiccup packed more nice cold snow around him and took some in both his hands and rubbed it all over his face and in his hair. "Well he's right, I do feel better right now. This cold snow feels amazing. Am I leaning against a piece of ice?"

"Yes, there is ice in all four corners and snow in the middle," Astrid shifted a little away from the ice block close to her. The snow was bad enough but that ice was freezing.

"Astrid, please, I can hear how cold you are. Just go up top. You can still talk to me through the door, right? Or is it made of metal too?" He tried to remember how the twins described this when they first mentioned it.

"No the door is metal too, so I need to stay down here to keep an... ear on you, I guess," she shook her head at how dumb that sounded but then smiled when she heard Hiccup laugh. She laughed with him and they just laughed for a few minutes.

"I hope whatever he's planning works, I really do, but is there anything you want to ask me or say? Just in case this is one of the last times we're alone and I'm lucid?" Hiccup squeezed her hand again.

Astrid could feel her eyes get wet and since it was dark in here she didn't stop the tears from falling. "I promise I will take care of Toothless and your dad and Gobber and the team and Berk, just like you asked. But I can't promise to let you leave if this doesn't work. Please let me come with you, Hiccup! I can't stand the idea of Toothless being the only one there to comfort you. What if you're scared at the end? I can kiss you and calm you down. You can't say it wouldn't be more peaceful to die in my arms then on a cliff somewhere."

Hiccup could feel her shaking and not just from the cold. He leaned over and kissed her hand. "You're right, it would be more peaceful, but I don't want to hurt you."

"HICCUP! If you die a big part of me is going to die too. I'm going to be hurt regardless. If you let me be there with you at least I'll know you were safe and comforted when you went. I won't have to spend the rest of my life wondering if you were scared or lonely at the end. I'll know you passed peacefully and that will make things easier for me."

Hiccup listened to her argument and had to admit being alone was terrifying to him. He leaned over and kissed her hand again, "OK! OK! You win! You can come! And yes, dying in your arms would be much less scary."

A sob escaped but Astrid was actually smiling now, "Good! I'm glad you saw reason." She leaned forward and felt her way over his chest and kissed his lips.

He returned the kiss and pulled her closer to deepen it. When they finally pulled apart he felt the side of her face and let his hand rest there. Then something occurred to him when he felt her breath against his face, "Do you remember how big this box is?"

"Yeah, why?" Astrid asked.

"Because if it's as small as I think, an made entirely of metal, with two of us in here and the door sealed we only have so much oxygen." He felt around and his foot could meet the other corner on the same side as the corner he was leaning against. "How far away from me were you on the other side?"

Astrid leaned back and measured, "About half of my body away from you."

Hiccup did some quick calculations in his head, "With this fever my math may be slightly off but we can only be in here for about an hour before we pass out. Is the door latched or can you open it?"

Astrid reached up and felt the door and when she pushed on it but it didn't budge. Then she remembered there was more snow on top to keep it cold down here. "It's not moving and there's more snow on top to keep us cold." Astrid was so busy at the time worrying about cooling Hiccup down, she didn't think about this rationally and now kicked herself for it.

Hiccup was a little concerned but tried not to alarm Astrid, "Alright, come back down and just sit. The more we move around the more air it uses. I'm sure Viggo thought of air supply, he's very smart and like you said, this is just to buy time while he finishes that potion. I'm not worried." Of course the part of his mind worried that Viggo might still be evil was freaking out. They already knew Viggo was an expert liar but Hiccup trusted his feeling that he had changed. Beside Toothless allowed this. "Beside, I'm sure Toothless is up there listening to everything. If we call for help he will blast the door and get us out."

Astrid wasn't as convinced but didn't want Hiccup to worry, "I'm sure your right. Are you comfortable?"

Hiccup took her hand again, "Yes, I'm good. You're not to cold are you?"

"I'm good too," she said and squeezed his hand. They both knew they were lying and that they both knew it but just said in silence waiting.

* * *

 **OOOO what's Viggo up to? Da da da da :) Comment with your theories and well see who's right next week.**


	18. Chapter 18 Truths and Explanations

**Part 18 Truths and Explanations**

Hiccup and Astrid are safe for a while in the undergound food vault. The twins stayed to keep watch and Toothless can hear into the vault to know if anything bad happens. Back up at Hiccup's hut Viggo is still working on the second part of his mixture and Fishlegs is following the steps and making notes.

"Is this a standard cure that always works on this poison," Fishlegs asks while leaning over to see what Viggo is doing.

Viggo flicks something into the past mixture and stirs it. "There is no standard cure, or even a cure really. You look at how each person's body is reacting and choose an option that **MAY** reverse the effects. It is still very much up to whether the person is willing and strong enough to fight to stay alive." Viggo looked sad for a moment and Fishlegs noticed.

"Erik didn't make a cure at first. Something happened to make him find a way to reverse this. Who did he almost loose?" Dagur asked, also having picked up on the sadness.

Viggo looked at Dagur and Fishlegs and noticed that many in the room where watching him. The others were all out along the edge of the boardwalk looking down at the vault. Viggo dipped his head in acknowledgement. "You're right. He didn't intend to make a cure. But, much like Stoick's situation, he only had one son as his heir. A rival faction, trying anything they could to take power, used Erik's poison on his son. And as with Hiccup, the boy was injured early on to speed up the poison's effects."

Fishlegs looked excited, "So this exact situation has happened before! You can just use the same method Erik used to save his son to save Hiccup."

Viggo shook his head, "Erik wasn't able to save his son. The boy died in agony is his mothers arms and she followed shortly after of grief. He named his brothers infant daughter as his successor and the girl was sent away to be safe." The rest of the people in the room deflated and looked scared again.

"But the pain of loosing his entire family made him look into a cure. I don't believe even the most vile man could be untouched by loosing the woman he loved and his only child." Stoick stated. He remembered how he felt after loosing Val and the terror of something happening to Hiccup, leaving him all alone, still haunts his ever thought.

Viggo nodded, "Yes, but also in case they used an arrow against Erik himself. He worked night and day, revisiting everything he used to create the poison. As I said, he didn't care about the suffering of others and tested his first few ideas on his own men. Eventually he found two options that worked depending on how the body reacted. Some people just gave up and asked to be killed to stop the pain, those people he didn't care to save anyway. The others who were stronger would fight it but one of two things would happen. They were physically not strong enough to fight it and their body gave out. Or they were mentally weak and let the dark side of their mind win and they would choose to end it themselves. The ones who were mentally weak, one option was given that had a 70% chance of success. These people would be forever governed by their darker impulses which usually ended in them taking to many risks and being killed or they ended themselves. The ones strong enough to fight were given another option. However, it's chances of success are less than 50%. If the person lived they were undamaged by the poison, but many times succumbed to the method used to implement it."

He stopped to let everyone consider which option Viggo was choosing for Hiccup. Heather spoke next, "So with Hiccup, he didn't let his dark side win and take the easy way out. But that would have given him the one with the 70% chance of working. So that means..."

Stoick looked sad, "That means the option Hiccup is getting is more likely to kill him than save him."

Viggo head dipped again, "I'm afraid so. I was half hoping he would ask Astrid to kill him then I would have stopped her and given him that option. But now he is left with the second less likely one and I'm concerned he will still die. And selfishly, I am also concerned that since I can't save him either way, you will also kill me."

Dagur looked at Shocker, "Which is why you came here with your dragon and are keeping it so close. You think you might have to fight your way out of here if Hiccup dies anyway."

The Skrill growled at Dagur and stepped closer to his Rider. Viggo reached up and pet his wing to sooth the electric beast. "Naturally, the thought had occurred to me, given our history. Hiccup was the only one telling you all not to kill me, with him gone I don't see my chances of escape being very high without some added backup."

Stoick walked over to Viggo and looked at him long and hard then raised his hand, "You were brave enough to be honest about Hiccup's chances, so I give you my word you will be allowed to leave regardless of the outcome."

Viggo looked at Stoick then to Gobber and Dagur who both nodded also. Viggo let out a breath and relaxed slightly as he took Stoicks hand and shook. "I appreciate that, Chief. I will say again, I sincerely hope this does work. I do not want Hiccup to die and I know how important he is to you all and your fight. I truly am impressed with how his mind works. I believe that once this fighting is finally over he will do great things for our world. I hope to live to his great feats."

Snotlout caught the change in Viggo's voice in the end, "What do you mean hope?"

Viggo blinked and lowered his head in shame. "To be completely honest, the reason I arrived so quickly was that I was already coming here. When I learned Hiccup had been poisoned I began mentally going over everything I knew about the poison in order to help saving him. I do greatly need him alive because I was hoping his brilliant mind could somehow save me."

Heather walked over, put her hand against Viggo's back and pressed very gently. Viggo reacted immediately by reaching for her arm to pull it away. Dagur stepped closer to protect his sister but Heather put up her other hand showing she was alright. "Hiccup said you were impaled in the back by several arrows. He was very sad after returning because he believed you were dead which ever way that battle in the cave went."

Viggo smiled and laughed with a wince of pain, "As I said, his heart is one of his greatest strengths. That he would grieve for an enemy, is something only Hiccup would do."

Fishlegs walked over and lifted the fabric of Viggo's shirt and saw a very elaborate back brace holding the man together. Viggo nodded over his shoulder, "Any great shift and things move causing tremendous pain. Given the genius I've seen in Hiccup's creations I was hoping he could build me something to make this pain more bearable and perhaps even promote the healing of the damaged tissue."

Dagur stepped around Heather and looked at Viggo's back. "I have hated you for a long time after the things I saw when I was with you. But being around Hiccup has changed me, before I would have enjoyed seeing you in pain but seeing this gives me no joy. I was you, then I changed, as it appears you have. No one wanted to believe in me either, but Hiccup did and helped me." Heather wrapped an arm around her brother and looked into his sad eyes and smiled.

Fishlegs grabbed a book and drew the design and measurements of the device. "If Hiccup lives, we will both start working on this as soon as he's well." Fishlegs swallowed hard and looked sad, "If he doesn't make it, Gothi and I will try to figure something out to help you and Gobber can make it in Hiccups forge here." Gobber looked at Fishlegs in surprise for offering his help but then realized it would be what Hiccup would want and nodded.

Viggo pulled away to allow his shirt fall back down and he tucked it in as he nodded, "I appreciate your kind offer." He went back to working on his project and handed Fishlegs the formula. Fishlegs jumps in excitement as he reads it over and looks at the first and second concoctions in understanding but also concern.

 **& &$$%% ##&&**

In the vault below Hiccup is resting comfortably in the snow and enjoying being able to breath without burning pain. Viggo was right in how much this hurt now that his fever was reactivating the acid. It wasn't constant pain yet just every few minutes but the time between them was getting shorter all the time. By his calculations, he was down to less than fifteen minutes now before the pain would be unbearable.

Even though she was told not to Astrid couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking Hiccups hand while they sat there in thd dark. She wanted to move over and lay with him but had the good sense not too. She was freezing cold and was wondering if she should be more worried about frostbite than the thinning air. She could hear that Hiccup wasn't taking as many breaths as he was before they came down here. She knew he was saving the air they had for her. She wanted to yell at him to breath more but he seemed to really be enjoying the cold so she kept quiet.

Her mind went back over the explanation she gave him about why she was so distant for so long and realized she had time now to continue it. "Hiccup, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm here," Hiccup squeezed her hand and she felt him take a bigger breath in case she wanted to talk.

"I... I want you to know... I..." she had no idea how to start this topic with him. She also didn't know if bringing it up again was more to make her feel better or for him.

"Take your time, Astrid. You can tell me anything." He squeezed her hand again and waited patiently.

"Now that you know why I was so distant to you when we were young, I don't know if I ever explained why I didn't continue with you after dragon training. I know with that kiss after you came out of the coma and then a few more later that it seemed like I should have made a move to start dating you sooner. I didn't because..."

Hiccup took a breath and smiled in the dark, "Because we had just started the team and were distracted by dragon training. You wanted to be completely focused on learning about dragons and Stormfly."

Astrid actually stopped and listened in surprise. "Yes, that's part of it. I knew how you felt about me but it freaked me out. I have had these plans of what I wanted my life to look like since I was little. I wanted to become a shield-maiden and join the Berk Guard and make my family proud as a warrior."

"You're plans didn't include giving all that up just for me. I know the village never took me seriously and the only reason I was going to be the next Chief was because of my father. But I really think you would be amazing at ruling Berk with me. Astrid, you know I would never ask you to give up anything. If being the wife of the Chief scared you so much you should have just told me. I don't want you to have to choose between me and your dreams."

"I know you wouldn't but I felt selfish if telling you hurt you or made you pull away from me. I like the way to you look at me and way you are always there for me. I didn't want that to change. So I decided to put you to the side of my mind and do the things I wanted too. Dagur and Heather made me realize that doing that I was still hurting you. I felt trapped, I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't want to give up being me."

"Which is why when you and Heather were axe-throwing that afternoon and she asked if we were a thing you flat out denied it, twice."

Astrid stopped dead and didn't even blink. "OH GODS! You heard that? HOW?"

"I was coming to find you both for supper and landed just to the edge of the clearing. I heart you talking and didn't want to interrupt so I didn't announce myself. I was kinda interested to see what your answer would be, but I wasn't expecting that. I just got on Toothless and flew back without saying anything. I never wanted to force you to do anything so I just decided to not do anything until you made a move one way or the other. I have to admit I was scared you had lost interest in me and I was going to loose you."

Astrid climbed over to him and wrapped her arms around him so tightly then put her hands in his hair and drew him into a long passionate kiss before letting their foreheads meet. She was so upset, "MY GODS! I am SOOO SORRY you heard that. I would NEVER hurt you like that. I thought that outwardly keeping us just friends was better for the group dynamic."

Hiccup put his hand to the side of her face, "It's okay, I understand. It's passed now."

Astrid just had to keep going to make him realize why she behaved like that for so long. "I still so sorry hearing that hurt you. But I loved the looks you gave me when no one else was looking. I would actually shiver the times you walked just a little closer to me then you had too. When I was blinded in that storm all I wanted was to know you were there with me, keeping me safe. I realized I trusted you to protect me when I couldn't do it myself. Just the sound of your voice made me relax. Hugging you while we were looking for Stormfly made me happy and I felt safe. SO, when you tried to kiss me I kinda paniced and distracted you out of habit. Then in the days while my eyes healed I grew so used to you being around. I could hear you coming, I knew the sound of your breathing and gentle touch of your hands. I just decided to just try it out and see how it felt. When Gothi unwrapped my eyes, I was actually waiting to see you again. I was so happy that your face was the first thing I saw. Then I thought, if I was this happy just to see you and hear your voice why was I waiting. I wanted our first kiss to be a shared effort, instead of me just assaulting your lips."

Hiccup actually laughed, "The assaulting my lips I could deal with, it was the painful punch that always followed it that I didn't like."

"Well you deserved it most of the time," she laughed and playfully punched him in the arm before she moved back over to her side of the box.

"Ow!" Hiccup pretended it hurt and they both laughed.

"That was the first kiss where we came together willingly. You were so gentle and careful, nothing like when I just grabbed you and pulled you to me. I could see in that one gesture how kind and careful you would always be with me and I knew I wanted more. I actually kicked myself that night for waiting so long to feel that. I always liked just being near you and the few times I could justify a hug were always so nice. I realized if we were finally dating I could kiss and hug you whenever I wanted.

It still kinda bothered me I could never be part of the Berk Guard, but I love being a Dragon Rider and protecting our home that way. I believed that when you become Chief we would have to give that up too and marry and settle down as a ruling couple. Then I realized your dad still can be Chief and a warrior and a Dragon Rider so I really don't have to give anything up AND I still get to be with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that what I thought before doesn't matter. What I've learned and experienced since is so much better then what I imagined my life would be like before. I love being a Dragon Rider, I love you and I know you love me enough to make sure I'm happy. We will still be able to be ourselves and still rule Berk. I know that what ever comes we can figure it out together, I love you much."

To her surprise Hiccup leaned over following the sound of her voice and found her face with his hand and kissed her again. She immediately melted into the kiss and used her hands to pull him closer by tangling her fingers into his hair. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and had one hand again on the side of her face. "Thank you for telling me all this. I'm glad you are happy with how our life can be. If you ever start to feel trapped again just tell me and take what ever time you need to figure things out. I'm happy you know how much I love you, Astrid Haddock."

Astrid was happy to hear him speaking like he believed they will have a future. Then her heart and stomach fluttered when he used her new name. "I REALLY like the sound of that, Astrid Haddock." She kissed him again and then notice he was starting to wheeze. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his chest to push him down, "Lay back down, sitting up to much strain on your breathing. Is it the air thinning? Do you need fresh air?"

Hiccup laid back against the ice block and pulled some snow back over him. "The air is a little thin but don't open the door yet. I feel another wave of fire coming and don't want them to hear me scream. Just hold my hand and be with me until it passes."

"Always!" Astrid squeezed his hand and wrapped her other hand around his also. She held on as his body was overcome with burning agony. A tear slipped down her face at how much pain he was in and it was quickly getting worse. When he started to calm again she put her ear to his chest and was very scared at the speed his heart was beating. She felt him panting for air but this time it wasn't stopping. "Hiccup breath..." He was still panting and his grip on her hand became slack as all his strength was going into trying to breath.

"Need air! Open!" He couldn't pull in a breath and was starting to get scared.

Astrid screamed, "TOOTHLESS! We need air! Open this!"

Above Toothless's ears all perked up and he roared at the twins while he looked down at the box. Ruff and Tuff jumped down to the door to brush off the snow and unlatch it. They quickly scrambled up the ladder and pulled the door open.

Astrid was right at the top pushing the door open, "He can't breath! We need fresh air!"

Ruff dumped out a bag of fruit and used the fabric bag to fan Hiccup and get clean air down to him. Toothless used his wings to carefully suck out all the used air and then blew new clean air down into the box. The snow started melting very fast but Hiccup nodded as he took in several breaths of fresh air and his chest started to move more normally.

Astrid looked away up at the huts and asked, "How close is Viggo to finishing his treatment?"

Tuff shook his head, "We haven't heard anything yet."

 **& &$$%% ##&&**

Viggo checked his second mixture and did a mental account of how much time had gone by. "I am nearly done with this second part. I believe someone should call down to the twins and get them to open the vault for a few minutes. I'm sure the air in there in getting a bit thin by now."

Fishlegs looked surprised and then slapped himself, "Thor, Why didn't I think of that! The box is completely sealed which means no fresh air is getting in."

Viggo nodded, "Very good for keeping the snow and ice from melting, not so good for them both breathing."

Dagur ran out to the edge and looked down but stopped. Heather called out, "What's wrong?"

Dagur turned around, "The door is already open and something is wrong."

Viggo answered, "The attacks are likely getting worse. I had hoped he would have more time to rest but we need him back up here to start this process."

Dagur jumped on Sleuther and flew down. He landed and quickly jumped off and went down the ladder. "Viggo says he's nearly done and Hiccup needs to be up there again to get started."

Astrid nodded and stepped to one side so she and Dagur could lift Hiccup up. "Easy, his breathing is getting bad and his heart is racing again." Dagur nodded and they got Hiccup to where Ruff and Tuff could grab him from above.

Once he was mostly up Ruff wrapped her arms around him and used her legs to pull him up. She waited for Astrid and Dagur to climb the ladder and just held Hiccup against her. She squeezed him very gently then ran a hand through his hair. "You're going to be okay, Hiccup. You just have to be. We all love you so much, I hope you know that."

Hiccup hugged her back and nodded as he looked at Tuff who was nodding beside him, "I do know that. I love you all too."

Astrid came beside Ruff and could tell her friend didn't want to give Hiccup up. She smiled, "Ruff, do you want to fly him up? I'll fly up with Tuff?"

Ruff looked at Astrid in surprise, "You trust me with him?"

Astrid smiled and touched her friends shoulder, "Of course I trust you. You're our friend and part of our team. I know you both love him as much as we all do."

Tuff and Ruff looked at each other in shock and then smiled as a tear was seen falling down Tuff's face. Ruff nodded for Dagur to take Hiccup and she climbed on Toothless, "I've never flown Toothless before, anything I need to know?" Dagur passed Hiccup to Ruff and she reached her arm around his stomach. Hiccup leaned down and petted his dragon's head and neck and then leaned back against Ruff. She tightened her grip on him and looked at her brother in excitement.

Hiccup smiled and leaned back to whispered into Ruff's ear, "Hold on, he flies fast, but he won't let you fall off, I promise."

Tuff grabbed his sister before Toothless took off, "Wait! What about how the poison reacts to altitude?"

Dagur shook his head, "We aren't going up high enough for that. Hiccup was way up in the clouds before he felt anything before." Toothless waited until Ruff seemed calm, then crouched and launched into the air.

Ruff yelled in surprise and gripped Hiccup with one arm while she held on to the saddle with the other and her legs around the dragon. "You weren't kidding, he's fast. We would never get Barf and Belch to move like this. No wonder you always win in races."

Hiccup smiled then closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair and against his over-heated skin. "Go a little slower, bud. This feels really good." Toothless slowed his wings down and just glided for a few seconds.

Ruff leaned her chin onto Hiccup's shoulder and he could feel she was crying. He brought his hand up to touch the back of her head and spoke, "I'm not giving up, Ruff. We may still beat this. But I'm honoured to have known you just in case it doesn't. You and Tuff have made my life interesting to say the least and I love you both for it."

Ruff sniffed and hugged Hiccup with both arms, "We love you too, Hiccup. You were the only one on Berk to think we were worth anything. When you let us join your team we were so happy. You have never made us feel unwanted and have always been willing to help us when we needed it." She hugged him in tighter and he put his hands around hers as she cried. " **Please don't die, Hiccup! PLEASE!** "

"I promise I will not give up and I will fight this. That's all I can say for sure. Will you make sure the others go easy on Viggo. He is putting on a strong front, but I know how badly he was hurt. He must be in a lot of pain. If I don't make it..." He heard her sob an push her face into the side of his neck. "If this doesn't work, make sure they let him go. It was good of him to come at all and I wish I could help him somehow."

Ruff nodded against his neck and he turned his face to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, my friend."

They finally arrived back at Hiccups hut and Toothless walked inside right the bed. Stoick and Gobber reach for him but Ruff didn't want to let him go. Hiccup let his head lean against hers and whispered, "It's okay, you can let me go." He immediately regretted those words when she tightened her grip and shook her head. "I mean you can let them put me back in bed. Like I said, I promise I won't give up, you have my word."

She slowly loosened her grip when Stoick smiled at her and Hiccup reached out to his father.

Stoick embraced his son, also not wanting to let him go. He smiled at Ruff who nodded to him and climbed down from Toothless.

She petting the dragon's head, "Thanks for the flight." Toothless nodded and made a cute sound to try to cheer her up.

Stoick stood holding his son for several seconds. He whispered, "I hope you know how much I love you. I know I've never been one to speak about such things. But..."

Hiccup nodded against his father's shoulder and whispered, "But your actions always showed what was in your heart. I know you love me Dad, I always have." He hugged his father back. Stoick finally took a deep breath when he felt Hiccup begin to wheeze again. He put the boy back down on the bed and looked at Viggo.

Viggo had been watching the interactions and had to admit it was heart-warming to see how much they all cared about each other. He had never felt anything like that in his life. He looked at Hiccup and nodded. "Very well, it's time to begin." He gave Hiccup a book, "This explains how this will work. I know it sounds terrible, and believe it's actually worse."

Hiccup took a breath and read the few pages, "I see." He let the book fall down against his legs and just stared into space for a few seconds. Astrid looked at Fishlegs who wouldn't meet her eyes and she reached for the book. Hiccup pulled it away from her grasp and closed his eyes. He spoke in the voice of a leader, calm, firm and clearly. "Everyone outside, please. I don't want an audience for this."

Everyone looked at Stoick who just nodded and pointed for the door. They people in the room filed out leaving only Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, Fishlegs and Viggo. Astrid made another reach for the book but Hiccup opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't surprised that these people hadn't left, but felt a little better that not everyone would be here to see this torture.

Hiccup took as big of a breath as he dared and spoke, "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you are ready for roll-coaster next time. Love you guys. Now GO! REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 He Will Either Live or He Won

**Part 19 He Will Either Live or He Won't**

"Alright, let's get started." Toothless whined in dread and sadness and Hiccup put his hand on the dragon's head to try to calm him. He was met by terrified green eyes that broke Hiccup's heart. He nodded and Toothless came up so Hiccup could hug him and the boy let his head rest against the dragon's scales as he whispered, "I know, bud, I'm scared too."

Viggo stepped towards Hiccup but Dagur put his hand out to stop him and moved right up next to him. Snotlout, Gobber, Heather and Stoick stood behind Dagur and glared at Viggo. Dagur stared the man down and said in a very menacing tone, "If this has all been a way for you to kill him to benefit some grudge you have against him or to get back in with Krogan and Johann, believe me, you will NOT leave this island alive, with or without that Skrill."

Gobber stepped behind Dagur with his hook raised, "That sweet boy always sees the best in everyone, whether they deserve it or not. If he is wrong about you really changing I will jab this into your chest and pull out whatever passes for a heart."

Stoick looked determined but perfectly calm, "I believe what they are trying to say is, if you try anything to hurt him, **YOU** will die before he does. You have all of our words on that."

Astrid wasn't standing with the others, but she was close enough to hear what they were saying. She stood strong and defiant in solidarity with the other people who loved Hiccup. She nodded that she agreed with them before she heard Hiccup moan and turned to run back to his bed.

Hiccup couldn't hear what was being said but he knew they were most definitely threatening Viggo. He didn't agree with their methods, but it did feel good to know they all cared so much about him. He couldn't hold back a scream any longer.

Having read Viggo's journal, Fishlegs ran over to the bed and took Hiccup's hand, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup, but this is going to hurt just as much or even more than this acid inside you."

Hiccup was shaking but managed to force out words through clenched teeth, "I...know... I... read it too."

Fishlegs nodded and turned around to yell at the others, "We need to start! The acid is heating up inside him. He's running out of time!"

Viggo stared down the people in front of him and tipped his head to the side as if listening, "Was there anything else, or may I try to save him?" They all stepped out of his way but were still glaring daggers at him. "Very well, shall we?" Viggo turned around and picked up the two mixtures he had made and another liquid in a large mug. He walked towards the bed and moved the water pitcher over to make room. The group moved in behind Viggo again and were so close they were blocking him from moving freely. He stood up as straight as his back allowed and took a breath, "May I, please, have space to work here."

Hiccup looked at the closeness of his friends and family and swallowed to try to speak clearly, "I appreciate you all being here for me but I need to concentrate on this. Please, everyone but Astrid, Fishlegs, Viggo and our dragons, go outside with the others."

Stoick turned to Hiccup shaking his head, "No, I want to be here to support my son."

Hiccup shook his head, "Please Dad, I don't want you to see this." Gobber opened his mouth to protest and Hiccup looked directly at him also, "You too Gobber." Hiccup saw Dagur come forward, "Please don't argue, Dagur. Just do this for me, brother."

Hearing the familial title made Dagur stop dead and he looked torn for a moment, "Very well, brother. I supposed I am satisfied you have adequate protection with Astrid and Toothless still here." Dagur moved to the bed and hugged Hiccup tightly before standing, nodding to Astrid, Toothless and Fishlegs.

Heather hugged Astrid tightly and whispered in her ear, "Keep an eye on Viggo. Good luck to you both." Astrid nodded to her and smiled. Dagur took Heather's hand as they walked out.

Stoick followed Dagur's lead and hugged Hiccup as gently as his large arms could. He looked into the green eyes so similar to his own and smiled, "I know you are strong enough to beat what ever this is, son. I will see you again, soon."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

Gobber hugged Hiccup also and when he pulled away there were tears running down his cheeks into his beard, "I won't deny that I'm scared about this, my boy, but I know you are strong." Stoick put a hand on his friends shoulder and they walked out together.

The last to leave was Snotlout. He looked scared for a minute then lunged at Hiccup, wrapping his arms around the frail boy, "I know I've always been a jerk to you but I hope you know I do love you. I believe in you and you can beat this, I know it."

Hiccup smiled at him and nodded, "I do know, my friend, and thank you." Snotlout looked like he was going to cry but zipped it up and ran outside closing the door behind him.

Viggo seemed to be looking blankly at the wall until the door closed and he snapped back. "Well, that was all very touching. Are we ready now?"

Astrid glared at him, "They may be gone but I'm still here, remember that."

Viggo bowed to her, "How could I forget. And with a throwing dagger already attached to your gauntlet just in case, how charming."

Astrid looked down and realized Heather much have attached it when they hugged. She didn't miss a beat though, "Don't make me use it."

Hiccup moaned again and was panting as his body heated up even more, "Astrid, please... let... him through."

Viggo turned to Fishlegs, "As you have already read the instructions, perhaps you can explain while I work?"

Fishlegs snapped alert and nodded nervously as he answered in a high pitched voice, "Of course." Viggo raised an eyebrow at the noise and Fishlegs cleared his throat and took a couple breaths to calm his voice and nerves. When he felt ready to speak he looked at Astrid and explained as Viggo unwound the bandage on Hiccups leg, "The first step is to expose the point of injection." He finished as Viggo revealed the bolt wound. It looked like Astrid's worst nightmare. There were terrible black vein-like lines coming across his skin from it and the wound was an inflamed dark red, almost black itself.

Astrid put her hand to her face to cover he nose as a horrible smell came into the air, "What is that?"

Viggo looked over and answered without showing any emotion, "Necrotic flesh, that will need to be cut away, if this works."

Hiccup panted for breath again and Astrid and Fishlegs both glared at Viggo. Astrid snarled, "You mean, **WHEN** it works."

"As I said, this is not within my control. I cannot **MAKE** it work, regardless of how much you threaten me. It is entirely up to Hiccup's body and his will to live. Now, if you would like to be useful, instead of threatening me, could you please get Hiccup to drink as much of that water as possible?"

Astrid looked at the pitcher beside the bed and poured a mug while still glaring at Viggo. She turned to Hiccup, "Here, sip slowly." She held the water up and tipped it forward slightly, just enough to wet his lips. When he didn't cough she gave him a little more at a time until the mug was emptied.

Hiccup swallowed the last sip and nodded to her, "Thanks, and don't be so hard on Viggo. He's really trying to help. He gave me the book with the instructions and I read more than I should have while he was busy. The way the Hunters used to do this was FAR worse. He is making this as easy and painless as he can, from what I read."

Astrid sat down hard next to him and hung her head. "I guess you're right, but I'm just so worried about you I can't think straight. You just have to live Hiccup, I need you, our team needs you. We are the only ones fighting the Hunters, without you our side will loose heart and the dragons might all be killed."

Hiccup took her hands and turned her towards him, "NO, Astrid you have to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not the only one holding this alliance together, we all work as one."

Fishlegs now joined the conversation, "Yes, we all work as one, following you, Hiccup. You are the light that guides us all. This alliance wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for you. Our teams can do a lot of amazing things together, but without our leader... we would eventually fail. I'm sorry to say it, but we all know it."

Astrid nodded, "He's right, you see things no one else does because you try to avoid violence. Everyone we know, including all of us, are used to violence as the solution. Just look at the first big fight against the Singetails. Most of us were ready to kill them, you left and came back with a way to save them and still win the day." She put her hands to each side of his face and smiled at him as she nodded up, "That is what our fight needs, that brilliant, sweet, non-violent brain of yours, to always find the better way."

Fishlegs looked scared for a moment when Viggo looked towards them, "Now, we need the brilliant brain of yours to fight to stay alive, so you can save us all, Hiccup."

Astrid followed Fishlegs' line of sight to Viggo. They all looked to see Viggo applying some of the paste to a piece of bandage. He picked up a small vile of liquid, a bucket and a... **knife**? Astrid stood immediately, "Where did you get a knife? We took all your weapons."

Viggo smiled, "My dear Astrid, a warrior such as yourself knows you always have a backup hidden where no one will find it. Although, I must say I was worried when Dagur came close. Had he not been distracted by one of Hiccup's screams I believe he would have found it."

Fishlegs put his fingers together and asked in high voice, "What... exactly is it for?"

Hiccup answer already knowing, "For cut the bolt wound open to pour that liquid in and then cover it up with the pasted bandage to start the reaction."

Viggo nodded as he came to stand beside them, "Correct, Hiccup. I see my writing must have been legible enough."

Astrid shook her head, "Oh no, there is **NO** way I'm letting **YOU** cut him."

Viggo turned the knife around holding the blade and pointing the handle at her, "Be my guess, do it yourself, if you wish." Astrid looked down at Hiccup who was fixated on the knife and swallowed hard as another way of fire swept through him. Viggo looked worried, "Make up your mind quickly, Astrid, he's running out of time fast. Are you doing this, or am I?"

Astrid closed her eyes and pushed it back towards Viggo as she sat down next to Hiccup, "Do what you have too."

Viggo nodded and crossed to the other side of the bed, close to the leg with the bolt wound. He lowered himself to his knees placing his supplies on the edge of the bed. Hiccup slide the leg over the edge so it could be easily accessed for treatment. Viggo gripped the knife and made a long horizontal incision and then crossed it with a long vertical one to completely open the centre of the wound. It didn't start to bleed until he used both hands to press down and pull it apart. This got a groan from Hiccup and he gripped Astrid's hand tighter. Viggo let it bleed for a few seconds then took the vile of liquid and slowly poured it in, keeping one hand on the edge to prevent any from escaping.

Before he finished he spoke, "Fishlegs, would you please begin bandaging keeping the paste directly over the wound while I assure none of this is wasted?"

Fishlegs jumped having looked away when Hiccup cringed. He quickly came across to kneel beside Viggo and slid one side of the bandage around the leg while keeping the important part on top. Viggo nodded to continue as he put his hand palm down over the wound and used his other to guide the paste directly under his hand.

"I'll take over." Fishlegs looked confused, "Forgive me, but as he is a dear friend, you will no doubt, wrap it loosely rather than hurting him. This needs to be tight enough to nearly cut of circulation, which is going to hurt." Fishlegs handed the two ends of the bandage over not even arguing with that logic.

Viggo wrapped it around one full time and then looked at Hiccup. The teenager had been taking breaths and swallowed hard as he nodded to tie it off. Viggo crossed the two ends and then viciously yanked to tighten it and knot the ends. Astrid squeezed Hiccups hand and Fishlegs closed his eyes as Hiccup screamed then panted for breath as tears slid down his face.

Astrid waited until he began to calm his movements and pulled their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, I'm here, just hold me."

Hiccup whispered breathlessly, "That's... all... I need."

Viggo observed Hiccup's breathing, "I hope that is true, because this is where it starts to hurt."

Astrid turned her head just enough to look at him, "STARTS to hurt?"

Fishlegs explained, "It will take a little time but eventually the parts of this mixture will interact with the others in his blood and they will begin fighting. The pain will be incredible as he feels hot and cold and dry and even like he's drowning. A lot of things will be happening at once."

Hiccup gritted his teeth, "It's the last stage I'm not really looking forward too."

Astrid looked at Fishlegs, "The last stage?"

Viggo answered as he took her right hand and placed it on Hiccup's forehead, "The last stage he has to not breath for a long period of time when ever fibre will be screaming for oxygen. He MUST NOT breath until it is finished, or he will die within seconds of that breath."

"This is torture, there's no other way to try to save him?" Astrid shifted her hand to let her fingers run through Hiccup's hair.

"Nothing that will work at this late stage, and as I keep saying, this may still kill him. He is very weak and we can do nothing to ease his suffering or it will effect the reaction inside him. He is well and truly on his own through this, except for the moral support you both provide." Viggo put his hand on the top of Hiccups lower leg, "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt, very much."

Hiccup nodded, "I understand, I read what it's doing in there. Astrid, that hand is for you to feel when my fever seems to lessen. It is being overrun by the treatment and that's when I need to hold my breath."

Astrid put her hand palm down against his skin again now so she could feel for any change, "I understand."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs with sad but knowing eyes, "I don't want to traumatize Dagur anymore and I can't ask either of you to do what comes after that. Viggo, you will need to hold me." Viggo nodded his acceptance.

Astrid looked worried, "What is he doing? I can do whatever you need." Viggo looked at her with... compassion? Astrid and Fishlegs were shocked.

"As I said, Hiccup is very weak and holding back from breathing will be impossible once every part of his body feels like it is burning. His instinct to breath will overpower his will. We need to prevent that by having someone, who will not waver, hold a hand over his nose and mouth to be sure he can't take a breath."

Astrid knew Fishlegs had read the instructions also and looked at him in horror. He just nodded in defeat and pulled a chair over to fall into. Astrid looked into Hiccup's blood-shot eyes and then answered, "You're right, neither of us could do that."

Viggo looked surprised, "Hmm, I actually thought I would have to fight you on that one."

Astrid looked down in shame, "I thought I could actually strangle him before but when I heard how terrible Hiccup was fighting back against Dagur I know I would have stopped. So, I know I can't hurt him like that, any more than I could have then."

Hiccup turned her face back to him and looked up at Fishlegs, "If this gets to hard for either of you, I want you to go outside. I trust Viggo to do what needs to be done as gently as he can."

Astrid and Fishlegs both shook their heads and Fishlegs put his hand on Hiccup's good leg, "No, we want to be here for you Hiccup. If you can take this pain, we can take watching it."

"Thank yo..." Hiccup stopped abruptly and blinked against some kind of wave of pain. Then he looked at Viggo, "I just felt the chill, do it now."

Viggo nodded and lifted the bucket of sea water from before up and filled the vile again with it. He pulled apart the wound in Hiccup's upper leg made before and slowly poured the water in. He again placed his hand palm down over the wound to keep the liquid inside. Hiccup hissed at the burn of the salt water on the already inflamed cut.

Nothing seemed to happen at first then Hiccup convulsed and Viggo pushed him down on the bed. "This time, hold him down. Both of you, hold him! Astrid, your hand on his forehead, keep it there to keep his head down!"

Both Riders did as they were ordered and held Hiccup down. Astrid looked at Viggo, "What's happening?"

Viggo was surprised at how much strength Hiccup had when in pain, it would help him soon, hopefully. He looked at Astrid, "This is how we know the reaction has begun. Now we wait until you feel his temperature go down and then will be the not breathing stage."

Finally Hiccup stopped convulsing but didn't seem to recover his breath. Fishlegs leaned down and shouted, "HICCUP BREATH! You have to keep breathing until it's ready."

Hiccup started at the scream and took a breath, "Sorry, I'm... still a little out... of it. It's passing and I feel a little stronger for the next part."

Viggo straightened up and flinched. Fishlegs pulled another chair over and pointed, "Viggo sit please, the strain on you back must be painful."

Viggo looked behind him and sat slowly, "In fact it is, thank you. As I said before, I'm very impressed that you all figured out so many of the steps. You just didn't do them in the right order or quite the right way."

Astrid noticed Viggo lick his lips, "When is the last time you ate or drank anything? You have to eat to keep up your strength to help Hiccup."

Viggo again looked surprised at Astrid showing compassion, "I am a bit dry, yes."

Fishlegs jumped up and grabbed a pitched of water from the work table and brought it back. He grabbed a fresh mug and filled it. "Here, drink, please."

Viggo nodded and took the offered drink, "Thank you."

Astrid waited until he was finished and took the mug to put it on Hiccup's table. She looked at Hiccup who nodded and then faced Viggo. "Look, I know we haven't been very welcoming to you. You have to admit we have VERY good reason's to distrust you, given our shared history." Viggo nodded in agreement. "But as you know, we almost lost Dagur by not believing he'd changed when all he was doing was trying to protect us. We made a mistake with him that had a lucky happy outcome. Like Heather said, we don't want to make that mistake again. If you really have changed and become a Dragon Rider then we will welcome you to stay here with us, if you want."

Viggo honestly didn't know what to say. Such kindness he could see coming from Hiccup or Fishlegs, but Astrid? He caught himself looked dumb-founded when Astrid gave him a strange look. He closed his mouth quickly and recovered his composure, "I appreciate your kindness. I sincerely do not know what my plans are after this, but it is nice to know I have options."

Astrid nodded and tried to smile but suddenly got scared again. She squeezed her eyes closed and then looked right at Viggo. "He's cooler."

Fishlegs whined in apprehension not wanting to witness this next part. "OH THOR!"

Viggo put his hand on Hiccup's forehead to check also, "Yes, cooler but not the right level yet. Have you felt it?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I haven't felt the second chill yet and I'm about due for another normal attack. I'll let you know."

Viggo looked at Astrid and guided her hand back up, "Keep it there, when he feels very cool or you feel him shiver, THAT is when we start."

Astrid leaned down to concentrate and cupped Hiccup's face with her other hand and let her thumb stroke his cheek. "OK."

Viggo cleared his throat and looked at the other two teens, "If I am to keep my grip and prevent him from breathing, I will need you both to hold him down. You must be fully present for this and not falter or this will all have been for nothing and he WILL still die if the backup doesn't work."

Astrid and Fishlegs both nodded and gave Hiccup an 'I'm sorry' look. He smiled and nodded back when he noticed Astrid tilt her head, "The backup is something Viggo and I already talked about. It's just a last ditch effort that holds to many negatives, so not to be used unless needed."

Viggo got looks of agreement from both Astrid and Fishlegs and nodded to Hiccup, "We are awaiting your word, dear boy. And I am also sorry for how overwhelmingly unpleasant this will be. I wish you good luck."

Toothless took this moment to plop his head down on Hiccup's legs and look scared but as reassuring as he could. Hiccup smiled and petted his best friend, "I know, bud, I love you too." He looked at the other three, "So now we just wait."

 **$$%%## && %%**

Outside the assembly was getting more and more restless. Every time they heard Hiccup scream they waited to hear if Astrid or Fishlegs called for help or if Toothless roared. If that happened they would all be through that door in seconds. None of them trusted Viggo, even though Hiccup seemed too. They loved Hiccup for being so trusting and willing the believe the best in everyone. But they were there to protect him if he was wrong.

Stoick was pacing near the edge of the boardwalk and looked like he would throw the door open and go back in at any second. Then he would just look down and turn and go the other way. While this would have made some of the others nervous, seeing their Chief so upset, they weren't in any better condition.

Stoick glared at the door, "How long is this supposed to take?"

Everyone looked at each other but no one had actually got a timeline of events before they were all ordered out. Gothi walked over to Gobber and tapped him lightly with her stick. She started writing and he read nodded along.

Stoick waited another few seconds and finally shouted, " **WELL**? What is she saying?"

Gobber looked lost but eventually turned to his oldest friend, "If we smell something horrible and hear a VERY LOUD scream then Astrid and Fishlegs screaming NO we will know it didn't work."

Stoick deflated and looked wide-eyed at Gobber then down at Gothi, "What about if it does work?"

Gothi wrote again and then Gobber answered, "We will hear screaming either way but followed by screaming in happiness and opening the door for us to return. Either option will happen in the next fifteen minutes. Pray to Odin it is the last option."

Everyone sat down or turned to face the ocean. As they all waited they did pray for the happy outcome, but feared the other. Most of the teams and split into groups, the twins, the Jorgensons, the Berserkers, Sven with Bucket and Mulch, and Gothi with Gobber and Stoick. The only one who had no one was Gustav who sat alone with Fanghook.

Snotlout looked at his father and pointed towards Gustav. Spitelout smiled and leaned over to poke his team leader. Snotlout cleared his throat, "Kid, come here."

Gustav looked miserably at the two but when they waved him over he couldn't help but smile. He bounded over like a cat and sat beside Snotlout. Fanghook sat beside Hookfang and the two dragons seemed content together. Gustav smiled, "Thank you for letting me join you."

Spitelout handed the boy a piece of mutton, "No one should be alone right now. Plus some of us should stay close to Astrid defences in case of a sneak attack."

Dagur sat up and looked at Spitelout, "You know you're right. They likely think everyone here is so concerned about Hiccup that no one is protecting the Edge. Hiccup would not want us to loose his base."

Heather pointed at a guard tower near the top, "That's the best spot to see anything approaching The Edge from the water and there's a Thunder Ear up there to listen. And as the twins discovered can also be used to make loud announcements."

Dagur looked at Stoick, Gobber and Gothi, "You three stay here and the rest of us will take a look around the island. Make sure there are no unwelcome guests."

Stoick started to protest when he heard Hiccup scream again and just sat back down, "Alright, be safe all of you. We don't need anyone else being injured."

Snotlout looked at his father, "Dad, does the A-Team have distress signals? The twins and I should learn them in case someone finds trouble. Dagur and Heather?"

"Of course we do," The A-Team all got on their dragons and got into the air. They showed each of their calls and Snotlout and the twins did the same. Dagur and Heather demonstrated theirs also so they all knew what to look for.

Snotlout spoke, "I'm staying with my Dad, and we will check the nesting grounds and the volcano to the north."

The twins got up, "Bucket and Mulch, you can come with us. Two heads are better then one. We'll check the caves and coves to the East."

Gustav nodded, "Ok, Sven and I will check the docks and underground caves to the South."

Heather petted her dragon, "Right, Dagur and I will check the flats to the West and the water around the sea-stacks."

Dagur looked at everyone, "Like Stoick said, we don't need any more injuries or worse. Fly safe, stay with your wingman and be careful. If you find something, observe only, do not engage without backup. We'll all meet up here at the tower in ten minutes." The others all nodded and headed in their directions. Just as Dagur and Heather were about to leave they heard a terrible scream come from Hiccup's hutt. They looked down but Stoick's group hadn't moved so they cringed and flew away.

Below Stoick and Gobber were about to open the door but Gothi used her stick to hold them back. She wrote an explanation that Gobber read, "She says, that was the last of the normal attacks. Now Viggo's part begins."

Gobber looked at Stoick who stared hard at the door for a moment then quickly turned and went to sit with his dragon. He had seen Hiccup pet Toothless when he was nervous or worried. Now Stoick knew why, it really did calm the mind and nerves.

 **$$%%## && %%**

Viggo heard Hiccup hiss in pain and looked at the boy. One hand was on Toothless and the other was holding Astrid's hand still. He was trying to hold back a scream but loosing that battle very quickly. Viggo counted how long this attack took and prepared for what was to come.

Toothless whined softly to try to comfort his friend and Astrid smiled but kept her hand on her husbands forehead. The attack was much more vicious then normal and Fishlegs waved to the other side of the room for Meatlug to come to him. The attack last much longer and only ended after Hiccup seems hoarse from screaming. Finally he was able to calm down and he looked at the water pitcher on the table.

Astrid couldn't move, "Fishlegs! He needs water." Then she looked at Viggo for confirmation, "Is that ok?"

Viggo could see Fishlegs was still not available and came to the table, "Yes, as much as he can drink the better. Here."

Astrid took the mug and Hiccup practically yanked it out of her hand and to his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him, "Hiccup remember, your throat is raw, you can't afford to start coughing again. Take a small sip to test it out, then more. OK?"

Hiccup realized she was right but his throat felt like it was on fire and his mouth felt like a month long drought. He did as instructed and took a small sip, it tickled but felt so good. He took another small one and it went down ok. The next time he took a bigger drink and it felt so good he moaned in satisfaction and finished the mug. Viggo refilled it and passed it back.

Astrid saw Hiccup take a long drink then nudged his shoulder, "Hey, breath!"

He kept drinking for another few seconds then sucked a quick breath in. He finished that mug also and passed it back. He settle against the head of his bed and took a few more breaths until he felt his lungs were happy. He looked at Toothless, whose ears were always wiggling listening now. The dragon nodded that he had enough air now. He turned his head to smile at Astrid when he saw a look of dread on her face. Then he felt the second chill. He looked up at Viggo, "I just felt it."

Astrid looked up too, "He's a lot cooler now."

Viggo stepped around Astrid and put his hand on the boys forehead and nodded, "Yes, we are ready to begin. If you are Hiccup."

Hiccup took another few breaths as deep as he could without coughing, "No, but does that really matter?" He took Toothless's face in his hands, "I love you, bud." He looked at Astrid and pulled her hand down from his forehead to hold it. She pulled her hand free and hugged Hiccup as tightly as she dared. He let his fingers sink into her hair, "I love you, Astrid, I always have and I always will."

Astrid was actually crying now, "I know you do, I love you too, so much. You WILL get through this and we WILL win this fight and be happy."

Fishlegs hugged Hiccup also, "We're here for you, you can do this, my old friend."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks, Fishlegs."

Viggo waited until Hiccup looked him, "I truly do hope this works. As I've said before, I do admire you, my boy. Now, we much begin, you may stay sitting up for now, but when you feel you need help lay down so we can get a good grip on you. Astrid, stay where you are, Fishlegs, stay on this side with me, but be careful of his leg. We will need one of the dragons to hold his legs." Meatlug ran across the room to a corner. "Toothless?"

The black dragon looked scared but slowly moved to the foot of the bed and stood on his back legs. He looked down at Hiccup who smiled at him and tried to make a joke, "It's ok, bud, and I'm sorry if I kick you." The dragon lowered his upper body down so his front legs were covering Hiccups.

Hiccup took another few breaths and looked at Viggo, "Ok, I'll let you know when I need help. I should be able to hold it myself for a while."

Viggo nodded, "Very well, are you ready?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, go ahead."

Viggo removed the bandage to gain access to the bolt wound again. He took the large mug from the table and poured some of the liquid mixture into the vile and passed the rest to Hiccup. He poured the vile into the wound, again making sure not escaped, but didn't re-bandage it.

Astrid looked at him, "Aren't you going to wrap it back up?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "No, if this works, we will see the black lines in his skin fade and his leg go to the same colour as the rest of his skin. We need to wait until the lines are all gone before he can breath again. It should be fairly quick, but painful."

Astrid shifted her grip a little further down so she could get a good look at the wound and the lines. As soon as she saw them fade completely she would rip Viggo's hand away from Hiccup's face.

Hiccup saw Viggo nod he was ready and put the mug to his lips and drank the potion in a large mouthful and nodded, "Ok, let's do this."

All three humans and four dragons in the room watched. Hiccup swallowed again to be sure the mixture was all the way down then laid down settling his head in the pillow and looked up at the ceiling as he breathed in then consciously stopped breathing. He gave a thumbs-up to show he was not breathing now. Astrid was nervous but she could see Toothless's ears moving listening to everything going on inside Hiccup's body that they couldn't see or hear.

Viggo looked at the dragon also, "Toothless, everything alright in there so far?" The dragon didn't move other then a brief nod.

Astrid squeezed Hiccups hand, "You're the strongest person I have ever met, Hiccup. I know you can beat this." Hiccup smiled at her. She looked at Viggo, "How do we know if he's in trouble since he can't talk now?"

"Even if he is we can't stop the process. This either works, the lines fade and he's cured, or it doesn't or he breaths and he's dead. I'm sorry for being so blunt, but those are the facts." He gave her a sympathetic look.

She appreciated that he was trying to be gentle and nodded. So far everything seemed alright. She remembered them kissing before and knew that she was the one who had to pull away to breath. That meant he could hold his breath a long time now. If the cure worked as fast as it was supposed to they should be fine.

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup's leg. Both humans turned as well and Astrid smiled when she saw the horrible black lines begin to shrink back towards the wound. "It's working!"

Fishlegs smiled, "Oh Thank THOR!"

Viggo nodded, "Yes, that is a good start."

Then Toothless turned back and put a leg beside Hiccup on the bed and purred. Astrid saw Hiccup squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his other fist tightly. She looked at Fishlegs, "What's happening? Is he running out of air already?"

Fishlegs touched Hiccup's chest, "No, he's still fine, but this is very painful."

Hiccup suddenly hit his cut and then jerked upward almost hitting Astrid in the face. He sat up in bed and wrapped his hands around the bolt wound in his leg and squeezed. He eyes were still clenched shut and his was gritting his teeth. The wound went from a dark colour to nearly white from the pressure.

Astrid reached for him but Viggo pulled her hand away, "Don't touch him."

"I just want to help," Astrid tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go.

"He is concentrating on the pain instead of the pressure building in his chest. It's smart that he is distracting himself. Just leave him be, until he signals he's needs our help." Viggo was looking very closely at the wound and the black lines still moving towards Hiccup's hands.

Fishlegs thought of something and walked back to the work table to grab a book and put it on the table beside Hiccup. "Now if he needs to tell us something he can write it."

Viggo nodded, "Good thinking."

Toothless got excited when he saw the black lines on Hiccup's leg getting a lot smaller and starting to fade. He looked at Astrid and she smiled back, "Yes, I see it Toothless. It's working."

Fishlegs looked at Viggo, "Is it possible that he really is strong enough for this to work without the scary part you mentioned. He is really smart, he read everything you showed me. Maybe he figured out a way around the bad part?"

Viggo looked down at Hiccup and actually smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I am always amazed at what his mind can do. However, I wouldn't start celebrating yet, this isn't over until the lines are completely gone. When he takes a breath, if they don't return, it worked."

Toothless was listening again to what they couldn't hear inside Hiccups body. There was a build up of pressure in his lungs and they must be burning but Hiccup was keeping his attention on the pain. Astrid watched the dragon's ears and head move as he listened.

 **##$$ &&%%**

Outside, three people waited, rather impatiently, for any word from inside. Stoick was concerned for his son but was also wondering why the scouts hadn't returned yet with word of the islands safety. He was sure he heard Dagur say to meet back at the tower in ten minutes, it had been nearly that now and no sign of dragons from any direction.

"Where are Dagur and the others?" Stoick wondered aloud.

Gobber looked up at the sky and shrugged, "Maybe they are just flying around to keep busy until they know for sure how this went?"

"No, Dagur told them all to return to the tower in ten minutes. They also know what's happening in there will be done in fifteen minutes and would want to be back for the outcome."

Gothi pointed to her dragon and then up saying she would go up and take a look around. The two men nodded the looked back at Hiccup's door. When Gothi got into the air she turned in all directions then stopped facing North and looked concerned.

Gobber shouted up to her, "What do you see?"

Gothi just pointed with her stick and shook her head. The two men climbed the stairs to the tower with the Thunder ear and Gobber listened as Stoick looked out. Gobber grabbed his friends arm and pulled him down to the listening device. The Chief lowered his ear and heard the sound of battle. Fire, shouting and dragons attacking ships. They both called their dragons and flew up next to Gothi. They saw smoke billowing from a few ships, with a large number more still moving and dragons attacking them all.

Gobber pulled out a spyglass and confirmed, "Looks like at least twelve ships advancing on the island. I see four dragons out there, I'm thinking Spitelout and Snotlout and I believe Dagur and Heather. YEP, that's Heather, she just used the dragon's tail to slice a mast in half."

Stoick nodded, "They're outnumbered, we need to collect the other Riders and get out there."

"Aye, and quickly, I'd say," Gobber saw Dagur swoop to miss a ballista shot.

 **%%##$$ && $%%%**

 **Hello everyone, sorry about not posting for a couple weekends. As you can imagine I've been busy with work and holiday stuff. SO I included a longer chapter this time to make up for it. This is an explaination chapter and the WEIRDNESS starts next time. I was going to go right into the action but thought explaining the chain of events would make the action chapters to come make more sense.**

 **Thanks to the people who have messaged me over the last couple weeks looking for the chapter. Glad to see you are still reading an enjoying, since I rarely get feedback. Bad silent people! :*(**

 **I was in a hurry posting the last chapter and seem to have missed a LOT of typos (looks mortified :O) Reading over it a day later I was shocked at what I missed. SORRY! Which is another reason this is a little late, I tried to give this a better run over. I hope I caught most of them this time.**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas today, if you celebrate it. I did and am STILL stuffed from turkey dinner this afternoon.**

 **Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR and I'll see you again that weekend, hopefully. (crosses fingers)**


	20. Chapter 20 The Invasion Begins

**OK! I know I missed a week again so here is a long post again to make up. ENJOY and review!**

Part 20 The Invasion Begins

Snotlout and his father had reached the volcano and it seemed secure. Snotlout sighed in relief, "You're lucky you weren't here when this thing was erupting every few days. There was lava everywhere and constant rumbling and shaking. We almost lost the Edge."

"Sounds fun, actually," Spitelout thought about the chaos.

Snotlout changed right away, "Oh yeah, I mean, the others were all worried about it but I was loving it. Flaming balls of rock flying everywhere, it was like the Gods were putting on a show for us." Then Snotlout got quiet.

His father noticed and asked, "How did you save the island?"

Snotlout looked up surprised by the question at first then answered, "Hiccup, of course."

"Of course," Spitelout smiled. "How?"

"He found a way to combine Gronckle Iron and Deathsong amber to fill the fissures and make the island stable again.

Spitelout nodded and smiled as they headed towards the nesting grounds on the northern tip. They noticed something right away, the dragons were either in the air flying away or gathered in groups on the ground fighting.

Spitelout looked down, "Do they normally fight like that around their nests?"

Snotlout shook his head, "No, not at all. Each type of dragon we have here has a certain spot that is all theirs. All the other dragons respect each others areas. They all get along fine here because they know they're protected." He pulled out a spyglass to take a closer look, "They're being attacked!"

Spitelout retrieved his glass also and saw hunters using nets to capture Nadders and Gronckles. Some Nightmares were trying to help by attacking from the air but were being shot down with dragonroot arrows and forced into cages.

Snotlout started to dive, "We need to help them!"

Spitelout flew in front him and raised a hand, "Dagur said observe only, boy. The two of us can't take on the thirty hunters down there alone, especially with arrows that can down us. We can't help any dragons if we are in those cages too."

Snotlout pulled up and made sure they were still above where anyone below could see them. He clenched his fist and yelled, "AHHH! You're right, I know. We should fly West and find Dagur and Heather. Maybe four dragons can take them." Spitelout nodded and directed his Nadder up and West to follow Hookfang.

 **& &##$$%%&& **

When Dagur and Heather arrived at the flats they found the same thing as the Jorgensons. There were cages scattered throughout the flats full of dragons and more being taken inland by large carts.

Dagur signalled to fly up and they went into the clouds and out around the shore. There were hunter ships everywhere around the sea-stacks and longboats heading to and from shore full of cages.

"They've been at this a long time, maybe even a full day," Heather guessed as she sneered at the hunters below.

"Like Viggo said, word travelled fast about Hiccup being shot. They assumed his team would be busy with him and not protecting the island. When I was with the Hunters they all talked about how much money all the dragons protected here would be worth. They must have landed on the far side right away and started trapping."

"Those scum shoot Hiccup then come here and take our dragons!" Heather started to dive.

Dagur moved in front of her, "HEY! I get how angry you are but we have to use our heads. Like I told the others, observe but do NOT engage without backup. We need to regroup at the Edge! We'll need Toothless to fight that many."

Heather stopped and looked at her brother and took a breath, "You're right. I think I've been spending to much time around Snotlout."

"Well if Snothat and his father found something like this also, I'm hoping his father can talk him down too. Speaking of them, of the other groups they are the closest, let's head North and meet them then back to the Edge," Dagur turned and headed north.

Heather followed with a look down over her shoulder just in time to see a blast coming at them, "DAGUR! DIVE!"

Dagur did as ordered then turned just in time to see Heather and Windshear dodge to the left and come around to shoot at a Singetail rising from the ground. "DOWN STRIKIE!"

"Get him, girl!" Heather pointed at the Singetails rider and the dragon fired. The Flyer was expecting it and dodged as he fired again at Dagur with the tail and a fireball from the dragons mouth at Heather.

They both dodged and Dagur looked at his sister, "Climb! They can't fly high!"

Heather nodded and pulled up to get Windshear to head for the clouds. The Flyer was waiting for this move also and took aim with a crossbow at Heather. Dagur turned to see if his sister was following and saw the crossbow pointed right at her, " **HEATHER!** "

 **& &##$$%%&& **

Gustav and Sven had checked the underground first and found a large number of dragons huddled together in there. Gustav remembered Snotlout saying the dragons here weren't scared of anything because the Riders protected them. "We should check the docks to be sure they are safe, then we'll go back and tell the others about these scared dragons in the caves."

They flew out low to reach the docks quickly and found several hunter ships already anchored there. Sven pointed and they dove over to hide behind some large rocks on the beach. Gustav grabbed his spyglass to look at the rest of the beach, "There's got to be at least two dozen Hunters out there. How did they get this close to the Edge without setting off Astrid's warnings?" He looked towards the ships and saw cages being loaded into the holding cells. "They have dragons! They are using the distraction of Hiccup's injury to trap our protected dragons!"

"And we'll take yours too," A fist suddenly planted itself in Gustav's ribs and sent him down to the sand. Sven tried to fight them but was knocked out right away. Gustav turned to see the Hunters had snuck-up behind them and used dragonroot arrows to take down their dragons.

A hunter was knocked off his feet by a tail sweep from Fanghook before he couldn't move anymore. The hunter pulled a big knife and went to stab the dragon. Gustav got to his feet and body-slammed the man to save his friend, "NO!"

"Get off a me, runt!" He threw his arm knocking Gustav off balance and then kicked him in the stomach when he fell down. Gustav heard a pained noised from Fanghook before he passed out.

 **& &##$$%%&& **

The twins were flying high and arguing, "I'm telling you, it sets in the east."

Ruff looked at her brother in dismay, "Oh come on, even I know the sun rises in the east and sets in the west."

"Are you sure?" Tuff put his finger to his chin and thought hard.

"YES I'm sure you dolt! That's why Hiccup build the Edge where it is, so we could have a great view of the setting sun. Remember that first bonfire where he welcomed us all to our new home-away-from-home?"

Tuff looked like he just discovered his favourite food, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I do remember that night. OH... I was so full of salt-encrusted sea bass I could barely move to get back to our new hut."

Bucket noticed a flash of metal from below and pointed, "Ah, I don't mean to interrupt, but is there supposed to be metal down there?" The twins kept talking so bucket took out a small knife and hit his bucket.

The clang got the siblings attention and they looked at him, "What?"

Mulch pointed, "Down there, I saw it too. There's someone moving through the trees."

Tuff set up straight and looked down angrily, "Intruders! On MY ISLAND!"

"And yes, it actually IS our island. One of our ancestors laid a legal claim to it. But apparently we aren't that great at running things..." Ruff remembered the fireworms.

"Yes, things tend to burn... a lot! SO we magnanimously granted Hiccup permission to run things here," Tuff said in a proud tone.

"LOOK OUT! EVERYONE DODGE!" Ruff yelled as a barrage of arrows came flying up at them.

Both Zipplebacks dodged but an arrow was coming right for Tuff's back. Bucket pulled his dragon's head as far to the right as he could and used his head to block. The arrow bounched off of his bucket but another one got his dragon in the neck and they started falling towards the hunters on the ground.

Mulch yelled up to them, "GO! Get back to the Edge and warn them! We're being invaded!"

Ruff and Tuff got high enough to be out of the arrows range and watched as their friends crashed into the ground and were immediately pulled off the dragon and knocked out. The dragon was pushed into a cage and the riders in another.

"NO!" Tuff yelled and leaned down like he was going to follow them.

Ruff pulled their dragon level and yelled, "We can't get shot down too! We need to warn the base like they said!"

Tuff looked down and then yelled, "DAMN YOU!" He looked back at his sister panting for breath, "He saved me! He saved me and now they're captured!"

"I know and I'm glade he saved you, little brother, but Mulch is right. We need to warn the others there are Hunters on the island," she took her brothers hand and looked into his eyes. "We need to warn them! We need to be make sure Hiccup is still safe."

Tuff looked at the ground and back at his sister and then nodded, "Right, back to the Edge!" Tuff noticed his sister wince and looked worried, "What's wrong?"

Ruff lifted her leg for him to see an arrow sticking out of her calf. She saw her brother get angry again and snapped her fingers to regain his attention, "HEY! I'm fine! It can wait until we're back at the Edge! Then Fishlegs will fix me right up."

Tuff looked scared when he saw red drops flying away from her leg, "You're bleeding! We should land and pull it out to dress it."

"NO! We can't! We don't know how many of them are down there. We can't get caught too," Ruff took a few breaths to calm her nerves and her vision. "We have to keep high and watch for Flyers, but we need to keep moving." Tuff nodded and Barf and Belch flew faster then they had before to get back and have Ruff looked at.

 **& &##$$%%&& **

" **HEATHER!** " Dagur screamed in terror and then felt a blast of flame quickly pass him followed by a stream of Nadder spines that deflected the arrow. He turned to see Spitelout fly close to the Singetail and shoot the Flyer off. The dragon looked relieved and flew off.

All four dragons came level and Dagur looked Heather over top to bottom, "Are you alright, sister?"

Heather nodded and smiled, "I'm fine." She turned to Snotlout and Spitelout, "Thank you both!"

Dagur looked very happy, "YES, thank you so much."

Spitelout nodded and smiled back, "You're both very welcome."

Snotlout laughed, "Yeah, nobody messes with one of our team." He looked at Dagur, "And she WAS one of OUR team before she left with you, so still counts. She's one of us!"

"If still being one of you keeps her safe, I'm fine with that," Dagur laughed.

Spitelout came closer to him, "We found Hunters all over the place in the North. We followed your instructions and didn't engage alone. We came to find you both and I see you found the same thing we did." He looked over to where Snotlout had been only to see him gone. They all looked down to find the missing Rider.

Snotlout had flown down to the cages on the ground and Hookfang flamed-up and used his wing to block a Hunters escape. The Rider drew his sword and glared at the trapped man, "KEYS! NOW!" The Hunter looked at the sword and the flaming dragon and took the keys off his belt and ran away with the rest of his small group. Hookfang looked like he would follow but Snotlout touched him, "Let him go, Fangster."

Snotlout unlocked all the cages and waved the dragons free, "Go guys, fly away from the island until we get these vermin removed."

"Nicely done," Dagur nodded to Snotlout and Hookfang then looked back at Spitelout. "Hunters are over on the West side too, traps and cages and they already have a bunch loaded onto ships offshore." Dagur pointed behind them.

Once Snotlout was back in the air he spotted a longboat leaving shore and heading north, "Look! That boat is heading north. It must be going to warn the boats on that side that we know they're here."

Heather looked at Dagur, "If there are more Hunters on the island and these ones raise the alarm we could be looking at a full on seige. We need to stop them from reporting in."

Dagur nodded, "Right, Jorgenson's, sink that boat. It will take them a lot longer to travel across the island rather than around it. Then let's head back north and take out some of those ships. The commotion should let the others know we're in trouble."

The four dragons quickly regrouped and headed north. When they arrived they stayed high in clouds out of weapons range but kept alert for Flyers. Heather counted the ships, "There are a lot more ships here now. We can't take this many, we need help."

A group of Flyers quickly attacked them and the group split into teams of two, staying together to cover each other. Snotlout flew down near three ships very close to each other and Hookfang flamed up lighting the sails on fire. As the crew scrambled below Heather came in and sliced the masts down. Dagur and Spitelout flew in to blast a hole in each of the dragon holding areas. The cells crumbled and dragons flew free from the three ships but some didn't leave. Some dragons stayed to fight with the Riders against the Hunters.

Snotlout flew back up to take aim at another ship but didn't see a fifth ship aiming at him. Heather yelled, "Snotlout! Bank right!"

Spitelout looked up to see a harpoon headed straight for Hookfang's belly. It would go right through the dragon and kill Snotlout too. "NOT MY BOY!" He pointed his Nadder straight for it and a few seconds before it would have hit he rammed it, knocking it away from his son.

Snotlout looked down at the scream and saw the harpoon get deflected. He waved, "Thanks Dad!"

Spitelout levelled off but Snotlout could see he was favouring his shoulder. He flew down next to his father and saw a large gash in his shoulder made by one of the side barbs slicing into him on impact. "DAD! That's deep, you need to head back to the Edge and get that stitched up!"

Spitelout waved his son off, "I'm fine, boyo! Takes more then a little pointy stick to hurt a Jorgenson." He flew down attacking the ship that had fired at his son. "You try to shot down my boy?" He shot spines into the deck hitting several crew members and his Nadder blasted the deck in two large spots sending their ballistas into the ocean.

Dagur and Heather helped by slicing or blasting open the rest of the holding cells and releasing all the dragons on that ship. Heather pointed to Spitelout and Dagur saw he was hurt and starting to slouch in his saddle. He flew up along side, "That shoulder doesn't look good. I know you would rather be out here smashing ships with us but we can't have you bleeding to death in the air. You're son is right, you need to head back."

Heather looked toward the Edge, "But first we need to get the Edge's attention and maybe the other teams too. We should fly up and out in all three directions to shoot our distress calls. We need help. I'll take South!"

Dagur shouted, "I'll take West! Come on Strikie."

Snotlout pointed and started flying, "Dad and I will take East!" The two started flying towards the Edge, "Then you will keep going back to the Edge while I rejoin the fight." When his father glared at him he cringed, "Please Dad, get that fixed up."

Spitelout looked back to see the blood and finally conceded, "Fine!"

Once the distress calls were done, three dragons headed back to keep fighting and one kept high heading East. The three fought the Singetails and tried to keep taking shots at the ships but more just seemed to kept appearing. The fighting was intense and the really wished they had some help.

 **& &##$$%%&& **

Gobber pulled out a spyglass and confirmed, "Looks like at least twelve ships advancing on the island. I see four dragons out there, I'm thinking Spitelout and Snotlout and I believe Dagur and Heather. YEP, that's Heather, she just used the dragon's tail to slice a mast in half."

Stoick nodded, "They're outnumbered, we need to collect the other Riders and get out there."

"Aye, and quickly, I'd say," Gobber saw Dagur swoop to miss a ballista shot.

Stoick pointed to the ground. A lot had happened in the last thirty seconds, now a battle was started. They landed and he orderd, "Astrid has weapon stashes all over this island. Gather what weapons you need but keep it light so we can fly faster. We leave as soon as the dragons are ready."

Inside the hut Astrid's ears perked up at the sound of swords clanging together. She could sense something was wrong and had to go check. She pulled her hand free from Viggo and when he looked at her she nodded at the door. He gave a quick nod and turned his attention back to Hiccup. The first minute or so was going well.

Astrid walked to the door and opened it to see dragons being prepared for battle and given water to get ready to leave. Gothi was gathering her Terrors and ran over their attacks. "What's going on?"

Stoick walked up to her with a grim face, "Spitelout, Snotlout, Dagur and Heather are being attacked on the north side of the island. The other two teams should have been back by now. There are ships advancing on us from all sides and from what I could see there are already Hunters on the island. We are under seige."

Astrid shook her head, "No, we would know. I have early warning traps set all over the place. And the Night Terrors would have warned us."

"Maybe they've been here long enough to have found the traps and shot down all the guard dragons. Fly up and take a look yourself," Gobber said as he pointed to the sky.

"Stormfly!" The dragon appeared at her side in a second and they shot straight up. Astrid looked north and saw the battle. She also saw the ships coming from every direction except straight in front of the Edge Outpost. She didn't know why her traps didn't go off but couldn't deny they were in big trouble. Astrid could tell Stormfly wanted to get out there and fight. Staying here worrying about Hiccup had been hard on them all, this attack was a way to focus on something else.

Viggo saw Hiccup look towards the door and near took a breath. The boy slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Fishlegs questioningly. Viggo looked at the blond boy, "Find out what's happening out there. He can't be distracted, he needs to focus."

Fishlegs jumped to his feet and ran to the door, "You guys, what's going on? Hiccup just started holding his breath. This almost made him take a breath that would have killed him."

Astrid walked to the door with a hard look on her face, "We're under attack. Snotlout's and Dagur's teams are in trouble and the other two teams should have been back by now. They are likely being attacked too."

"Oh NO they did NOT! Not NOW!" Fishlegs got a determined look and called Meatlug to come out and he got her ready to fight.

Hiccup's head shot up when he heard they were being attacked and he reached for the book on his table. Toothless heard about the attack and was torn. He wanted to stay and be with Hiccup but he also wanted to help his friends. He made a noise that got their attention and they looked back at Hiccup who waved the book. Viggo took the book and read what he wrote. He walked to the door and relayed Hiccup's words, "He says to take Toothless and go help the others, he'll be fine here."

Stoick shook his head, "NO! We can't leave Hiccup here alone. What if they attack here next? He can't defend himself like this."

Viggo looked at the Chief, "He has me and my Skrill to defend him. He is right, Toothless would be of more use with you out there."

Astrid walked inside and stood beside the bed, "I agree that Toothless would be a big help out there, but are you sure you want to be alone with Viggo? I should stay with you. Stormfly can go with them."

Hiccup shook his head and pointed to the others outside. She could tell he was holding back how much pain he was in so she and Toothless would leave. She leaned down and kissed the hand over his mouth. "I don't dare actually kissing you. You promise me you will keep fighting this, and I promise I'll be careful and take care of Toothless for you out there."

Hiccup's eyes softened and he nodded taking her hand and stroking her cheek. Then he pointed at the door and nodded to go. She turned around to see the others ready to leave and Stormfly already loaded. Toothless ran back inside and purred next to Hiccup. The boy bit his lips together and took the dragon's face in his hands. He lowered his forehead to Toothless's and just sat for a few seconds. He moved back to pull Astrid's hand onto Toothless's head. He looked between her and the dragon, smiled and then he looked out the door.

Stoick nodded at his son, "We need to go, that battle is getting bad and we still need to find the other two teams."

Viggo looked at Astrid, "I promise, I will do everything I can for him. Go, help your friends."

Astrid stepped away then leaned down to place a kiss on Hiccup's forehead, "We'll all be back and we expect you to be waiting for us." She nodded at Viggo and ran outside. She got on Toothless and Stormfly flew beside them as the group took to the air.

As soon as they were gone Hiccup tapped Viggo's hand and pointed to his face. Viggo saw his stomach muscles clenching and releasing constantly as he fought the urge to breath. Viggo looked at the boys leg. The lines were slowly getting smaller and lighter. It was working, they just needed a little more time

"I understand," he sat down behind Hiccup pulling the boy against his body and put his wavy brown hair against his burned shoulder. This gave Viggo a good grip on Hiccup's face and he wrapped his other arm around the boys chest to squeeze him so tightly he couldn't breath. Hiccup slammed his hand into his cut and tried to concentrated on it instead of the intense pressure in his chest and head. This had been a very long three minutes so far.

 **& &##$$%%&& **

The group flew straight up and stopped. Stoick looked at them, "We need to learn what happened to the other two teams. Fishlegs, you head out and look for the twins and Bucket and Mulch. Gothi, you go try to find Gustav and Sven. If you find the teams bring them north to join us fighting the main fleet."

Astrid joined the orders, "If they are injured take them back to the Edge to the Clubhouse, NOT to Hiccup's hut. We can't afford a distraction that could kill him."

Fishlegs asked, "What if the other teams are captured or fighting Hunters themselves?"

Gobber nodded, "He's right, if we are being attacked from all sides, we could be flying into an ambush in every direction. That's likely why the other two teams haven't returned."

Gothi tapped Gobber on the leg and pointed at her Terrible Terrors and gave him a piece of parchment. He smiled and read it to the others, "She had sent out a request for help from our allies. Telling them the Edge is under attack."

Stoick gave her a quick nod, "That might get us some help eventually, but we are still on our own for now since we are the only ones with dragons able to move that fast. We are clearly outnumbered so we need to use what we know about this island to our advantage. My son's team has set up traps everywhere. Astrid and Fishlegs can tell us where they are and how to use them."

They were huddled together making a plan when they saw the distress calls being sent out from the battle on the northern shores. Astrid shot up into the air with Toothless and shot a response back, "Tell them we're coming Toothless."

Stoick ordered, "Alright, everyone knows what to do! Find our missing teams! Get them help if needed! Stay away from Hiccup! Join the fight in the North! Let's go!"

 **& &##$$%%&& **

Spitelout was seeing double and felt terrible. He had to admit he wouldn't have been much help in the fight. He kept balancing himself to keep from falling off but eventually he lost consciousness and slid out of his saddle. He started falling but suddenly he was caught and pulled into a dragon's underside. He looked up expecting to see his Nadder only to find a Zippleback head looking him.

His own dragon came under and retrieved his Rider and he came up level to see Ruffnut being cradled in her brother's arms. Tuff looked very worried as he pointed at wrapped wound on his sister's right leg. "She was shot with an arrow. She wouldn't let me land but then she passed out and I pulled her over here and fixed her leg. She's really hot."

Spitelout winced himself, "I have a nasty gash in my shoulder. My son and Dagur and Heather ordered me back to have it treated. Come on lad, let's get back to the Edge fast and get her looked at."

They flew a little further and Tuff saw Spitelout looking around, "Bucket and Mulch were captured saving us. They told us to leave them and warn the base. I didn't want to leave but Ruff was hurt... I had to protect her... you get that right?"

"Of course I understand that, laddie. I was hurt saving my boy. Family is always first," the man nodded to the scared boy.

"Right, it is!" His hand tightened his grip on his sister and he looked up again. "Do you think Hiccup is still alive?"

Spitelout looked down, "I hope so."

They saw the distress calls from the North and another answering one come from Dragon's Edge and a group of dragons fly away. Tuff leaned forward, "Are they leaving the Edge undefended?"

"Can't be, Viggo must still be left there with Hiccup," Spitelout shook his head but was worried.

Tuff looked scared, "Viggo is alone with Hiccup? We need to get back there NOW! Barf Belch FLY!"

A few moments after the teams left the Edge the wounded group arrived not having seen the two Riders sent to find them. Tuff was torn between going to check on Hiccup and tending to his sister and friend. He decided it better to help the wounded first, if Hiccup was dead there was nothing he could do. He helped Spitelout down and leaned him against his Nadder. Tuff ran into the Clubhouse and got the medical supplies he would need to treat both injuries and ran back. Just before returning he looked hard at Hiccup's hut wanting to go in but he was needed there.

"Go, lad. Check on the boy. I can fix up your sister," Spitelout reached for the supplies.

Tuff closed his eyes and shook his head, "Then who will fix you? No, I need to help both of you first. Then we can all go check on Hiccup later."

Spitelout took a bandage and a poltice, "I'm not useless, you work on my shoulder and I'll work on the girls leg."

Tuff helped Spitelout remove his armour so he could get to the gash. He cleaned it carefully and wasn't surprised the proud man didn't flinch at all. It wasn't like a Jorgenson to show weakness. Tuff was finished pretty quickly and looked down to see his sister's leg was nearly done too. Spitelout was having trouble wrapping it back up with only one hand so Tuff took over. "I've got it from here. Thanks."

Spitelout nodded and moved his shoulder a bit to see if he could use it at all. He saw stars and decided not to do that again for a while. When Tuff was finished and tied Ruff's bandage off he pulled out a noxious concoction of Fishlegs' creation to wake her up. He opened the bottle and put it under her nose. She pulled her head away and jumped away, "AHH that's horrible!"

Tuff grabbed her arms to calm her down, "Hey easy, sis. You were out for the flight back. You're leg is all better now. I found another injured one to help too." He pointed at Spitelout who just glared at him.

"What happened to you?" Ruff asked as she sat up and tried moving her bandaged leg.

"Got cut by a harpoon. No big deal. How do ya feel lassie?" He saw her try to stand up and helped her. He got to his knees and Tuff grabbed both their arms and pulled them up. They both wavered a bit and held onto each other but were up. Then all three looked at Hiccup's hut.

Spitelout filled her in, "There's a battle taking place in the North. Everyone here left to go help. I saw Toothless in the group flying away but Astrid was riding him and Stormfly was flying next to them."

Ruff looked scared, "Hiccup? Is he?"

Spitelout shook his head, "We don't know yet."

Tuff put his sisters arm around his waist and they all started to walk over, "Let's go find out."

 **& &##$$%%&& **

**Alright put the pitchforks away again!**

 **Sorry for the skipped week again. Now that the holidays are done I can get back to normal weekly posting.**

 **Thanks to the people who have Pmed me during both of these waits. LOVE you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21 Not Over Yet!

**Part 21 Not Over Yet!**

Inside Hiccup's hut, Viggo was still holding Hiccup to keep him from breathing until the lines on his leg were completely gone. The boy had done very well in controlling his urge to breath until the last few lines were finally disappearing. He wiggled but wrapped both of his arms around his chest over Viggo's arm so he didn't pull the hand off of his face and breath. The pain from his cut was no longer enough to keep his mind occupied and the pressure in his head and chest was just too great. His body needed air but he knew if the lines weren't gone that would be one of his last breaths. After six minutes he couldn't hold himself back.

Viggo was barely able to hold the boy from ripping his hand away. He had to grab one of Hiccup's wrists with one hand and try to hold the other arm down too. He looked down at the leg and was pleased to see it was nearly over. "Just another couple of minutes and we will know. Just hold on, Hiccup! Please!"

Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes to try to calm himself. Hearing that they were so close seemed to hold back to urges a bit and he stopped forcefully trying to rip the hand away. However, his body was on fire and his lungs and head fell like they would burst so he couldn't completely stop himself from struggling. Just then the three injured team members arrived and walked inside. They saw Hiccup struggling and what looked like Viggo suffocating him.

Spitelout and Tuff pulled out weapons right away and the older man growled, "Let that boy GO!"

"Drop him!" Tuff looked angry but was also tracking his sister across the room, partially shadowing her.

Ruff hobbled over to try to pull his hand away from Hiccup's face. Just as she got there Hiccup raised a hand to stop her and shook his head. Ruff looked confused, "Hiccup, are you ok? What's going on?"

Hiccup nodded and the others lowered their weapons. Viggo answered her question, "He is nearly finished with this part. While I hold him, you can watch his leg. When the black lines completely disappear and are gone for a full twenty count tell me."

Ruff looked scared at Hiccup again as his struggling became less passionate. He was losing the fight and the lines hadn't gone yet. She waved her hands in front of his face, "HICCUP! HEY! Look at me! Look! You have to hold on! PLEASE HICCUP!"

Viggo looked concerned also and into the boy's ear, "Hiccup, please! You MUST stay with us. You are so close! You can't give in now. Fight it, boy!"

Tuff ran over, followed closely by Spitelout and they both stared at the lines on his leg. Spitelout asked, "Do they need to be totally gone?"

Viggo nodded trying to look down, "Yes, totally gone."

Spitelout knelt next to the bed and watched for the desired change. He seemed to be trying to speed it up by talking to it, "Come on! Nearly there! Nearly there! That's it! Almost! Almost! YES! They are totally gone now!"

Viggo looked down to inspect the wound. The lines were actually gone, "Good, now slow count to twenty and we will see if it worked."

Tuff looked at him in dismay, "You said, ' _this step_ ' not ' _the last step_ '. I thought you said that was the last step. If he made it through this he was clear."

Viggo shrugged, "It is the last step of the cure but we still need to see if it worked and that he can breathe normally again after. The wait can take another couple of hours and we may need to repeat this again if he isn't fully recovered." Hiccup struggled so valiantly that Viggo truly hoped it was finally over but didn't believe the boy to be that lucky. "I am impressed that Hiccup seemed to know his body well enough he could tell if things aren't right. He should be able to tell them himself shortly after if he feels cured."

A sound outside made Tuff and Viggo look up to see Astrid and Toothless land, followed shortly by Fishlegs and Gothi.

Fishlegs asked, "Is the battle over already?"

Astrid shook her head and pointed north, "No, but we've shot down all the Flyers and without their air support the ships seem to be retreating. The others are trying to free as many dragons as they can. I just couldn't stay away at this last step. I need to be here with Hiccup. Did you find the other two teams?"

Fishlegs looked sad, "No, I met Gothi on the way and we came home to see if they returned to the Edge. I flew by the Clubhouse and it's empty, so IF they are here they are with Hiccup and Viggo." The three looked at Hiccup's hut and rushed inside.

Fishlegs saw some members of the missing teams and breathed a sigh of relief until he looked at Viggo holding Hiccup. Astrid looked angry but Fishlegs held her back, "This is the final step! OH GODS, PLEASE let this work!" Gothi stood beside him looking hopeful also but

Astrid ran over to sit next to the twins in front of Hiccup. She looked scared when he didn't notice her. "Why isn't he awake?"

Ruff answered, "He's running out of air. He was alert until just now."

Spitelout was still counting and wanted to rip that hand away from Hiccup but knew he couldn't. The boy was getting weaker by the second and wasn't moving at all know. He just lay in Viggo's arms his head back on Viggo's shoulder and his eyes were just slits. The man could see Hiccup was fading fast and now lost consciousness. He finished counting and sat up looking at Viggo, "TWENTY! That's twenty! Let him go!"

Viggo waited an extra few seconds just to be sure. This minute the boy was still alive, the next he could be dead. He actually didn't want to let go but he knew Hiccup needed air or he would be dead anyway. He put his head against Hiccups and closed his eyes for a second, "Please let this have worked!" Viggo released his arm around Hiccup's chest and slowly peeled the hand away from his face. Everyone else was waiting with their hands clenched or on their faces to keep from screaming themselves. Hiccup was so weak he didn't react and they all looked scared.

Ruff fell to her knees in front of her friend and grabbed his shoulders, "HICCUP! You can breath now!"

Fishlegs ran over and fell down in front of his best friend, "HICCUP! PLEASE!"

Astrid leaned forward and whispered to him, "Hiccup... breath... for me, please."

He still didn't react, then Gothi hobbled over and put her small gnarled hand against the boy's back and pushed forward hard and quick to force any air left out of his lungs. It worked and Hiccup's eyes flew open and he sucked a large breath in! He looked around and pulled in another one that made him start coughing.

Spitelout pointed at the table, "He hasn't breathed in a while his throat is dry! He needs water! Quickly!"

Tuff grabbed a mug of water and put it to his leader's lips, "Here, sip this Hiccup. Carefully!"

Hiccup felt the water against his lips and his shaking hands came up quickly to grasp the mug and pulled it towards his face. Hiccup drank every last drop and pulled the mug away to take a breath. "That..." His voice squeak from disuse, he swallowed and tried again. "That tasted like the best water I've ever drunk."

Ruff and Tuff laughed at his joke and both lunged forward to hug him. All this time Viggo and Spitelout had been watching Hiccup's leg to be sure the lines weren't coming back. When he coughed one started to return, but after the water calmed his throat it disappeared again. Spitelout looked at Viggo in concern and Viggo looked unsure.

"How do you feel? Any burning? Can you take a deep breath? Does your head hurt at all?" Viggo asked many questions but kept a close watch on the boy's bloodshot green eyes. They only had a small window to see if this worked, he had to be sure.

Astrid looked up at Viggo, "Is he alright?"

Viggo looked between the boy's eyes and leg and shook his head, "I can't be sure yet. There is a period of time it can still return."

Fishlegs nodded to Astrid and she tried very hard to hide her fear. This had been the longest two days of her life and she was really hoping it was finally over. "How long is the period?"

Viggo looked at Fishlegs to answer, "A couple of hours, maybe." Toothless made a lamented sound that Astrid and the others had to agree with. Hiccup and Astrid both reached for the distressed dragon to try to calm him.

Astrid looked down and just took Hiccup's hand for reassurance that he was still with them for now anyway, "OK, a couple of hours. We've gone this long we can go a little longer. Do you need anything?"

Hiccup smiled down at her, "I'm good right now, I..." He was distracted by more dragons landing outside. The others turned around and saw the rest of the group returning.

Stoick walked inside looking right at Hiccup with obviously questioning eyes. The same eyes were seen in the rest of the returning group. Snotlout saw the bandage on his father's shoulder and ran over to him, "Dad?". He saw Ruff was also hurt and asked with his eyes if she was ok. She nodded but he still didn't dare breath.

Dagur asked what they all needed to know, "Is he cured?"

Astrid stood to address them, "We won't know for another two hours."

Stoick took a deep breath and nodded his understanding, "Right then, everyone but Hiccup, on your dragons now. We need backup."

Astrid looked surprised, "When I left the ships were leaving. What happened?"

Heather answered her, "The ships were leaving to regroup and come back with an ultimatum."

Fishlegs looked worried, "What ultimatum?"

Dagur answered with clear anger in his voice, "They've taken Gustav, Sven, Bucket, and Mulch and are going to kill them."

Hiccup looked around the room and moved to stand up but stumbled on weak legs, "We have to save them?"

Fishlegs grabbing him quickly, "Easy Hiccup! I've got you. Please sit."

Hiccup was half hanging off of Fishlegs when he asked, "What do they want in exchange for them?"

Astrid pushed and Viggo pulled Hiccup back down. She glared at him, "Stay!" Then looked back at Dagur, obviously wondering the same thing.

Dagur looked at Hiccup, "They want Hiccup's body. To prove to everyone their biggest enemy is really dead."

Hiccup saw everyone turn to look at him but he didn't show any fear, he knew what to do. "They want me? They can have me."

Everyone said **NO!** at the same time.

Astrid shook her head in denial, "No, Hiccup, you can't give up."

Hiccup smiled up at her, "I'm not giving up. They would have just killed our people when they took them if they didn't want something. The normal 48-hour window for this poison hasn't passed yet. They think I'm still alive but about to die soon. We can use that to our advantage."

Gobber moved closer to really look at Hiccup, "You mean to bluff them, while we slip in and save our people?"

"Yes." He looked at Viggo, "That far into the stages I should be mostly unconscious by now." Viggo nodded and Hiccup turned back to the group. "I've already been through that, I can fake it. While they are excited about watching me die soon you can get our people out of there."

Astrid put her hand out and waved it hard to the right shaking her head, "NO WAY! You don't even know if you're cured yet. You can't go taking risks like this until you're sure you're alright. What if you relapse?"

Stoick stepped forward and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "She's right. We need to keep you safe until we know for sure."

Dagur agreed, "Besides if the poison isn't out of your system yet you can't risk flying there."

"I won't be flying there, they will send one of those ships here to pick me up," Hiccup shot back, having already thought this out.

Viggo stepped forward with his arms crossed and a finger in the air, "If I may intercede?"

Hiccup waved to the others and nodded to their guest, "Yes, Viggo, what do you think?"

Viggo nodded his thanks to Hiccup and faced the group, "At the risk of making myself even more unpopular with this group, I have to agree that Hiccup's plan has merit. Seeing as I was once one of those people I can tell you they are salivating at the chance to get the leader of the Dragon Riders in their hands. Dagur can attest that prisoners are not treated well, so your people are in great danger either way."

Stoick faced the man and asked, "You know how these next two hours will go, can Hiccup actually do this safely?"

"Hiccup has the advantage of being alert right now. As we have already covered, almost none of those infected with this poison have ever lived. The ones who did were Hunters and it was kept a secret. They don't know I came here to administer the cure. As far as they know, Hiccup will be dead soon. They may try to hurt him for fun, but I doubt they would bother. As Hiccup said he has already been through that stage and can recreate the screams of an attack perfectly. They will be so busy cheering they won't be paying attention to their prisoners, giving you the time to rescue your people."

They all turned with a start when they heard the sound of a Singetail blast into the air outside. Hiccup looked at them, "That will be Krogan coming to see if we are following through with our deal. Which means he and Johann are out there off-shore. I'm telling you, I can do this."

Krogan yelled from outside, "My ship is at your docks waiting, Dragon Riders. Are we doing this exchange or am I killing this one right in front of you?" Everyone ran outside to see Krogan holding a barely conscious Sven, who was covered in cuts and bruises.

Snotlout yelled with his fist in the air, "Let him go, you snake!"

Krogan smiled at the display of anger he saw in the Riders below him, "Give me my prize and you can have them all back."

Gobber shook his hook at the vile man, "You're not getting that boy, monster!"

Krogan became very serious and glared at the Riders, "Very well." He pulled out a rope from behind, looped it over Sven's head and pushed the bald man off of the red Titan.

The Riders ran under Sven but Krogran kept him just out of there reach as he wiggled at the end of the rope. They could hear him choking and saw him clawing at his neck trying to release the rope as it slowly killed him.

Astrid screamed, "Stormfly!" The dragon ran to her and she climbed on ready to fly. Snotlout, Stoick, Gobber, Dagur and Heather were quickly on their dragons also.

Krogan had the line tied to his dragon and brandished a crossbow to take aim at Sven, "Just one of you gets into the air and your feeble friend will be spared a slow hanging with a quick bolt to the heart before you ever reach me." The Riders all stopped and dismounted but continued glaring at Krogan.

Inside the hut, Hiccup was already dressed and looked at Fishlegs pleading for his help, "Please Fishlegs, we don't have a choice. We have to do what he says or they will kill our friends."

Fishlegs was torn, "But if we do what they want they could kill you!"

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, they could, but I've already said my good-byes and if me dying there saves four lives I'm fine with that. Just get them out and leave me there."

Dagur ran back in, "I don't like this plan either but we have to do something. Hiccup, you're supposed to be too weak to move by now, I'll carry you out so Krogran can see you."

Fishlegs quickly drew some dark lines on Hiccup's leg resembling the ones previously there, just in case they looked at his wound. Dagur picked Hiccup up and they walked to the door and he shouted, "STOP!"

Everyone turned to see Hiccup being carried. He was playing his role so perfectly that some of them might have believed he had relapsed. Hiccup straightened up as much as he remembered he could and looked at Krogran, "Let him down... and I... I'll board... your ship."

Krogan looked pleased but pointed, "Your friend doesn't have long enough for you to walk the boy down, traitor. One of you fly him to the deck of my ship and I'll release this rope. Snotman, since you're already back on your dragon you can do it!"

Gobber stood in front of Hookfang, "You are not going to toy with him while he dies! Leave him to die in peace!"

Krogan smiled again now that he saw his prize, "Oh I can't do that. You see I have a lot of men very excited to hear his screams before the poison lights him up like a bonfire and we watch him burn alive. Then I plan to mount his corpse on the side of my ship to show it off until it falls apart and crumbles into the ocean. Of course, I'll remove the head to keep as a souvenir first." He got serious again and pointed down at the docks, "NOW! Fly him to my ship!"

As Dagur walked over to Snotlout he whispered, "I don't like this but I trust you have a plan. Once we have the other three we'll give a signal you can't miss and Toothless and Astrid will fly in a get you out."

Hiccup didn't move but whispered back, "I'll be waiting for it."

Dagur handed Hiccup over to Snotlout, who grasped him tightly and took off. As he flew down he whispered, "Please be careful, Hiccup. Just be ready and we'll get you back."

Hiccup spoke quietly, "Snotlout listen to me, please. Like I told Fishlegs, I've already said my good-byes. If you have to choose between getting them to safety and coming back for me I want you all to just go!"

Snotlout closed his eyes. He knew Hiccup was right but couldn't stand that though, "Hiccup we can't leave you to be murdered by those monsters."

They were nearly at the ship now and there was a metal cage sitting over red coals waiting to put Hiccup in. He sucked in a breath seeing it and then spoke again, "Please, it's what I want. Just get everyone out of here alive. I'm putting you in charge of this mission since I know my Dad, Astrid, Gobber and Dagur will be too distracted to think straight. Work with Fishlegs, you two compliment each other well."

Snotlout should feel honoured that Hiccup trusted him with a mission as important and as a rescue but the idea of flying away from his friend scared him too much. He knew Hiccup was right and finally nodded, "Alright, I promise to make them all leave if we can't get to you or they kill you first."

Hiccup breathed in relief, "Thank you, my friend?"

They landed on the deck of the large ship and a Hunter came over with his arms out to collect Hiccup, "Give him over, we have a nice warm cage waiting for him to speed up that burn that coming." The others on deck laughed, but Snotlout passed Hiccup over and quickly flew away.

One the way back up he felt a tear slip down his face knowing that might be the last time he will ever speak to Hiccup again. "I promise I'll take care of them."

Back on top, they saw the handoff and Astrid yelled, "There! You have him, now let Sven go! And where are our other three Riders?"

Krogan looked pleased and actually did cut the rope letting the nearly unconscious man fall into the arms of his team. "They are spread among my other ships. I had to be sure you honoured your deal before releasing them. They are enjoying my men's... hospitality. Once the boy is dead we will give them back."

Spitelout shouted and waved his fist, "That wasn't the deal! You get Hiccup and you release our people!"

Krogan turned his dragon north to rejoin his fleet, "The plan changed. Don't make me change it further by sending them back to you in pieces." He flew off and they could see the ship had already left the docks and was heading north also.

Fishlegs looked terrified as Snotlout and Hookfang landed, "What did we just do?"

Astrid looked at Stoick and Gobber who were trying desperately to maintain their composure. She then steadied her voice and answered, "We did what our leader told us to do. It's up to us to get our people out and get him back before this two-hour window is up."

Fishlegs, Dagur, and Snotlout all looked at each knowing that Hiccup had told them the same thing while they were alone with him. Dagur was the only one strong enough to speak, "We need to try yes, but the important thing is to get our people back."

Astrid looked shocked, "What are you saying? We have to rescue Hiccup too."

Fishlegs lowered his head but responded, "He's already said his good-byes and wants us to rescue our team and if we can't get to him safely..."

Snotlout finished, "He wants us to leave him. He put me and Fishlegs in charge to make sure you all follow his wishes. This is one order I plan to follow perfectly." Snotlout was shaking inside but outside he looked perfectly determined.

Stoick straightened up and nodded, "My son has made his wishes known and we will follow them. We get in, get our people and rescue Hiccup if it won't endanger the rest of us."

Astrid looked hard to the Chief and over to Gobber who looked distraught but was standing tall beside his oldest friend. He saw he looked at him and nodded.

Astrid swallowed and stood up straight, "Alright, we have a rescue to plan. Krogan said our people aren't together so we need to find them. This will take longer but we can do it."

The whole group walked back, Spitelout and Tuffnut holding Sven with his dragon following close behind.

 **& &$$##^^ ((**))**

 **I know! I'm mean! I said I would be back to normal posting 2 weeks ago.** **Sorry!**

 **Look on the bright side, you have one now and there is more action coming soon. :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Torture Round One!

**Part 22 Torture Round One!**

Astrid came out of her hut with a plan to find their missing people and looked around trying to find the others. They weren't in the Clubhouse where they had agreed to meet and she came by the stables on her way up, so she knowingly turned and walked to Hiccups hut. Inside everyone was spread out in various places. Spitelout and Snotlout were sitting in chairs near to Hiccup's bed. The twins were back on the stairs. Gobber, Stoick, Heather, and Dagur were around Hiccup's table by his firepit. Viggo was leaning against his Skrill near the stairs. Gothi was still tending to Sven who was sitting in a chair by the door looking longingly at the sky wondering what was happening to his dear dragon. That reminded Astrid they had two rescues to accomplish, getting their people AND their dragons back.

Astrid could see how lost they all seemed. After everything they had all been through in the last two days and to loose Hiccup anyway was more than enough to break them. She wanted to be her normal self and yell at them to suck it up and listen to her plan. She even opened her mouth but then heard Hiccup's quiet voice in her head, ' **Go easy on them**.' Hearing Hiccup's voice made her happy but also sad because she feared she may never actually hear his real voice again. She felt lost herself and completely understood why he had left Fishlegs and Snotlout in charge. She had to agree, she was not at her best. She mentally slapped herself for being negative. Hiccup always said he trusted her in battle but in normal life, she could be very cold. She, of course, slapped him for voicing that observation but knew he was right. She tried to think, " **What would Hiccup do?** "

Fishlegs walked up beside her, "He would remind them that nothing is over yet. We still can do this because as a team we are unstoppable."

Tuffnut didn't look up but spoke sadly, "But we aren't a team anymore, not without Hiccup."

Ruffnut agreed sadly, "Be realistic, none of us could ever come up with the stuff he does. He's smart and sees things we don't. He can think on his feet and he always believes in us even when we don't. We don't have Hiccup to think of a plan. The A-Team doesn't have Gustav or Bucket and Mulch."

Tuff thought about Bucket and Mulch then looked around to Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and Sven, "By the way, who is running Berk with the entire Council here?"

Ruff looked around having just realized that herself, but continued with her line of thought, "Face it, we're nothing without Hiccup."

Tuff looked angry and shouted, "THAT'S WHY THEY KILLED HIM!" He was breathing heavy and he was shaking his fist in the air, but then stumped back down looking defeated and sad beside his sister.

Astrid's heart dropped when he said they " **killed him"**. She saw the look on Hiccup's face as he flew away, he didn't think he would be coming back. He made sure to search out her eyes and say good-bye, again. Astrid needed to be firm but also gentle and understanding like Hiccup, so she spoke calmly, "Hiccup may have said his goodbyes and is willing to die out there to save all of us, yes. You're right, none of us could come up with the kinds of plans he does and you want to know why? Because Hiccup CARES, so much! He cares about Toothless, about Berk, about all of us and our allies and about all people and dragons. He doesn't ever want a fight to escalate because he doesn't want people to die, on our side or the enemy side. So he uses that amazing creative mind of his to find a way to stop the fighting as quickly as possible and save lives. Yes, he is self-sacrificing and reckless sometimes, but that is why he has **US**! We are forced to be better and more like him to save him so he can save everyone else, and that is a good thing."

Astrid saw a few eyes looking towards her with a hint of hope. She felt a slight thrill, they had always looked at Hiccup like that but not her. It made her miss him even more but also fueled her to keep going. She stood up straight and continued, "Hiccup is our leader and he gave us a mission to rescue our people and their dragons and, IF possible, get him back too. I know he placed Fishlegs and Snotlout in charge but if you two don't mind, I do have the beginnings of a plan, if you'd like to hear it?"

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout who nodded and he smiled, "If you're up to it, of course, we would appreciate anything you can offer Astrid."

Astrid smiled, "Thanks Fishlegs."

"Yeah, I mean you are our teams battle strategist and Hiccup does completely trust your judgment in a fight," Snotlout smiled at her to try to calm her nerves. This was hard on all of them, especially someone who loves Hiccup so much.

Stoick spoke up to get things moving, "Let's hear it, lass."

Astrid nodded to the Chief and saw the look on his face. He was also taking this hard but gave her a reassuring look that he trusted her as much as his son does. "OK, they said our people are spread out between their ships to keep us from being able to sneak in and rescue them easily. BUT! I think we all know how twisted Krogan and Johann are and they would want our people to see that Hiccup gave himself up to try to save them. So I think they are in that first ring of ships around the flagship. Likely even on deck in cages so they can see and hear everything happening to Hiccup because of them. If we are lucky the dragons are in the cells on those same ships."

Gobber slammed his hook down on the table shaking his head, "Sick bastards!"

Spitelout shook his head in agreement, "That's right!"

Gothi nodded and slammed her staff against the legs of the chair Sven was sitting in. He was still recovering but was fully alert to hear the discussion and nodded also.

Dagur clenched his fists at his sides and glared out the door looking north, "When I get my hands on those two, they'll wish the Gods never put them here."

Stoick swallowed hard thinking about what those brutes were likely doing to his boy, but also nodded, "I agree with you, Astrid."

Snotlout jumped in, "Yeah, you're right. SO that means we don't have to search the whole fleet, just find those three ships. That cuts down the search by a LOT. We can get a look at them from high in the clouds using spyglasses. Then we just need to get onboard, free the dragons, get a guard's keys and free our people. All while someone makes a nice big distraction."

Fishlegs asked thinking about the size and armament of each ship in the fleet. The one sent to pick Hiccup up was just a supply ship. It didn't have any net canons or ballistas. "Dagur and Heather, when you were fighting up close with those big ships, how many had a full deck of weapons?"

Dagur and Heather thought for a moment and looked at each other to compare thoughts quietly then Dagur answered, "I'd say about 10 or 12."

Astrid snapped her fingers, "Then our people are on 3 of those big fully armoured ships. We'll assume for now that Bucket and Mulch were separated. They want to be sure any kind of rescue will be hard."

Fishlegs put his finger in the air, "We also have to assume they are expecting this. What will they do to Hiccup if they see we are attempting to free our people?"

Astrid's face went dark with worry, she had thought of that too, "Then we do what he told us to and let them do whatever they want while we rescue our people and get all of us out of there."

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs. Neither of them expected Astrid to be so willing to go along with Hiccup's orders. Astrid saw the look between them, "I know Hiccup didn't think I would be willing to follow his rules but he always told me that I would take over this team if anything happened to him. I hoped nothing would, especially now, but I've always been prepared for this."

Snotlout looked at her closely then smiled, "Buuuttt, you are planning something to save him while the rest of the team does this?"

Astrid smiled, "Of course I am. I respect his willingness to sacrifice for the team, but as I said before, he is the one that makes the rest of us better. Plus there is no doubt in my mind we will not win this fight without him. So besides just a battle strategy we also need a good rescue plan. The sensitive side is why he left Fishlegs in charge too."

They all turned to look at Fishlegs who looked VERY nervous. Dagur walked over and put a hand on his broad shoulder, "She's right and I know you can do it. I wouldn't have gone along with his plan if I didn't believe you all could get him back for us. I remember when Hiccup and the others were captured before and you fought me on how to free them. You said Hiccup has been your friend your whole life and he needed you then and you weren't letting him down."

Astrid nodded, "Well he needs you again, Fishlegs. This is where you come in."

Heather smiled at him also, "I know you've already been thinking about this. Let's hear it."

Fishlegs smiled back sweetly, "You're right, I have been thinking about this from the second Hiccup left. I have a few ideas, I would love to hear your opinions Astrid and Dagur."

Dagur smiled, "I'm all ears."

Astrid smiled, "Me too."

 **& #$$ &&$$**

Aboard the Hunters flagship, the crew was all on the deck watching Hiccup in his cage. Transporting the cage from the small supply ship to the larger one hadn't gone very gently. Mostly because as they were lifting it up Krogan used his Singetail to slam it into the hull of the ship, which knocked Hiccup out. Once they put the cage on the waiting firepit the pulley was removed and the men crowded around it to get a look at their source of entertainment. Once the supply ship moved away the other large ships moved into a close circle and all of their crews were on deck watching also.

"Now I know everyone is looking forward to our main event but we still have some time until that happens. So in the meantime, what do you say we have some fun?" Johann smirked as he addressed his crew. The men cheered and laughed.

Krogan flew alongside the ship on his Titan, "Hiccup... wake up boy! Maybe I hit him too hard?" He laughed and the men followed his lead. They hit the cage from all sides until Krogan landed, grabbed a fire poker and drove it into Hiccup's ribs.

Hiccup screamed as the pain woke him up. As soon as he was awake he felt the heat from the metal cage and tried to get away from it. Only the cage had been on the coals for so long the entire metal floor was warm. Luckily the walls were slightly less hot then the floor. He wrapped his arms around the bars letting his clothes protect his skin and stuck to the side of the cage as he looked around.

"I don't think he likes his accommodation!" one of the Hunters yelled.

Krogan put his hand to his chin and nodded, "You know I think you might be right. What's wrong Hiccup? Not hot enough for you? I'm sure we can help with that. Throw more wood on the fires! We want to help the poison ignite so we get our show!" The men laughed and several of them did as instructed. The flames came up high enough to pass through the holes in the bottom of the cage. Krogan walked beside the cage laughing.

Johann watched Hiccup crawl up the bars to hold onto the roof. He could see the sweat dripping off the boy and that he was far too red, "As enjoyable as it is to watch him squirm if we cook him alive now we can't see the poison burn him alive."

Krogan sighed, "Fine! Rise the cage a little further away from the flames." The men booed but did as told. A Flyer hit Hiccup's hand with the hilt of his sword causing him to lose his grip and he fell onto the heated metal.

He screamed as he landed and his hands were burned but he quickly scrambled back to the wall and held on again. Hiccup was feeling far too hot dangling over a fire like this. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be roasted on a spit. Then, over the laughing and cheering, he heard a familiar voice.

"STOP IT! Stop hurting him!"

Hiccup followed the sound of the voice and saw Gustav on the deck of a ship not far away. It as connected to the Flagship by a gangplank. He looked along both sides and saw two other planks and found his other two missing team members there. He pulled himself against the cage and shouted, "It's alright Gustav, I'm fine!"

Johann walked up to the cage and looked up at his prisoner, "I'm so glad you are not hurt. Wouldn't want to take the pleasure out of doing that myself." He took a large piece of wood from a pile nearby and pushed it through one of the square holes straight into Hiccup's stomach.

The boy coughed but didn't let go of the bars, "Do whatever you want to me, but leave them be! You have what you wanted, now let them go!"

Krogan laughed, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you realize how this is going to work. We still have about an hour until the poison kills you. But there are SO many things we can do in an hour. I promised my men a show and I look forward to giving it."

"Fine, torture me, burn me, do whatever you want but leave them out of it," Hiccup glared at Krogan and Johann.

"Oh don't worry, we'll do all of that and more," Johann smiled sadistically. Then he looked at Hiccup curiously, "According to our documents you should be in a lot of pain. Why aren't you?"

Hiccup realized he wasn't playing his part and had to think fast, "I am in pain, but the worst of it is the attacks that come and go. You'll be happy when the next one hits, I can't help but scream through them."

The hunters around him all nudged each other and smiled in anticipation. Krogan smiled, "Delightful! Any idea when the next attack will be?"

Hiccup saw the floor had cooled now and let go of the wall to step down and face his soon-to-be tormentors. He let his hands shake to give the impression of weakness and pretended to count before he looked at Krogan and Johann, "If they follow the same pattern, about five minutes. I can already feel it coming."

Johann brightened up as if someone had just given him a present, "Excellent! I'm looking forward to it!" He saw the men nod their heads and look happy too.

Hiccup smiled back as he settled on the floor of his cage, "I'm sure you are." He let his hands shake a little more obviously and started to take quick breaths. He staggered back against the wall and held on to keep from falling. He closed his eyes and swallowed a few times to prepare his throat for the screams he would have to fake. When the time was right he let go and fell onto his hands and knees and screamed. Once short and cut off, then three times loudly. He backed into the corner and screamed again.

The men were cheering and jumping around like this was the best thing they had seen in weeks. Johann and Krogan were smiling sadistically. Krogan looked pleased, "This is going to be more fun then I hoped."

Johann nodded, "Wait until his skin lights up as acid blazed through him."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it. He intentionally let me fall off a cliff when I kidnapped him. I intend to get my satisfaction," Krogan smiled and lowered his head as he planned all the things he was going to do to this boy.

Hiccup was getting a little short of breath and thought he had given them a good show for now so he stopped and started breathing heavy as if he was recovering. Actually, the breathing wasn't hard to sell since they had taken a fair amount out of him. He was pleased to see they had bought his performance. He rubbed the slightly red skin of his hands where they had been burned slightly when he hit the heated floor.

One of the Hunters pointed up, "Look! Rider!"

Everyone looked up to see a dragon in the clouds. It was well out of range of their weapons. "I see your friends are keeping an eye on us. They are wise to stay beyond our weapons range." Johann smiled and waved his hands in the air, "Shall we give them a show?"

Krogan put his hand in the air and the men were excited to see which way he would point, "Who will it be? Our new guest? Or one of our previous guests?" The men started shouting the names of the four prisoners. The cheering went on for a few minutes.

Hiccup looked around, "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

The men cheer loudly when Krogan points at Gustav. Hiccup got to his feet using the cage to help him up and looked over. The boy was holding onto the walls of his cage as he looked at Hiccup like he was sorry. Then his cage was being lifted off the deck and swung out over the side of the ship. Gustav just looked grim and was taking deep breaths as he looked over at his friends. Bucket and Mulch both nodded to their leader that they were sorry. Hiccup saw the look between them and wondering what they were sorry for.

Mulch yelled, "You can do it, boy! You've made it this far!"

Hiccup was getting worried, "Do what? What is happening?"

Krogan saw the worried look on Hiccup's face and just chuckled to himself as he put his hand back in the air. The men chanted in delight as they all crowded the edge of the deck watching in anticipation. "Ready boy?"

Johann stood beside the cage next to Hiccup, "This has been our fun since we took your friends. You didn't think we would stop just because we have you too now? We will show you, one-by-one, what we've been doing to your friends. Then we will let them watch as we do it to you also."

Krogan smirked at Hiccup, "I really wish I had more than an hour to hurt you, boy!" He spat the last word then regained his composure, "But alas, we have what time we have and I will make the best of it."

Hiccups felt his cage being lifted and swung over the side and he saw Bucket and Mulch were also in the air. They were being dangled from the ships cargo cranes. The men started counting down from ten. Hiccup still didn't know what was going on but was very worried about the look on Gustav's face. Gustav took one last look at Hiccup then closed his eyes as the countdown reached zero. Krogan dropped his arm and Gustav's cage was falling towards the water. It just floated there for a few moments as the water flooded in through the holes. As it started to sink Gustav climbed to the ceiling to hold on and get a few more breaths in. Then the cage was swallowed up by the sea along with the boy.

Hiccup was on his knees in his cage trying to see if they opened to the door before dropping him, but they didn't. "What are you doing! He'll drown! Bring him up!"

One of the Hunters who was taking bets laughed, "'e hasn't yet! The little brat can hold his breath real good! But it's loads a fun once he start chokin'!"

Hiccup looked horrified and glared at Krogan and Johann, "STOP THIS!"

Johann put on his old fake persona, "Oh, Master Hiccup, I'm so sorry but we just can't do that my boy!"

Krogan laughed at the fake concern, "You really fooled them all for years with that weak performance? They really are gullible."

Johann's normal scour came back, "Yes well, I never said they were smart did I?"

Someone on Gustav's ship shouted, "He's loosin' it! 'e goin' ta start chokin' soon!"

They all looked down to see bubbles rising from the water to show the boy was starting to let out the air in his lungs. A few moments later they saw the water being churned up as he thrashed. The men cheered and coined changed hands going to the ones who won the bets on how long he could hold his breath.

Hiccup just watched in horror, "HE'S DROWNING! PULL HIM UP!"

The Hunter who spoke before looked shocked, "Can't pull 'im up yet now. We still got da bets fir how long 'e take him to drown. You ain't no fun, kid."

Hiccup was flat against the floor of his cage, "Gustav!"

Everyone cheered as they saw the reaction from their newest prisoner. The bet-taker laughed, "This one is soft, boys! He won't last as long as this one down there!"

They all laughed and the man's words finally sunk in and he looked at Krogan who just smiled, "Ahh he just realized it!" He laughed and picked up and apple to eat while the men enjoyed the show. "Yes, that's right!"

Johann continued, "As we said, this has been our entertainment. Now we have one more to add to that entertainment."

"Boss! The kid ain't movin' no more," the Hunter paid out to the winners again.

Johann didn't take his eyes off the horrified expression on Hiccups face as he nodded, "Pull him and get him breathing. We still have more events over the next hour he has to participate in."

Krogan's arm was in the air again and Hiccup followed his hand and screamed as he pointed at Mulch. " **NO!** "

Bucket reached out of his cage toward his friend, "Hold on!"

Mulch nodded and yelled back, "You too!"

The bet-taker shouted, "Last call fir bets! Place your bets!"

Gustav's cage was pulled up and Hiccup saw the teenager laying on the floor not moving, "GUSTAV!"

Krogan's hand then pointed at Bucket and the men cheered " **DOUBLES!** " After a few seconds, Krogan's hand dropped and both cages fell into the water. As before they bobbed for a while until they filled with water and they were both sucked under and the men cheered.

Once Gustav's cage was back on deck a Hunter walked in and kicked the boy in the stomach hard until he took a breath and started coughing. Hiccup yelled, "STOP!"

"Oh don't worry Master Hiccup. He's tougher then he looks. He'll be right as rain for Round Two starting soon enough. Isn't this exciting?" Hiccup's gaze was darting between Gustav's cage and the water. Johann looked angry Hiccup wasn't taking the bait so he dug again. "Yes, we aren't cruel, we give the prisoners a short recovery period before we move on with the next round."

Hiccup saw bubble rising before he glared at Johann, "What do you mean Round Two?"

The man looked thrilled, "OH! I'm so happy you asked, but I don't want to give it away just yet. We haven't even finished with this one yet."

Hiccup's gaze was back on the water as he saw the water churning up around both cages indicating his friends were drowning in the cold water. The water settled and the men booed and cheered and coins exchanged hands again.

"Amos those who aren't gonna last much longer! I'm not betting on them again!"

Amos finished his commerce and looked at the crowd as the cages were raised and put back on their ships decks. "It's true, other the boy the odds on these two ain't doin' so good. BUT! We gots some fresh meat to bet on now boys! How long do you think dat skinny thing will last in those icy waters, boys? PLACE YOUR BETS!"

Hiccup watched as a Hunter stepped into each cage and kicked the drowned man until they started breathing then he looked at Johann and Krogan. "I guess that means I'm next then." Hiccup pulled his legs in front of him and sat cross-legged as he looked at his tormentors. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see his fear. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drop me."

The two men smiled and Krogan made a sweeping fake bow with his face to the floor. His head snapped up with an evil smile, "As you wish."

Johann shouted, "RELEASE!"

Hiccup was jolted to the side as his cage fell the few feet to the water and hit the surface. He made a point not to move right away. He just sat there as the water poured through the squares soaking him. He finally took a few controlled deep breaths to prepare himself. He knew they would leave him down there until he drowned anyway so he was prepared. He remembered drowning yesterday at the Edge and how it felt but the one he remembered the most was the diving bell. As the water lifted him up against the metal of the ceiling he took another breath before he was pulled under. In a couple seconds the line holding the cage went taut and he stopped sinking just beneath the surface.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let himself float there as he thought back to the diving=bell. As the pressure in his chest started to become painful, he felt himself exhaling. He had lasted a long time by his count. Then he body convulsed and he gasped and the cold salt water flowed into his lungs. As he began to choke, he pictured Toothless on the other side of the amber that day refusing to leave his friend as he died. He wished Toothless was here now especially if this was going to be a reoccurring thing. Finally, he lost the fight and his vision went dark as his body floated in the cage as he was pulled up.

 **& #$$ &&$$**

 **EEK! 3 weeks! SORRY! I know I'm mean! I've just been crazy busy since the new year.**

 **But since Hidden World comes out this week I wanted to get a new chapter up to tide us over until we get to see it.**

 **I REALLY CAN'T WAIT! I also know I'm going to cry my eyes out when I get home... if I make it that far... maybe in the car on the way home... yeah that's more likely, yep.**

 **I love you all who have been checking up on me. Sorry for the wait but don't worry I am NOT going to abandon this story. I already have parts of the next 3 chapters already written.**

 **What do you think happens next? What other sadistic things are in store? If someone gets one they get a shout-out next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 New Arrivals

Part 23 New Arrivals

When Hiccup finally woke up after his third drowning session he was surprised to find a piece of meat sitting on the bars beside him. The constant back and forth of drownings then beatings and watching his friends suffer really had taken a toll on him. He didn't know if the mutton had been dropped by the celebrating Hunters or put there on purpose but he quickly reached out to grab it. It was unlikely to be poisoned since they thought he was dying anyway and for all he knew he still was.

Then he heard a voice near him, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Eat it quickly before someone sees. They all think you're still unconscious so enjoy the break."

Hiccup followed the sound of the voice to see a Hunter crouched near his cage pretending to work on the ships rigging. Hiccup quickly ate the mutton but nearly choked because his throat was so dry from the repeated saltwater treatments. He sat there not moving as he caught his breath but his mind started working on why this Hunter was helping him. He remembered something Viggo had said, "You must be the Hunter that owes Viggo for saving his life. Thank you for telling him and thank you for the food."

The Hunter looked surprised, "He told you about me? Wait, then that means he made it to you in time. He should have been able to cure you. Why are you still sick? You didn't hurt him did you?"

Hiccup nodded, "No we didn't hurt him and yes he made it in time and gave me the treatment. I'm in the two hour waiting time to see if it worked. No one else knows Viggo helped me so I'm just playing the "sick" part until my friends can rescue our people and dragons. If you can help them in any way, I'm sure Viggo would appreciate it." The man looked relieved Viggo was safe, then shocked at Hiccup's sacrifice and then worried. Hiccup saw this range of emotions and knew something must be wrong. "What is it?"

"I hope your friends aren't coming aboard the ships. The cage doors are rigged with poisoned bolts. Not like the one that hit you, these are coated in concentrated hensbane that will kill in minutes." He pointed to the left and Hiccup could just barely see the bolt tip sticking out but the crossbow was completely hidden in the coils of rope from the rigging. "The only time the cages aren't trapped is when they are dropped in the water."

Hiccup had no way of getting this information to his friends. He shuttered, "Oh Gods!" He knows he needs to get the message to his friends and thinks he knows how. He noticed something none of the people on the ship had, he just needed to use it to his advantage.

 **% &$#^ ! #**

Dagur watched as the routine of dropping the cages into the water was traded out for sessions of beatings. The four prisoners were weak and in a bad way. Dagur had volunteered to fly high above to keep an eye on Hiccup and get as much information as he could. After an hour, he finally couldn't stand watching his friends be hurt any longer and flew back to the Edge.

Since everyone was still gathered in Hiccups hut he landed outside and had to stop to breath and contain himself before going in. Astrid was sitting outside letting Stormfly drink and walked over. She met Dagur's angry eyes and frowned as she waved him in to join the others, "Are they torturing them?"

Dagur followed her in and saw everyone look to them in dread. Gobber stood up and Stoick just looked untouched except for the momentary fear in his green eyes. Dagur nodded and Astrid just looked down but he saw her clench her fists. She closed her eyes and nodded to continue. He reported what he saw, "They are taking turns beating them all and then dropping the cages over the side and letting them drown. Hiccup is still putting on a good show with the fake attacks and was even is able to get the Hunters attention away from the drownings a few times. He's doing what he can to protect our people. I can tell they are all getting worn out. We might need to head out sooner than we thought. Gustav isn't looking very good, he's favouring his left side. Bucket and Mulch aren't doing well at all."

Sven just shuttered and rubbed his neck, "Nothing has changed then. After everything Hiccup has already been through, now he has to suffer that too."

Gobber staggered back and sat down. Stoick closed his eyes and turned around to face the wall until he controlled his emotions. The A-Team was obviously concerned for their friends and leader. Gothi wrote something and Fishlegs read it, "How long are they leaving the cages under before pulling them up?"

Dagur thought for a moment, "Bucket, Mulch and Gustav aren't lasting long. Maybe three or four minutes, they must be to weak from the beatings. Hiccup is lasting longer but getting shorter too."

Astrid notably shook in rage when she heard they were drowning Hiccup too. She sat with him all night after the diving-bell because he couldn't sleep. She knew drowning was something he feared. He didn't want anyone to know how much that event had affected him and she kept his secret but from the look on Stoick's face, he knew. She looked over and saw Toothless was lying on the floor with his front feet over his ears. The dragon spent the night awake with his Rider also and held him close wrapped in his wings.

The atmosphere was getting low in the room again and Astrid needed to get people back on task. She stood tall and spoke clearly, "Alright, we knew they weren't going to be kind to our people. That's why we need to get them back. We have a plan, we need to get out there and do this. Don't let this keep you from the mission. The lives of our friends depend on it. Now it's been an hour. We only have another hour before Hiccup is either cured or the poison comes back. Whichever way that goes, I want him here with us, not in a cage. Which means we need to follow his orders and get our friends and their dragons to safety and get him back too." She was pleased to see people stood up to nod to her. She smiled and looked at Fishlegs.

The boy nodded back and reminded everyone what to do, "Alright, we have our new clothes. I gave everyone Hiccup's diving helmets so we can see to climb. Take a few deep breaths before you go underwater. It's dark so that will help us. We won't be able to talk so just stick to the plan. Scouts, you know what to look for when the people on the boats are ready." He got nods from everyone.

Gobber looked sad and pointed at himself and Stoick, "I really wish we had something to do to help out sooner."

Dagur shook his head, "No, you both are too well known to the Hunters. Just like Heather and I are. None of us can board the ships undercover. We need to be as stealthy as possible."

"Besides, someone needs to be ready for part two," Heather smiled and gripped her sword hilt.

"If stealth is your wish, perhaps we can help," a new voice was heard from the door.

Everyone turned around brandishing their weapons to see Mala, Throk, Atali and Minden enter Hiccup's hut. Everyone lowered their weapons and greeted the new arrivals.

Mala smiled as Dagur came over to give her a big hug and a kiss, then she addressed the teams also, "We received your Terror Mail about the invasion and came as quickly as possible with aid."

Atali nodded to everyone, "While flying here we met Queen Mala's ships and joined them in the sail here. Minden scouted ahead and reported the gathering of Hunter ships to your North so we came in directly in front of Dragon's Edge. We were surprised not to be greeted by one of you." Minden walked over and smiled at Snotlout who looked happy to see her. Spitelout caught the exchange and was pleased with his son.

"It is good to see you, my love. These last couple of days have been hard," Dagur smiled while cupping Mala's face.

Mala kissed him again, "I am very pleased to see you as well, my dearest. I was greatly saddened to hear of the passing of Hiccup Haddoch."

Atali and Minden lowered their heads also, "As were we." Minden put a hand on Snotlouts shoulder in comfort.

Snotlout shook his head and stood to look at Minden, "No, he's not dead!"

Astrid realized they didn't know anything beyond Hiccup's good-bye letters. She stepped forward, "Actually, we were able to treat Hiccup and he is still alive, as far as we know."

Atali looked pleased, "I am very delighted to hear this. How?"

Mala looked surprised, "A treatment? No has ever survived this poison except for Hunters. Only the Grimborns are able to counter it."

Minden added, "And Viggo and Ryker are both dead now."

Fishlegs pointed to the back wall, "Actually the only remaining expert on the poison helped us."

Viggo stepped around his Skrill's wing and showed himself to the new arrivals. Atali and Minden were in the air immediately and Mala and Throk both grabbed their weapons as Throk stood in front of his Queen. Mala glared at Viggo and asked Astrid, "Why is this man not in chains or dead?"

Throk stepped towards Viggo with his sword ready, "I would be happy to make him dead."

The Skrill growled a warning and started to spark with electricity. Viggo raised his hand to calm the beast and his other to Throk. "I am here to help, not to fight. I owed Hiccup a debt and came to repay it."

"What have you done to this magnificent beast to force it to aid you?" Mala growled.

"Nothing, I showed HIM kindness and HE chooses to assist me. This is part of my debt to Hiccup, teaching me that dragons can be allies and friends, not property," he put a hand on his Skrill's neck to comfort it.

Dagur put his hand on Mala's sword and pushed it down, "It's true, my love. He's kept Hiccup alive so far and may have actually cured him, or still can."

Stoick stood and spoke with firmly, "Viggo is protected as long as he can help my son."

Mala gave the former Hunter a distasteful look but sheathed her sword, "Very well."

Atali and Minden landed and nodded their understanding but Atali questioned, "Hiccup is alive, as far as you know?"

Heather answered her, "Yes, but that may change in the next hour."

The new arrivals looked concerned. Mala questioned, "I am pleased to hear he is alive, but what will happen in the next hour?"

Atali nodded and smiled, "I am also pleased to hear Hiccup is still with us. Anything we can do to help, we will."

Stoick relaxed now that the tension had eased, he nodded his polite greeting to the two groups and explained, "Hiccup was treated but then four of our people were taken by the Hunters. Hiccup traded himself to have them released."

Dagur clenched his fists, "But they lied, they only gave back one and are now torturing the other three AND HICCUP!"

Mala nodded, "Yes, that does sound like these terrible Hunters." She glared at Viggo who had the good sense to stay well back from her. She turned back to Stoick and Astrid, "You are willing to allow this... **man**... to be here without restraints?"

Stoick looked at Viggo with distaste also but nodded, "He did what he could to help Hiccup or he would have already been dead. As long as he can counter whatever they are doing to my boy out there now, we will be allowing him to stay alive. Hiccup believes he has changed, so we are respecting his wishes." Viggo was smart enough not to speak but nodded his thanks to the Chief and went back to sit at the far wall with his Skrill.

Mala nodded, "I understand. Hiccup Haddoch is very forgiving and IF this man can help I agree to keep him alive is worth the risk." She narrowed her eyes at Viggo indicating that she was keeping an eye on him. Throk picked up on his Queen's dislike and glared at the former Hunter with his hand on his sword hilt.

Ruff and Tuff had run out to look down at the docks and now were returning. Ruff asked Mala, "Not that we aren't happy to see you guys, but you only brought one ship to help us?"

Throk raised his hand, "We are the lead ship and the fastest. We wanted to arrive first to test the waters here and learn of the situation you were in. There are more ships on the way."

Atali added, "Minden and I also wanted to come here to see what we could do. There are more of my Wingmaidens aboard Queen Mala's ships."

Astrid nodded her thanks, "We also sent word to the Outcasts and Berserkers and Berk. There may be more help coming but we don't know when or if they will arrive in time."

Stoick looked around the room, "For the moment this is all we have to work with, so your arrivals are most welcome."

Snotlout stepped forward, "We know which ships our people are on and we need to get them and their dragons back."

Fishlegs looked sad as he added, "But Hiccup made us promise we wouldn't worry about him until everyone was safe. He thinks since he's already said his good-bye to everyone it doesn't matter if they kill him."

Everyone looked saddened hearing this. Mala, Throk, Atali and Minden looked down but nodded. Mala spoke first, "Hiccup Haddoch is a great leader and cares very much to keep his friends safe. I understand his motives in this order and will follow his wishes."

Dagur looked at her with a great amount of love in his eyes, "My brother is a great leader and

I also understand his reasons but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to save him if I can."

"We all want to save him but we need to follow the plan first and it needs to be done in just under an hour," Astrid reminded.

Atali looked at her curiously, "What happens in an hour?"

Viggo took this moment to speak from his corner, "That is when my treatment will either work or not. If it does not I may still be able to help him, but I need him here in a controlled environment."

Everyone was reminded they were on a deadline and needed to act fast. Astrid waved their friends over and explained the plan. Mala added her ideas and Atali added hers and a new plan was formed still with pieces of the old. One of the Edge Nadders was sent into the sky to take Dagur's spot over the armada and the teams left the Edge heading out.

 **% &$#^ ! #**

Hiccup had been thinking about how to warn his friends when the Hunters started gathering at the side of the ship. He knew someone was about to be drowned again. He was still playing unconscious hoping no one would check him to closely.

"Oh Hiccup! It's time to wake up boy! Time for us to enjoy some more entertainment. I'm sure you don't want to miss it either," Krogan used a long stick to poke Hiccup in the back. The boy didn't move so he poked harder.

Hiccup was trying to stay motionless but couldn't stop himself from reacting when the stick poked the bolt hole in his leg. He screamed and curled his body around the leg covering it with his hand. This got a roaring laugh from the men and a sadistic smile from Krogan and Johann.

Johann nodded to Krogan, "Hmm, I'll remember that spot for later."

The other man grinned and nodded, "Indeed. Now that you're awake Hiccup it's time for the show to begin. Who will be first this time?"

The men started yelling and pointing and Amos was busy collecting bets. Hiccup could see Gustav was curled into a ball against the corner of his cage with his head against his knees. Bucket was reaching for Mulch who was just laying on the floor of his cage. Hiccup could tell his friends were not going to last much longer. He wished the rescue would start soon but also needed to get the warning to his friends before it started. He was shaken as all the cages were lifted into the air and swung out over the edge again.

Then Mulch was dropped into the water. The man didn't even move from the floor he just lay there as the water flooded in around him. When the water lifted him to the roof he looked up at Bucket and Gustav, "I'm sorry boys, think this will be me last one."

Gustav was shaken to look down at his team-mate, "NO! You have to hold on, that's an order!"

"I'll try but I'm getting too weak my boy," Mulch looked up at Hiccup, "I'm sorry we got you into this dear lad."

Hiccup reached out of the bars of his cage down at his friend as the cage started to sink, "Don't worry about me! Just hold on! That's an order from me too!"

The cage went under and men around the boats all cheered at the exchange and the hour-glass was set to time how long Mulch lasted. Hiccup saw Gustav looked defeated and Bucket was beside himself with worry for his friend. The men started to cheer very loudly when Mulch started to choke and started counting until he passed out.

Hiccup took a risk and called out, "Minden come!" Hiccup had seen the cloaked Wingmaiden hovering around in the shadows watching everything. She just looked like a dark spot in the sky to the casual observer, but Hiccup was used to looking for those because of Toothless. He felt relief that Atali and her people had arrived to help his friends. He hoped Mala and more of their allies had arrived also. He saw her move through the shadows around the sails but came close enough to hear him without giving away her position.

Gustav saw a saw Hiccup look up and followed his eyes to see the same blocking of the stars and new something or someone was flying there. He didn't want anyone else to see this so he started to shout to get attention on him and away from Hiccup, "Bucket! He'll be ok! He's a fighter like all of us! We won't give in! Will we?"

The men shouting looked between the boy and Bucket and started cooing, "None of you will make it much longer!"

Gustav forced himself to his feet and shouted, "Just watch us! Right Bucket!"

Bucket didn't know what was going on but he had been told to just follow Gustav's lead in situations like this, "You're right! We will both make it!"

Everyone's attention was on the two prisoners shouting back and forth. Even Krogan and Johann were watching them and smiling at the reaction from their men.

"Hiccup, what can I do to help you?" the women looked saddened by the cruelty she saw.

"Not for me. Fly back to the others and tell them the traps are rigged with deadly crossbows when they are on the deck. You can only open the doors when we are dropped in the water, but you'll need keys. When you are ready to attack give me a signal and I'll get everyone's attention on me here."

Krogan looked up at Hiccup and made a face so Hiccup shouted to cover his conversation, "That's right Gustav! The Dragon Riders are stronger then they think! We will win!"

This excited the men even more and Amos was flooded with more bets. Johann moved forward and raised his hands, "You think so Hiccup? What if we don't raise your people out of the water so quickly this time?"

Krogan jumped ahead of him and slammed his hand on the lever holding Gustav and flew to Buckets ship to hit that lever. Both cages fell into the water and this time he used his Titan to push them under instead of slowly sinking themselves. The men were so excited they nearly fell off the side of the ships as they leaned down to watch the prisoners scramble for the roof just to pushed under before they could take a breath.

Hiccup waved Minden away and jumped to the side of his cage and screamed, " **NO! STOP! BRINK THEM UP**!" Hiccup watched in horror as Bucket and Gustav started to flail since they couldn't breathe before going under. "PLEASE!" Then Hiccup screamed in pain. He was actually surprised since nothing could have touched him up there. Then he screamed again this actually making him collapse to his knees panting. He knew this feeling... Oh Gods! **It was back**!

 **& &$$%%#####**

 **OK WHO HAS SEEN THE MOVIE!?**

 **Don't worry no spoilers, but I admit it I teared up a bit! That goodbye got you right in the feels! Great movie.**

 **It took my own Toothless plushie to hug while I watched the movie! My friend grabbing him at one point to and she cried.**

 **I've been working on the battle scenes for the next chapter now for a while. It's going to be great. Hiccup will have to make a heartbreaking call next chapter.**

 **Thanks for continuing to read. See you all next week. :)**


	24. Chapter 24 Change of Plans

Part 24 Change of Plans

Minden looked back at the ship when Hiccup screamed but saw him make a sweeping motion to keep going. She turned and headed back to meet the teams already coming this way. Luckily they hadn't separated to head to their ships yet and she waved for them to come to meet her. All the dragons surrounded her and she spoke calmly, "We have to keep moving." The others keep flying keeping Minden in the middle to hear her report, "I have a message from Hiccup. The cage doors are rigged and must not be opened while on deck. They can only be safely opened once they are in the water. They are drowning our people again now, so we must wait until the next session. Also, I believe Hiccup is in trouble. He screamed just as I was leaving but told me to keep going. He told me to give him a signal when we are ready and he will distract everyone."

Astrid looked at Snotlout and Fishlegs, "It hasn't been an hour yet. Could the poison be back already?"

Fishlegs nodded as everyone looked at him, "Yes, it could have come back early with all the extra being done to him. The two hours was just a guess assuming he was at the Edge resting."

Snotlout looked at his father scared then to Fishlegs, "Does that mean we're out of time to save him?"

Fishleg shook his head, "No, Viggo still has one last chance at countering the poison again, but as he said, he needs Hiccup back at the Edge to do it safely."

Astrid looked ahead at the ships in the distance, "OK, so we need to do this quicker then we were expecting."

Fishlegs did the math, "It took her about 5 minutes to fly out to us which means everyone should be on deck again by now." They hear cheering coming from the ship.

Minden shook her head, "No it doesn't. Krogan said he wasn't going to raise the cages as quickly this time. I believe he wishes to see at least one of them die."

Atali looked angry, "I'm afraid we are out of time. The plan must be adjusted."

Astrid flew next to Fishlegs and Snotlout and then they broke apart, "OK, I guess we move now. Can your Wingmaidens fly with us and be ready when we are aboard?"

"Of course, we will stay hidden in the shadows as planned," Atali got nods from her other women. Atali nodded to one Wingmaiden pointing at the Edge and the woman quickly left.

Astrid waved everyone together, "OK, this is the new plan."

 **###%%% &&& **

"PLEASE! STOP! PULL THEM UP!" Hiccup shouted as he saw Gustav stop moving followed quickly by Bucket and Mulch was already out.

Krogan looked at the ships, "What do you say, men? Leave them a little longer?" The ships erupted in very loud cheering. Johann looked at Hiccup with a fake sad look, "I'm sorry Master Hiccup, but the men want a show."

Krogan laughed, "You didn't really think we would give all of them back alive? You have one already, count yourself lucky for him. These ones are our play toys until you become the main event."

Hiccup stood up and glared at Krogan, "So why haven't you dropped me yet? You know I'll last longer then they will."

"Oh don't worry Hiccup, I still have a half hour to torture you. You won't be joining them down there. Bring him down!" Johann ordered.

Hiccup's cage was lowered to the deck again and Johann walked over to open it, "The deal is. If you beat three of my men, for each one we will raise a cage."

"I'm guessing it will not be a fair fight where I fight them one at a time," Hiccup cautiously walked to the door but not outside.

Krogan laughed, "You are correct. Where would be the sport in that? We really don't care what kills you boy. The poison or us, as long as there is a great show involved."

Hiccup walked out, "I see. Do I get a weapon?"

Johann looked at the men, "What do you say, men?"

"NO!"

"Give 'im one, won't be much different!"

"Give him two, he'll still lose!"

"Just kill him already!"

"I volunteer to kill him!"

"NO ME!"

"ME! I'll turn him inside out!"

"Stop being selfish, I want a show!"

"YEAH!"

"ME TOO!"

"SHOW!"

"SHOW!"

"SHOW!"

Krogan raised his hand, "Well I guess the majority wins. We want a show. Raise the cages!"

As the cages were coming up Krogan pointed out three of the men who had offered to fight. All were behemoths and one alone would be able to kill 'The Boy' in seconds. Krogan put his hand to his chin and looked at Hiccup, "Aren't you known for not using a weapon? I've heard you rely mostly on that mind of yours to get out of trouble. Of course, having a Night Fury doesn't hurt either. I guess you'll just have to use those wits to get a weapon."

Johann cleared his throat, "How about we meet you halfway, hmm? If you can disarm one of our men you can have his weapon." Krogan shrugged and nodded his agreement.

Hiccup nodded, "Well, I guess that's better than nothing." Hiccup watched at the cages were placed back on deck and someone went in to get them occupant breathing again. Bucket came back fairly quickly, Gustav after him but Mulch took much longer.

"Bosses? Ah think dis one's dead maybe?" The Hunter looked at Johann and Krogan.

"Kick him in the chest again, he'll wake up," Krogan shouted. The Hunter did and still nothing.

Bucket crawled to the wall of his cage, "MULCH! PLEASE!"

Johann looked at Hiccup, "Ah, it appears we lost one. So sorry, my boy." He laughed.

Hiccup looked around the ship, "Let me help him or no deal on your big show!"

The two leaders exchanged looks and then nodded. Johann looked suspicious, "Very well, but help him from here. Tell them what to do."

Hiccup pointed at a Flyer eating spiced mutton, "Put that under his nose. The spices will wake him up if he isn't already dead."

The Flyer looked concerned to have all eyes on him and saw Krogan wave him over to Mulch's cage, "Do as he said."

"Aye!" The man walked into the cage and put his supper under Mulch's nose. Nothing happened at first and everyone looked at Hiccup.

"Just give it a chance," Hiccup said as he watched in concern.

Gustav and Bucket were at the walls of their cages watching from their ships. Gustav yelled, "MULCH! WAKE UP, MAN!" Mulch moved and then started coughing.

Hiccup shouted making a turning motion with his right hand, "Roll him on his side!" The Flyer shoved the food in his mouth and did as Hiccup ordered again. Mulch coughed up a lot of water and then he rolled onto his back again breathing heavy. Hiccup took a breath also and called out, "That's good Mulch, just breath, you're alright!" Mulch looked to his side to see Bucket and Gustav out of the water and smiling at him. He smiled at them and raised a thumbs-up for Hiccup to see further away.

The men started mumbling quietly and looking around at each other, "How did he do that?"

"He brought him back."

"They'd never do that for any of us."

"Aye."

"No way."

Krogan and Johann heard the mood changing to possible support for Hiccup and his team and knew they had to get everyone's attention on the fight. Krogan shoved Amos in the ribs, "Get the bets going on how long 'The Boy' will last and who will kill him."

Krogan flew back alongside the Flagship and looked at Hiccup, "NOW! You got your wish, you're man is alive again. Which means you owe us a show. These three gentlemen have offered to participate in this show."

Amos looked scared but did as he was told and started calling out, "Alright bets for 'o will lose they weapon to da runt?! Who gets first blood? Will one o' 'em actually kill da runt? Can da runt kill one o' 'em?" Not surprisingly, once the betting started and everyone was getting excited about a big fight, support or doubt was quickly forgotten in favour of profit and fun.

Hiccup put his hands on his knees and leaned down to breath now that Mulch was back. He casually looked around the crowd trying to find the Hunter that owed Viggo but couldn't find him. _'Likely wouldn't help him anyway.'_ He also hoped to see Minden had returned but couldn't spot her anywhere. _'I guess I'm on my own for now.'_

Hiccup looked his three opponents. They were all large, tall and one arm was bigger then Hiccup's whole upper body. _'Well, this should be fun.'_ He was starting to feel the old familiar heat returning now that he was out of the water and drying off. His hands were shaking slightly from the drama he'd already endured. He balled his hands into fists and tried to calm his nerves. _"Think about Astrid before a fight. She's fearless, strong, unflinching. Doesn't matter if she's hurt she faces everything with a hard glare and bravery."_

Johann walked over to the three men as they crossed the gang-plank to the Flagship. "Let me introduce you to Harrik, Morn, and Goliath!"

Hiccup actually laughed at the last name, "Well that name is fitting." _'Let's just hope he's all brawn and no brain.'_

Everyone cleared a circle in the middle of the deck around the main mast and the four fighters walked towards each other. The crowds cheered as people were now climbing the rigging, standing on barrels and even standing on the gang-planks to each ship so they could get a good view.

"FINAL BETS!" Amos called as more people told him their bets. "Alright, that's it!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

The three Hunters walked towards Hiccup and he circled keeping a safe distance, "I don't suppose we could settle this quietly?"

Morn charged at Hiccup with his axe high and when he was less than a foot away he swiped at the thin boy. Hiccup dodged by ducking below and rolling away. He barely had time to react when Harrik drove his hammer down just missing his head. Hiccup went between the man legs and got to his knees just as the shadow of Goliath appeared over him and Hiccup threw himself flat against the deck and used his metal leg to knock over a barrel that deflected the giant's charge. Hiccup saw him stumble and the barrel was between him and the three men so he shot to his feet quickly and got some distance again.

The men shouted and cheered as they pointed and waved their fists in the air at the show. Johann smiled, "Impressive, my boy, but we aren't done yet!"

Morn took another run at Hiccup with his axe and Goliath swiped at him with his sword. Hiccup dodged both attacks again by grabbing the chain holding his cage and swinging away to land on his cage. The men cheered for the three attackers to get in there and get him. Morn put his axe on his back and walked to the cage to shake it. Hiccup held his position then Harrik threw his hammer to Goliath who slammed it against the metal bars. The vibration traveled up Hiccup's legs making him stumble and slip but he grabbed the bars keeping himself above the men. The cage was hit again while Morn and Harrik shook it from below. Between the vibration and the shaking Hiccup lost his grip and fell off. On the deck, dazed Harrik grabbed him by his shirt and throwing him against the mast and choking him. Hiccup put his hands around the hand at his throat trying to pull it free but wasn't strong enough.

The men cheered and chanted, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Harrik looked to Krogan and Viggo for permission and Johann shook his head pointing down. The man let out an angry sound but dropped the boy. Hiccup felt the pressure release and took a breath as he fell to the deck with his right hand rubbing his neck.

"That was strike one Hiccup! As it's still too early to kill you, your people will take your place. Every time our fighters best you, one goes under. Drop the boy back in and don't bring him up this time!" Krogan flew to the edge of Gustav's ship and leered at the kid. The cage dropped and Gustav took a deep breath this time. As expected, Krogan used his dragon to push the cage under fast.

Hiccup got to his feet and ran to the edge to see Gustav go under, "NO!"

"Begin again! You have two more chances Hiccup!" Krogan laughed as he flew back to hover over the flagship's deck.

Hiccup turned to see all three men charging him again. He looked around for something to use and grabbed the top off a crate to use as a shield. He deflected one man and rolled away, then the axe hit and pulled it out of his hands. Hiccup saw the hammer coming at him but both men were blocking his only escape routes and he was up against the side of the boat. There was no getting away so he looked over at Bucket and Mulch and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

"Stop!" Johann yelled and the hammer was dropped.

"Drop the Bucket!" Krogan called.

Hiccup closed his eyes as Bucket's cage was dropped and forced underwater again. Hiccup looked up to see the three men smiling in triumph. Harrik came close and whispered, "One more then I kill you PEST!"

Johann cleared his throat, "Now Hiccup, my boy, we all saw how hard it was to bring your small round friend back. I sincerely don't think he will last long down there again. Those two are now lost, you can still save one if you die in his place."

Hiccup looked at Mulch who shook his head vehemently, "No Hiccup! I'm not worth your life, boy!"

"You seem to forget, he's already dying and you aren't. His last act could be to save a life before his is taken," Krogan said in a soft very unbecoming tone. He looked especially pleased when he saw Hiccup actually consider the trade.

Hiccup took the distraction to push himself free of his attackers and run to open deck space. The three turned and looked to Johann for permission. Johann smiled and nodded making a wave with his hand to attack.

Goliath took out a small knife that looked even smaller in his huge hands, "I'm going to use you to pick my teeth, boy!" He picked a piece of meat out of his teeth and put the knife away again as he ran at Hiccup. Hiccup waited until he was right on top of him and used his motion to sweep the man's legs out from under him sending down. Hiccup quickly looked at the other two attackers and dodged another swipe from the axe but was only meant to push him into the hammer coming at him. Hiccup couldn't miss both hits in such close quarters so he reached out pushing Harrik off balance and the hammer struck his metal leg instead of his body. "AHH!"

The crowd cheered at Hiccup's scream and Johann looked over to see what happened more closely. "Hiccup, are you starting to slip already?"

Krogan smiled, "That was strike three!"

The blast of the impact sent Hiccup staggering backward into the mast and he grabbed it to steady himself. As he caught his breath he shouted, "NO it wasn't! I dodged that hit! It wouldn't have been a kill! That doesn't count!"

Krogan looked at the men, "When did we make that rule?"

The crowd laughed and shouted, "We didn't!"

"DROP HIM!"

"DROP HIM!"

Johann smiled, "Majority vote, my boy." He waved to drop Mulch into the water again.

"NO! He'll die this time!" Hiccup shouted still a little out of breath.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Well, I guess your team doesn't get any of you back alive. No stopping this time. GO AGAIN!" Krogan yelled at he pushed the cage under and came back up to watch the fight.

The three men looked very pleased they didn't have to stop this time. Morn spun his axe in his hand and Harrik bounced his hammer off his other hand. Goliath pulled out the small knife again and looked at it, "I guess I don't need this anymore." He moved to throw it overboard but turned and threw it at Hiccup. Hiccup jumped to the right and the knife went just over his shoulder. It was so close Hiccup could feel it pass through his hair next to his ear. Then the sun glinted off the axe telling him where the next attack was coming from. He pulled a thick piece of rope from the rigging and used it to hold off the axe but while he was looking left another attack came from the right. Instead of trying to dodge either attack this time he uses Morn to cut the rope and held on as it pulled him up towards the sails. He swung over to see all three cages underwater. Gustav and Mulch were already floating and Bucket was reaching his hand up through the bars as bubble escaped before he went limp. "NO!"

Hiccup looked at Johann, "Fine! You win! Put me back in my cage and put me over the fires again! Boil me alive! Run my through yourself but let them go, for love of the Gods, PLEASE!"

Krogan looked down and smiled viciously, "Tell you what. If you can kill one of my men I will raise all three cages."

Johann smiled sadistically knowing how against killing Hiccup was. He had gone to great lengths in the past to avoid his team killing anyone even in the heat of battle.

Hiccup looked down again and closed his eyes tightly, "I don't kill for sport!"

Krogan laughed, "The way I hear it you don't kill period. SO it's your choice. Kill and save your three friends, or stand your moral high ground and let them die."

"Yes Hiccup, do kill one, please. Then the great Friend to Dragons will be no different than the rest of us murderers. OR let them kill you and I'll raise the cages and release them. You have my word," Johann sat back down where he could see everything again and waited to see what Hiccup choose.

Hiccup looked down and tried to figure out a plan. He knew one option but hated it. He could try to draw this out and hope the rescue would start soon but he had no way of knowing when that would be. Hiccup looked down at the deck to the men waiting to kill him. He lowered himself back down but to the side away from them.

Krogan yelled, "That's time! That's the longest any of them have lasted down there. Any longer and they are dead for sure."

Hiccup ran towards his cage and his attackers followed. He saw his chance and took it. He dove for the crossbow trap hidden in the ropes and pulled it out. A swipe from Morns axe made him lose his balance and he fell but twisted around to fire. The bolt got Harrik in the upper left leg. He stopped to look at it with a surprised expression.

Johann actually stood up in surprise as he saw the bolt sticking out of the man's leg, "How did you know that was there?"

Hiccup had to think of a story so he didn't give away the Hunter that helped him, "I spent over an hour in that cage. I knew it had to be trapped somehow. It took a while but I eventually spotted your hidden crossbow. Put there to get me if I tried to pick the lock right?"

Johann looked irritated but smiled, "Actually it was put there in case someone tried to rescue you. And a deal is a dead, one death for three lives. Raise the cages and wake them up. The plump one first."

Hiccup's insides were churning in self-hatred but he had to keep up the act, "Deal? What deal? I didn't shoot to kill, I just wanted to slow him down."

Krogan saw the distraught on the boy's face and laughed, "Well you certainly did slow him down, permanently. That bolt was dipped in hensbane, he'll be dead soon enough."

Hiccup let all the emotion he was feeling pour out now, " **NOOO!** No, I'm so sorry! Please! I'm sorry! Someone help him! Where is the cure!"

Krogan shrugged, "Why make one when it was only intended for enemies? They are disposable! That's why we have so many."

Amos jumped up, "Bets on 'ow long i' takes 'im ta die! Minutes? Hours? Place your bets!" The men cheered and placed their bets.

Hiccup sunk to his knees in sadness and self-loathing, "What did I do?"

Krogan flew next to him, "Look on the bright side, you saved three lives. At the cost of your own soul, but you should still consider it a win. Welcome to the side you have always fought against. Not that you'll be joining us long." He flew over to look at the downed man, "He failed us, throw him over the side. He may drown before the poison kills him."

Hiccup saw Goliath toss Harrik over and turned to glare at Hiccup. He and Morn walked away and voices in the crowd where says "shame". Hiccup looked up to see all three cages pulled back on their ships and their occupants all breathing again. He covered his face with his hands and whispered, "Where are you guys? I can't keep this up much longer."

 **& #%%%##&&**


	25. Chapter 25 It's Go Time

**Part 25 It's Go Time**

The crews of the ships watched Harrik floundering around in the water trying to grab the side of one of the ships to stay afloat. Finally, he went under and a cheer went up from the men and a couple of Flyers collected their winnings.

A large heavy man in a Zippleback skin vest yanked the crossbow out of Hiccup's hands and kicked him in the stomach sending him down gasping against the deck. The Rider reacted with only a mild hiss of pain as he just lay there staring at his hands. The man's hand painfully gripped the back of Hiccup's head as he pulled him up, the sound of his voice grated on Hiccup's ears, "You cost me a day pay. When that poison finally lights you up like a bonfire I'm going to poke you like a burning log just for good measure, brat."

The man pushed Hiccup's head back down onto the deck and continued to the stairs below deck. Several other crew members glared at the boy as they passed him going about their duties or going below deck now that the meal bell had rung. Apparently, since everyone was staying up to watching the entertainment, they decided to have a late night snack. Hiccup's nose picked up the smell of what was being served and even though he was very hungry the idea of eating turned his stomach almost as much as what he just did. However, his stomach didn't agree with his mind and it growled loudly.

Johann appeared beside him and smirked, "Where are our manners. We haven't been very good hosts, have we? Would you care for something to eat?" He waved to a Flyer in a hood to bring a plate of food over. Hiccup imagined he must have actually turned green from the smile on Johanns' face. He shoved the food right under Hiccup's nose and laughed when the boy gagged and stepped away, "What's wrong, my boy? Not hungry?"

Hiccup tried to push it away but Johann waved the hooded Flyer to hold him still. The man grabbed Hiccup's upper arms and held him firmly as Johann waved the plate in front of his face. Hiccup gagged again and tried to turn away but just hit against the mountain of a man holding him painfully tightly. Now he felt like he was going to be sick as his stomach churned loudly and he felt bile coming up his throat. He gagged and tried to put his hand to his mouth.

Johann noticed and waved the man off, "Let him go! I don't want him sick on my deck!"

As soon as the man released him Hiccup ran to the edge and vomited into the water below. There wasn't much in his stomach of that meal back on the Edge. All that came up was the piece of mutton the Hunter had given him earlier. The men laughed and pointed as he leaned over the side of the ship. He considered jumping and trying to swim away but knew they would drop his friends back in to drown for good if he did. He turned around and slid down the side of the ship wiping his mouth with his hand and put his head back against the wood.

Johann stood in front of Hiccup with a look of fake remorse, "My boy, I can tell your actions are weighing heavily on you. Taking a life is always hard." Hiccup looked sad as he thought of the bolt hitting Harrik. His stomach turned again and he quickly shot up and was sick over the side again.

Krogan laughed as he flew alongside, "As entertaining as physiological torture can be, I'm ready for the main event. When is this poison supposed to kill him? He hasn't even screamed in a while now."

Johann thought for a moment, "I'm sure it can't be far away."

Krogan crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I'm getting bored. Why don't we just kill him now ourselves? If fire is what everyone wants we'll just burn him at the stake." A cheer went up from the men at that option.

 **& &%%$$ ##**

In the cells aboard the transport side of Gustav's ship, a high screech and scratching could be heard. Fanghook was clawing at his cage's wooden wall trying to get out to his poor Rider who looked horrible. One of the Hunters kicked the cage, "Shut up ya lousy beast!"

Another walked over, "Aye, you'll never see that boy again, dragon! He's fish food in time." The two men laughed and one kicked the cage as the other continued down the hall. Fanghook hissed and shot a blast of fire at the man nearest him. He dodged but was mad, "That thing tried to roast me! I'm putting it to sleep!" He grabbed a dragonroot arrow and a bow and shot the Nightmare.

The man at the end of the hall laughed, "That'll teach 'em. I'm heading up to see if they are hurting anyone. You fine down here?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Come get me if that boy lights up, eh? I wants to see that for sures," the guard kicked Fanghooks cage again and went to sit in the Guard seat.

"You got it. I'm looking forward to that myself," the other guard waved and headed above deck.

 **& &%%$$ ##**

On the flagship, Hiccup had just gotten to his feet and a perfectly timed attack hit that caused him to scream and fall back to his knees. Everyone stopped talking and watched in anticipation but he just collapsed onto the deck breathing heavy.

Johann put his hand to his chin, "It appears the more exertion he has the quicker these attacks happen."

Krogan smiled, "Really? Archers! Get as close as you like but don't actually hit him. We just want his heart pumping that poison through him faster!" He waved for his archers to aim at Hiccup. "Let's see how well you can dodge without a dragon. Fire!" The crews of all the ships were climbing to get better views again and watching the flagship.

Gustav was awake now and climbed to the side of his cage, "Stop! He's not strong enough! You'll kill him!"

One of the men laughed, "That's the point, runt! Now shut up!"

Johann smiled, "Oh that's right. I'm sure Hiccup's friends will want to see how well their leader can dodge arrows. Wake them up and lift the cages so they can watch." The cages were in the air and although the three occupants were barely conscious, they were watching Hiccup run around the deck trying to miss all the arrows.

Hiccup had learned to listen for the whistle of wind when something is coming towards him. He noticed Toothless's ears would lift in the direction something was coming and he found he could pick it up eventually also. Two arrows came down directly in front making him ground to a halt and stumbled forward a little. Another landed just to his left and one more ripped his sleeve as it bit into his forearm but passed without sticking in. He hissed and wrapped the injured arm with his other hand. The men cheered when they saw blood drip from Hiccup's arm.

Amos jumped as one of the men shouted, "First blood! Lars gets that win!"

The large man walked to Amos with his hand out and smiled as he looked over at Hiccup, "Hey thanks, kid!"

Goliath lumbered over and swung his sword at Hiccup's head, "I'll get MY blood once they let me loose again."

The men cheered and jumped around. Krogan smiled at the reaction and looked at Johann who shrugged, "What are you waiting for, we never told you two to stop attacking. Go get him!"

Goliath looked at Krogan directly for permission, "I can kill him?" He got a nod and a huge grin split his ugly broad face as he pointed his sword at the boy, "OH! I'm gonna rip you apart, BRAT!" The large man charged at Hiccup with his sword high.

Hiccup was still dodging arrows and noticed that suddenly they stopped. Then he heard Goliath coming right at him. He didn't have time to run so he grabbed a handful of the arrows and bunched them together to act as a block for the sword. He went down on one knee when the attack hit. It cracked several of the arrows but they did stop the blow. There were enough cracked he couldn't use that move again so he threw them overboard and hesitated a few seconds before running.

"Come on brat! You gonna kill me too like you killed Harrik? Try it! TRY IT!" He lunged at Hiccup again but, being smaller, the Rider was able to weave away and get back out in the middle of the deck again. The men roughly pushed him back toward his attacker with a cheer.

Hiccup ducked to avoid a swipe to his neck and yelled, "I didn't want to kill him! I didn't have a choice and I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you're sorry, BOY! You can kill, so show us what you're really capable of! If I get to you before that poison does you're DONE!" Hiccup climbed onto a barrel and jumped over the man's head and to the side of the ship again. He climbed onto a gangplank and ran across to the Mulches ship.

The men looked at their leaders and Krogan just laughed watching from his dragon, "Let him run."

The men parted to let him through and he ran to the chain holding Mulch's cage and whispered, "Don't worry Mulch, this will be all over soon." Hiccup jumped onto the cage and it dropped a small distance towards the water.

Mulch looked up at Hiccup with clear fear in his eyes, "Please Hiccup, I can't go in again. Please..."

Hiccup could feel the pain in his voice and it hurt but he had too, "I'm sorry but you have too. Just one more time. It'll be alright, I promise." Hiccup jumped on the cage again and the chain released allowing the scared Rider to fall back into the water. Before the chain was pulled up by the winch Hiccup used it to swing over to Bucket's cage and jumped on it also sending it into the water.

Johann stood and looked surprised, "What is he doing?"

Krogan looked around at the stunned looks from the men but then they started cheering again as they watched the cages sink, "Is he actually killing his own people?"

Johann ran to the side of the ship and shouted, "Of course he isn't! Something is going on! Pull the boy's cage back aboard NOW!"

Hiccup again held the chain but was too late to get to Gustav before he was back on the deck of the farthest ship. Hiccup used the chain to swing away when Krogan shot at him.

One of the guards steps up on the side of Gustav's ship to watch, "Blast it! I can't see anything over all these heads."

Another guard walked over, "Give me the keys, I'll watch him. You go."

"You don't want to watch the Rider get shot at?" the guard didn't look back as his eyes found Hiccup hanging above the water.

"I can hear it. When the poison starts I'll watch but I'm gonna sit and eat for now. I had afternoon watch, I haven't slept or ate all day," the larger man said sitting near Gustav's cage with a plate of food and reaching for the keys.

"Suit yourself, but don't fall asleep. You know what Krogan did to Lars for falling asleep on the job," the guard handed the keys back to the waiting hand and moved forward to get a better view of the action.

Johann looked up to see Hiccup still hanging from the chain of Bucket's cage. "Get him down here!" A Hunter cranked the winch and lowered Hiccup towards the gangplank to the flagship but Krogan flew over and used the dragon's tail to slap Hiccup lose and he slammed into the deck.

Before Hiccup can get his breath back the man in the Zippleback vest is there to kick him in the stomach hard a couple more times. In the meantime, Goliath ran over to pick the boy up pulling him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's entire upper body and squeezed. The men were distracted from whatever was happening by the new action on deck again. Hiccup's face showed the pain he is in and when he can't hold it any longer he screamed. The men start cheering as Hiccup's arms pushed down trying to get himself free. Krogan and Johann are both watching with smiles seeing Hiccup struggle.

One of the men aboard the flagship shouted, "There's something in the water!" The cheering stopped and other people leaned over the edge to look down.

Krogan flew over the cages and looked down to see a shimmer below, "What is that?" He felt a blast of air as something invisible flew by him. He looked around but didn't see anything. He shouted, "What is happening?"

Johann looked around and it suddenly hit him, "They're here! The Dragon Riders are here to get their people! Men to your stations!" He turned to look over at the guards on Gustav's ship, "You! KILL THAT BOY!"

The Hunters all got excited as they pulled out their weapons. One disabled the crossbow and they opened the door. Several of them went inside and Gustav was cornered. He pulled out a small canister, popped the lid and threw it at a torch. It exploded releasing Zippleback gas which ignited. Being small and very good at climbing he is able to get to the roof and crawl out over the heads of the dazed men. He made it out the door but a large burly Hunter was in his way.

On the other side of the ship, a large explosion is heard as part of the wall erupted releasing all the dragons caged in those cells. Explosions erupted on all the ships and a flurry of dragons took to the sky and were gone in seconds. Dragons blasted out of the water and took out a couple of bola throwers and ballistas before getting into the air also. Blasts covered them while they climbed as Stoick, Gobber, Dagur and Heather attacked from all four sides around the four ships their friends had been on. Several Wingmaidens dropped their cloaks after having cut as many lines of rigging as they could. The sails fluttered down covering many people on the decks of the ships giving the rescued dragons time to escape.

Krogan was furious the Riders had been able to infiltrate their ships and no one noticed, "How did this happen?"

 **& &%%$$ ##**

The dragon in the sky was a distraction while the mobile members of the team snuck aboard the boats their team-members were on. The Hunters and Flyers were so fixated on the entertainment they weren't watching their defences to closely. The Riders also had inside knowledge of how the ships were manned from Viggo, Heather and Dagur. There were only a few guards watching the sides of the ships but only looked down occasionally. Each person was equipped with Hiccup's diving masks. They came from underwater and climbed up the inside hull of a ship between the holding cells and the main ship. The gap and darkness allowed them to sneak aboard without someone on another ship seeing them. They came dressed in typical Hunter or Flyer clothes to blend in with the crews. There were teams of two Riders on each ship. One to free the dragons and one in the water.

Snotlout and Hookfang were the ones in the water while Spitelout infiltrated Gustav's ship. Fishlegs infiltrated while Tuffnut waited under Bucket's ship. Ruff waited below while Throk freed the dragons on Mulch's ship. The black cloaked Wingmaidens unlatched the winches once the cages were in the air and put a very thin loop to hold them in place until they were ready. Minden gave Hiccup the signal they were ready when he vomited over the side of the ship. He nodded he was ready.

When Hiccup threw the arrows over the side Atali flew up to tell him the winches on Bucket and Mulches ships were set and just needed to be jarred free. Hiccup decided to run over and jump on them to make the loop snap and release the cages. In the water below a dragon and Rider were waiting to catch the cages and pull them away and then quickly above water again so the person could breathe. The other Rider aboard ship was responsible to get the keys and give them to a Wingmaiden to fly out and unlock the cages. When the keys were delivered that Rider went to the cells to release all the dragons. The Wingmaidens in the sails, along with Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Heather and Astrid were the second part of the plan to distract the crews and keep them busy until all the dragons were away.

 **& &%%$$ ##**

Astrid saw the dragons belonging to their team-members fly out of the cells and join the other Riders in the air. Astrid saw Gothi come into view as they waved all the rescued dragons to follow her. Bucket and Mulches Zippleback, Whip and Lash, seemed distraught until a Wingmaiden lead him out to his Riders. Sven signaled Fanghook to follow him towards Gothi.

Astrid nodded to the healer, "Get them all to safety and take care of Bucket and Mulch, Gothi. We'll get Gustav and Hiccup."

Dagur smiled with pride as Mala and her fleet arrived and began attacking the Hunter ships. "There's my beautiful and dangerous Queen!"

Aboard Gustav's ship once the commotion on deck started Snotlout shot out of the water and swooped around the ship, followed by his father's Nadder. A Hunter took aim at the Nadder as Spitelout was jumping to it. Hookfang flamed up and Snotlout just shook his head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He WILL eat you." The Hunter dropped the bow and arrow and ran away.

Spitelout nodded to his son as he mounted his dragon, "Thanks, son."

Snotlout looked pleased as he removed his diving mask, "You got it, Dad. Did we get Gustav?"

Astrid flew alongside them, "No. I had hoped to get all the caged Riders out from the water but Gustav was put back on deck to quickly. We still need to get him and Hiccup out."

Sven peeled off and headed for the deck of the ship Gustav was on, firing at the men attacking his team-leader. One of the Hunters got Gustav's arm and used him as a human shield against a piece of falling debris from Sven's attacks. They heard a bone SNAP loudly and a howl. Immediately, Fanghook flew down and attacked the Hunters hurting his Rider.

Snotlout ordered, "We need to get Gustav out of there! NOW!"

Sven dove for the deck using his dragon's tail to bludgeon everyone out of their way until they got to Gustav. Sven hovered with Fanghook beside him and pulled his axe on one of the Hunters, "Release him, please! Don't make me let the dragon loose. You just hurt his best friend, he already doesn't like you." Fanghook flamed up and roared at the terrified men and actually nipped at the one closest to him.

The one holding the boy let go, putting his hands high over his head in surrender, "I don't get paid enough to be eaten by a dragon for some kid!" He and the others jumped over the edge and swam to another ship.

Sven reached his hand out to Gustav, "Come on, lad."

Gustav waved for Fanghook to land, "No, I can fly. I can still fight." He held his broken arm close to his body but was able to hold onto Fanghook and get into the air.

Snotlout flew over them, "Gustav, get out of there, kid. You need to heal. We've got this!"

Astrid nodded, "He's right, Gustav. You're weak, exhausted and now hurt. It's not worth the risk. Go back to the Edge and get patched up."

Gustav sighed and nodded as they rose and Fanghook continued firing at the ship in revenge for them hurting his partner. Once they were safe and reunited in the sky, Fanghook sniffed his Rider and whined sadly. He was covered in cuts and deep bruises. Gustav reached his good arm over to pet his friend's head, "I'm ok, boy. Thanks for coming back for me." The dragon looked shocked the human would even think he wouldn't.

Astrid looked around to see all the freed dragons were now away, "Sven and Gothi, get those dragons and our injured back to the Edge."

Fishlegs looked scared, "What about Hiccup? They'll kill him now!"

"Getting our people and the dragons to safety is what he ordered us to do Fishlegs, you know that!" Snotlout yelled over the chaos beginning below.

Krogan yelled from his dragon, "All Flyers into the air! Take them down! KILL EVERYONE!" He kicked his Titan to fly him back to the flagship. "Get me back there! I'll kill him myself NOW!"

Astrid turned Stormfly and attacked the red Titan. "We need to stop him before he gets to Hiccup!"

 **& &%%$$ ##**

 **Are we excited yet?**

 **Hmmm, where is Toothless in all of this?**

 **How will they get Hiccup out of there?**

 **Are any of you still awake out there?**


	26. Chapter 26 Rescue Goes Very Wrong

**I know this isn't a normal posting day for me but wanted to get this out finally.**

 **OH BOY! I've been informed it's been nearly a month since I updated!**

 **SORRY!**

 **Thanks for the nudge Romantica. (HUGS)**

 **I've had this chapter NEARLY done for a couple of weeks but kept changing little things and just didn't get it posted over the busy Easter period.**

 **Don't worry there is still LOTS more to come. Hopefully, this weekend crosses fingers*. I have part of the next chapter written now.**

 **ENJOY and feel free to review in ANY language. :)**

 **& # %%!&& &# %%!&&**

* * *

Krogan yelled from his dragon, "All Flyers into the air! Take them down! KILL EVERYONE!" He kicked his Titan to fly him back to the flagship. "Get me back there! I'll kill him myself NOW!"

Astrid turned Stormfly and attacked the red Titan. "We need to stop him before he gets to Hiccup!"

 **Part 26 Rescue Goes Very Wrong**

Dagur and Heather saw the battle begin and angled their dragons to attack the nearby ships taking out as many canons, ballistas and bola launchers as they could. They saw most of the Edge Riders and Spitelout heading after Krogan.

"They could use some help with that Titan and the Flyers," Heather called over to her brother.

"They'll manage, but if they are fighting in the air, no one is watching their backs down below. Let's keep attacking the ships to keep their attention on us," Dagur pointed at the ship Bucket had been on and they dived at it firing.

Snotlout and his father caught up with Astrid and Fishlegs and yelled, "So what's the plan here?"

Astrid looked ahead at the flagship but couldn't see Hiccup through all the smoke, "Someone needs to check on Hiccup and see he's ok while the rest of us take on Krogan."

Snotlout nodded, "You got it, Dad and I will go get Hiccup, you guys take that Titan out."

Astrid nodded, "Be careful and watch each others backs, everyone."

Snotlout waved at her and Fishlegs, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Right behind you, son," Spitelout turned his Nadder to follow.

Astrid saw Krogan was getting close to the flagship and needed to buy the Jorgenson's time to get ahead of him. "Stormfly spines!" She pointed at the boom of a partially detached sail. The spines hit the wood shifting it out in front of the Titan and making Krogan head into the sky to avoid it. Snotlout and Spitelout shot passed below him heading for Hiccup.

Astrid saw Krogan level off above them. A few busy minutes passed as they flew around each other. She saw a bola shot narrowly miss Fishlegs. Stoick and Gobber were back-to-back in an aerial battle with five Flyers and the Singetails shots were getting to close. She saw ten more Singetails coming from the East and they started firing as soon as they were in range.

Krogan saw she was watching everyone in trouble and glanced a few times at the flagship wondering about Hiccup. He laughed and shouted down to her enjoying the show of her worry and anxiety, "Not looking so good for your side is it?"

She glared at him and was about to attack when she a few ships away she heard a loud cry from Windshear. She turned to see the silver dragon falling out of the sky in the distance with Heather still aboard. She couldn't see Dagur but none of the team was close enough to help if he couldn't. Astrid got scared seeing the Riders in trouble. She would never have thought it possible but she agreed with Hiccup. She realized this was what he was trying to avoid by telling them not to come back for him and she had lead them all right into it. She watched Windshear falling and prayed to Odin Dagur was close enough to help.

"Windshear! I'm sorry girl, I didn't see that Flyer in time!" Heather crawled down to the dragon's right back leg and pulling the two dragonroot arrows out. It was a one in a million lucky shot in the overlap space between two scales. She looked around, Mala's ships were to far out and the other Riders were busy, then she spotted her brother. "DAGUR! I NEED YOU!"

Dagur was tangling with three Flyers. He took down one with a sting from his dragon's tail. He dismounted another with a kick to the head and was about to fire at the third when he heard Heather scream. He turned and saw her falling, "HEATHER!" He looked back and went into a summersault that used Sleuther's three tails to hit, sting and then push the Flyer off his dragon. On the final phase of the turn he pitched over to head for his sister.

Heather saw him coming and also saw how close to the water they were getting. She tried to wake her dragon but it was no use, she was out cold. "Dagur, I can't wake her up!"

"It doesn't matter, jump over to me, quickly!" He reached out to her.

"I can't just leave her to crash into the ocean," she patted her friend.

"We aren't going to. Jump over to me and then we can swing down and catch her. We can fly her to shore," he pointed to the Edge.

"We can't go anywhere on the island that isn't overrun with Flyers and or Hunters and your dragon can't carry all of us for long," she looked worried. She tried to see if any other Riders were nearby to help them but they were all to far away or busy fighting.

"Heather we don't have to time to figure it all out now. You guys are moving to fast. If you stay on her when you hit the water it will kill you. She'll survive because of her nearly indestructible scales, you won't. So jump to me now, sister!" Dagur flew in close and reached for her as if he was going to pull her off if he had too.

Heather pushed his hand away but stood. She picked a spot on the Triple-Stryke and jumped landing on one knee. She quickly turned around to lean against Dagur and watched as they caught Windshear like he said.

Heather looked down happy her dragon was safe, "Now what? We can just hover out here. We can't land. You can't help the others fight while you're carrying us around."

Dagur turned and grabbed her hand, "You're both safe. That's all that matters right now. Oh and HOLD ON!"

She had learned not to ask why when he yelled like that so she just wrapped her arms around his waist as he dove to the right to dodge a Singetail blast. He shot back but missed. The weight of two Riders and carrying another dragon was making the Triple-Stryke to heavy and awkward. The Flyer shot again but the hit was deflected by a lava blast. Gothi and her Gronkle appeared beside them and she was surrounded by her Terrible Terrors also. Gothi waved her Terrors towards Windshear while she engaged the Singetail. The swarm of tiny dragons attached themselves all around the large silver dragon and between them they were able to carry her. That freed Dagur to go help Gothi and between them, they took out the Flyer but more were coming.

Sven flew in beside Dagur, "We were heading back to the Edge and saw you two needed some help. We'll take Windshear with us and give her the antidote at the Edge. Do you want to stay in the fight or come with me, Heather?"

Heather looked at Dagur who nodded, "Go, be with your dragon. I'll be fine. If she recovers quickly enough you can fly back out here and help. For now it looks like Astrid could use a Wingman over there."

Heather leaned in and kissed Dagur on the cheek, "Thank you, brother." She stood to jump over to Sven's Nightmare when an arrow passed right in front of her just barely missing her neck.

Dagur turned and screamed, " **How DARE you shoot at MY sister**!" Dagur dove toward the Flyer that just appeared below them.

Heather went down to her knees for balance in the dive but grasped her double-edged axe. She waved for Sven to leave, "GO!"

When they were close she jumped on the Singetails back, ran up and knocked the Rider off. She quickly sat and took the reins. The dragon looked sideways at her curiously. Heather patted the orange beast and smiled as she pointed toward the battle, "How do you feel about freeing one of your friends? I won't make you do anything you don't want too."

Another Flyer approached from the east of them and Dagur reached for his sister again, "Heather!"

Heather shook her head and dropped the reins to show she wasn't going to force the dragon. She held on with her legs and arms as he dove to the right. Dagur followed in case Heather needed to let go or was thrown. The dragon saw Dagur take a shot at the Flyer, not the other Singetail. The orange dragon flew to the side quickly and blasted the Flyer with a shot from his tail. The man fell into the ocean below and the second green dragon looked curiously at the orange one and his new allies. The two roared at each other then flew level with Dagur's dragon.

Heather laughed and looked at her brother when the orange dragon roared happily to her, "Looks like we have some new friends." She looked at Gothi, Sven and Windshear flying away, "Take care, girl."

Dagur looked a little concerned, "Are you sure you can control that Singetail?"

"I'm not controlling him. I let him choose to help us or not and he chose to save his friend. I'm hoping they will both help us now. If not I can jump off and we can follow Windshear back." Heather saw the concern in her brother's eyes but knew he saw the advantages of having two Singetails on their side. "Remember these dragons aren't loyal to the Flyers, they are being forced to fight. They are only loyal to each other."

"Ok, let's test that theory," Dagur said pointing towards Gothi and Sven again. "That yellow one is going after Gothi and Sven!"

Heather leaned down close to the Singetail and spoke softly, "Hey boy, that Razorwhip is my best friend, let's go save her and free another one of your friends." The dragon looked at the attacking Flyer firing on the old lady on the Gronkle with the fleeing dragons and a Razorwhip being carried by Terrible Terrors. He saw all these humans and dragons working together peacefully and looked over at his green friend. They nodded to each other and flew towards the yellow Singetail.

 **& ##&&%%!&&**

* * *

Snotlout and Spitelout got in close enough to see the scramble on the flagship as a large man was chasing Hiccup around while some of the crew watched and cheered while the others were shooting at the Riders and Wingmaidens. Johann was keeping a passing view on the battles but was more interested in watching Hiccup.

Spitelout shouted to his son, "I'll work on the side of the ship shooting at our friends. You get our boy."

Snotlout nodded, "OK, like Astrid said, be careful."

"You too, son," Spitelout nodded kindly as he shot spines to jam a catapult about the fire and the boulder hit the side of the ship next to them causing a big hole at the water line. "Good shot, old boy!"

Snotlout waited until everyone was distracted by the sinking ship then he dove in above his friend, "Hiccup, grab my hand!"

Hiccup was about to jump to another rigging rope when he heard Snotlout's voice, "Snotlout! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang blasted two Hunters taking aim on them.

Hiccup looked up while swinging away from his attacker, "But I told you..."

"You told me and Fishlegs to make sure the Ateam and the rescued dragons made it out safely. We did that, they are flying to the Edge with our injured people and their dragons now. Except for me, my dad, your dad, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, the twins, Heather and Dagur who are distracting everyone. And before you yell, it wasn't just you we had to come back for. We needed to save Gustav too, since you said to save our teams. So rescuing you is just a bonus. Technically, you didn't say anything about ME not coming back for you."

Hiccup shook his head and said in a flat tone, "It was supposed to be implied since you are part of our teams that I wanted safe." He swung towards Hookfang and grabbed Snotlout's hand with a smile, "BUT, I'm not complaining. Let's get out of here!" They just got into the air when Hiccup screamed again, loudly.

"WOW! You are **really** good at faking those screams and they sound real, but you can stop now, the show is over."

Hiccup leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Snotlout to hold on while he rode out the wave of pain. Snotlout stiffened up as he felt the heat coming from his friend's body. **"Hiccup! You're WAY to hot again!"**

"I agree..." Hiccup gasped and Snotlout turned to see him close his eyes through the pain.

"Hiccup? I know that look!"

"Unfortunately, for the last twenty minutes or so, I haven't needed to fake the screams. Something is wrong, I think something they did to me reversed whatever Viggo did! The poison is back!"

Snoutlout noticeable paled, "Minden reported that but we hoped it wasn't true."

The wave of pain and heat passed and Hiccup let go of Snotlout and leaned back to look around at the battles, "Well she was right. Luckily I'm stronger now to fight it where I was just to weak before and it was winning." Snotlout looked really scared and Hiccup put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Don't worry, Viggo can still fix this. We have a backup plan, Fishlegs knows about it."

Snotlout looked relieved, "Hookfang FLY! We need to get him back to Viggo!"

Just as they were about the clear the flagships sails the red Titan Singetail swooped in and Krogan kicked Hiccup off of Hookfangs back. Luckily he was able to grab the rigging to slow himself down some but he still crashed back onto the deck below.

Snotlout screamed reaching for his friend even though he was already to far away, "NO! HICCUP!"

Hiccup lay on his back, dazed by the fall, but saw two Flyers about to attack Snotlout, "Snotlout, dive right!"

Snotlout trusted Hiccup and didn't look just dove to his right immediately and was able to dodge both blasts from the Flyers. Unfortunately, the evasive maneuver got him to far away from the flagship to make another pass to pick up Hiccup again.

Johann pointed and shouted, "Shoot that dragon down! Aim to KILL!"

Snotlout assumed they were aiming at him and headed up out of their arrow range until he heard a Nadder cry out. He looked back down to see his father's dragon's feet had been hit by a bola and he was having trouble staying in the air. Archers on all the surrounding ships were shooting at them. Luckily, Spitelout was a great rider and was dodging but his luck was going to run out eventually.

"Easy there big boy!" Spitelout was being thrown around as his Nadder tried to pull his feet free. A new salvo of arrows was heading for them and the Nadder was having trouble dodging. He started falling towards the ocean.

"DAD!" Snotlout screamed as his father was hit by an arrow and fell into the water. Shortly after his Nadder crashed into the ocean also and was unable to swim while bound. "Hiccup, just hold on, I'll come back for you!"

With the Titan overhead and the Hunters on deck shooting at him he knew it was too dangerous, "NO! Just do what I told you! Get your father and GO! Get EVERYONE out of here!"

Snotlout looked between his father and his dragon drowning and Hiccup. Hiccup waved him away and grabbed the rigging again to climb away from the Hunters on deck. Snotlout clenched his fists and screamed but dove towards his father.

 **& ##&&%%!&&**

* * *

Ruff and Tuff were tangling with three Flyers and being shot at by Hunters on Gustav's ship. Dagur and Heather were to far away trying to help Gothi and Sven escape with the injured. Snotlout and his father were busy in the water now. Astrid and Fishlegs were being chased around the outer ring of ships. Stoick and Gobber were busy blasting ships to take out all the weapons being used against the Riders.

Tuff had just thrown an axe and knocked a Flyer off one of the dragons when another Flyer on a green Singetail spun around upside down and drove his sword down into Ruff's ribs. She saw the attack coming and leaned away in time for the blade to miss her chest and just slice into her right arm. Tuff heard a hiss from his sister and turned to see her grab her bleeding arm in pain. The attack enraged the twin and he jumped out of his saddle to yank the Flyer off his dragon and kicked him down towards the water as he passed.

As the Flyer was falling Tuff yelled, " **No one hurts my sister but ME!** " He heard Ruff laugh slightly and pulled Belches head over closer to Barfs. "Are you alright?"

Ruff slumped forward on Barf's neck but looked at her brother, "Well I have a nice slice in my arm to go with the hole in my leg now. Should leave a nice couple of scars." She gave him a thumbs-up with her non-wounded arm.

Tuff relaxed a little seeing his sister joke about it but could see she was in pain and bleeding again. He angled their dragon away from the battle, "We're done! I'm getting you back to the Edge." Ruff was feeling dizzy and nauseous so she didn't argue and that actually scared Tuff as he wondered if that blade was coated in something.

Tuff wasn't sure what Heather and Dagur were doing with Singetails but looked like they might need help if one of them turned. He directed the Zippleback to get closer. When he came up alongside Dagur he shouted over, "When did Heather become a Flyer?"

"She managed to get him to help us and he convinced one of his friends. Now we are trying to get that other Flyer off of Gothi and Sven," Dagur pointed ahead.

Ruff looked at Gothi dodging several blasts but Gronkles weren't that maneuverable and her Terrors couldn't help and carry Windshear too. "Tuff, we have to help Gothi so she can fix me."

"Actually we don't. Remember Mala left a couple of healers at the Edge knowing they would likely be needed after this battle," Tuff said with a finger in the air.

Ruff just glared at him, "Nothing against Defender healers, but I would rather Gothi take care of me then a stranger."

Tuff nodded, "I see your point. OK, we'll help if Heather can't get that orange beast and his friend to help."

Heather overheard it all and looked back, "I think they'll help us. Just give them a chance." She pointed at the Flyer and the dragon actually nodded to her. He brought his tail up and shot at the Flyer hitting him mid-back and throwing him off his dragon. However on the way down he pulled a dagger and drove it into the Singetails side to try to slow his fall. The yellow Singetail howled in pain and Heather's orange one shot the Flyer as he fell with a full underbelly blast roasting him alive. The new dragon hovered flapping it's wings and looked at all the approaching ones curiously.

Gothi stopped and turned around to see the three Singetails all looking at each other. She saw the red blood coming from the yellow Singetail's side and came over to look at it. The dragon moved away but the other two roared softly at him to trust the human. He looked at them surprised but did as they said and let the Gronkle and human hover next to him. She dug in her saddle bag for vile of disinfectant and applied it to the wound. It stung but then felt soothing and the injured dragon relaxed.

Gothi pointed towards the Edge and Sven and the other dragons ahead and Heather nodded as she petted her new friend. "Yes, Gothi you go back to the Edge and take this guy with you."

Gothi nodded and turned around to wave the new yellow arrival forward. He was hurt but not enough that he didn't want to repay the kindness. He roared to the green dragon and flew towards the Razorwhip.

Dagur saw them heading for his sister's dragon and looked at her. He could see she was watching closely but raised her hand, "Just wait to see what they do."

The yellow dragon got under one silver wing and roared to his green friend. That dragon got under the other wing taking the pressure off the Terrors. Which was good since they all looked exhausted.

Dagur smiled up at Heather, "I guess you were right, they are on our side."

Heather laughed, "They've likely never been treated fairly by a human before and had to get used to it. Your dragon was no different when Hiccup rescued him from the dragon fights. Once Astrid tamed him he was happier and even saved you."

Dagur petted Sleuther's neck, "I guess so. So you think your new orange friend wants to go blast some Hunters?"

Heather smiled, "I'm sure he'd love too." They turned and headed back towards the battles around the ships.

 **& ##&&%%!&&**

* * *

Krogan roared as he flew over the flagship and watched Hiccup dodge the Hunters and Goliath. " **WHY is that boy not DEAD yet!** "

The deck was a mess with fires from the ballistas and catapults being hit by the Riders. In all the commotion Hiccup was able to make his way through the crowds and fires and evade every attack from the Hunters.

Johann taunted him, "Staging this rescue with you still in our clutches, it appears as though your friends don't care if we kill you."

Hiccup was very light on his feet, even though he was shaking from multiple injuries and the pain of the poison getting stronger. He weaved between barrels and blasted equipment as he shouted back, "They are doing exactly what I told them to do. Get our people and dragons out and leave me."

Johann shook his head and smiled, "Well, I must admit to being a little surprised they would agree to that. I guess since you're dying anyway... well true, no point risking their lives." Two Hunters brandished swords as they walked towards the boy but Hiccup didn't back away as he stood his ground.

A huge blast hit the ship throwing everyone off balance and Hiccup took the opportunity to run away while the men fell down. He got to the base of a mast and used the rigging pegs to climb up. Just as he got about three steps he turned in time to see a Hunter lunge at him. Hiccup ducked around the mast for cover and grabbed another rope for balance. His vision blurred and he nearly stumbled but the rope held him up.

Krogan smiled at this wave of dizziness, "You aren't going to get off this ship alive Hiccup. Either we will kill you or the poison will."

Hiccup righted himself and leaned against the mast, "Maybe, but it doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you to kill me." He uncoiled a rope and used it to swing away but just as he thought he was free a huge hand grabbed his good leg. The hand yanked so hard Hiccup lost his grip and felt himself falling.

Hiccup slammed into the deck and another wave of dizziness hit even harder followed by a wave of pain. He bit his lip to try not to scream and felt that hand on him again. He tried to roll away but ran into two thick legs. The hand pulled him up and he felt himself being pressed against a firm warm body again. He opened his eyes and saw the arms of Goliath wrapped around his chest again.

"I told you I would still get you runt," he whispered into Hiccup's ear sending chills through the boys body. Which was a feat considering how hot he already was, it almost felt good. Goliath looked at Johann and Krogan again, "Do I still have permission to kill him?"

Krogan settled back down in his saddle and smiled as he waved to Johann who smiled sadistically, "Be our guest."

Goliath laughed and the vibration rippled harshly from his chest into Hiccup's back making him feel sick. Then he felt the arms grip him like a vice getting tighter and tighter. Hiccup struggled kicking and pushing to free himself but he couldn't move. After a few seconds he found it hard to breath and his struggling slowed down as another strong wave of dizziness and burning pain hit.

When Goliath realized Hiccup couldn't fight at the moment he released his grip, pulled the boy away and slammed him into the deck again. The mountain of a man lowered himself to put both knees on the boy's chest.

The sudden impact with the deck forced all the air out of Hiccup's lungs and when he tried to breathe the pressure of the man on his chest kept him from getting a breath. He wheezed trying to pull air in then a huge mitt of a hand closed over his mouth and nose. He tried to wiggle free but couldn't move at all. A pounding started in his head and his lungs burned as they needed air.

Goliath put all of his weight on the boy's chest and heard at least one rib break. He smiled at the sound and put his mouth right next to Hiccup's face, "I'm going sit on your chest and squeeze the life out of you and then watch the light go out in those eyes."

He looked up and gave a triumphant yell. The men nearby had stopped and became quiet as they watched the man do what he promised to do. They all wanted to hear and watch Hiccup die. Goliath smiled as he leaned down close to Hiccup's face again and laughed, "What, no fight left in you boy? Is that all you've got? You're just going to lay there and let me kill you?" He laughed slightly as he felt Hiccup bite one of his fingers. "You'll have to do better than a little nibble boy."

Johann walked over and leaned down to see the faint struggles as Hiccup was losing the fight quickly, "Well I guess we win after all. All dragons will be hunted and captured and killed now that their great champion is gone."

Hiccup felt to worn out and dizzy to keep fighting the pull of the poison and relaxed completely. Yes it made Goliath's weight on his chest crush him but very quickly he felt the heat he had been fighting overtake him and rush to every part of his body. He felt terrified to die but surrendered to it and closed his eyes.

Goliath looked very pleased when he felt his prey stop struggling and go quiet. He looked at Johann and Krogan and around at the men on deck, "It's over! He's done!"

The men watched for another few moments and everyone started cheering. Goliath shot his free hand into the air in victory then leaned back down right on top of Hiccup, "Come on now, let me feel that last breath come out of your pathetic body and see those eyes go blank." He removed his hand from Hiccup's face and pushed it into the boy's chest as he put his ear down to listen.

Someone spoke, "Is he glowing?"

Goliath felt the heat against his hand and his legs. He looked down and saw Hiccup was actually glowing and then he smelled burning flesh. He ripped his hand away and saw it was red and quickly got to his feet getting away from the boy.

Johann's eyes widened in delight, "It's happening! The poison is taking over!"

Krogan leaned forward in his saddle to see and jumped to the deck to be right there to see the spectacle of this poison's final killing power. "Oh, I've waited for this!"

Hiccup's body actually got brighter as the Flightmare light shown through his clothes. He was so bright in the darkness he actually looked like a star. Finally, his eyes snapped open and he let out a blood-curdling scream that silenced everyone even those fighting in the air.

Astrid stopped mid-attack and stared at the flagship. A horrified look came over her face as she heard the scream and saw the familiar glow, "NO!"

Stoick and Gobber both stopped also and followed Astrid's eyes. Stoick's eyes took on a haunted fear as he whispered, " _Hiccup..._ "

Gobber stared in complete horror, he just hung there as tears ran down his face, " _No lad..._ "

All the other Riders, Wingmaidens, Flyers and Hunters stopped to watch the light on the flagship. It was as if they had actually forgotten about each other and were captivated by the glow.

Hiccup screamed for a good two minutes then pushed himself to his feet and ran for the side of the ship. All he could think was the cold ocean water would be better than this burning. He just got to the side when a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt lifting him off his feet to dangle.

Johann actually laughed in delight, "YES! Don't let him escape! Hold him so we can watch!"

Everyone's eyes were on Hiccup as the light got brighter. He could feel the acid burning through his blood and was so hot he couldn't breathe anymore. He dangled there gasping for a few seconds until he heard the sound of a dagger being pulled from its sheath. He opened an eye and looked down at the dagger. It was a strange colour, or maybe it was just light from his own body reflecting off the blade. He felt his dangling body being turned and the sharp pain of the dagger being driven into his abdomen. The hand on his back pushing him into the blade as it plunged into his body. Even with the great pain he was already feeling, he screamed and wrapped his hands around the dagger trying to stop it.

Hiccup took a second to look into the face of the man who had stabbed him. His attacker was the hooded Flyer that held him before. He said something quietly but no one heard it. The men cheered as they watched the man lift the boy into the air and he choked as the blade cut deeper.

Krogan screamed, "NO! If anyone was going to stab him it was going to be ME!"

Hiccup choked again and coughed up blood as the cheering got very loud. The man said something and a moment later Hiccup felt himself falling as the Flyer tossed him over the side like a piece of garbage. As Hiccup hit the water it did feel really good compared to the heat of the acid. As his strength gave out his hands around the blade loosened.

Johann looked irritated he hadn't had the chance to kill Hiccup also but didn't freak out like Krogan had, "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. It's over, he'll be dead soon." He looked in the general direction of the hooded Flyer and waved, "Well done, you will be rewarded." The man bowed to Johann and was quickly lost in the sea of men leaning over the side to watch the glow fade as Hiccup sank beneath the dark waters.

As soon as Hiccup hit the water all of the Riders forgot about their battles and flew towards the flagship blasting everything that moved. Most of the men saw them coming and ran for the hatch to below deck or jumped overboard to avoid the flames. However none of the Riders made it to the flagship, the other ships began shooting at them with a vengeance and they had to dodge and climb to avoid the barrage of projectiles from all the ships.

Dagur yelled at his fellow Riders, " **SKY! EVERYONE! NOW!** "

Stoick, Astrid and Gobber looked helplessly down at the water and Astrid yelled, " **We have to save him!** "

Fishlegs swallowed his grief and remembered Hiccup's final order, "It's time to escape as Hiccup ordered us to do!" This reminder got the attention of Stoick, Gobber and Astrid as Fishlegs had hoped.

Once they were all beyond the ships range Astrid peeled off and started to dive for the flagship again. Heather swooped in front of Stormfly to stop her, " **Astrid, NO!** "

Astrid looked passed Heather at the glow that could still be seen in the water as Hiccup sank, "Let me pass Heather! I can still see him! I can get to him!"

Dagur flew alongside her, "Astrid, she's right. It's lucky we all got into the air out of their range. Hiccup would want us to escape now. Like he told us to do."

Astrid's head turned so fast she gave herself whiplash, " **We are NOT leaving him HERE**!"

Dagur pointed down, "No we aren't. Look!"

Snotlout made good on his promise to come back for Hiccup. He put his diving helmet back on and Hookfang dove into the water and swam quickly to near where Hiccup was thrown overboard. Snotlout was NOT leaving this water without Hiccup. The glow from his skin was gone and Snotlout feared that meant Hiccup was dead now but he kept looking.

While Snotlout was underwater the other Riders had gathered around Mala's flagship to wait. They shot at the Flyers who came after them but when the Riders were backed up but an entire fleet they decided to turn and head back. With the battle temporarily on hold, while everyone regrouped, the Wingmaidens returned to Mala's ships also. The Riders were clustered together, waiting, all hoping to see Hookfang blast out of the water with Snotlout and Hiccup. Atali and Minden flew up to join the Riders. They knew how worried about Hiccup everyone was they so just hovered there alongside them.

Astrid repeatedly gripped Stormfly's saddle just needing to do something with her hands. The dragon looked back at her and made a cooing sound to try to calm her. She smiled down at her friend, "I know, girl. I just really need to see him, alive or dead."

Fishlegs wiped a tear away and looked at Heather, "He's been down there a long time. If he doesn't surface soon he'll drown."

Dagur agreed but was still thinking about that scream, "He knew what he was getting into." None of them were sure if he was talking about Snotlout or Hiccup.

Fishlegs got worried, "Well I cannot lose two friends today." He looked down at the water and yelled, " **SNOTLOUT**! Come back!"

It had been a few minutes and his lungs were starting to demand air, but he refused to give up searching the darkness for his friend and leader. Hookfang saw he was running out of air and started for the surface but Snotlout pointed back down and the dragon obeyed. After another couple minutes Snotlout began to convulse, Hookfang had enough and swam for the surface. Snotlout felt arms around him but passed out before saw who it was.

Hookfang waited for their guest to settle into the saddle then dove hard and fast for the surface. They broke through and shot straight up and didn't stop until they were beyond the edge of the battle. The Riders called to them and Hookfang flew over to join the others over Mala's ship.

Fishlegs watched as the Nightmare plus two people flew towards them and saw Snotlout was not moving, " **SNOTLOUT!** " The other Riders quickly surrounded Hookfang calling to their friend.

Spitelout looked concerned and stared at the Nightmare, " **SON!** "

Fishlegs asked looking scared, "Is he breathing?"

As they were flying back Minden had turned Snotlout so he was facing down and hit his back to force the water out of his lungs. She turned him back around now and leaned in close to his mouth to listen. He took a ragged breath now that he was above water again and she smiled in relief. "Yes, he is," she nodded and pushing Snotlout's hair out of his face. She saw Hookfang crane his neck back to look at his friend. "Don't worry Hookfang, he's ok."

Spitelout flew his Nadder close and looked reassured when he saw his son's chest rise and fall. He looked at Minden and Hookfang in turn and said, "Thank you, both."

Minden smiled, "No need to thank me. He helped me greatly when I needed a friend. I'm happy to be able to help him."

Gobber slowly flew over and asked, "They didn't find Hiccup?"

Minden lowered her head to Snotlout's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't see him near us. I just grabbed Snotlout and got him above water as quickly as possible."

Gobber just nodded as he slumped in his saddle, "No, of course. Well done, love."

"It was so dark... and cold... I looked... really hard... couldn't breathe... sorry Hiccup," Snotlout was barely awake.

Minden just hugged him against her, "It's alright, Snotlout. You did your best."

The others turned to see Astrid and Stoick just staring at the water. All the Riders looked devastated to loose Hiccup. They gathered together in a circle.

Someone on the ship below yelled, " **Look!** "

 **& ##&&%%!&&**


	27. Chapter 27 The Terrifying Aftermath

Gobber slowly flew over and asked, "They didn't find Hiccup?"

Minden lowered her head to Snotlout's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't see him near us. I just grabbed Snotlout and got him above water as quickly as possible."

Gobber just nodded as he slumped in his saddle, "No, of course. Well done, love."

"It was so dark... and cold... I looked... really hard... couldn't breathe... sorry Hiccup," Snotlout was barely awake.

Minden just hugged him against her, "It's alright, Snotlout. You did your best."

The others turned to see Astrid and Stoick just staring at the water. All the Riders looked devastated to loose Hiccup. They gathered together in a circle.

Someone on the ship below yelled, "Look!"

* * *

 **Part 27 The Terrifying Aftermath**

When the shout was heard everyone looked towards the Hunter ships expecting a counter-attack. However, the ships were motionless and still on fire. However, there was one Flyer in the air heading towards them. As he got closer Astrid recognized the man.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** " she screamed and headed straight for him in rage.

The others took a moment to understand her sudden anger then Dagur realized, "That's the hooded Flyer who stabbed Hiccup and threw him overboard."

Now the entire group was going after the yellow Singetail. He did not stop or slow down in his path towards the Edge and his gaze seemed fixed on a point just below him. Fishlegs tried to see what he looking at but saw nothing in the darkness. Astrid got close and Stormfly shot her spines and a magnesium blast at the Flyer but he cleanly dodged and kept heading south towards the base.

Spitelout looked around and screwed his face up, "Why isn't he shooting back?"

Heather shook her head and look at the others, "He's suicidal to attack the Edge alone, especially with us right behind him."

Astrid gritted her teeth as she got closer and spoke in an ominous whisper, "If Valhalla is what he seeks, I'll send him there." She took another spine shot and it hit its mark. The Flyer blocked with a shield but tumbled off the Singetail and fell towards the water.

"Toothless!" the Flyer called out and everyone froze for a second. They didn't know why a Flyer would be calling for Hiccup's dragon. Fishlegs wondered if the night air was playing games on him but he thought he recognized that voice. He decided to look towards where the Flyer had been watching and pointed a finger below them. They felt a dark streak fly passed them against the night sky.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid choked out half in surprise and half in relief. All through the battle, she had been wondering where the dragon was. He could fly on his own now and she didn't know why he wasn't attacking with them or went to the flagship to get Hiccup back while they still had the chance. Everyone heard his trademark high pitch sound as the Night Fury flew passed them and actually caught the Flyer. He let the man settle on his back and turned his head to look at the group. He roared as he kept flying towards the Edge.

Snotlout shook his head not sure if he was still a little out of it from being underwater too long but asked, "Why, in Thor's name, is Toothless letting the man that killed Hiccup fly him?"

The Riders came level with the Night Fury and were about to attack the man on his back when he pulled his hood down to reveal his face and answered, "Because this was my plan and Toothless was following my instructions." The other Riders all stopped short and stared in shock to see Viggo.

" **YOU!** "

" **You stabbed Hiccup?"**

" **You KILLED HIM!"**

" **You betrayed us!"**

" **You kept Toothless out of that fight! He could have helped us save Hiccup!"**

" **I'm going to kill you!"**

Viggo raised a hand, "Yes, I did stab Hiccup because it was the only way to keep him from burning alive. I threw him in the water to cool him down as quickly as possible. I kept Toothless out of the fight because I couldn't risk him being too far away when I needed him, or getting shot down. I instructed Toothless to stay just beneath the surface of the water and watch for my signal then swim out and fly Hiccup away quickly. Before I threw him I looked down to see Toothless was there to catch him. I knew this battle may get troublesome quickly and had a backup plan."

As Toothless turned they could see he held Hiccup securely against his belly. The other Riders all looked elated to see their friend. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout moved in immediately to look at him. Fishlegs saw many cuts and bruises and gashes from the attacks and the short dagger still inside him.

Snotlout looked happy for a moment then sad again, "He isn't moving..."

Fishlegs saw Hiccup's chest rise and shouted, "YES! He's breathing!" He looked at the dagger and did a double-take when he saw blood oozing out around it. He whispered to himself, "No, he's bleeding." He looked around at the others and smiled suddenly, " **He's bleeding!** "

Snotlout looked at the other boy like he'd lost his mind, "Of course he's bleeding, **Viggo just STABBED him!** "

Astrid understood right away and Snotlout moved aside so she could get close enough to cup Hiccup's face, "No, that's a good thing. If he's bleeding that means his heart is still beating."

Fishlegs filled in the blanks for his stunned friends, "Which means **HE'S ALIVE!** " Fishlegs nearly jumped off Meatlug in joy.

" **ALIVE? YES! He's still ALIVE BABY!** " Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs got closer and looked at the wound now worried, "Oh Thor, he's bleeding!"

"Yeah I know, we just said that" Snotlout looked at Fishlegs strange.

"Pack the wound around the dagger, but do not pull it out yet," Viggo instructed from above.

Fishlegs quickly wrapped his hands around the blade and put pressure on the wound to keep as much blood in Hiccup as he could. "He's been bleeding on and off for a while now. We need to stop it."

Astrid reached into her saddlebag for something to press against the wound, "Yes, but right now the dagger is keeping him from bleeding more. Leave it in until it can be removed safely." Toothless shifted his leg to hold it in place and roared softly at Astrid.

"I know, you always take care of him. He's alive, that's good," she smiled up a Toothless.

"Yes, he's alive for now, but we need to get back to Dragon's Edge for next step. These next few hours will be crucial," Viggo quickly broke off and Toothless heading towards Dragon's Edge.

Stoick looked at the Hunter ships, "We need Mala's fleet to give us as much cover as possible. They will likely come for the Edge next while we are distracted."

Mala's flagship had been following them. Atali had flown up to check on Minden and heard the exchange and nodded to them, "I will tell Mala to keep them busy here but send as many ships around to defend the Edge as she can spare from this battle. Go see to Hiccup, my friends. Your allies will handle the battle here."

Minden lifted off of Hookfangs back and nodded as she turned to fly down, "I will send some Wingmaidens to help operate your defenses. My thoughts are with you all and him!" She smiled to Snotlout before flying away.

The Riders all turned and headed back to Dragon's Edge following Toothless.

 **%%! &&**

As the Riders approached the Edge they looked down to see all the lost and battle injured dragons below with Gothi and two Defenders healers that Mala had brought them. All of their weapons were manned by their allies and ready to defend now that everyone was back. The Gronckle iron armour for the buildings had been placed. The Edge was now a fortress.

Toothless descended but Astrid, Stoick, Gobber and Dagur shot ahead to land before he was fully down. They all gathered around and waved for Toothless to lower Hiccup to them.

Viggo watched as Toothless hovered, "Be careful of the dagger, leave it in place."

When Hiccup was close enough Stoick tapped Toothless's leg and gently collected his son as Astrid held the dagger in place and Dagur supported his neck. He took a brief moment to hug

the boy to him as Toothless landed and Viggo jumped off. They quickly followed their former enemy into Hiccup's hut and laid him on his bed. Astrid kept the dagger between two of her fingers to be sure not to jar it but keep pressure. They saw the rest of the team land and all ran to see Hiccup. The other hurt Riders were inside being treated since Hiccup's hut had become their temporary hospital.

As Stoick laid Hiccup down Viggo grabbed a vile from the table and was beside him in an instant. He grasped the dagger and every so gently pulled it out then emptied the vile of paste onto the wound quickly. He clamped his hand down hard over it which actually got a reaction from Hiccup when he winced in pain.

Dagur looked at Hiccup happy to see a hint the boy was still in there but a question had been bothering him. "I still need an explanation why you stabbed Hiccup."

Fishlegs pushed forward with a finger in the air answer while Viggo worked, "That was a backup plan we made. The dagger was coated with the paste we saw Viggo making before. It's was a mixture that would either stop the reaction or the acid will kill Hiccup. There was no way to know which, so Hiccup said not to tell you guys in case you freaked out."

Gobber looked shocked, "You didn't think we would freak out seeing Hiccup stabbed?"

Viggo kept one hand on the wound but leaned back and looked at the others, "If the stab didn't work there was nothing else we could do anyway. Since it did, the next step was to cool him down as quickly as possible. Fortunately, we were on a ship in freezing cold water and Toothless was waiting below."

Heather nodded then asked what a lot of them were likely wondering, "So the dagger worked? It stopped the poison?"

Viggo nodded, "It stopped the acid from burning him alive, but the poison is still in him. Since he is still alive it means he's fighting it."

Astrid backed off when she saw Heather react. She looked at her for an explanation, "What are you thinking Heather?"

The black-haired girl remembered their discussion before, "You said if this option works the poison could be stopped..." She looked at Dagur.

Dagur nodded and finished the statement, "But the person can still die of the way it was stopped."

Fishlegs finished for them, "Meaning he could survive the poison but still die of the stab wound."

Viggo nodded looking down at Hiccup, "That is correct. As I said, the options are out of anyone's control. It is entirely up to the person's body and will to live. Stabbing him in the chest could lead to a dangerous infection, but this close to his heart will get the components of the paste into his blood immediately. If it works, we are counting on the skill of your two healers to bring him back from the stab wound." Viggo leaned down to check Hiccup's breathing.

Astrid sat on the bed next to Hiccup. Her hand moved a large wound on his shoulder to try to slow the bleeding. Viggo stopper her hand, "No, as with his leg, the bleeding makes him stronger and gives him a better chance of beating this. I stopped the blood from the stab to lessen the change of infection."

"But he's already lost a lot of blood." Then she remembered Viggo telling her to get Hiccup to drink as much as possible before. "Which is why you made him drink as much as he could before you started."

Viggo nodded, "He did well, went through two entire pitchers and part of another. Those fluids have helped his body throughout this. I have no doubt he swallowed sea water when they drowned him and salt water would hinder with the poison."

"You knew they would drown him and the others?" Tuff spoke from his and Ruffs spot on the stairs.

Viggo nodded, "Not for sure, but given their tendency for torture, I suspected and actually hoped."

Dagur looked down at Hiccup's fitful state. He was half awake but mostly out of it. So he asked, "How long do we wait?"

Viggo looked at the angry black lines back on Hiccup's leg and frowned, "Not long. Best to let him rest. His breathing is going to get very strained."

Over the next few minutes, everyone was on edge just standing there listening to Hiccup struggle for air. Every time he pulled a breath in they were relieved and hated hearing him let it back out. But the space between was getting longer each time. His chest was barely moving with each breath anymore.

Astrid's head was on his chest listening, "Please Hiccup! You've come so far, we need you to fight a little longer to beat this!"

"There HAS to be something we can do! We can't just watch him slowly stop breathing!" Snotlout shouted, eyes wide with fear but still on Hiccup.

The boy's lips were turning blue from lack of air and his eyes snapped open wide as he grabbed at his chest and neck. Gothi scribbled something and Fishlegs nodded, "It's the paralyzing agent."

Viggo nodded, "She's correct, he's too weak now to fight it on his own. We have to help him."

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Dagur and Snotlout dove for the bed. Dagur yelled, "How do we do that?"

Astrid remembered, "What about what Gothi did before by pushing a hand into his back?"

Gothi shook her head and waved her staff, Fishlegs translated her writing again, "NO, he's far too weak for that now. It might actually stop his heart."

Then Fishlegs thought about earlier, "Astrid when he stopped breathing before. You kissed him and started crying. You breathed into his mouth and forced air into his lungs. Try it again!"

Astrid jumped at the order and stood next to the bed not wanting to touch Hiccup in case she hurt him. She leaned over placing her lips to his and used a finger to force his mouth open. She breathed into him and pulled away quickly. He still looked terrified and his chest didn't start moving. She looked at Fishlegs who waved her down again.

She sat on a chair beside the bed for a better angle. She pulled his chin up and opened his mouth again as she breathed into him several long blasts. A huge spasm went through Hiccup's body and he went rigid then started convulsing as he slowly suffocated. Astrid shook her head, slamming her fist into the bed beside him, " **NO! BREATH! PLEASE!** "

Hiccup stopped moving completely and went limp. Dagur put his ear to Hiccup's chest and heard a very slow heartbeat getting slower until he didn't hear it at all. Hiccup's face fell towards Astrid, eyes still wide open from the fear and panic of not being able to breathe. He wasn't moving and the light in those beautiful green eyes was slowly growing dim. Dagur looked at them all and shook his head.

Astrid looked terrified and screamed, "FISHLEGS! What did you make me do?!"

"No! That worked before. Why didn't it work this time?"

Stoick looked at Gothi, "Gothi! Help him! PLEASE!" She just shook her head and looked at Viggo.

Gobber's tear-stained face looked to Viggo, "What do we do, Viggo?"

Viggo shook his head, actually showing real emotion, "I'm sorry! I've done everything I've ever read about. I'm sorry Hiccup." His Skrill sensed how upset his Rider was and came over to comfort him.

Toothless looked completely lost but didn't want to get in the way while the humans tried to work through the problem. The dragon looked like he just wanted to run to Hiccup and wrap him up in his legs and wings like a cacoon.

Fishlegs watched Hiccups chest, he knew they only had a short period of time to get him breathing and his heart beating again. After a few seconds of nothing, he walked over and placed his ear on his best friends chest. "Ok, I'll listen. Astrid one more time, slow and easy." Astrid looked at Stoick and Gothi in actual panic and fear. Fishlegs' large hand pushed her head down to Hiccup's face, "ASTRID! BREATH FOR HIM! HE'S DYING!"

She was starting to cry, her hand drifted to his eyes to close them. She couldn't take the fear and pain in those eyes she loved so much. She took a few deep breaths, again lifted his chin, pulled his mouth open and breathed. A sob got in the way of the second breath but she swallowed it and breathed slowly into him. Her other hand still on his face over his eyes and nose.

Fishlegs listened as the air went in and his chest rose slightly, but still no exhale reflex. He placed his hand on his friend's chest and pushed down which forced the air out of the lungs. "Astrid again!" She was crying openly now but still did as instructed. Having something to do kept her from processing that Hiccup was actually **dead**. Fishlegs pressed on Hiccups chest again, forcing that air back out and trying to get his heart to start.

Dagur looked defeated, "He's gone, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs waited and looked at Gothi. She was holding her staff and just watching. Fishlegs shook his head, " **NO! He's not! He can't be! He's my best friend, I have to save him.** "

Ruff and Tuff looked devastated and then curled back up together on the loft stairs. Ruff cried, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Tuff buried his face in his sister's fishy hair to cry, "Yes."

They weren't the only ones crying. Gobber fell to the floor. Bucket and Mulch huddled together sobbing. Gustav hugged Fanghook.

Snotlout looked up at his father, who actually had tears in his eyes. Snotlout fell against his father crying and Spitelout held his son. "Please, boyo... come back to us."

Stoick didn't take his eyes off his son's face as he cried, "My boy... Please Thor, don't take my boy!"

Dagur hugged Heather tightly and they both cried. Astrid shook her head and screamed as she slammed both her fists into Hiccups chest once in defeat and once in sadness. " **NO!** **No...** " She sunk down into bed next to Hiccup again and wrapped her arms around his still body as she cried, "No Hiccup, please don't go!"

Toothless sat next to the bed and licked Hiccups face then he roared loudly in heartache. The other dragons followed his lead, roaring into the crowded room. Toothless carefully climbed on top of bed over Hiccup and Astrid and roared loudly at his human, just like when they first met. His sensitive ears didn't get any sound from his Rider, he whined and sounded like he was in terrible pain when he looked at Astrid.

Astrid didn't even flinch at the roar and was just sobbing. Then she felt Toothless nudged her hand on Hiccup's chest. She looked at him and he nodded towards Hiccup, "I know Toothless, he's gone."

Toothless's ears were straight up, he shook his head and used his chin to pushed her head down. She looked at the man she loved with hope. She moved her hand from over his heart and drove her ear onto his chest. His heart was beating again, ever so faintly and slowly but it was beating. She looked at Toothless in surprise then slid up further capturing his lips and breathing into him again a few quick long times. Then her ear was back on his chest listening for a response. Nothing happened and she closed her eyes as his heart began to slow again.

Toothless had heard it slow again also and whined then roared again. He sounded like he was scared and in great pain. Astrid heard the heartbeat speed up slightly. She looked at Toothless who nodded and she pointed for the dragon to roar like that again. He did and licked his best friends face as he whined again in pain. Astrid put her lips to Hiccup's ear, "Come back Hiccup! Toothless is scared, he needs you!"

Hiccup's heartbeat was more firmfcft01t now and he took a shaky weak breath, followed by another and another until he whispered brokenly, "Too...th...less?"

The black dragon jumped and roared again in excitement. The whisper was so faint you would think no one but Astrid and Toothless would hear it, but no. The entire room froze and hoped that voice hadn't been a dream. Astrid heard his heart and breathing start to even out and moved aside to let Toothless' head take her spot on top of Hiccups chest.

Slowly his beautiful green eyes opened and found his beloved dragon looking up at him. "I... h...heard you... call to me... bud." The sweet dragon just licked him again and tossed his head back and forth letting his ears sway and murmured happily. His mouth was open in what could only be called a smile, his tongue hung out and his green eyes were sparkling.

Stoick was to his son in seconds taking his hand, "SON!" Hiccup sleepily looked at his father. Stoick looked at Toothless and let his other hand rest on the dragons head. He gave Toothless the most sincerely joyful look, "You saved my boy, AGAIN. Thank you, Toothless!"

"It worked!" Gobber shouted and threw an arm around Stoick as he wiped his face with the ends of his mustache.

The Chief smiled back but quickly looked at where his son was bleeding again, "Now we just have to deal with the stab wound."

"We can handle that, right?" Snotlout asked very nervously and pushed people back to let Gothi, Fishlegs, Viggo and Dagur approach.

Dagur knelt next to his brother, took his hand and looked at the wound, "It's not actually as bad as it looks. Viggo didn't drive the dagger all the way in."

Viggo looked shocked, "Of course not, as I said, I want him to live as much as you all do. I only needed to get the counter-agent into his blood quickly. I did as little damage as I could to get the job done."

Gothi looked closely and felt around the area. She touched some blood from the wound and looked at the colour on her finger then looked up at Fishlegs. He felt around also, looking for any signs of internal bleeding or infection but found none. He nodded to Gothi, "His blood is already starting to clot." Then he looked at Hiccup, "I hope you like water, you're going to need to drink a LOT to help your body make new blood." Gothi started to clean and bind the wound to stop the bleeding. She looked at the cut on his leg too but it had since clotted. She bandaged it also to help prevent infection.

Hiccup watched as Gothi cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He licked his lips as he looked around, "Fine with me, I'm actually pretty thirsty right now."

Astrid grabbed a pitcher of water and poured a mug, "Here you go, take it slow." He smiled and took the mug as he sipped. Astrid smiled when she saw Spitelout, Gobber, Ruff and Tuff grab fresh pitchers and run out to fill them at the Edge's spring. When they came back she had cleared a spot on Hiccup's bedside table and pointed to line them up there.

"Thanks, you guys." The all smiled and everyone looked like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Viggo added some further instructions, "Indeed, fresh water will be important, but add just a small amount of salt to half of it. All that lost blood will have depleted the sodium in his body. Also, give him some fruits for natural sugars."

They all looked at Viggo with hopeful expressions. He actually smiled, "Yes, it is over. He is back to stay. Being dead for that short time stopped the battle inside of him. You're quick thinking and his love for his best friend and all of you was strong enough to pull him back. Congratulations!"

Everyone starting cheering and laughing and hugging each other. The nightmare was finally over. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and held him tightly but was still careful of his many wounds. She pulled away with a HUGE smile that made her eyes sparkle and she kissed him for a few long seconds. Then in typical Astrid fashion, she punched him in the arm VERY lightly and laughed.

Hiccup was far too weak to rub the spot but stared at her playfully, "Hey! I just came back from the dead for all of you! Could you be a little more gentle?"

"Nope! You knew what you were getting with me!" Astrid just laughed and hugged him again as Stoick and Gobber chuckled also.

Ever since Hiccup woke up Snotlout had been edging closer to the bed and finally pounced. He hugged Hiccup so tightly and let his head linger on his friend's shoulder for a few seconds listening to Hiccup breath. " **I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!** Don't **EVER** do that to us again!" He pulled away and looked at the stunned boy who just laughed.

"I'll do my best not to die again," Hiccup pulled Snotlout in for another hug and actually felt the other boy was shaking. He smiled and hugged him tighter.

Spitelout put his arm around his son, "Come and sit, son. You still need to recover from nearly drowning."

Hiccup looked worriedly at his friend, "From what?"

Snotlout just waved off his concern, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"After Viggo tossed you overboard, Snotlout and Hookfang dove in to find you. He stayed down too long and I had to save him," Minden said from the door. Everyone looked to see Atali, Minden, Mala and Throk entering all smiles at seeing Hiccup well.

Hiccup smiled, "Well thank you for saving my friend."

Snotlout was letting his father lower him onto a chair when he heard Hiccup call him a "friend". He lite up like a bonfire as he finally sat down and let one of the Defenders healers look him over. Minden joined him and nodded a greeting to Spitelout.

Spitelout smiled back at her, "Yes, thank you for saving my boy."

Minden ruffled Snotlout's hair, "My pleasure."

The other three guests came to Hiccups bed and smiled down at him. Atali nodded, "I am pleased to see you well, my friend. We were very worried about you."

Dagur came over to put an arm around Mala as she addressed Hiccup, "Indeed. You have been a very positive and unifying force in his region. You have also become a dear friend and I am overjoyed to see you have survived your ordeal."

Fishlegs stepped over next to her, "The notes you sent us were a great help in figuring this out. We really appreciate that."

"That is what friends do for each other. Since you now have a cure, could we get a detailed description of it in case this ever happens again?" Mala asked Fishlegs.

Viggo spoke instead, "Seeing as we were able to save Hiccup, I doubt Johann or Krogan will use it again. They will know the Riders will have given the cure to all their allies. However, I will give you details on treating it in its various stages."

Mala nodded, "Thank you. I was unsure about Hiccup Haddoch's decision to trust you. Now I see he was correct. I apologized for the unpleasantries earlier."

Viggo acknowledged her apology and nodded, "A perfectly understandable reaction, your majesty."

While all of this congratulating was going on the twins had left their spot on the stairs to Hiccup's loft and Tuff was helping his sister hobble over. Tuff looked overjoyed and asked, "So does this mean you're giving out hugs now?"

Hiccup laughed and nodded but Tuff didn't move forward himself, he helped Ruff to the bed. She looked nervous, not wanting to hurt Hiccup but really needed to touch him to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Hiccup smiled at her and opened his arms as she flew to him and wrapped her arms around him like she was scared he would fall through her fingers. Her embrace was cautious but very firm. She felt his chest expand and with each breath, she calmed down more. When she finally pulled away she was crying.

"I was so scared, Hiccup... I know you don't likely know this but Tuff and I really do love you. You are an amazing friend and we can't imagine life without you here with us." She wiped her tears away and couldn't make herself look at Hiccup's response.

Hiccup was overcome by her emotional declaration, "Of course I know and I love both." He pulled her and Tuff in for a big hug. Tuff melted against his friend and wrapped one arm around his sister too. Astrid and Fishlegs joined in the hug also. Hiccup smiled and reach a hand out to Snotlout who jumped up and let Hiccup pull into the big group Dragon Riders hug. "I love my entire team and all my friends and allies." Everyone else was cheering and laughing and hugging each other. They knew this wasn't over yet but they had Hiccup back for now and that's all that mattered.

Once they broke apart, Hiccup smiled and nodded his thanks, "Thank you Viggo, for everything you've done for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Fishlegs smiled and looked at Viggo, "Oh he already has a way for you to repay him. It's actually why he was coming here in the first place."

Hiccup sat up a little straighter and nodded, "Yes! Yes, of course! Anything you need. I will be happy to help you with it."

"I am happy to hear that, my boy, but that is a discussion for another time. For now, you have healing to do and need lots of fluids, food and rest." Viggo helped Hiccup lay back down and he nodded to Astrid, "Being with someone he feels completely comfortable with will help ease him to sleep. We still need to monitor him for infection."

Astrid knew what he meant and touched Hiccups face, he was starting to drift off and she slid in beside Hiccup. She wrapped one arm around his torso, her leg around his full one. She rested one hand on his chest and let the other hand sink into his still damp and tangled hair. He loved it when she played with his hair and she felt him relax right away and curl into her. His body shook once in a while in pain from his injuries and it broke her heart. She just pulled herself as close as possible listened to his breathing. Since he said she always frowned when she was worried, she made sure he couldn't see her face by burying it against his chest. Hiccup had survived something that had killed so many other people, he wasn't going to let something as mundane as infection from a stab wound be the end of him.

Everyone sighed in relief and smiled at how peaceful Hiccup looked curled up with the one he loved. With the poison, there wasn't anything they could do to help him, but with a simple wound, they knew what to do. Astrid felt Toothless nudge her closer to his friend and she laughed at the look on the dragon's face as he rested his head on Hiccup's chest gently.

Soon the sounds of fighting could be heard outside as the battle moved right in front of the Edge. Spitelout spoke up as he stood, "Well, now that Hiccup is safe and taken care of, I think I'll go out there and help our friends kick the Hunter's out of Edge waters. Anyone care to join me?"

Gustav tried to stand but Spitelout put a hand on his small shoulder, "Ah not you, lad. You still need time to heal. There will be plenty of other battles you can help with. Same goes for all our injured."

Snotlout jumped up and stood beside his father, "I'm in!" Spitelout looked at the Defenders healer who nodded the boy was well enough to fight.

Dagur and Heather stood smiling, "We would love to join you." Gobber, Stoick, and Sven stood too.

Astrid looked up from where she was curled up with Hiccup. He opened one eye and saw she wanted to go too and smiled as he looked down at her, "You can go if you want. I've fine."

Astrid looked into her beloved's beautiful green eyes. She saw him wince when she nudged the gash in his shoulder. She just put her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. "Nope, I'm good right here. As he said, there will be plenty more battles to come. For now, I just want to be with you."

Hiccup smiled sleepily as he rested his cheek against her soft blond hair, "I was hoping you would say that."

 **# % %! &&**

* * *

 **OK! There you go! I didn't kill him!**

 **I thought about it, but received SEVERAL warnings of nasty consequences if I did. LOL**

 **Just kidding, I always planned to have him survive. I'm not THAT mean, I just REALLY like cliffhangers. LOL**

 **YES I ship the pairings set up in Race to the Edge.**

 **Fishlegs and Heather**

 **Snotlout and Minden**

 **Dagur and Mala**

 **Ruff and Throk**

 **I always pictured Tuff staying a bachelor with just chicken and some boars but being RIGHT next door to Ruff so they can still share the dragon**

 **There is still 1 more chapter coming. So don't run away just yet.**

 **This chapter was an accomplishment for me. I've been sick the last 3 days. Between dozing off and coughing this took longer to proof then I'd have liked. But I wanted to get it out this weekend so I pushed through. So if I missed a few typos or grammar problems you'll have to overlook it.**

 **Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the story in general. Remember I am well versed in Google translate so it doesn't have to be English.**

 **Look down at the review box below. :) :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Ready for Anything

**Chapter 28 Read For Anything**

The battle went well once their allies lured the Hunter fleet in front of the Dragon's Edge defenses. The weapons, allied ships and dragons worked in unison to sink several more Hunter ships until Johann ordered a retreat. The Riders followed the ships well away to be sure none circled back around. Astrid ordered the two Rider teams to do a very thorough sweep of the island be sure no Hunters were still there and to release any dragons still in cages.

Hiccup slept fitfully that night, no doubt due to the terrible memories of that last two days. Astrid held him close and whispered to him to calm him each night that week until he was able to sleep through without nightmares. They kept a close eye on his injuries for infection and kept him in his hut. He was allowed an hour each day outside with Toothless, but chaperoned by Astrid or one of the others as agreed.

Luckily, Hiccup was spared any further complications and starting getting stronger in about a week. The whole group worked as a great team keeping Hiccup's hut stocked with fresh fruit, water and snacks for him and Toothless. When he was strong enough to stand they moved his bed back up to the loft. The team had a sleepover the first few nights just to keep an eye on him and enjoying being together. As people healed, the makeshift hospital below was taken down and Hiccup's hut returned to looking like his home again. Once Hiccup was stronger he kept his promise to help Viggo with the pain in his back. They came up with a special brace that helped him move more freely and took away a lot of the pain.

Two weeks passed and Hiccup was much stronger and his wounds nearly entirely healed. Eventually, Hiccup was allowed to take a morning flight with Toothless as long as he was back before breakfast. Hiccup had just returned from a visit to his favourite spot on his morning flight. He was back inside to wash and rest before breakfast. The rest of his team saw him land, waited a while to give him some privacy and came up to join him and talk. This had also become a new thing, the team gathering at Hiccup's before breakfast to socialize before the day.

* * *

Gobber was heading up to check on the boy when he caught sight of Stoick heading the same way with a determined look and stride. Gobber knew that look and knew he needed to talk to the man first. He quickened his pace to walk beside the Chief and reached for his arm, "Slow down there, old friend. I know that look and I think you should tell me what you're planning first."

Stoick looked at his friend and stopped, "I'm going to order Hiccup to come home. He's able to travel now and I want him back on Berk where I know he's safe."

Gobber wasn't surprised but had to be the voice of reason, "Stoick, you know he won't do it."

"He will if I order it. I am still his Chief," Stoick said stand to his full height.

"Yes you are, but look at what he's created here. He's made allies willing to put themselves and their people on the line to come and defend him. He's created something very special here and he's helping people and dragons. That's been the boy's life since he first found Toothless, you said it yourself when you let him come here." Gobber steered the man to a bench near a feeder to sit and talk.

"Yes, I am very proud of him for being able to create all this. It shows me that he will make a great Chief one day, but he needs to be alive to do that. What good are all of these accomplishments if he's dead?" Stoick got choked up and had to take a few breaths before he continued with a shaky voice, "I nearly lost my boy. You know what I was like after I lost Val, I can't lose Hiccup too. I wouldn't survive it, I just wouldn't. You know that."

Gobber put a hand on his old friend's shoulder and smiled with a tear in his own eyes, "I know. Do you think I wasn't terrified too? I love that little scamp like he was my own son. Seeing him go through this broke my heart too. Having him home would make me feel better too."

"Good, then why are you fighting me on this?" Stoick asked as he moved to try to stand.

Gobber took his friend's hand, "You know that he needs to finish this. He needs to be sure the dragons here are safe. He needs to know his friends here are safe and no longer haunted by the Hunters. He needs to finish this before he can come home. Would you leave a job unfinished like this?"

Stoick deflated a little and looked at Gobber, then up Hiccup's hut, "I just want him safe. I love him, so much."

Gobber smiled, "He knows that, but you can't be selfish in this. We know Hiccup is special and now other people know that too. People like him always make big waves when they arrive. This world needs Hiccup to make it better like he's made all of us better. We can't keep him all to ourselves anymore, he's growing up."

Stoick look up at the hut again to see Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins and Dagur walking towards them on their way to breakfast at the Clubhouse.

Snotlout had said something stupid and Hiccup was laughing as Astrid rolled her eyes, "SO you're agreeing with him now?" She punched Hiccup in the arm for agreeing with the Jorgen.

He pulled his arm away and rubbed it, "Why would you do that! I'm still wounded you know!" He pretended to cough but she saw right through it.

She folded her arms and glared at him as she blew out a breath, "HA! You're such a baby."

Snotlout laughed, "Yeah, you're such a baby." Astrid smiled and stepped over and punched him in the arm but a lot hard, "OWWWW! That hurt!"

Ruff was cheering, "Do it again!"

Tuff laughed and skipped, "Yeah, but harder! I want to see a bruise!"

Snotlout saw Astrid pull back her arm and he just looked at all of his teammates in worried before he ran down the ramp to the Clubhouse, "NO!"

Everyone laughed and Dagur tilted his head to the side as he watched the boy run, "I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast."

They all laughed as they continued down towards breakfast. Stoick stood and waved to his son, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked down to see his father and Gobber nearby, "Hi Dad, we're heading down for breakfast. You coming?"

Stoick looked at Gobber again and sighed, "Aye, son, I'm coming." He stood and wrapped an arm around his boy as they walked. Gobber smiled and joined the group as he nodded a greeted the others.

As they got closer Dagur put his nose in the air and sniffed, "OH that smells good! My sister is AMAZING in the kitchen. It's a family trait you know? We are all great cooks."

Hiccup laughed and nodded, "I have to admit, the few times you've cooked for me on missions was pretty good."

Dagur smiled and bowed, "Why thank you, brother."

Ruff and Tuff ran ahead, "Come ON already! I'm STARVED!"

They got to the door and walked inside to see everyone else already there. Dagur went to join Mala and Throk and waved at his sister sitting with Fishlegs and Viggo. The Twins sat with Bucket, Mulch, Gothi and Gustav. Snotlout was already sitting with his father, Minden and Atali. Stoick and Gobber sat with Hiccup and Astrid.

Once everyone was seated Hiccup stood, "I wanted to say thank you to all of you for everything you have done to help me and protect the Edge of that last couple of weeks. I appreciate all of your help and support and encouragement. Now that we are all going to be parting ways in the next few days I hope to maintain our friendship as we continue this fight against the Hunters. I'm sure together we will defeat them and make this area safe for dragons and Vikings again. We will be ready for anything."

Everyone raised their mugs and cheered before digging into the food already on the tables. The meal passed with lots of good-hearted conversation and the retelling of the great battle pushing Krogan and Johann back and sending them away from Dragon's Edge.

* * *

As people began to stand Hiccup caught up with Viggo, "Viggo! How is the back brace working out? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to tweak it any more?"

Viggo leaned back and straighten up to show Hiccup his full range of motion had returned, "My boy, I haven't been able to move like this without pain in far too long. That mind of yours truly is a marvel. I can't thank enough."

"You saved my life, Viggo, both now and that time you were hurt. It's the least I could do to thank you. I'm glad you are feeling better again. What will you do now? Go back to the island that saved you?" Hiccup's question drew everyone's attention to the man.

Viggo looked unnerved having so many eyes on him, "I haven't decided yet, actually."

"My friends seem to think I need to go prove to all of our allies and enemies that I am alive and well. We are going to do a little tour around here and also give out the cure to the poison. Then we will head home to Berk for a visit before coming back here to continue the fight. You are more than welcome to stay and travel with us, and even come back to Berk with us," Hiccup looked at his father who nodded.

"Aye, you saved my son. You are welcome in our home," Stoick said as he hugged Hiccup a little closer and ruffled his messy brown hair.

"Dad!" Hiccup tried to pull away but his father wouldn't let go. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair to calm it and Astrid laughed.

"You're going to need a lot more than a hand brush to tame that mess," Astrid ran a hand through his hair too. "But I love it the way it is, just like I love you, just the way you are."

Viggo smiled and nodded, "While I appreciate the offer, I do not believe that is wise. While you all may be able to see beyond my past transgressions, I very much doubt the rest of Berk or your allies could. I caused a great deal of damage and hardship to yours and many peoples. I highly doubt they would be willing to break bread with a former enemy."

Dagur stepped towards Viggo, "Then come with us to Berserker Island."

Heather looked just as surprised as Viggo was and gave her brother a strange look, "Dagur?"

Dagur gave his sister a pleading look. "Hear me out, Heather." Then he turned back to Viggo. "As I said, I used to be you, Viggo. I was a tyrant that only thought about myself and what I could get from other people. When I finally changed for the better no one wanted to believe it. For a very long time after people still looked at me like they expected me to snap and kill them or do something terrible like I used to. It was a very lonely and hard time in my life. The only person I had on my side was Hiccup, and even he wasn't sure he could really trust me. Then this team came to forgive me and the only place I felt welcome was here at Dragon's Edge. If not for Hiccup's trust and kindness and generosity that time would have been unbearable. Let me make this transition time more pleasant for you. Come to my island and let me help you like Hiccup helped me."

Viggo didn't know what to say to such kind words. He saw Heather hug her brother and smiled at them both. "He's right if Hiccup hadn't given Dagur a chance I wouldn't have a brother I'm proud of now. I made the mistake of not trusting him when I should have and nearly lost him. I don't want to be that judgmental and harsh again. Please, come home with us. I'm sure Hiccup will come to visit."

Viggo actually looked at Hiccup to see if this was real. The boy smiled and nodded that they were serious. "I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you for being so considerate. Hiccup truly does change people for the better. I see now why you all love him so dearly."

"So does that mean you'll come with us?" Dagur asked reaching his hand out.

Viggo took a breath and stood to his full height as he nodded, "I will, thank you."

Everyone smiled and started preparing to head home soon. Astrid took Hiccup's hand and lead him outside, "You certainly as the man of the hour."

Hiccup shyly ran a hand through his hair and onto the back of his neck and he looked at her, "I guess so." He laughed awkwardly and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"If you were anyone else I'd be worried all this praise would go to your head." She smiled as she saw him turn red, but not you." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. She was surprised when he deepened the kiss and pulled her in against him. After a few minutes they had to pull apart to breathe and she laughed as she panted, "OK, remember you can't go as long without breathing as you could before."

Hiccup gave her his adorable crooked grin and looked into her eyes, "We have lots of time to work on that."

Astrid just laughed and shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Then she turned her hips to look right at him before he could get away. "Hey, you remember that " **question** " that started all this. Did you get a satisfactory answer to it?"

Hiccup put her hand to the side of her face and brought their foreheads together. He sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry about that. I know you love me, I've known for a long time. But when I was in and out while I was sick I realized something."

She moved her heard to look at him, "What was that?"

He smiled taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, "I always knew you didn't really hate me. When I think back and the others were mean to me, you never took part. You just stayed on the edge and if it got nasty you would distract them."

"But I didn't help you either," she looked down.

"You were like Fishlegs, you wanted to fit in. He's been my best friends since we could walk and he didn't step in when I was getting picked on either. He would come to my house after and bring a new something for us to geek out over as a sorry," Hiccup explained.

"I wish I had done something like that for you," she looked down ashamed.

He used his index finger to pull her face back up to look at him, "It meant just as much that you didn't pick on me too. I understand why you were angry during training, it really did look like I wasn't taking it seriously. Actually, you yelling at me about our parents' war becoming ours is what made me really push my training with Toothless and learn to fly and fight with him. So, actually, yelling at me helped."

Astrid smiled and ran her free hand through his hair, "Only you could turn something mean into something positive. I love you so much, Hiccup Haddock."

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson and I always will," he repeated a pledge made once before. Astrid smiled at the reminder of everything that has happened with them since. They stood there looking out at the horizon and were eventually joined by their dragons. They each reached over and petted their dragons while keeps their other hands clasped together. After a few minutes, other Riders and dragons came to join them, along with their other friends. Everyone stood together looking out over Dragon's Edge and toward the horizon wondering what adventures were still to come.

 **& &&%%%###$$$&&&**

 **OK sorry about the 3 week wait... O_O**

 **I actually started watching both of the TV series again and found myself writing little episode tags to some of them. I don't know if I'll post any of them, let me know if you'd like to read them?**

 **I wrote a companion piece to the third movie too, from the falling scene and THAT scene. SO MANY TEARS!**

 **Thanks to all my fantastic reviews over the last... YEAR!? WHAT! REALLY?**

 **Yeah I was shocked when I looked at the Published date, July 24, 2018. This is posting on June 3, 2019. WOW!**


End file.
